Les deux côtés de la lune
by dougouden
Summary: Je suis un monstre, non, je plaisante je me transforme juste en loup 3 jours par mois. Comme si ma vie n'est pas assez bizarre les ancêtres indiens ont décrété que j'étais l'âme sœur de Paul, le fils de mon beau-père alias trou du cul. Je ne ne suis pas sûr que "Paul Lahote je te hais" fonctionne encore quand il essaye d'être tout gentil, tout mignon. C'est flippant!
1. Chapter 1

\- Maya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande ma mère.

\- Je bronze, ça ne ce voit pas ?

Maman n'a pas l'air très convaincu, qu'est-ce qui lui a mis la puce à l'oreille ? Le fait qu'il est 23h ou qu'il pleut. A oui, je sais !

Je suis dans le coffre de la voiture.

Maintenant tout le monde se demande, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le coffre de la bagnole ?

Que voulez-vous, que je dise ? Maman agissait ultra bizarre ces derniers temps ! Des petits textos par-ci et par-là, des sourires au coin, les sorties le soir et elle me laissait même conduire la voiture. Bon pas un truc d'ouf mais faut savoir que maman ne fait jamais ce genre de chose, jamais. Elle est le genre super-maman. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ma mère, mais c'est la meilleure maman du monde ! Alors normal que je m'inquiète quand elle devient chelou !

J'avoue c'est un peu extrême, de se glisser dans le coffre de la voiture pour espionner sa mère. Mais héhé, j'ai bien fait non ? Y'a un type à côté d'elle ! Sérieux c'est qui ce type ? D'abord il l'emmène au resto, petite balade en voiture et ensuite… Je n'ose pas le dire, ça m'a traumatisé à vie ! Je veux me nettoyer le cerveau à la javel ! Je ne serais pas dans cette situation, si ce connard avait gardé ses mains dans ses poches, mieux encore resté loin de ma mère.

J'étais peinarde dans le coffre à en apprendre plus sur cette affaire et là, devinez ce que j'entends ? Oui, oui vous avez une petite idée, hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de savoir que ma mère peut faire ça. Bon d'accord je le sais très bien, pas parce qu'elle a eu deux enfants mais parce qu'elle m'a expliqué très clairement ce qu'elle faisait avec mon père quand je les ai surpris quand j'avais 4 ans. Ça m'a donné plein de problèmes à la maternelle quand j'ai dit à mes amies comment on fait les bébés.

Ils voulaient faire chiki chiki bang bang, alors que j'étais dans le coffre, juste à côté !

Merde, c'est dégueulasse !

Donc j'ai gueulé et tambouriné comme une malade. Je crois que je leur ai fait peur.

\- Est-ce que tu m'espionnais ? Elle me donne le super regard.

Je n'arrive pas à mentir quand elle fait le super regard. Elle me regarde, croisse les bras et tape du pied. Ma mère est avocate, elle sait comment faire craquer les gens, et ça marche sur moi aussi ! Je secoue la tête. Elle hausse un sourcil. Je change de tactique.

-Toi t'es qui ? J'aboie à l'homme.

Il sursaute, il ressemble à un cerf bris dans les feux de voiture. Il est plutôt grand, et je peux voir dans l'obscurité qu'il a la peau foncée.

\- Euh … je suis…Mark, il bégaie.

\- Mark est un ami, Maya.

\- Ah bon, je croyais qu'il était plus, je dis en haussant les sourcilles de manière suggestive.

L'homme tousse, et maman me donne un méchant sourire.

\- Si tu sais pourquoi tu demandes ? Elle avait un ton taquin, pas honte du tout.

\- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille parler ailleurs ? Souri gentiment l'homme.

\- D'accord, je conduis, je saute du coffre et me dirige du côté conducteur.

\- Non ! Hurle maman.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande incrédule.

\- Parce que la dernière fois j'ai presque gravé ma dernière volonté avec un ongle sur mon bras, et si je l'ai pas fait c'est parce que la voiture a secoué dans tous les sens.

Je suis suffisamment honnête avec moi-même pour dire que je suis une mauvaise conductrice. Après plusieurs poteaux, et boite aux lettres, beaucoup de boite aux lettres, et aussi beaucoup de PV pour limitation de vitesse, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je suis une mauvaise conductrice. Vous comprenez pourquoi je trouvais bizarre qu'elle me passe la voiture quand elle m'autorise à la toucher qu'en extrême nécessité et je dis bien extrême.

\- Mère indigne, tu as promis à tes filles aucun secret, et que vois-je ? Un enfant de l'enfer, suppo de Satan, moi qui croyais qu'aucun homme ne pourra venir entre nous, je crie d'un air dramatique, une main sur mon front.

\- On devrait la laissée conduire, propose l'homme.

\- A tes risques et périls, rétorque maman nullement impressionnée.

Je mets la musique à fond, maman et moi on hurle en chantant, Mark s'accroche à la portière comme si sa vie en dépendait, peut-être que c'est le cas. Il a l'air sympa mais je réserve mon jugement, combien de tueurs en série ont un visage d'ange ? Je l'observe dans le rétroviseur, et je hume l'air. Il a une odeur de savon bon marché, d'eau de Cologne et de sueur. J'ai vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

\- Ton visage me dit quelque chose.

\- On s'est vus au tribunal, tu m'as frappé avec ton sac quand j'ai gagné contre t'as mère.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le juge m'a mis en garde à vue pendant 2 jours à cause de ça. J'ai de la chance que ce n'était pas la pleine lune.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé.

Je prends un virage sec, sans la ceinture de sécurité il aurait passé de l'autre côté de la banquette, son cœur battant frénétiquement.

\- Et nous somme arrivé ! Je dis en freinant fort, nous projetant tous en avant.

Mark sort aussi blanc que son teint le permet et vomit sur le sol. Je crois qu'il regrette de m'avoir laissé conduire. Maman le rejoint et lui frotte le dos. La seule personne maternelle et douce dans notre famille c'est Angie, alors son frottage de dos le fait tousser parce qu'elle le gifle trop fort. Il se relève, me regarde avec des yeux vides. Pour m'excuser je lui fais un sourire à 1000$ et il frémit.

* * *

On est tous assis dans le salon, Mark et Angie sont les seules personnes mal à l'aise, il boit à petite gorgée l'eau que ma petite sœur a gentiment apportée.

\- Donc vous vous êtes rencontré au tribunal grâce à Maya, résume gentiment Angie.

Apparemment maman est allé s'excuser après que je l'ai frappé, je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère contre moi-même pour avoir provoqué leur rencontre.

\- Est-ce que c'est du sérieux ? Elle demande.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à votre mère de m'épouser, Mark déclare.

Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre très fort et goutter sa peur sur ma langue. Angie et moi on se regarde, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Et on regarde maman, elle est bien plus heureuse depuis qu'elle à rencontrer Mark, depuis la mort de papa, elle s'est axés sur nous et seulement nous, sans jamais penser à elle. Elle a 35 ans et veuve depuis 10 ans, on ne peut pas lui refusait son petit lopin de bonheur. Il a l'air d'un bon gars, gentille et chaleureux, il ne nous a pas regardés une seule fois comme des bagages, non il a souri gentiment à Angie et m'a frotté l'épaule d'un geste paternel quand on montait l'escalier ou c'était pour se tenir parce qu'il était mal.

\- Tu vis où ? Je suis un peu inquiète.

\- A la Push, une réserve indienne dans l'Etat de Washington.

Ah ok, qu'est-ce que qu'il foutait en Pennsylvanie ? Oh attend, non je ne suis pas d'accord, pas d'accord du tout, maman a dû voir mon expression horrifiée, parce qu'elle sourit gentiment, ce qui me rassure pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que vous avez des enfants M. Lahote ? Angie a plus de réserve que moi pour l'appelé par son prénom ou pour le tutoyer.

\- Oui j'ai un fils Paul, il a un an de plus que Maya, il sourit doucement puis me donne un regard aigu, et il y a la forêt à côté donc pas de problème.

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine, maman au talon. Il faut que je lui parle, la situation est plus compliquée qu'un simple déménagement. Nous nous regardons sans ciller.

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour mon petit problème de fourrure ? Ma gorge est sèche.

\- Il a flippé un peu mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne le gêne pas.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Maman, tu lui as dit quelque chose que je ne dirais jamais même sous la torture.

\- On va vivre avec lui, il aurait remarqué tôt ou tard.

\- Il a un fils on va lui dire à lui aussi, je m'exaspère en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est un ado, il ne remarquera rien, ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien, elle essayait de me rassurer.

Je ne suis pas certaine que tout va bien mais je peux rien faire, je peux ? Non, pas si je veux que ma mère soit heureuse.

Oh, et au fait, je me transforme sur une base régulière en un loup 3 nuits par mois.


	2. Chapitre 2 Chauffard

Minou miaule à l'arrière de la voiture, ça fait des heures qu'il n'arrête pas. Je grogne fort, et il se cache dans le fond de sa boîte à chat. Je ricane en mettant plus fort le son de la musique. Je suis une grande amatrice des Sex Pistols et de tous les vieux rocks.

\- T'es obligé de faire ça ? Demande Angie assise à côté de moi.

\- Il m'empêchait de me concentrer sur la route ! Je me défends.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins mettre un lecteur CD, elle rouspète.

\- Non, Vade Rétro Satanas, on ne corrompt pas Julianne.

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun respect pour les objets authentiques. Julianne est ma voiture. Je l'ai acheté dès que je l'ai vue. C'est mon bébé. Une petite coccinelle 1975 jaune customisé avec une échelle attachée au porte bagage sur le toit et une autre au pare-brise arrière, j'ai trouvé une superbe antenne avec un smillé au bout du même jaune poussin que le reste de la voiture, Julianne est la plus belle.

Étonnamment je ne l'ai pas raillé, ni cassé quoi que ce soit, maman dit que c'est parce que c'est moi qui devrai payer les réparations. Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai toujours payé celle de sa voiture. A peu près. Quand je suis en tort. Pas de commenter, ok ! J'ai 16 ans, je ne suis pas riche.

Dès que je l'ai vue j'ai lui est sauté dessus. Littéralement. J'ai conclu la vente assise sur le toit. D'autres clients étaient intéressés alors j'ai marqué mon territoire. Non, je n'ai pas fait pipi dessus, ça, je le fais les soirs de pleine lune mais j'ai un instinct. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

On passe le panneau indiquant Forks, Mark n'a pas déconné y'a de la verdure à perte de vue. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau la prochaine pleine lune est dans trois jours. J'ai toujours eu les sens ultra développés mais plus la lune est proche plus ils sont exaspérés. Etre un loup-garou c'est pas cool. Y'a les bons côtés et les mauvais. Je suis plus forte et plus rapide, la guérison rapide, la santé de fer va avec, une température élevée mais c'est tout. Etre une telle chose vous apprend des secrets que vous auriez préféré ignorer. Les monstres comme moi ne sont pas les seules à roder dans l'obscurité.

Waouh, je pille comme une malade. Un vieux break vient de me griller la priorité. Elle est arrêtée juste devant moi. Enfoiré ! Je vérifie sur Angie, ma sœur va bien. Elle se retourne pour faire pareil avec Minou et moi je sors vénère.

\- Et tocard, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Y'a un panneau stop là, je gueule en pointant du doigt le panneau.

Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui savent ce que veut dire chuchoté. Le type sort, il y 3 autres gars dans la voiture et ils me regardent tous. Le mec est grand, une tête de plus que moi. Je suis de taille moyenne, 1m63, je tiens à préciser les 3 centimètres. Il est balès comme un joueur de football, je renifle et je sais exactement quel genre d'homme il est. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre d'une personne grâce à son odeur. Alimentation, santé, caractère, besoin sexuel. Pour les 2 derniers pas besoin d'odeur, tout est inscrit sur son visage. Il est en colère et tendu, je ne m'avance pas en disant que c'est un sang chaud et capricieux ainsi qu'un coureur de jupon.

Les ados en face de moi sont des natifs de la réserve. Ils ont tous la peau rousse, les yeux et la peau foncée.

\- T'as dit quoi pétasse ? Répète voir.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte sur place. Un tas de cendre. Mais je ne me dégonfle pas, je pourrais le casser en deux si je le voulais.

\- En plus d'être con, t'es sourd (il m'a tendu la perche). J'ai dit que t'es un danger public, t'as eu où ton permis ? Dans un magic box ? Retourne le rendre, tu sauveras des vies.

Il avance d'un pas, son cœur bat vite et fort, il me regarde de haut en bas. Je le vois serrer les poings et la mâchoire. Il s'oblige à prendre de grande inspiration, il veut se calmer. Ça ne fonctionne pas, son cœur bat toujours à la même allure. Il donne un coup d'œil à Angie, elle a peur, n'importe quel imbécile peut le voir mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Ma sœur sait de quoi je suis capable.

\- Retourne dans ta voiture, connasse.

\- Tu vas faire quoi si je ne rentre pas, hein ? Je demande avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est quoi toi problème ? Tu te grattes ?

\- Maya, s'il te plait.

L'enfoiré et moi on se tourne vers Angie, son prénom résume tout. Elle a pris après notre père, même son caractère. Blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, petite et menue. Une petite poupée qu'on veut protéger. Tout en elle transpire la douceur et la tendresse. Moi je ressemble aux membres du côté de maman même les gènes lycanthrope. J'ai des longs cheveux bruns foncés et lisse, avec des yeux bruns presque noir, des hautes pommettes et teint de pêche légèrement tanné. Les mecs de la meute ont toujours dit que j'étais chaude, un ventre plat et des formes fermes toute en rondeurs, s'en me vanté j'ai toujours su que j'étais canon.

Je foudroie l'enfoiré et je rentre dans la voiture. Si ce n'était pas pour ma sœur j'aurais continué. Trou du cul, je lui fais signe d'avancer il est déjà au milieu de la voie, autant terminée. Il démarre en trompe, et après c'est moi qui ne sait pas conduire ?

Il y a une ligne invisible entre le Push et Forks, les maisons de la ville sont plus récentes, les jardins sont décoratifs, clairement, Forks est plus riche. Celles de la réserve sont très bien entretenue pour la plupart, mais vieille et devant il y des potager. Mark doit faire partie doit faire partie du petit pourcentage qui a réussit et du plus petit encore qui est revenu pour en faire profiter la communauté.

La maison de Mark est la plus grande que j'ai vue jusqu'ici. Je me gare dans l'allée en klaxonnant. Maman est arrivé y'a deux jours, avec le reste des affaires et préparé le terrain. Des voisins de l'autre côté de la rue sont sorti pour voir ce qui ce passe. J'ai la main lourde avec le klaxon.

\- Maya, maintenant tous les voisins savent que vous êtes là ! Se plaint Maman.

\- Ah bon ? Je sors de la voiture et je regarde autour de moi. Ah oui ! Bonjours ! Je salue en secouant la main.

Les voisins, un couple et leurs enfants, une très jolie fille plus vieille que moi et un garçon du même âge qu'Angie, me rend mon salut en me regardant un peu ahuri. Mark sort aussi et regarde ma voiture. Il gèle à la manière dont je l'ai garé. A moitié sur le gazon. Angie va les embrasser et j'en fais de même. Malgré mon entrée bruyante, il me sourit chaleureusement et rend mon étreinte. Si mon petit problème de fourrure lui fait peur il n'en montre rien, et son cœur bat à la même vitesse quand il m'embrasse qu'avec Angie.

* * *

Angie et moi on va devoir partager la chambre, ça ne me dérange pas, en revanche ce qui le fait c'est qu'on va devoir partager la salle de bain avec Paul. Le fils de Mark n'était pas à la maison pour notre arrivée, de ce que j'ai compris il file un mauvais coton. Un fait qui inquiète profondément Mark. Je peux comprendre, quel parent voudrait voir ses enfants s'écarter du droit chemin ? J'ai beau être difficile et têtu, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'esprit de manquer de respect à ma mère.

Se cacher dans le coffre n'en fait pas partie, j'étais inquiète !

\- Je fais à manger, crie maman de la cuisine.

Ma petite sœur et moi on se regarde, horrifié. Non ! Absolument pas ! On dévale les escaliers ensemble. Je ne sais pas si Mark est au courant mais maman est un monstre aussi. En rentrant on voie maman avec une poêle à frire. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, il faut les prévenir. Voir ma mère avec un instrument de cuisine équivaut à voir un fou avec tronçonneuse dans une maternelle, un terroriste au centre commercial avec une bombe, que Dieu, Bouddha, Allah nous protège tous et je ne suis pas croyante. Je fuis tous les lieux religieux comme la peste. C'est pour expliquer la gravité de la situation.

Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment nous avons survécu Angie et moi jusqu'à ce que je sois assez âgé pour cuisiner. Même avec un métabolisme comme le mien, je suis étonnée. Je ne compte plus tous les toaster, les poêles et autres ustensiles de cuisine qu'elle a bousillée. Il y a aussi les débuts d'incendie, nous appelions les pompiers de notre ancienne ville par leurs prénoms.

Gordon Ramsey ferait venir un exorciste pour ma mère.

Je ne plaisante pas. Jamais quand il s'agit de la cuisine et de ma mère. Jamais.

\- Maman, lâche ça, s'il te plait, tente Angie impuissante et suppliante.

En vain, maman regarde la poêle puis nous avec des yeux innocents. Toutes les femmes de notre famille sont fortes et têtues. On n'abandonne jamais. Malheureusement pour nous, ça marche aussi avec la cuisine même quand on sait qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir. Mais Angie et moi on est réaliste. Donc d'un commun accord nous nous avançons vers ma mère, des deux côtés. Elle tente de s'échapper mais je suis plus rapide et je l'encercle par la taille. Je la tiens fermement mais elle se jette au sol et Angie tire la poêle des mains de maman. Tout ça dans les cris.

Quelqu'un tousse et je peux entendre deux cœurs plus qui battent en plus des nôtres. On se redresse en essayant de prendre un air détaché. Mark est profondément amusé et à côté de lui un jeune homme.

Le chauffard trou du cul.

\- Les filles je vous présente mon fils Paul.


	3. Chapitre 3 c'est trop mignon

Parfois je déteste vraiment être un loup-garou. Comme ce matin. La pleine lune est demain. Déjà. Et je ne suis pas du matin. En plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je fixe maman sans ciller qui s'en fout complètement. Mark rentre dans la cuisine, et s'arrête surpris devant mon allure.

Chaussettes montantes aux genoux multicolores, short vert flaches, gilet panda et chausson lapin crétin avec des oreilles qui sorte de devant. Il ne faut pas oublier que je sers ma petite sœur avec un bras comme un nounours et de l'autre un énorme bug de café. Je ressemble à un humain seulement après la sixième tasse. Foutu métabolisme de loup-garou.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire comme lui, une douche ?

Ma mère n'a même pas la décence de rougir mais Mark lui si. Il avance doucement la main vers la carafe de café. Pas de chance pour lui, elle est juste devant moi. Le café est sacré. S'il y avait un culte qui adore le café j'en ferais partie. Je me baignerais dedans, je ferais des sacrifices pour lui, je danserais toute nue autour de lui et je me marierais avec lui. Il pose sa main dessus et je grogne. Il sursaute et j'entends son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Je vais faire du thé, il décide.

Il me contourne en me gardant à l'œil. Bon garçon. Il comprend. Le café est sacré. Je serre un peu plus ma sœur contre moi et je frotte ma joue contre ses cheveux. Elle a appris il y a longtemps qu'elle ne peut pas se soustraire au traitement que je lui impose tous les matins. J'aime Angie, elle est douce, elle sent bon, c'est un vrai nounours.

C'est une tradition, si je ne le fais pas je suis de mauvaise humeur. Demander à Mark, c'est pour ça que je l'ai frappé avec mon sac au tribunal. Je ne suis pas une personne violente. J'utilise la violence en dernier recours. Mais Angie n'était pas là, elle a dormi chez une copine, résultat j'étais de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

\- Est-ce que Paul est réveillé ? Il demande sans conviction.

Non, il n'est pas réveillé. Il est rentré à 5h du mat, suant et puant la bière, la beuh et le sexe. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui dire. Pour tous mes défauts je ne suis pas une moucharde. Même si lui et moi on ne peut pas se blairer, je ne le balancerais pas. N'empêche, c'est quand même un trou du cul fini. A peine rencontrer on a réussi à faire un concours d'insulte. Heureusement on l'a fait loin des oreilles innocentes, c'est-à-dire les parents. Angie a dit que c'était moche pour notre langue.

Il monopolise la salle de bains. Sérieux on dirait une nana. Jamais vu un mec passer autant de temps devant le miroir. Mais par-dessus tout, oh par-dessus tout il manque de respect à son père. Je ne m'en mêle pas, ce n'est pas mes histoires mais s'il s'amuse à dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot à ma mère ou à Angie, je le tuerais.

Je le promets, je le mets en pièces détachés.

Il a des problèmes ce mec. Paul n'est pas seulement un trou du cul, c'est aussi un gamin capricieux. Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Débile mental. En visitant la Push, j'ai capter tout de suite que la plupart des ados travailler pour avoir leurs argents de poche ou tout simplement pour aider. Il ne fait pas parti de cette catégorie, et son père est cool. C'est quoi son problème ?

Mark soupire puis monte les escaliers pour réveiller Paul. J'entends quelqu'un arrivé et 30 secondes après, on sonne. C'est Seth Clearwater le fils du voisin, un garçon du même âge qu'Angie, on a mangé chez eux hier soir.

\- Bonjour, il nous salue en rentrant dans la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

Argh, ça fait mal aux yeux tant d'énergie dès le matin !

\- Pas des personnes du matin, hein ?

Comme réponse je grogne et je serre ma sœur encore plus fort. Seth est un gamin courageux, son cœur ne bat même pas plus fort et propose de sortir nous montrer tous les coins sympas avec sa sœur. Il regarde Angie et il rougit. Illumination !

Il a le béguin pour Angie. C'est trop mignon.

J'en suis à ma septième tasse et mon cerveau fonctionne enfin comme un humain. Maman me donne un coup d'œil complice et je lui rends son sourire. Je me lève d'un coup, tire Angie dans les escaliers et en moins de deux on est prête.

Leah, la sœur aînée de Seth, nous attend devant la porte de sa maison en boudant. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être de mauvaise humeur. Si mon mec me larguait à 4 mois du mariage pour ma cousine, moi aussi je serais une chienne.

Aie, mauvais jeux de mots, je reprends. Moi aussi je serais chiante.

Les deux tourtereaux marchent devant nous sur la plage, j'aurais dû prendre mon appareil photo. Ils sont justes trop chou. Ils sont là tous les deux à rougir et à bégayer. Je plaide coupable, je suis une romantique dans l'âme. Je mets le blâme sur ma mère. Là où les autres mamans auraient lut des contes à leurs filles, nous on a eu droit à des romans d'amours trash. Elle a sauté les paragraphes mouillés, je vous rassure.

Leah, renifle à côté de moi à la scène, elle essaye de retenir ses larmes. Je ne la connais pas mais je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de ma pitié, de toute manière je ne lui aurais pas donné. Personne ne mérite ce qui lui est arrivé. Sa cousine, bon Dieu, y avait pas d'autre fille dans le monde, il est allé se mettre avec sa cousine. C'est juste méchant et malsain. Je fouille dans mon énorme sac et lui tend un mouchoir.

Elle est belle, vraiment belle comme l'incarnation de la beauté amérindienne. Je suis jalouse de ses cils. Je connais plus d'un mec qui mourait pour un de ses regards, et plus si possible. Je suis sûr qu'à la réserve c'est pareil.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, elle m'assène.

\- Je n'ai pas pitié pour toi, je pensais juste que t'a le droit d'être une pétasse. Elle est surprise et je souffle. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends. T'as le droit d'être amère et en colère, personne ne peut te dire le contraire. Prend le temps de le faire, parce que ça fait mal. Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation t'avait avec eux, mais s'ils te laissent tomber comme ça c'est qu'ils n'en valent pas la peine. Mais après un moment tu devras passer et recommencer ta vie. Tu pourras pas rester bloquer indéfiniment sur cette partie de ta vie.

\- Je sais, elle sanglote.

Je regarde Angie, je l'ai toujours protégé de tous même de moi puis je regarde Leah à nouveau. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais la protéger des peines de cœur et je me hais à cause de ça.

Putain c'est vraiment la merde.

* * *

\- T'as un problème, connasse ?

\- Oui, c'est toi mon problème. Tu m'as pris pourquoi, ta bonne ?

La lune se lève dans 2 heures et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ses conneries. Ce n'est pas difficile de nettoyer la salle de bain, il l'utilise, il la lave. Angie est plus jeune et elle le fait.

\- Au moins tu serviras à quelque chose, il rétorque.

\- Contrairement à toi ?

Il a saisi l'allusion, pas si bête finalement, il s'avance d'un pas et . . .

\- Y'a un problème ? Demande maman.

\- Non absolument pas, Paul aller nettoyer la salle de bain, il me demandait juste quel produit utilisé.

Paul me regarde méchamment, et rentre dans la salle de bain. Il peut être un trou du cul avec son père et moi mais bizarrement il écoute ma mère. Freud aurait beaucoup de choses à dire sur ça. Je descends dans la cuisine. Mark est assis à la table, maman ne l'a pas montré mais je suis certaine que tout le monde a entendu notre dispute.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je m'excuse, je sais pas pourquoi je le fais, peut-être parce que j'ai insulté son fils. Pas directement mais s'en ai quand même une.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il soupire. Ça fait mal ?

Pas très subtile le changement de conversation. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus à l'aise avec ce sujet. Mais il l'aborde sans détour. Il mérite une réponse.

\- Oui, tu te ferais écraser par un poids lourd que tu le sentirais pas passer.

\- Je vois.

Non, il ne voit pas, personne ne peut sauf ceux qui sont comme moi.


	4. Chapitre 4 Autre chose

Quand on regarde la télé ou qu'on s'imagine une transformation de loup-garou, on a l'impression que c'est génial. Ça ne l'est pas. Ce n'est ni lisse ni jolie. Je suis d'accord il y a les avantages. La transformation n'en fait pas partie. Il faut se mettre à poil dans les bois. Parce que je ne peux pas morphé avec des habilles. S'il y a des créatures capables de le faire avec, j'échange ma place volontiers. Les mecs de mon ancienne meute ne mater pas les nanas quand on se déshabiller. On était tous trop anxieux à l'épreuve qui allait s'abattre sur nous.

Et putain de sa mère. Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal.

Je sentais déjà la magie qui craquait autour de moi. Ma peau se couvre de chair de poule et de sueur. J'ai les mains et les genoux qui tremblent. Je me mets à genoux au centre de la clairière que j'ai trouvée il y a quelque jour. J'attends que la lune m'appelle. Qu'elle dise mon autre nom. Je ne peux pas me transformer sinon. Je peux mais je ne le ferais pas. Jamais. Il y a toujours des règles et ceux qui les enfreignent en payent le prix. Je l'ai vue et je peux dire que c'est terrible. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Vous l'avez compris, ma transformation est crade, moche et extrêmement douloureuse.

Elle la dit, elle m'a appelé, il n'y a rien de comparable, je ne pourrais jamais répéter mon autre nom, il n'y a aucune langue pour le traduire. C'est plus un sentiment ou un instinct.

Mes os craque dans tous les sens, ma colonne vertébrale se tord et s'ajuste. Je crache et je lance ma tête en arrière en serrant les dents. Mon dos se cambre encore et encore. Une personne normale pourrait tout entendre. Mes yeux brulent et je pleurs des larmes de sang. Je crie. Ma vue devient noire et ma seconde s'ouvre. L'herbe se colore de sang et je sais par expérience que fermer les paupières ou mettre les mains devant ne sert à rien. Déjà. Ca fait plus juste plus mal. En plus. Mes globes oculaires tombent sur le sol. Je vois tout à présent avec mes yeux de loup.

Mes doigts se recourbent vers l'intérieur et des griffes sorte de mes phalanges. La pulpe se colle avec ma paume. Je crie encore. Mes dents se déchaussent et se détachent pour laisser place à mes canines. Je crie une fois de plus mais le son n'est plus humain. La peau de mon dos se déchire, le sang coule sur ma fourrure en dessous, je mets bras en arrière et utilise mes griffes pour aider le processus. Je taillade et des lambeaux choient ici et là.

Je balance mes bras en avant, en hurlant et tape la terre. La peau se fissure mais ce n'est pas assez. Je croise les bras et je griffe des épaules aux poignets. Je hurle encore, ma gueule de loup sort de mon visage, il se déchire littéralement. Je sens mes jambes se briser et je donne de violent coup de toutes mes forces. J'entends les bruits écœurant des chaires qui se détachent.

C'est très glamour. Top pour mon sex appel.

J'ai terminé. Je secoue toute ma fourrure des restes de sang et de peau. Je regarde autour de moi et je commence à faire disparaître les preuves de ma présence humaine.

Oui, je mange ma peau, mes dents et mes yeux.

C'est mon instinct de loup-garou, je vous rappelle.

Il est temps de me dégourdir les pattes et je m'élance dans les bois. J'ai toujours été une bonne traqueuse et une bonne chasseuse. Rapide et efficace mais la plus forte. Je le suis sauf qu'il y en a d'autres plus fort. Ce n'est pas un problème. On ne se cherche pas les noises entre nous. Non, nous c'est « cassons du vampire ensembles ».

Oui, eux aussi ils existent. Malheureusement. En plus ils brillent. Sérieux des vampires qui brillent comme une boule de disco.

Bref, je ne vante pas mes cadeaux pour le faire mais parce que je ne suis pas seule dans la forêt. Sa sens comme un loup mais ce n'est pas un loup. Comme un humain mais s'en est pas un. Et non ce n'est pas l'un des miens. Je l'aurais su, nous avons une odeur particulière reconnaissable entre tous, tant dans une forme que l'autre. C'est autre chose et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Ca fait chier j'ai la dalle et il y a un cerf a moins de 6 klm. Je veux le chasser mais pour tous ce que je sais ca pourrais être dangereux. Toute la forêt pue son odeur. J'y suis presque, je me rapproche de lui et…oh merde il va du côté de ma maison.

Angie ! Maman ! Mark ! Trou du cul ! Non !

Tant pis pour la chasse, lui et le cerf. Je pique un sprint vers la maison, pour voir si tout va bien. Pitié faite que tout le monde va bien. J'arrive enfin, y a pas d'odeur bizarre. Ouf.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que je connais.

Je flippe à mort. Je vais rester ici et veille sur eux. Mais avant tout je dois marquer mon territoire pour que cette chose comprenne qu'ici c'est à moi et qu'ils ne sont pas sans protection. Oui je vais faire pipi cette fois. Je le ferais toutes les nuits de pleine lune s'il le faut.

* * *

\- Tu m'as compris Angie ?

\- Oui Maya, je ne m'approcherais pas de la forêt. Et je ne resterais pas seul dehors.

Je hoche la tête en mangeant mon gros steak cru avec les mains. Merde qu'est-ce que c'est bon et qu'est-ce j'ai honte ! Sérieux mangé des steaks cru le matin comme un louveteau qui ne s'est pas chassé, ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis que j'ai sept ans. Je suis claqué.

J'ai passé mes nuits à surveiller la maison et à me gaver d'écureuil. Et les jours à dormir comme un ermite dans notre chambre. La chose ne s'est pas montrée, faut dire que le territoire est énorme mais il tourne essentiellement du côté des habitations. Ca ne chasse pas les humains parce que je n'ai pas entendu qu'il y a eu des attaques. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je regarde Angie et mon cœur se sert. Non je n'arrête pas.

Mark entre dans la cuisine et étonné de me voir. C'est fou mais à chaque fois qu'il me regarde il est étonné. Quoi je suis bizarre ?

Le pauvre, il a sauté de peur en me voyant gratter a la porte la seconde nuit pour qu'on me sort les steaks que j'ai obligé maman à acheter. Un énorme loup de la taille d'un petit poney sur le porche. C'était hilarant comme il a crié. Je me suis littéralement roulé par terre. Une fois le choc passé je l'ai laissé me gratter les oreilles. Un truc que mon père faisait quand j'étais louveteau, Mark a apprécié et moi aussi. Il me manque papa.

\- Tu heu as trouvé la chose ? Il me demande.

\- Non, je l'ai même pas entre aperçus, je dis en mâchant le dernier morceau de steak.

\- Ok, tu comptes lui faire quoi quand tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

\- Vivi tu veux du café ? Il change de sujet.

Vivi c'est maman, ou Geneviève. Oui je sais ça craint. Je vais à la douche. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je mets le jet d'eau brulant. Je suis épuisé. Ce coin est bizarre. Il y a trop de magie concentrée au même endroit. Je le sens jusque dans mes ovaires. J'aurais dit couille mais je n'en ai pas.

Je suis vraiment dans le coltar sinon j'aurais su qu'il y avait quelqu'un devant la porte et je serais encore moins rentrait dedans. Paul. Je lève la tête et je vois que ce trou du cul est en train de me mâter. J'aurais dû mettre un pyjama. A la place j'ai juste un débardeur et un shorty. Blanc par-dessus le marché. Il me sourit comme je souris devant un cerf. Je le pousse violemment. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

\- Paul, j'appelle.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux venir avec moi sous la douche ?

\- T'es vraiment crade.

Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça. Je regarde la forêt par la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Ne va pas dans forêt. J'ai vu un ours énorme hier soir.

Il devient blême un peu et il hoche la tête. On lui a dit que j'étais malade comme un chien donc il s'est pas posé de questions quand il m'a pas vu pendant trois jours. Comme s'il était souvent là ou qu'il s'en souciait. C'est juste un trou du cul égoïste.

Je hais Paul Lahote.


	5. Chapitre 5 Je hais Paul Lahote

Je hais Paul Lahote.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je hais Paul Lahote ? Je hais Paul Lahote.

Et je hais les petites villes. Particulièrement la Push.

De toutes mes forces de loup-garou. Ça fait beaucoup.

J'ai appris deux choses en arrivant à la Push. Un. La ligne invisible qui sépare Forks et la réserve s'applique aussi aux personnes. Peu importe ce qui se dit, les gênes comptent. Mark a dû pousser et pousser les anciens pour qu'Angie et moi soyons inscrites au lycée tribal. Le fait qu'un des seuls male instruit et célibataire épouse une blanche est mal passée. Je vous ai dit qu'un mariage à la mairie n'est pas valide à leurs yeux ? Maintenant c'est fait. Il faut un mariage dans la tradition et apparemment nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour qu'ils en organisent un. J'ai entendu maman pleurais à cause d'eux.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. C'est ultra-raciste.

Je connais un loup-garou qui va se faire les dents sur leurs pneus.

Deux. Paul Lahote est un trou du cul. Mais un trou du cul populaire. Et craint. C'est un putain de tyran. Le premier jour il a fait chier une fille timide, toute mignonne qui m'a fait penser à Angie. J'ai gueulé sur lui. Il n'a pas apprécié. Déjà. A cause de ça il me fait chier au lycée aussi et il est tellement craint que les autres élèves n'osent pas m'approcher. En plus.

Je m'appelle Maya. Je n'ai qu'une seule amie en plus de ma sœur.

Je suis une fille qui ce fait facilement aimait normalement. Tout ça à cause de Paul Lahote. C'est pathétique. Après une semaine de lycée j'avais des envies de meurtre, mais ça fait deux mois et je ronge mon frein. Il a saccagé mon casier, écrit perdent dessus, je me suis fait bousculer, et mes précieux croquis sont fichus. Il m'a aussi trouvé des très jolis surnoms. La naine. Blanche-Neige. Très mature, hein.

\- Alors salope tu comptes faire quoi ? Il demande en faisant tombant mes livres du bureau.

\- T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Trou du cul, enfoiré, enculé, futur épave alcoolique, y a tellement de choses à dire et si peu de temps à perdre avec toi.

\- T'es qu'une...

\- Quoi ? Pétasse, mal baisé, mocheté ? Revient quand t'a trouvé autre chose.

\- Sans amies.

Aie, ça fait mal. Le truc avec Paul peu importe comment je peux l'insulter, il s'est où faire mal. Et il ne se gêne pas pour le faire. Le prof entre dans la classe et je ramasse mes affaires. Il me fait presque regretter de le protéger. Presque. Je ne suis pas sans moral. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il y a dans la forêt.

\- Kim mange t'on repas, j'ordonne à ma seule amie. Vous savez la fille que j'ai sauvée de Paul.

\- Désolé, mais elle continue de regarder autour.

\- Il n'est pas venu ce matin, il ne viendra pas maintenant.

Elle souffle et commence à manger. J'explique. Kim est amoureuse d'un type, Jared. Mais ce n'est pas innocent. Je veux dire elle écrit son nom partout, elle sait la moindre chose à savoir sur lui, même le nom de son premier animal de compagnie. Devinez quoi ? Il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. Il est un de ces gars populaires. C'est un gentil gars et courageux. Il m'a aidé à ramasser mes livres après que Paul les a fait tomber là où les autres ont tourné les yeux. J'ai dit à Kim d'aller le voir mais elle n'ose pas. Comment voulez- vous qu'il la remarque si elle ne fait rien ? Du vaudou indien ?

\- Et si on allait à la plage demain ? Demande Angie.

\- Va pour la plage demain, je déclare.

Kim soupire et hoche la tête. Elle est triste parce que Jared est absent depuis quelques jours, apparemment il a la mono.

* * *

Plus de deux mois de vie commune et Mark n'est toujours pas habitué à ma tradition du matin. Avec le temps qui ce refroidi considérablement, il fait toujours froid ici donc plus que d'habitude, Angie adore se coller à moi pour se réchauffer. Il a été prévenant, il a acheté une autre cafetière, garçon intelligent.

\- Papa qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Aboya Paul.

Non, pitié il est trop tôt pour ça. Et j'en suis qu'à ma cinquième tasse de café, je veux juste me retourné me couché.

\- J'ai dit quoi à qui ? Soupire Mark.

\- C'est à cause de toi que maman veut pas que je vienne pour les vacances de Noël !

Angie, maman et moi on se regarde, il est temps pour nous de sortir de la cuisine. On se lève avec toute la discrétion qu'on a c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

\- J'ai dit à ta mère que tu pouvais rester chez elle pour les vacances.

Waouh. Ça fait mal. J'entends le cœur de Paul rater un battement. Je sens quelque chose qui me fait geler sur place. C'est très subtil, mais c'est là. C'est comme dans la forêt, en très léger. Et ça vient de Paul. Je me tourne pour le regarder.

Tout son cadre est tendu, les poings serrés. Il tremble violemment. Je peux sentir toute sa rage et sa colère sur ma langue. Je mets Angie derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe bordel de merde ? Il s'avance vers son père et donne un violant coup de poing dans la porte vitrée du meuble de cuisine en hurlant. Il y a des éclats de verre partout et aussi du sang.

Maman veut se précipiter vers lui mais ma poigne sur son bras et mon grognement l'arrête. Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne pose pas de question, je ne fais jamais ce genre de chose sans raison. Je lui fais signe de prendre Angie avec elle.

\- Mark tu peux amener la trousse de secours s'il te plait ?

L'odeur est partie, elle a disparu comme ça. Pouf. Plus là. Comme si j'avais rêvé. Je prends Paul par son bras valide et le dirige vers le lavabo. Je suis plus choqué par l'apparition et la disparition de la drôle d'odeur que sa crise de colère.

J'entends Mark poser la trousse juste à côté de moi. D'un coup de tête je lui dis de partir. Si Paul part en cacahuète à nouveau je peux le maîtriser facilement. Trois cœurs bat frénétiquement à l'étage en plus de Minou. On est tous les deux. Il y a un putain de silence tendu.

\- T'es au courant que tu ne peux pas passer à travers la vitre ? T'as de la chance que ce soit que des égratignures et qu'il n'y a pas d'éclat.

Je l'entends sifflet quand l'eau chaude atterrit sur son bras. Je fais un bandage et tout le long je sens son regard sur moi. Je ne fais pas ça pour lui. Je le fais parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Et aussi parce que je ne veux pas de lui près d'Angie et de maman. Même de Mark. Il sort de la cuisine et prend sa veste sans un mot. Je suis soulagé dès qu'il sort de la maison.

Paul est passé d'un trou du cul à un trou du cul dangereux.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demande Angie.

\- Je veux ne pas te voir près de lui, je lui ordonne.

\- Maya, il a des problèmes, c'est juste un garçon perdu, s'indigne maman.

Elle ne voyait donc pas ? Il est dangereux.

\- Il a qu'à se trouver son Peter Pan, je n'en ai rien à battre. T'as pas vue ce qu'il a fait ?

Maman ne dit rien. Mark n'ont plus, il a les poings serré et se mord la lèvre fort, son cœur bats la chamade. Ça doit être terrible d'avoir peur de son propre enfant. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu peur de moi. Papa mettait Angie sur mon dos pendant les pleines lunes quand elle était petite. Elle le fait encore quelque fois. C'est pour dire.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir près de lui, je répète à Angie, je me tourne vers maman et Mark. Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher mais vous rester prudent autour de lui et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit vous m'appelez.

Ça peut paraître autoritaire d'une fille de 16 ans mais je suis un loup-garou. J'ai déjà tué des vampires et j'ai promis à papa de veiller sur Angie et maman. Seb, mon ancien chef de meute dit que je ne suis pas seulement autoritaire mais aussi paranoïaque. Tant que sa garde ma famille en vie, j'en ai rien à foutre. S'il avait senti l'odeur bizarre de Paul il péterait aussi les plombs. Je fronce les sourcils. Paul a exactement la même température que moi. Et ce n'est pas un loup-garou.

Je ne haïs plus seulement Paul Lahote. J'ai peur de lui.


	6. Chapitre 6 Culpabilité

J'ai merdé. Je n'ai pas seulement merdé. J'en ai chié une grosse.

Ouaip, je peux le dire. J'ai honte. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai honte de moi-même.

Paul a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine. Et c'est de ma faute. Oh la vache qu'est-ce que j'ai honte.

Paul a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine et personne ne sait où il est. Il y deux monstres dans la forêt, trois si on compte ce que j'ai pu renifler hier. La pleine lune était il y a 10 jours et apparemment cette chose en a créé d'autres. Je n'ai pas pu les traquer. Encore une fois. Parce qu'il y a un vampire qui rode et je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de la maison. Je voulais protéger ma famille.

Paul est devenu un casse-croûte à vampire ou à monstre pour ce que j'en sais. Et c'est de ma faute. Pour ma misérable défense, il m'a poussé à bout. C'était aussi un lendemain de pleine lune. J'étais morte. Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Maman me regarde avec un regard déçu, et Mark n'ose même pas me regarder. Jen'ai qu'Angie. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je l'ai mérité.

Je raconte ? Non j'ai trop honte. Bon d'accord, je raconte. Oh là là là, la honte.

On était en train de jouer dans la neige à la plage (début décembre hé hé), avec Léah qui a arrêté de bouder un peu et son frère qui essayaient de draguer Angie. On jouait tranquille pénard, Angie m'avait tancé pour que j'aille avec eux, et là Paul est arrivé avec ses amis. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on s'est disputé mais la chose a vite dégénéré. Genre grave.

Il avait été tendu et colérique depuis son pétage de plomb une semaine auparavant. Quoiqu'il en soit le ton est monté et il m'a pris par le bras. Sa main était brûlante, l'odeur bizarre été revenue et il avait une force incroyable même pour moi.

Bref, je n'ai pas apprécié, je l'ai poussé fort, et il a atterri sur le cul. Cette partie je préfère m'en passer, l'oublier, la faire disparaître Tout sauf m'en souvenir.

-T'es qu'un trou du cul. Et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi.

\- A oui et pourquoi? Il demande avec son sourire narquois.

-Que tout le monde sache pourquoi le grand Paul Lahote ne peut pas me saquer. C'est par ce que ma mère nous aime ma sœur et moi. Et que nous nous l'aimons en retour. Contrairement à toi.

A ce stade absolument tout le monde sur la plage m'écoutait. Paul s'était relevé et je pouvais voir le feu dans ses yeux. J'aurais dû m'arrêter, je le sais mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Ta dit quoi ? Sa voix était très calme et rien qu'au ton j'aurais dû m'arrêter.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? J'ai tout entendu la semaine dernière, ta mère ne veut pas de toi et ton père te garde avec lui parce qu'il est obligé. T'as jamais été aimé, à vrai dire j'ai pitié pour toi.

Il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de me regarder avec cette expression. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'aurais dû me taire. J'aurais dû fermer ma putain de gueule. Son visage était juste un masque de douleur. J'avais tapé dans le mille et je ne savais pas à quel point avant de parler. Maman avais raison il était juste un petit garçon perdu.

Pour toutes les insultes et tous les torts qu'il m'a fait, il ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal que ce que je lui ai fait ce jour-là en quelques phrases. Je voulais que le sol m'engloutisse. C'était petit, méchant et cruel.

Je suis certaine que mon père s'est retourné dans sa tombe.

On s'est regardé comme ça, et il a toujours rien dit. Puis il s'est mis à trembler. Je sentais la magie autour de nous. Comme à la pleine lune mais différent, c'était comme un appel mais il y avait pas de nom. Un loup-garou peut entendre les noms de ses frères quand ils sont à proximité. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun des deux justes un appel bizarre.

Et là d'un coup un type est sorti de la forêt. Il avait l'expression de l'agent K dans Men in Black, c'est-à-dire aucune. Il avait juste des sandales et un short en jean. Dans la neige. Il a regardé Léah avec une expression douloureuse, la seule qu'il est eu, a pris Paul par le bras et l'entraîna dans les bois.

Toute était fini comme ça. Plus de Paul. C'était la dernière fois qu'on la vue.

Les anciens on dit ne pas appeler la police ni de s'inquiéter. Ils ont dit qu'il allait revenir et ils ont interdit qu'on fasse quoique ce soit. Un garçon de 17 ans a disparu et ils ne veulent même pas qu'on prévienne le shérif Swan. Bande d'inconscient.

J'ai appris le soir même de Léah que l'agent K était en fait Sam Uley son ex fiancé. Le type avait lui aussi disparut dans les bois pendant deux semaines avant de revenir complètement chelou.

Tant fait pas Maya, il va revenir, essaye de me réconforter Angie, je dis bien essayer parce que ça me fait encore plus pleurait.

Je suis en train de mourir de culpabilité et Paul peut l'être tout simplement. Ce type à tout simplement kidnapper Paul et les anciens nous ont interdit de le rechercher.

J'espère qu'il va bien. Vraiment.

* * *

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demande Kim surexcité.

\- Non, tu vas me le dire, je ne prête pas attention à elle et je triturais ma nourriture.

\- Il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas le genre de garçon à ce faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui, je sais.

C'était à peine ce qui m'inquiétait, il y avait un vampire et trois créatures non identifié, qui ce nourrit de nourriture non identifiée aussi. J'étais inquiète. Il commençait à avoir des disparitions que je pouvais imputer au vampire en totalité ou en partie, j'allais devoir m'en occuper et vite. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte. Il faut en général deux ou trois loups-garous pour tuer un vampire sans qu'il y ait de risque. Je n'aime pas dire que je suis faible c'est un mensonge, je me suis déjà fait des vampires mais je suis seul et il me faut un plan d'attaque. Je ne peux pas y aller sans réfléchir.

\- Donc je disais, Jared m'a parlé.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux.

\- Oui, il m'a demandé un crayon et ensuite il m'a pratiquement suivi dans tous mes cours.

\- Il t'a suivi ?

Kim hocha la tête, je cherchai Jared des yeux. Il était assied seul à une table loin de son ancien cercle d'amis. Il avait changé. Je ne parle pas d'un nouveau look, non là c'était 30cm en plus et 20klg de muscle pur. Il était revenu il y a deux semaines mais entre la pleine lune, les monstres et Paul je l'avais même pas calculer. Kim a dû me parler de sa pousser de croissance mais j'ai pas dû écoutait.

Moi aussi je veux avoir la mono, je ne dirais pas non à 10 cm en plus. Il est devenu canon. Je peux voir d'ici ses abdos sous son t-shirt tendu sur son torse. J'ai envie de faire fondre du chocolat sur ses tablettes et lécher avec de la chantilly. Et il regarde Kim comme si elle était un bonbon. Il mange son énorme portion en la fixant comme s'il pouvait la dévorer.

Vous savez quand j'ai dit qu'il ne la remarquera pas si elle ne fait rien ? Oublier ok. C'est mieux pour ma fierté.

Je lui fais un signe pas très discret de venir à notre table avec un sourire complice. Kim gémit à côté de moi, Jared fronce les sourcils et moi je hoche la tête.

\- Salut, il dit en s'asseyant avec des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Kim.

Mon sourire tombe en prenant une bouffée de son odeur. Une des trois odeurs dans la forêt. Souvenez-vous. J'ai dit qu'il y en avait trois. Il y a un en face de moi. Il renifle et il me regarde.

Je suis différente et mon odeur l'est aussi. Tout comme lui. Nous somme deux monstres face à face. Si je juge à sa tête, il ignore ce que je suis. Tout comme j'ignore ce qu'il est.

Il sait que je sais.

Je sais qu'il sait.

Que la partie commence. Qui est-ce qui va se dévoiler en premier ?


	7. Chapitre 7 Excuse

Je me suis réveillé aux sons des loups qui hurlent. J'étais en sueur et mon instinct primitif me pousser à les rejoindre. Angie dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Je me redressais dans mon lit. Cinq cœurs, plus Minou qui dort sur le lit de ma sœur. Paul est revenu. Avec lui, la plus récente odeur dans la forêt, semblable à celle de Jared, semblable à la première que j'ai sentie.

Il est l'un des leurs.

Jared a essayé de grogner quand je m'approchais de Kim mais s'est vite calmé quand je lui en ai renvoyé un. Après il s'est contenté de me regarder comme si j'étais une énigme. Mais n'a rien fait. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce que je suis. Parce qu'il ne sait pas la marche à suivre. Parce qu'il n'est pas le chef.

Voyez-vous nous autres loups-garous, on a des…heu appelons ça des règles de conduite en ce qui concerne les territoires occupés et les autres créatures. Certains on les fait pas chier tant qu'ils nous laissent tranquille, les vampires on ne pose pas de questions, juste le plan d'attaque. On accepte généralement sans problème les nouveaux loups dans la meute sauf si l'individu à des remontrances avec la hiérarchie. On est des acharnés de la tradition donc la manière de régler ce différend est un peu…violente. Mais il n'y a rien sur les créatures non identifié pour la simple raison qu'il n'y a jamais eu un tel cas.

J'avoue que je voulais les tués. Je veux toujours le faire. Seb, mon ancien chef de meute me dirait de ne pas hésiter. Sauf que ce sont des personnes. J'en ai maintenant la certitude. Et qu'ils sont autres choses, ça aussi c'est une certitude. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'utilisé mon instinct. Jusqu'ici il ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Mon espèce s'en est servi depuis notre création et nous sommes toujours là.

Je vérifie sur Angie. Elle n'a pas bougé, je la couvre mieux avec la couverture et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ferais tout pour elle. J'aime maman de tout mon cœur. Mais même elle je la sacrifierais pour Angie. Sans hésitait. C'est horrible à dire n'est-ce pas ? Maman le sait et ça ne la dérange pas. Au contraire.

Je frappe à sa porte. Il est encore réveillé, j'entends son cœur battre rapidement. Il ne répond pas. Il ne veut pas me parler. Je ne lui en veux pas. Autre chose ou non, personne n'aime entendre dire ce que j'ai dit. Je m'adosse à la porte et je m'assoie au sol. Nous somme des créatures de l'ombre vivant dans la même maison. Tôt ou tard nous aurions dû nous retrouver face à face. C'est inévitable. Au temps en finir tout de suite. Savoir exactement à quoi nous avons à faire.

Mais d'abord notre partit humaine.

\- Tu ne veux pas me voir ? Je chuchote. Je comprends, j'ai dit des choses dégueulasses. Je peux l'entendre se redresser dans son lit. J'ai dit des choses horribles, impardonnable peu importe combien j'étais en colère. Quand tu as disparu j'ai eu tellement peur qui t'est arrivé quelque chose et qu'on te reverra plus jamais. Il s'est levé et s'est assis contre la porte. Je suis tellement désolé. Tant que tu vas bien, je m'en fiche que tu me pardonnes. Je ne t'aime pas non plus mais je n'avais pas le droit des choses fausses comme ça. Tu peux être en colère contre moi.

\- Peut-être que j'étais en colère parce que c'est vrai, il chuchote encore plus bas que moi. Ce n'est pas difficile je vous l'ai dit je ne sais pas parler doucement.

\- Non c'est faux ton père était mort d'inquiétude. Et ta mère aussi.

\- Ouai c'est ça. Pourquoi t'es là la naine ?

Ca y est. On y est. Plus vite que ce que je pensais. Zut j'avais préparé tout un discours. Non je vous jure, je l'ai écrit, il est sur mon bureau. Je l'ai mémorisé et tout.

\- T'es au courant trou du cul que tu es une des rares personnes à qui je présente des excuses. Connait au moins ton privilège.

Je l'entends ricaner, se lever, j'en fais de même et la porte s'ouvre. J'ai en face de moi un torse très nu et très musclé, d'un natif amérindien très grand. Putain. Quoiqu'ils sont, leurs transformations est radical. Je l'entends renifler. Et je sens son regard sur moi.

D'habitude je n'ai aucun problème pour regarder les autres créatures dans les yeux. Mais d'habitude je ne dis pas des monstruosités sur eux et leurs parents. J'ai une règle en matière d'insulte. La même que celle de mon père. On insulte ou ne mêle jamais la famille aux insultes. C'est humiliant tant pour la personne que tu insultes que pour toi. Déjà. C'est lâche et petit. En plus.

Quand vous êtes un monstre puisant comme moi, il y a peu de chose qui vous fait peur. Il y a très peu de chose qui vous surprenne en matière de surnaturel. Mais quand c'est le cas, vous avez de bonnes raisons de flipper. Surtout quand il y a la vie des personnes que vous aimez en danger. Je suis dans ce cas-là. Et toute mes raisons de vivre était dans cette maison, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire un faut pas.

Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Jared t'a dit ? Je demande.

\- Ouai mais je l'ai pas cru. Maintenant si. Qu'est-ce que t'es ? Il gronde.

\- Emmène-moi à ton chef. Je regarde obstinément sa poitrine.

\- Il veut te poser des questions.

\- Moi aussi. Allons-y.

\- Demain matin. Je suis fatigué.

Et il me ferme la porte de sa chambre au nez. Tocard. Trou du cul.

C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ? Avec mon ancienne meute il y aurait eu plein de truc. Ils sont vraiment bizarres comme créature.

* * *

J'essaie vraiment de ne pas rire. Mais à ma place personne ne pourrait se retenir. Paul est dans ma voiture. Le mot est très vite dit. Julianne est petite et lui est très grand. Sa tête atteint le plafond et ses genoux son menton. Il a voulu prendre son break mais j'ai refusé tout net. J'ai eu du mal à me concentrai pendants tout le trajet. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un virage il se retrouvait encore plus serré contre moi ou la portière. Et il se cognait la tête à chaque bosse.

Agent K qui est devant la maison avec Jared a aussi du mal à rester sérieux. Je vois ses lèvres frémir. Moi j'en peux plus, je suis écroulé contre le volant. Il est tellement serré qu'il est resté bloqué. Il a dû rouler par terre pour sortir. Jared ne s'est pas retenu non plus.

N'empêche, il s'est pris un sacré savon par son père mais il a eu de la chance. Mark était tellement soulagé qu'il soit revenu qu'il a oublié de le punir. Ma mère n'a pas été aussi gentille. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à ce que Paul revienne. Pas de téléphone. Pas de télé. J'ai dit que je ne plaindrais pas. Mais quand même. Ce n'est pas juste.

J'inspire profondément. Allons-y.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai mis une tenue qui montre mon désir de paix.

Une robe manche longue rouge terre avec des motifs hippies, un gilet en fourrure et les bottes montantes aux genoux qui vont avec. J'ai détaché mes cheveux et mis un bandana qui va avec la robe. Tout ça agrémentait d'un collier peace and love.

Vu leurs expressions je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou pas.

Agent K me fait rentrait dans la maison sans un mot. J'ai l'impression d'être Hansel et Gretel. Leur odeur me frappe de plein fouet. C'est une vieille maison de la taille standard de toute celle de la Push. C'est un foutoir monstre à l'intérieur.

Ouaip maison d'homme.

Je m'assoieds sur un morceau de canapé propre. Ils se mettent tous les trois en face de moi, sauf qu'il n'y a que Paul qui ne me regarde pas. Lui et moi on ne s'est pas regardé dans les yeux depuis qu'il est revenu. Ils ne savent vraiment pas quoi faire avec moi, parce que je suis une fille de 16 ans ou autre chose je ne sais pas.

Agent K se met accroupi devant moi et me regarde dans les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Est-ce que tu es humaine ? Il demande en inspirant.

Est-ce que je suis humaine ? Je me suis longtemps posé cette question. Je suis humain et je suis une louve. Mais j'ai passé le stade des questions existentielles. On passe tous à la casserole un jour.

\- Au moins autant que vous.

Il semble frustré, mais ne fait rien d'irrespectueux.

\- C'était toi dans la forêt depuis trois mois ?

Est-ce qu'il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Pourquoi il pose des questions dont il connait les réponses ? Il a dû capter, parce qu'il se passe les mains dans ses cheveux en soufflant. Je sens la tension des autres hommes.

\- Est-ce que tu es dangereuse pour les humains ?

\- Oui, mais je ne les chasse pas. Et vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chasses ? Il perd patience.

* Réponds-moi. Est-ce que vous êtes un danger pour ma famille ? Je veux des garantis pour eux.

\- Non, qu'est que tu es ? Il grogne.

Il ose me grogner dessus ? Je peux jouer aussi à ces jeux. Et je lui sors mon plus beau grognement. Un truc qui vient des poumons et des tripes. Il pondit direct sur ses pieds. Moi aussi.

\- Oh putain ! On est des loups garous et toi t'est quoi ? Siffle Agent K.

Des loups garous ? Haha haha là j'éclate de rire. Ils sont tous surpris. J'ai mal au ventre tellement c'est drôle.


	8. Chapitre 8 Agent K et Loup Garou

Un loup garou ? S'il en était un, on en serait pas là. Merde, ça fait mal au ventre. Vu sa tête il y croit vraiment.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

\- Désolé Agent K, mais elle était bonne celle-là.

\- Ah et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est moi le loup-garou, je lâche.

\- C'est une putain de blague ? Demande Paul.

Jared donne une très bonne imitation de la mâchoire qui tombe au sol des cartoons et Agent K me donne un regard illisible. Plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Quant à Paul je n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? J'ai dit des choses horribles, vraiment horrible, j'ai du mal à me regarder dans le miroir alors le regarder…

\- Tu es un loup-garou ? Demande Agent K sceptique.

\- Oui et vous vous êtes quoi ?

\- Tu te transformes seulement à la pleine lune ?

\- Oui et toi t'es quoi ? Là je commence en avoir marre.

\- Tu peux toucher l'argent ? Il continue.

\- Je répondrais plus à aucune question tant que tu ne réponds pas aux miennes.

\- Réponds ! Tonne Paul.

\- Non, vous savez ce que je suis ! Revoyez la pareille.

Les trois hommes se regardent et me fais signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Agent K commence à me parler de leurs légendes à propos de Taha machin-chose. En gros de ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'ils ne sont pas des loups garous, juste une foutue bizarrerie de la nature qui réagit aux vampires pour les buter. Rien de plus. Oh et ils ont fait un traiter de paix avec des vampires végétariens ! Rien que ça ! Végétariens ou pas, les miens les auraient tués. Un vampire et un vampire. Point à la ligne. Ils sont plus là donc ça va. Mais quand même.

\- Donc vous et moi on est dans le même bateau, je déclare.

Loup garou ou non, ils sont des loups a leurs manières bizarre, donc ça fait de nous des alliés. Enfin j'espère, on a déjà un vampire sur les bras on n'a pas besoin qu'on se montre les crocs. Non ?

\- Il y en a beaucoup des comme toi ? Demande Jared.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je réponds.

\- On ne veut pas te faire du mal à toi ou aux autres, dit Sam doucement.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Agent K, je ne sais pas, on ne tient pas de registre.

\- D'accord, tu en connais d'autres, de loup garou ? Il demande.

\- Oui, j'avais une meute avant de déménager. J'ajoute en hésitant. Une vingtaine d'individu.

\- Tu peux vraiment que te transformer à la pleine lune ? Et l'argent c'est vrai ? Paul demande.

\- Oui et non, je peux et mais il ne faut pas, je pourrais…oh putain heu disons perdre mon âme et pour l'argent seulement si l'objet est imprégné de la magie des sorcières.

\- Who who des sorcières ? Ça existe aussi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire perdre son âme ? S'excite Jared.

Ils ne savent vraiment rien. Le flou total. Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux de merlan frit. Putain je commence par où là ? Y a tellement de trucs à dire.

\- Un seul sujet à la fois, ok ? Je commençais sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête.

\- Parle-nous de ton espèce, et ensuite on verra avec les anciens, déclare Agent K.

\- Pourquoi les anciens ? Je me redresse brusquement.

Et là ça fait tilt, la lumière s'allume, tout fait sens. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on appelle les flics parce qu'ils savaient où était Paul. Et ils ne veulent pas que Mark se marie avec maman pour garder le gène de Taha machin-chose dans la réserve. Je ne veux pas leurs parler, non. Putain non.

\- Bon, ben c'était cool de vous rencontrer salut.

Je prends mon sac et me lève, je les connais pas et je leur fais pas confiance. Quel garanti j'ai hein ? Aucune. Je pourrais me retrouver sur une table d'opération en moins de deux. Ou mettre ma famille en danger. Non, c'est non.

Je sens une main sur mon poignet quand j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Je me retourne furieuse et je suis arrêté net par le regard de Sam. C'est le genre de regard qu'avait mon oncle, jamais su pourquoi, mais à chaque fois mon cœur se brisait quand je le voyais. C'est le genre de regard qu'ont les gens très tristes et qui porte le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Je me demande tout à coup si la situation avec Léah et sa cousine n'est pas plus profonde que ça à l'air.

\- Je te l'aie déjà dis on ne te veut pas de mal tant que tu t'en prends pas aux humains et on n'en fera aucun à ta famille, je te le promets.

Je sais qu'il est sincère, le rythme de ton cœur est régulier, je veux le croire vraiment mais si j'accepte il y aura des conséquences et elles ne seront pas pour moi.

\- Quelle garantie j'ai ? Je demande.

\- Aucune, mais on avait un traité avec les vampires et on la tenue. On peut en faire un pour toi si tu veux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça mais faut que j'en discute avec ma famille. Paul te tiendra au courant.

\- D'accord. Il accepte après une hésitation en me regardant.

Je suis certaine qu'il ne voit en moi qu'une jeune fille de seize ans et pas la menace. Etre un loup doit aider aussi.

\- Vous devriez dire la vérité à Mark il est au courant pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas pour Paul.

Et je sors de la maison, j'en peux plus. J'ai le cerveau en bouillit. Des loups bizarres télépathiques totalement ignorant du monde surnaturel, ça peut passer mais un putain de conseil de vieillard empoté ça non.

Aller vous faire foutre !

* * *

\- Donc tu penses que je devrais tout leur dire ? Je demande.

\- Oui, s'ils ne sont pas un danger comme tu le dis alors c'est la bonne chose à faire, déclare maman.

C'est vrai c'est la bonne chose à faire, c'est comme ça qu'elle nous à élever. Ils ont été honnêtes avec moi. Ils m'ont parlé de leurs télépathies de groupes sous leurs autres formes. Mais je ne sais pas. Ce sont des secrets de famille.

\- Tu as dit qu'ils ont fait un traité qu'ils ont tenu, ils n'ont qu'à en faire un autre où ils promettent de ne le raconter qu'à leurs descendances.

\- Donc je le fais ?

\- Oui Maya, répond Angie. Tu étais prête à le faire avant que Sam ne parle du conseil non ?

\- C'est vrai, je concède.

\- Alors fais-le. Ça fait trois jours qu'on en discute. Même Mark est au courant pour Paul maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que t'as fait leurs pneus ? Me demande maman.

\- Qui ? Moi ? Non ! Je dis en regardant ailleurs.

Bon c'est vrai j'ai fait leurs pneus, et aussi leurs plantes mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, ok. Elle me regarde déjà de manière suspicieuse depuis qu'elle a entendu l'histoire.

\- Mark, je hurle de la cuisine en faisant sursauter Angie, dis aux vieux chnoques que j'accepte et qu'ils fassent un contrat de non-divulgation.

Les choses vont beaucoup mieux avec Paul et son père depuis qu'il est au courant. Mais entre lui et moi ce n'est pas le cas. Il a dû sortir trois fois de la maison pour ce transformé et déchiré c'est vêtement. La chance. Ses transformations sont lisses et jolis. Elles sont aussi gentilles. Il explose juste en loup. C'est tout. Poof le loup argenté. Il est aussi plus grand que moi mais pas de beaucoup. Je l'ai vu de loi.

Il a des nerfs d'acier Mark je trouve. Vous feriez quoi si en plus de votre belle-fille loup garou et vous découvriez que votre fils était devenu une sorte bizarre de loup-garou ? Quand Sam, Paul et les anciens lui on dit, il est revenu soulagé d'avoir des explications sur Paul. Rien de plus.

Maman et Angie on raison c'est la bonne chose à faire. Il y a un vampire qui rode dans la nature et des gens qui disparaissent, on n'a pas besoin de conflit.

J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas le regretter.


	9. Chapitre 9 Rencard

J'entends une voiture qui rentre dans l'aller. Ah c'est pour moi.

J'ai un rencard. Oui vous avez bien entendu. Avec un garçon du nom d'Embry. Il est dans ma classe de sciences et il a mon âge. Il est gentil et calme. Il m'a demandé timidement si je voulais aller avec lui à une fête. J'ai accepté.

J'ai seize ans. Ok. Je suis un loup garou et je suis jeune. Et il est mignon. J'ajoute que je suis une belle louve. Dans mes deux formes. Je n'ai aucun complexe. Presque. Tout le monde en a, d'accord ? Vous aussi.

Embry me sourit gentiment en rougissant, il est vraiment mignon. Il traine avec Jacob et Quil. Quand Quil a mis sa main sur ma jambe avec un sourire coquin je lui mis la mienne au panier en lui rendant son sourire. Il avait l'air très heureux pendant une seconde avant que je le lui sers très fort. J'aurais pu les lui arracher si je voulais. Il a compris le message, il ose plus me regarder dans les yeux quand on se croise. Ça ne se voit pas là mais j'ai un sourire démoniaque. C'est après ça qu'Embry m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

C'est un garçon courageux pas seulement pour m'avoir demandé un rencart mais aussi pour supporter un obséder tout court comme Quil et aussi Jacob. Je dis obséder tout court part ce que Jacob est obsédé par une fille du nom de Bella. Il fait que parler d'elle. On dirait Kim avec Jared.

Bella par ci, Bella part là. Honnêtement moi j'aurais craqué.

Ses amis, viennent avec la grande sœur de Jacob, Rachel, apparemment elle vient pour les fêtes de l'université. Il voulait qu'on ait la voiture pour nous. Ne vous faites pas de mauvaise idée. Je suis une ado un peu timbré avec des hormones mais je sais me tenir. Je ne m'appelle pas Paul.

Même s'il est timide on se ressemble. On écoute la même musique et on la hurle aussi dans la voiture. Il aime dessiner aussi, il m'a montré s'est croquis, c'est vraiment bon. Et il est galant pas comme Quil. Il n'a pas fait un seul geste déplacé. Sa mère doit être fière. La mienne ma donnée des préservatives avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Je suis sérieuse.

Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un rencard, elle m'a fait regarder un porno éducatif. C'est comme un porno sauf avec les remarques de ma mère. C'était ça ou les poupées Barbie. Elle voulait demander à Mark de jouer Ken.

Ma vie sexuelle inexistante est déjà traumatisée.

Je suis certaine qu'elle croise les doigts pour que je ne rentre pas ce soir. Et les gens croient que c'est moi la bizarre.

La fête est un truc calme, en même temps toutes les fêtes sont calme par rapport à celle organisées par des loups garous.

\- Tiens, il me dit en tendant le verre.

\- Merci, je dis en buvant la bière.

Petite précision, l'alcool c'est comme le café, ça ne fonctionne seulement qu' à partir d'une certaine dose. Avec Seb on a tenté l'expérience de savoir à partir de quand on peut se soûler. 8 bouteilles de whisky à 70 degrés. Il y avait un irlandé dans la meute qui faisait du whisky de contrebande, c'est lui qui avait amené les bouteilles. Voilà, voilà.

Il va m'embrasser, je le sais par ce que son cœur bat vite et qu'il se penche vers moi. J'ai dit que je ne ferais rien, pas que je ne l'embrasserais pas. Ses lèvres sont douces et sucrés. J'aime bien la manière dont il embrasse, ferme sans insister et…

Merde, quelqu'un a bousculé Embry qui m'a bousculé et maintenant ma robe est fichue. On avait encore les verres en mains. J'essaye d'essuyer mais il y a trop de dégua.

\- Y'a une salle de bain en haut, vient, il propose.

Il me prend la main en me guidant. Elle est chaude. Vraiment chaude. Comme Paul. Il sera bientôt l'un des leurs, je comprends. Il se retourne en me souriant. Il est vraiment mignon.

Ça pue en haut, et il y du monde du coup quand il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain je ne savais pas que c'était occupé. Et deviné qui est dedans ? Aller un petit effort !

Paul.

Oui. Oui. Paul. Pas une surprise hein ? En revanche ce qui l'est, c'est qu'il est avec la sœur de Jacob, Rachel. Je le sais parce que Jacob nous a présentées avant. Elle est assise sur le lavabo, sa robe aux hanches, lui il est carrément à poil. Bref vous avez compris. Aie, aie, aie, y en a un qui va pas aimer.

\- Putain fermée la porte, il crie en se retournant.

Et la paf. Pour la première fois en près de trois semaines, en comptant les semaines de disparition, on se regarde dans les yeux. La transformation lui avait fait du bien, je veux dire il était beau avant, il peut être un con mais je lui laisse ça. Il avait pris en taille et en muscles. Son corps était mieux dessiné avec des muscles saillants. Il était le fantasme incarné des filles qui avait un penchant pour les mauvais garçons. Perso, moi je ne les aime pas. Je préfère les garçons gentils comme Embry ou Jacob. Comme mon papa.

Donc on se regarde dans les yeux et il ne dit plus rien. En fait il ne fait plus rien. Paul me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Ou qu'il voyait le soleil. Il y a de la magie dans l'air mais celle-là est bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Je ne cherche même plus à comprendre, cette ville est vraiment chelou, des hommes qui se transforment en loups mais qui ne sont pas des loups garou, des vampires végétariens, c'est quoi la prochaine ? Les ancêtres indiens qui jouent aux cupidons ?

Je fais la seule chose logique à faire, je ferme la porte. C'est plus la robe que je veux nettoyer mais mon cerveau.

\- Ça va ? Me demande Embry en me tirant en bas.

\- Crève-moi les yeux s'il te plaît, je suis séreuse.

Je l'entends hurler de rire. Il se retourne vers moi et met ses mains sur mes hanches. La scène a dû l'excité parce que tout à coup il a plus l'air d'un gentil garçon. Sans prévenir il m'embrasse en me plaquant contre le mur de l'escalier. La scène ne m'avait pas excité du tout mais son baissé si. Et merde qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien.

J'avais déjà été embrassé mais jamais comme ça. Je tire son visage contre le mien et je gémis. Foutue hormone. J'entends un bruit sourd en haut mais je m'en fous. La seule chose qui compte c'est la langue d'Embry dans ma bouche. Il colle ses hanches aux miennes et je peux sentir son marteau contre moi. Il était allumé.

Il y a un rugissement et y a plus d'Embry.

Je veux dire il est là mais par terre, le nez en sang.

Je vois Paul devant moi. Et il a l'air très en colère. Ultra en colère. C'est lui qui avait frappé Embry. Paul était en train de tremblais, je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Je l'avais vu quand il avait insulté ma cuisine et que je l'ai frappé avec la poêle à la tête. Vous n'inquiétez pas pour lui mais la poêle a plié. Je me retiens plus maintenant que je sais qu'il peut prendre. Il a muté juste après être sortis dehors. Après avoir tremblais comme maintenant. C'est drôle mais l'appel que j'ai entendu à la plage n'est plus revenu quand il mute, y a la magie et il a changé d'odeur pour celle bizarre mais plus d'appel. Ça doit être seulement un truc pour la première mutation. Comme pour dire que les ancêtres indiens t'appelle à faire ton devoir civique.

\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Je hurle en allant vers Embry qui était rejoint par ses amis.

Avant que je l'atteigne il m'empoigne par le poignet et me tire dehors. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il c'était rhabillé.

\- Lâche-moi trou du cul, il serrait et tirait fort, la vache.

J'avais du mal à résister. Il grogna mais ne dit rien. Il est dingue ou quoi ? En plus devant les humains.

\- Hé mec lâche là, dit Jared sorti de nulle part.

Jared, mon héros, c'est placé devant lui en lui parlant en quilleutte si bas que seuls nous pouvions entendre. J'ai rien pigé. Il sembla se calmer et me lâcha en me regardant bizarrement.

\- Oh putain, je dis. Il va muter.

\- Quoi ? Demande Jared.

Je me tourne vers Embry qui tremble au sol. Il y a le même appel qu'à la plage pour Paul.

Il faut le sortir de là.

Et vite.


	10. Chapitre 10 Bizarre

\- Appelle Sam, vite, aboya Jared.

Il va vers Embry entouré de ses amis pour le tiré dehors. Je veux le rejoindre mais Paul m'empoigne par le bras pendant qu'il parle à Sam. Mec on en est encore là ? Il ne voit pas que la situation est grave ?

\- Lâche Embry ! Dit Jacob en poussant Jared.

Jared avait pris Embry par les aisselles par ce qu'il ne ce laissé pas faire en criant, le visage plein de sang. Putain c'était en train de dégénéré. Je pouvais voir Rachel en bas des escaliers m'envoyer des regards noirs. C'était de la folie et Paul qui me lâché pas.

\- Paul fait quelque chose ! Il va muter ici. Regarde putain ! Je dis en tirant sur mon bras.

Il utilisait sans doute toute sa force pour me garder près de lui, rappelez-vous je vous ai dit que j'étais une des meilleures chasseuses mais pas la plus forte. Il me regarde avec ce regard flippant et il évalue la scène. Jared qui tire Embry entouré de Jacob et Quil. Et l'appel est tellement intense que ça faisait mal aux tempes. C'est comme un son qui s'amplifie encore et encore, que vous ressentait dans vos tripes. Il ne l'entendait donc pas ? Il allait se transformer d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Va dans ma voiture, reste pas là c'est dangereux, il m'ordonne en me lâchant enfin en hésitant comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il faisait.

Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule ? Pourquoi il s'inquiète tout à coup pour moi ? Il a dû tomber dur sur la tête s'il croit que je vais me planquer dans sa bagnole.

Paul pousse sans ménagement Jacob et Quil, tire Embry avec Jared dehors. Ils passent devant moi et Paul me fourre ses clefs dans la main d'un air impérieux. Vous devez penser que toute l'histoire a dû prendre un temps fou et que je tire les choses en longueur mais non. Il y a environ 3 minutes depuis le coup de poing.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe putain ? Ils vont lui faire du mal ? Demande Quil.

\- Jared ne ferait de mal à personne ! Réponds Kim. Elle sort d'où elle d'ailleurs ?

\- Je vais aller voir ! Dit Jacob prêt à sortir.

\- Non Jacob c'est bon, je m'en occupe, je panique.

\- Ils vont lui faire du mal, il essaie de me pousser mais je le repousse doucement.

\- Mais non au maximum ils vont l'obliger à ce foutre à poil pour adorer les chipmunks.

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais timbré. Sérieux ça vous fait pas flipper vous, des tamias qui chante ? Moi j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines quand maman et Angie mon obligé à regarder. Et je suis la fille qui se transforme en loup et qui butte des vampires. Plus jamais.

\- Rentrais chez vous et ramener Kim, j'ordonne. Aller, je leur crie dessus quand ils ne bougent pas.

Je sors dehors en les suivants à l'odeur, c'est vraiment facile quand on se trimballe avec une odeur comme la leur. Je commence à courir dans le boit, ils ne sont pas allé bien loin. Je les vois enfin, Sam, Jared et Paul qui entoure Embry à genoux par terre en train de crier. Ils essayent de le calmer mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Il résiste à l'appelle et ça lui fait mal.

C'est comme aller contre sa nature. On ne peut y échapper, c'est inutile et douloureux

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Paul. Retourne à la voiture c'est dangereux.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? Je crache et je me tourne vers Sam entrain de murmure à Embry, il résiste à l'appel.

\- Au quoi ? Il demande sans ce retourné

\- A l'appel. Vous ne l'entendez pas ? C'est la magie, c'est ce qui vous oblige à vous transformer pour la première fois, je l'ai entendu à la plage pour Paul.

Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de l'expliquer alors je me rapproche d'Embry mais Paul me retient encore une fois en grognant.

\- Non, y a rien de tout ça, Paul laisse la, il ordonne.

Il a dit ça avec un tel aplomb et un peu de magie que Paul a tout de suite enlevé sa main. Agent K me fait signe d'approcher. Je me mets derrière Embry et pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir de douleur. Paul grogne comme un loup qui a peur, les loups ont beaucoup de grognement mais il faut en être un pour les reconnaitre et là c'est clairement de peur. Je sens tous leurs regards sur moi.

\- Embry arrête de résister, quoi que tu entends ou que tu ressens va avec, je lui dis.

Et je tente de faire un truc qui marche que sur mon espèce mais c'est des loups alors... Je pose mes mains sur ses tempes, les miennes étaient en train d'exploser tant l'appel était fort, et j'envoie une vague de calmant. Ça marche ! Cool ! Embry se détend et arrête de résister à l'appel. J'y suis allé un peu fort parce que les autres sont aussi plus calmes.

\- Viens ici maintenant, il va se transformer, dit Paul en tendant la main.

Je ne dis rien et le rejoins. Dès que je m'éloigne Embry se transforme. C'est vraiment beau à voir, n'importe quelle transformation est belle par rapport à la mienne, je l'ai vu avec Paul et je le voie là. Je suis vraiment jalouse. Là où Paul est tout en muscle et en force Embry est souple. Il est gris avec des taches noires. C'est un beau loup.

Il faut que je parte, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. J'ai fait la bonne chose à faire mais c'est à Sam que revient le boulot. C'est son espèce, son alpha, à lui de lui expliquer parce que le pauvre Embry gémit de peur. Il est vraiment perdu.

\- Bon ben j'y vais, je dis. A peine dit Sam explose en boule de fourrure toute noire.

\- Je te ramène, dit Paul en me prenant le bras. C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Jared, j'ai dit à Jacob de ramener Kim, je l'informe en asseyant de me dégager de Paul. T'es obligé de me tenir ? Je n'ai pas 5 ans.

\- Oui, je t'ai dit de rester dans la voiture et tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- T'es qui, mon père ? Je rétorque.

Il grogne mais ne répond pas et continue à marcher. On arrive enfin devant la voiture et m'oblige à monter dedans. Je suis vidé, capoute. Il démarre et on rentre à la maison. Maman va être tellement déçue de ne pas acheter un gâteau pour la perte de ma virginité. Oui vous avez bien lu. Je ne me répéterais pas.

\- Ça va aller pour Embry ? Je demande.

Je suis inquiète, moi j'ai toujours su ce que j'étais mais ça doit être un choc pour lui. Paul se gare devant la maison et souffle comme pour se calmer.

\- C'est sérieux entre vous ? Il demande.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Je te demande si tu vas encore sauter Rachel ?

\- Réponds ! Il crie en frappant le volant. C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je crie en retour. C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

Il me regarde encore avec ce regard flippant, son cœur bat la chamade et le mien aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il s'adosse au siège en fermant les yeux.

\- Elle ne compte pas, il me dit.

Ok, là ça devient surréaliste. Je me casse, je suis claqué et la pleine lune est dans cinq jours. En plus j'ai un rendez-vous avec les anciens demain. J'espère qu'Agent K pourra venir. J'ouvre la porte mais il se penche et la referme.

\- Tu me crois, hein ? Il demande désespérer tout près de mon visage.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas Paul, je commence à avoir peur, il a dû le ressentir par ce qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

\- Tu lui as fait quoi ? Il change de sujet.

\- Je lui ai envoyé une vague de paix, j'explique en prenant la perche.

\- Vous pouvez tous faire ça ? Il demande calmement en regardant droit devant lui.

\- Non, seulement les femelles, on l'utilise pour calmer les petits et les hommes quand ça dérape.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, dérapé ?

\- Notre instinct est plus fort que le vôtre, ça veut aussi dire qu'on est plus violent, il y a des situations qu'on peut calmer et d'autres non.

\- Quels genres de situation ? Là il me regarde intensément.

\- Quand quelqu'un conteste l'autorité de l'alpha, c'est un combat à mort et ensuite on mange le perdant, je dis très calmement.

\- C'est une blague ?

Il devient blême devant mon regard sérieux. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une blague, j'aurais voulu mais non. Je vous avais prévenu qu'on était des acharné de la tradition. Il me laisse enfin partir et quand je sors de la voiture je suis vraiment soulagé.

Paul Lahote est plus seulement un trou du cul dangereux, c'est devenu un trou du cul dangereux et flippant.


	11. Chapitre 11 Extra terrestre

\- Bonjour Maya, dit Paul.

Waouh, waouh, mon cerveau n'est pas en train de fonctionner mais je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas endommagé à ce point. Je regarde ma sœur ploti contre moi. Est-ce que c'est une hallucination ? Paul qui est poli. Paul qui m'appelle par mon nom. Pas la naine ou blanche neige. Et qui me regarde encore avec ce regard flippant. Angie me donne un regard qui dit « sois poli, il est trop tôt ».

\- Bonjour, je grogne.

\- Ça va ? Il demande rayonnant.

\- Où est Paul ? Tu lui as fait quoi, t'es qui ?

Il a été kidnapper par des ovnis et échanger par un modèle défectueux ? Ouai, c'est surement ça. Je me lève en prenant ma sœur avec moi, elle n'a pas le choix, et regarde par la fenêtre. Je suis sûr que le vaisseau mère est là-haut.

Je regarde Paul suspicieuse. D'un instant à l'autre je m'attends à voir son visage s'ouvrir et voir un petit homme vert à l'intérieur. Il me regarde inquiet. Je ne me ferais pas avoir. Je vais chercher dans les pages jaunes le num des Men in Black.

\- Maya prépares-toi pour aller voir les anciens. Dis maman en descendant les escaliers.

\- Paul est un extra-terrestre, je déclare en plissant les yeux.

Maman rit et me fait signe de monter. Je le regarde en pinçant les lèvres et lui fait signe que je le garde à l'œil. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Non, je ne me ferais pas avoir. Paul l'extra-terrestre va retourner d'où il vient. Moi je le dis.

Je mets les Rolling Stones à fond pendant que je m'habille. J'ai décidé de mettre mon pull rouge avec un renne de Noël et des collants noir. J'aime être dans le thème des fêtes.

\- Paul a proposé de t'emmener, dit Mark quand je les rejoins au salon.

\- Non, pas besoin, j'y vais avec Julianne.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Paul encore avec ce sourire.

\- Mais moi si. Ma théorie sur l'extra-terrestre se confirme.

\- Fais pas l'enfant Maya, tu ne sais pas où c'est, rouspète maman.

\- Aller Maya on y va sinon on va être en retard. Ça ne va pas déranger Billy Black mais les autres si, dit Paul en me prenant par le bras.

Ouai, cool, on me demande même plus mon avis.

La boule de Noël qu'avait maman dans les mains explose. L'odeur du sang me vient directe aux narines. Son cœur bat fort et elle est paniquée. Mark et Ange la forcent à ouvrir les mains.

\- Merde maman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je demande en me dégageant le bras.

\- C'est rien, ça va. Vous devrez y aller. Fais attention à toi, elle dit avec une voix aigu et un regard désespéré.

\- Angie va chercher Sue en face. Vivi va t'asseoir dans la cuisine. Paul, Maya allés y, ne faites pas attendre les anciens, dit Mark en prenant les choses en mains.

Maman me regarde bizarrement, pas comme Paul qui me donnait des frissons dans le dos, non, plutôt comme si elle était désolée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pour ne même pas remarquer qu'elle pisser le sang ?

* * *

J'espère que maman va bien. Je suis vraiment inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sue est une bonne infirmière. C'est elle qui a rafistolé Emily, me dit Paul en coupant mes penser.

Non mais je rêve ? Est-ce qu'il essaye de me rassurer ? Est-ce qu'il vient de mettre une main sur ma cuisse ?

J'enlève sa main d'un geste sec. Il se fout de ma gueule ?

\- Garde tes mains sur le volant, c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'es chelou comme ça ?

\- Je vais bien, y a rien, il répond d'une voix blanche.

Putain, la pleine lune est dans quatre jours, je vous l'ai déjà dit plus elle est proche plus j'ai les nerfs à vif, alors je ne suis pas d'humeur à me prendre la tête avec lui. Et en plus je suis coincé dans la voiture avec lui. Le monde est cruel.

\- Emily, c'est la cousine de Léah, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Je demande en changeant le sujet.

\- Elle…a eu un accident. Il avait un tique à la bouche en disant accident. Quand tu la rencontreras, la regarde pas trop sa fait chier Sam.

\- Pourquoi je devrais mater une meuf qui a volé le mec de sa cousine ?

Ça ne me regarde pas et je m'en mêle pas, Léah n'est pas mon amie même pas une copine mais sérieux c'est vraiment salaud ce qui lui arrivé. Vous en penseriez quoi vous, hein ?

\- Ouai c'est ça.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça. Ecoute, il inspire profondément pour se calmer moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'il mute ici, c'est sa bagnole, tu comprendras, d'accord ? Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Il va comment Embry ? Je change de sujet encore une fois, comme je l'ai dit ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes Embry ? Il hurle en accélérant comme un fou.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec lui ? Il a tué ton chien ? Je rétorque.

Vous comprenez pourquoi je hais Paul Lahote ? Il est taré.

\- Non… il …il. Tu comptes le revoir ? Il grince des dents.

Les vieux chnoques et Sam sont devant nous. Il freine tellement fort qu'on dérape. On est enfin arrivé. Je saute de la voiture comme si ma vie en dépend.

\- T'es juste un trou du cul, je hurle et claque la portière.

J'entends Paul courir dans la forêt. Ouai, c'est ça dégage. Je ne vais pas survivre jusqu'à l'université avec lui. Ou je vais commettre un meurtre. Au choix.

\- Bonjour Maya, dit un type avec un chapeau de cow-boy en chaise roulante.

\- Vous devez être Billy Black, je serre sa main en souriant.

C'est le seul ancien que ma famille n'a pas rencontré. Si je lui dis pour Rachel et Paul c'est vache ? Oui je sais, je ne suis pas une moucharde. Il a un sourire chaleureux et paternel. On dirait presque qu'il est heureux de me rencontrer.

Les autres me regardent comme si je suis un monstre sauf Harry Clearwater, on dirait son fils Seth. Un gentil garçon.

\- Agent K comment va Embry ? Paul ne veut rien me dire, je demande en me tournant vers Sam.

Le cœur d'Harry fait une embarder. Pourquoi il stress ? Sam me regarde longuement puis souffle.

\- Il va bien, Jared est avec lui. Merci pour hier, tu nous as bien aidés. Paul ma expliqué.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Télépathie de groupe. Ça doit être marrant quand t'as des pensés X.

\- Bon rentrons, dit un vieux croulant.

C'est une maison convertie en tribunal, c'est très stérile à l'intérieur. Je suis une fille propre mais j'aime combler les vides. Maman dit que c'est parce que je suis une louve et je veux que ça ressemble à une tanière.

Ils sont tous assied en cercle autour de moi et ils attendent des explications.

\- Ecouter, je vais être franche, certains hoches la tête et d'autres me donnent un regard pointu. Il y a un monde là-dehors messieurs. Des trucs qui existent que dans vos cauchemars. Une fois que je vous aurais tout dis, vous aurez peur de sortir dans le noir. Les loups garous, les métamorphes, je dis en pointant Sam, et les vampires c'est la base alimentaire pas le sommet de la chaîne. Vous êtes toujours sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Hé hé il est classe mon discoure hein ? Je l'ai préparé avec Angie. Fallait que je fasse bonne impression et que je leur foute les chocottes.

Ils se regardent et murmure entre eux. Sam me regarde amusé et inquiet, peu importe combien je peux être légère sur le sujet c'est la vérité. Les Volturis, la famille royale des vampires, c'est le monde des bisounours à côté du mien. Ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant de notre existence, ils sont trop occupés à jouer à Game of Throne mais nous si et c'est mieux ainsi.

Quant à Billy il me dévore des yeux et ne les détourne pas comme si j'allais disparaître. Il doit être heureux de rencontrer un monstre comme moi et d'éclairé sa lanterne.

Les anciens se retournent vers moi et me tendent le traité en plusieurs exemplaires, une pour chaque famille. Ils ont fait leurs choix, tant pis pour eux.


	12. Chapitre 12 Le monde de l'ombre

\- Donc ma fille, est-ce que tu as été mordu ? demande Billy chaleureusement.

« Ma fille» ? Il vient de perdre mon respect. Il n'y a que mon père qui avait le droit de dire ça. Je lui envoie mon regard le plus noir que je peux, celui que je réserve pour les vampires. « Ma fille » mon cul oui même Mark ne s'est jamais permis de dire une chose pareille.

Il saute sur sa chaise, il a compris le message. S'il ne l'a pas fait je me ferais un plaisir pour lui expliquer. Sam tousse en me regardant avec autorité. Je soulève un sourcil, s'il croit qu'il est mon alpha juste parce que je l'ai aidé avec Embry il se fourre le doigt dans le cul jusqu'au coude. Mieux encore dans celui d'Emily.

\- Non, je réponds et j'entends un soupir de soulagement de Sam. C'est génétique.

\- Ta mère et ta sœur sont humaines, donc ça vient de ton père, interprète le grand-père de Quil.

Je me demande s'il est aussi pervers que son petit-fils. Ils doivent se mater des pornos ensembles. J'imagine la… Non ! Non ! Pourquoi je pense ça ? Au secours !

Concentres-toi Maya.

\- Non ! Tonne Billy, qu'est qui lui prend à lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

Waouh il est bizarre, tout le monde le regarde surpris.

\- Non, ça ne vient pas de papa, ça a sauté une génération dans mon cas, l'attention se reconcentre sur moi. C'était ma grand-mère, mon oncle et mes cousins le sont aussi.

\- Ça fonctionne aussi si tu mords quelqu'un ? Ça c'est Harry, il a l'air vraiment intéresser.

\- Oui, seulement dans mon autre forme, mais il faut vraiment être con ou cruel pour le faire. Ce serait une condamnation à mort pour la personne et les personnes qui l'entourent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de l'appel, tout le monde est suspendu à mes lèvres, je l'ai entendu pour Paul et Embry mais il n'y avait pas de nom. J'avoue que j'ai flippé un peu et que j'étais prête à les tués. Ce n'est pas une menace, je précise en les voyants tendus. Chaque loup garou est né avec un nom que seule la lune dit, c'est l'appel, on peut entendre celui de nos frères, mais une personne transformée n'en a pas. Il devient un vargulf.

\- Un var-quoi ?

\- Un vargulf, il perd son âme.

\- Tu m'as dit la même chose si tu forces tes transformations en dehors de la pleine lune, déclare Sam.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas te transformer comme tu veux ? Demande Billy.

\- Non, le résultat est le même. Je deviens un vargulf. C'est comme la rage. Je ne vais pas vous mentir j'aime manger de la viande crue, je chasse les animaux c'est une nécessité, un instinct mais un vargulf n'a pas de conscience, il s'attaquera aux humains, au bébé dans son berceau, à un enfant dans le parc, il n'a peur de rien même une bête n'a pas ça en lui. Il le fera par plaisir et laissera des cadavres derrière lui.

\- Comment le tue-t-on ? Demande Sam avec une voix serrée.

\- S'il appartient à une meute, alors on s'en charge, s'il est seul il se consumera avec le temps. La nature fait toujours son travail.

Des images d'un pelage blanc, plein de sang me reviennent en mémoire. Je vous ai dit que j'avais vu ce qui arrivait à ceux qui enfreignent les règles. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Quelle est l'origine de ton espèce ? Demande Billy.

\- Il y a environ 3 mille ans le prix à payer pour un pacte de vanité avec un démon été de s'accoupler avec lui sous forme de loup. C'était la mode, je réponds en rigolant, franchement leurs têtes est l'image même d'un cartoon. Hilarant.

\- Comment fonctionne une meute ? Demande Sam un peu blanc.

\- Chaque meute à son propre fonctionnement, je ne dis rien de plus il est l'alpha il se démerde.

\- Tu as parlé d'argent et de sorcière, continu Sam.

J'entends quelqu'un venir par-derrière et je sens l'odeur de Paul. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et reste debout à côté de moi. Les yeux de Billy se remplissent de colère. Deux tarés ensemble, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Je secoue mon épaule prête à faire une scène, et je vois Harry toussé dans son poing en envoyant un regard complice à Sam comme s'ils partageaient un secret que j'ignorais. Je ferme le poing et souffle.

Calme Maya, calme.

\- Les sorciers sont des démons qui ont immigré dans le monde humain et qui ont perdu leur immortalité. Il y a aussi les elfes, eux ce sont le résultat d'un couplage entre humains et démons. Et je ne sais rien à propos d'eux, mon espèce et eux ne sont pas amis ni ennemis. On n'a juste rien à faire ensemble, certaines meutes partagent un territoire mais c'est tout. Je vous préviens, ceux qui ont voulu avoir affaire à eux sont justes très morts.

Je souris brillamment. Certain sont prêt à partir en hurlant, d'autres regrettent franchement d'avoir accepté. C'est Paul qui demande ce que Sam veut, je suis sûr que ça lui brûle la gorge.

\- Les vampires, ils viennent d'où ?

\- Eh bien il y a des rumeurs et des hypothèses. Mais selon ma nana, il n'y en a que deux probables. Ils sont soit une expérience de laboratoire raté des sorciers ou les anciens esclaves sexuels des démons, je réponds tranquillement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Généralement, oui, Paul mais là non.

\- C'est de la folie, rit Harry hystérique, dis-nous Maya les trolls et les fées ça existe ?

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on est dans Charmed ? Je réponds et puis je les regarde, les pauvres je viens de foutre en l'air tout ce en quoi ils croyaient. Ils préfèrent le therme pixi, j'ajoute d'une petite voix.

Je crois qu'Harry est sur le point de pleurer. Billy se frotte l'arête du nez et les autres me regardent comme si je suis le fléau de leur existence.

\- Mais les trolls et les orques ça n'existe pas. Je vous ai tout dit, y aura pas de mauvaise surprise, je les rassure.

Ben ça ne marche pas, je me lève pour partir, pour les laissés se remettre de leurs émotions. Je ne suis pas sans pitié. Paul me suis parce que c'est lui mon chauffeur.

\- Ta transformation elle est comment ? Demande Sam.

\- Estimes-toi chanceux de la tienne.

\- On peut venir voir ? Demande vieux Quil le pervers.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je vous ai tout dit et vous voulez voir ça en plus ? Je me retourne furieuse.

\- S'il te plait, demande Billy.

Ça ne change rien pour moi, avec la meute on faisait nos transformations ensemble, c'est une manière de se serrer les coudes mais d'une certaine manière c'est diffèrent aussi. Les explications c'est une chose. Ça c'est intime, c'est quelque chose propre à mon espèce. Un secret protégeait et haïs. C'est comme s'exposé. Montré une part vulnérable de nous-même.

\- Non, allez-vous faire foutre.

\- On comprend, accepte Harry.

Je sors sans dire au revoir. Tant pis pour la politesse. J'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai fait la bonne chose.

\- Tu veux aller faire les courses de Noël ? Paul demande dans la voiture. En prend Angie si tu veux.

Je regarde Paul. D'accord. Et je regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne vois rien mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je plisse les yeux et sens son odeur c'est la même.

\- Il est où le vaisseau mère ? Il me regarde avec des grands yeux. Je suis sûre que t'es un extra-terrestre.

Il éclate de rire contre le volant, pas un rire forcé ou polie ou même sadique quand en il vient à Paul. Non un vrai rire, un rire spontané, de celui qui n'arrive pas à ce retenir et ça change tout sur lui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit il est beau. Même avant sa transformation. Il est toujours avec cette grimace de colère et de frustration. En riant il a l'air d'un jeune de 17 ans et ça lui va bien.


	13. Chapitre 13 C'est quoi ce bordel ?

C'est très…heu je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait. Paul, Angie et moi dans sa voiture. Sans insulte et sans dispute. Ouai, c'est du jamais vu.

Même Angie ne sait pas comment réagir. Il a l'air… heureux. Parfois il se tourne vers moi avec ce regard, vous savez celui qui me fait peur. Quand on arrive à Port Angeles, je suis plutôt soulagé, entre les vieux chnoques ce matin et Paul, ma journée est très bizarre.

Je vous ai aussi parlé de ma mère ? Quand je suis rentré à midi, elle m'a serré fort dans ses bras en disant combien papa et elle m'aimait. Une chose qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dire, j'ai toujours su que j'étais la petite louve de papa. C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait. Je commence vraiment à être inquiète.

Angie vient se coller à moi dès qu'on sort de la voiture, faut dire qu'entre Paul et moi, il n'y avait pas besoin de chauffage. Hé on est à 5 jours de Noël et il neige. Je vais passer les fêtes en loup. Pas cool. Snif.

Putain y a du monde. Genre beaucoup. Je regrette déjà d'être venue. Les rues sont littéralement bourrées de monde. On dirait des sardines en boîte. Je tire Angie contre moi pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et on avance. Merde on dirait la marche de la mort.

Vous aimez vous être littéralement écrasé par des gens ? Ben pas moi.

Je sens une main sur le bas de mon dos, à la limite de mon jean. Une main très chaude. Il y a qu'une personne avec moi qui a cette température. Je me retourne en lui grognant dessus.

\- Pose encore une main sur moi et je t'arrache le bras.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand c'était Embry.

Je me fige sur place. Et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur fait une embarder. Putain est-ce qu'il vient de dire ce qu'il a dit ? Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me fait peur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Oh merde !

Je ne veux pas savoir. Il vaut mieux ne pas savoir.

L'ignorance est mère de sûreté.

Je cherche Angie qui est devant nous et la tire vers un magasin. Il ne pose plus une main sur moi mais je sens son regard. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. En étant la grande sœur, un monstre fort, j'ai toujours pris sur moi de la protéger de tout mais pour la première fois de ma vie c'est le contraire. J'utilise Angie comme tampon entre Paul et moi.

J'aide à choisir un cadeau pour Mark avec Angie. Paul plane sur nous et croyez-moi, je fais d'énormes efforts pour l'ignorait. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez mais moi je ne veux pas le faire. Imaginé un peu les implications d'une telle phrase. C'est flippant, c'est mon beau-frère.

Il voulait dire qu'il…

Non on n'y pense pas. Je veux oublier ça.

Oh putain je n'y arrive pas.

\- Paul ! Je l'entends grogner et le sens se raidir.

On se retourne et en face de nous Rachel avec son frère. Génial ! Tout simplement génial.

Ce n'est pas de l'ironie. Je suis sérieuse. Regarder un peu comment je vais remettre de l'ordre.

\- Salut Rachel, je dis en souriant brillamment, ça va ? Tu fais aussi les courses de Noël ?

\- Eh oui, elle hésite un peu, je suis...

\- Angie je te présente Rachel la petite amie de Paul, je dis très fort et à ça Jacob donne un regard noir à Paul.

\- Non ce n'est pas… commence Paul mais je le coupe.

\- Bon ben on va vous laisser seuls un peu, Jacob on va manger une pâtisserie, et je le tire par la manche sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de réagir.

Paul grogne encore mais je m'en fous il me faut une pause. On s'assoit tous les trois à une table. Ouf.

\- Où est Embry ? Sa mère est morte d'inquiétude, me dit de but en blanc Jacob.

Les anciens n'ont rien dit à sa mère, merde ils sont crades. Le pauvre il va avoir de c'est emmerdes. J'ouvre la bouche mais il me coupe.

\- Ne me dis pas de connerie avec les chipmunks.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis un loup garou et les légendes de la tribu sont vraies. C'est devenu un loup géant qui va dégommer les vampires. Oui, oui ils existent, mais ils brillent comme une couronne de princesse. De vraies boules à facettes, je dis en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Jacob me regarde avec de grands yeux et Angie retient son souffle en tripotant son fondant au chocolat.

\- T'es grave, t'es au courant. Faudrait que tu te fasses soigner, grince Jacob.

\- On y va, dit Paul en se plaçant devant la table.

\- On est en train de discuter tu ne vois pas ? Tu n'as pas des choses à faire ? Je dis en bougeant mes sourcils de manières lascives.

J'entends Jacob gémir, et je vois Rachel avec les yeux rouges de l'autre côté de la salle en train de d'essayer de me tuer par son regard. Paul paye l'addition me prend par le bras et attrape ma veste. Je me sens tiré vers la sortie. Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?

\- Lâche moi, putain, j'en ai marre depuis hier il me traine et me tire partout. Je ne suis pas son chien.

\- Mec lâche la, dit un type en se mettant devant nous.

Inutile de vous dire que Paul ne m'a pas lâché, par contre il a soulevé l'homme d'une seule main et le jeté au sol. J'entends Angie qui nous a rejoint, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il fait ça devant elle. Je décide de le suivre pour éviter les problèmes, je vous rappelle qu'il y a des gens partout et pour ne pas effrayer encore plus Angie.

J'entends le petit cœur de ma sœur battre la chamade. Je vais le tuer. Je vous jure je vais le tuer.

* * *

\- Angie rentre et ne dit rien aux parents, je dis très calmement.

\- Mais…

\- Rentre ! Je gronde.

Le trajet a été très calme, très très calme. Elle est terrifiée. Je peux comprendre, je suis silencieuse seulement quand je suis très énervé. Et c'est moche à voir. Elle souffle et sort. Je l'imite mais moi je me dirige vers la forêt. Paul me suit.

\- C'est quoi ton foutu problème ? Je me retourne.

Il dit rien et serre les mâchoires. Il fuit mon regard.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, je hurle mais il ne le fait toujours pas et puis je comprends. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur tes parents, c'est ça hein ? Tu veux me faire payer en me faisant la misère.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment et je sais que ça ne change rien mais je pensais…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, il me coupe et il me regarde cette fois-ci.

Je vois encore ce…ce… je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais il a cette chose dans ses yeux. Faut que je parte de là. La tension est telle qu'on pourrait la couper au couteau. Je me précipite vers la maison mais il me retient par la main. Je fixe droit devant, c'est mon tour de ne pas vouloir le regarder.

\- Elle ne compte pas, il chuchote dans mon oreille.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses quoi que ce soit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais pensé ?

\- Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Il y a les filles que je baise et celle qui compte. Toi tu es…

\- Non, je crie, non.

Il enlève sa main et serre les poings. Il me regarde longuement puis court en se déshabillant. Je souffle quand je l'entends muter.

Je hais Paul Lahote.


	14. Chapitre 14 Je hais Paul Lahote le retou

J'entre dans sa chambre et veille à fermer la porte silencieusement. J'ai juste une nuisette noire sur moi. Tout le monde dormait. La maison est absolument à moi. Minou s'accrocher à mes pieds en miaulant, je suis surprise qu'il ne se réveille pas au bruit. Je m'approche de son lit et tire la couverture. Son dos est large et muscle. Je distingue parfaitement son tatouage entre ses omoplates. Il est nu.

Je me glisse dans le lit et il se met sur le dos pour que je sois à cheval sur lui. Il a les yeux parfaitement ouverts.

Il m'attendait.

J'aime ses yeux, on dirait qu'ils ont des paillettes de chocolat. Et j'aime sa peau, sa couleur caramel. Je veux la gouter. Alors je le fais. Je pose ma bouche sur son téton. Je joue avec mes dents et je l'entends gémir. Je lèche sa peau en montant en haut. Je suce le creux de son cou, il pose ses grandes mains sur mes hanches et il grogne dans mon oreille.

\- Tu sens l'effet que tu me fais Maya, il chuchote en poussant sa batte contre mes fesses.

Oui, je l'avais allumé. Et j'aimais ça aussi. Le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Il sourit et il se redresse pour me faire basculer.

Il était sur moi et entre mes jambes. Il passe un doigt entre mes lèvres et j'enroule me langue autour. Il mord sa lèvre et pousse son bas-ventre contre le mien en envoyant une vague d'électricité dans mon ventre. Il met sa main sur mon sein et le sort du pyjama. Il joue avec en le massant et pince le mamelon dresser. Je gémis.

Ses yeux deviennent noirs en entendant mon son et il relève bien haut ma cuisse. Il caresse mon vissage de sa main libre, il n'y a que de la douceur dans ce geste. Et il m'embrasse. Un baissé de cinéma. Langoureux et sensuel. Il met sa langue dans ma bouche, je gémis encore une fois et j'enroule ma seconde jambe autour de sa taille. Il lâche ma cuisse et mets ses deux mains sur mon visage en se frottant à moi.

\- Tu es belle Maya, j'aime mon nom dans sa bouche, tellement que j'ai du mal à te regarder et quand je ne le fais pas j'ai peur que tu ne sois plus là, il chuchote dans mon oreille.

Je prends son visage et je le ramène sur mes lèvres mais il me prend les poignets d'une seule main pour les emprisonner contre ma tête. Il met l'autre sur ma fesse et replace sa bouche sur mon oreille.

\- Dit mon nom, il pousse son bassin en même temps et je gémis.

\- Dit mon nom, il grogne doucement en poussant plus fort et je crie de plaisir.

\- Dit mon nom Maya, il lèche la sueur entre mes seins.

Je veux le dire pour qu'il arrête de me torturer mais je ne peux pas. Je serre plus fort mes cuisses et…

Je me réveille.

Je suis à bout de souffle et haletante, pleine sueur. Je regarde Angie, elle dort encore. Merci.

Je viens de faire un rêve humide avec Paul.

En plus je n'ai même pas de nuisette noire, bon ce n'est pas le sujet mais quand même. C'est quoi son problème avec son nom ? Pourquoi il voulait que je le dise ?

Oh putain ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Ne répondez pas ok. Je ne veux pas savoir. La dernière fois que j'ai demandé on m'a sortie 2 pages entières. Bon d'accord 3. C'est tout.

Merde ce n'est pas le sujet. J'ai fait un putain de rêve humide avec Paul !

Oh la vache avec Embry je comprendrais mais Paul ?

Je me gifle fort pour reprendre mes esprits. Aie ça fait mal et ça ne marche pas.

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain, une douche froide voilà ce qu'il me faut. Ça fait trois jours que j'évite Paul. Depuis notre sois disant discussion dans la forêt. Tout a changé depuis la fête. Tout est devenu plus compliqué et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y un siècle.

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Paul ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je hais Paul Lahote, tout ça c'est sa faute.

L'eau froide me fait du bien, elle m'apaise, elle me purifie. Je pourrais prétendre que rien n'est arrivé. Est-ce qu'un rêve humide peut être aussi détaillé ? Oh bordel, j'ai dit que rien n'était arrivé. La maison est tout endormie et Paul est en patrouille. Je suis soulagé je n'aurais pas à lui faire face.

Il me faut du café, ouai du café. Beaucoup de café. Si une divinité venait à exister elle aurait l'image du café. Vivement qu'Angie se réveille pour la tradition du matin. Je prends mon muge et la carafe pour me poser dehors du côté de la forêt. Demain c'est Noël et la pleine lune ce soir. J'en ai besoin, courir et chasser. Me défouler. Oh putain. De l'aide s'il vous plaît. J'entends ma mère arriver dans la cuisine

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Putain, Paul ! Il était juste devant moi avec juste un short en jean, je n'étais pas mieux en pyjama.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? Un peu oui mais je n'allais pas lui dire, j'étais trop dans mes pensées. Il est blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivés ? C'est le vampire c'est ça ? Je pondis sur mes pieds en m'approchant de lui. Il avait une longue entaille sur le bras.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le vampire, il dit aigre.

Je fronce les sourcils les sourcils. Il n'y pas grand-chose capable de nous faire du mal à lui ou à moi. Je lève les yeux et remarque qu'il a bel et bien des paillètes de chocolat dans les yeux.

Oh putain comment un rêve humide peut avoir autant de détaille ?

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Rien d'important, il dit en passant devant moi mais je l'attrape par le bras, c'est mon tour maintenant.

\- Paul qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ton petit-ami Embry, il crache.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, et c'était vrai, un flirt mais pas mon petit-ami.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit et tu t'inquiètes pour lui, il dit en serrant les poings.

\- Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Il me regarde et sourit comme si j'avais offert de l'eau à un homme mourant de soif. Il s'approche de moi dangereusement. Il est très proche, je sens le mur contre mon dos et j'entends une voiture se garé dans l'allée.

\- Arrête, je demande, je ne peux rien y faire mais mon rêve me revient en mémoire.

Quoi ? Ce type est canon, ok ! Et j'ai les hormones en feu. Vous vous seriez jeté dessus à ma place alors chut !

\- Pourquoi ? Il dit doucement avec des yeux de chien battu.

Vous lui répondriez quoi à ma place ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Rien.

Il prend ma main et l'amène à son visage, y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison mais j'ai le cerveau engourdit, je n'ai pas eu ma tradition du matin avec Angie encore, ni mes 7 tasses de cafés et Paul qui frotte son visage à ma main. Sa joue est douce.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Elle où ma verve ? Elle est où ma hargne ? Y a une semaine j'étais capable de les utilisés contre lui sans réfléchir et maintenant ? Je ne l'aurais même pas laissé me toucher. Je me sens nue sans eux.

\- Arrête, je répète, t'es qu'un trou du cul, je murmure sans pouvoir enlevé ma main.

-Ouai je sais, il rit, tu me le répète tout le temps.

Que quelqu'un m'aide, si possible tout de suite.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et je suis juste gelé sur place, j'ai envie de pleuré. Il embrasse ma tempe. La même que papa. Comment un type comme lui peut faire quelque chose d'aussi doux ?

\- Arrête, je souffle mais ça sort comme un sanglot.

Merde qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pitié aidez-moi !

Il ne m'écoute pas. Je me sens perdu.

Il embrasse juste le coin de mes lèvres. Sa bouche est aussi douce que dans mon rêve. Foutu hormones, foutu pleine lune.

\- Sors de cette maison, crie maman.

On sursaute tous les deux. Je reprends mes esprit et je le repousse violement.

\- Connard, je crache.

Je hais Paul Lahote. Je sais que je me répète mais tout ça c'est sa faute.

Je rentre direct dans la maison, Paul sur les talons. Mon cœur s'arrête et je vois rouge. Maman est en larme et elle panique complétement quand elle me voit.

Sa mère la pute, qu'est-ce que Billy Black fait ici ? Putain pourquoi il est là ?


	15. Chapitre 15 Secret

\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Je demande, je sens Paul derrière moi.

\- Billy il y a un problème ? Il demande.

\- Non, tout va bien, répond maman.

\- Ouai et mon cul c'est du poulet, je rétorque.

Black commencé sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux. Si un type débarque cher vous et qu'il fait pleurer votre maman, vous faite quoi ? Vous je ne sais pas mais moi je sais.

\- Dégage d'ici vieillard, il ouvre sa bouche mais je le fais taire, vous êtes tous pareilles, vous les hommes, bandes d'enculés, on vous dit d'arrêter et vous n'arrêtez pas, vous êtes toujours là où on ne veut pas de vous, merde ! Le cœur de Paul bat la chamade mais je m'en fous je continue. Si tous les mecs disparaissaient de la surface de la terre ce serait géniale, y que papa qui était différent, si un seul type lui arrivait à la cheville je m'estime heureuse, Billy avait une expression douloureuse. Sors, ce soir c'est la pleine lune et je suis de très mauvaise humeur, je n'ai pas eu ma tradition du matin donc ça ne me dérange pas de tabasser un vieux dans un fauteuil.

Maman me regarde avec un drôle de regard et j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée. Mark déboule dans la cuisine vêtue seulement d'un caleçon à cœur et après lui Angie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Il demande férocement mais ça ne fait pas d'effet à cause de son caleçon.

\- Maman tu devrais lui offrir d'autres caleçons, je dis cache en serran Angie contre moi.

\- Sérieux papa, ce n'est pas parce que ta nana t'achète des caleçons que tu dois les mettre, ça fait bof.

Mark rougit autant que sa peau rousse lui permet et maman vient nous prendre dans ses bras ma sœur et moi.

\- Il est très bien ce caleçon, laisser le tranquille, elle ricane, moi je le préfère sans.

Je saute en prenant Angie avec moi et j'atterris contre Paul qui a l'air horrifié. Mark souri comme s'il avait gagné.

\- Merde maman, il y des âmes innocentes ici ! Et toi enfant de Satan, je crie en pointant Mark, ai un peu plus de contrôles sur ta succube !

\- Putain papa arrête de sourire comme ça, je te rappelle qu'on entend tout, grince Paul.

Quand il veut dire tout, on entend vraiment tout. Ouai, les sens ultras développés je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. J'essayais de rester soft.

\- On est obligé de parler de ça ? Gémit Angie contre moi.

Le ventre de Paul répond pour tout le monde. Ce type est capable de manger une vache par jour. Même moi et pourtant je mange plus que la moyenne je ne peux pas suivre. Sa portion est l'équivalent de ce qu'on donne à un ours au zoo en plusieurs fois par jour. Il me donne un regard suppliant. A part Angie et Mark je suis la seule qui fait à manger. Je donne un coup d'œil autour de moi. Angie est dans le coaltar et Mark s'occupe de maman.

Oh là là pas comme ça, ce que vous avez l'esprit mal tourné.

N'empêche je suis curieuse et inquiète, pourquoi Billy Black était là et pourquoi il a mis maman dans cet état ?

Je fais des crêpes, moi aussi j'ai faim autant nourrir tout le monde. Paul plane au-dessus de moi et je n'ose pas me retourner, mon putain de rêve humide et notre …heu truc de ce matin est frais dans ma tête.

Comment les choses en sont arrivées là ?

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre ancienne relation me manquerait. Maintenant je ne sais même plus où on en est. Vous avez une idée vous ? Moi je suis largué.

\- Sam demande si tu veux venir dîner pour fêter son emménagement avec Emily, me dit Paul en prenant les assiettes juste au-dessus de moi.

Je retiens mon souffle quand il touche mon bras avec le sien et aussi parce qu'il aide. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit dans cette maison à part quand ma mère lui demande. On parle de Paul, le trou du cul royal.

\- Quelle bonne idée, tu devrais y aller Maya, tu faisais plein de choses avec ta meute avant, dit maman en sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Ce n'est pas ma meute, je corrige.

\- Si, tu fais partie de la meute, d'une certaine manière, il dit, je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Tu devrais y aller Maya, pousse Angie, sale traître je la regarde en plissant les yeux et elle se serre contre moi.

Je vous ai dit que les femmes de ma vie ont décidé de la diriger? Bande de vendues, j'ai besoin d'une pause de Paul et elles, qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Hein ? Je n'ai pas entendu, oui tout à fait. Merde.

\- Pourquoi Billy était là ? Je demande et maman devient blanche.

\- C'est à cause du mariage, elle répond mais je ne la crois pas.

Je sais quand elle ment et là elle ment. J'ouvre la bouche mais elle me fait le regard. Vous savez le super regard et je me tais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça va nous exploser au visage cette histoire, je le sens. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ?

* * *

La neige craque sous mes pieds, j'entends une brindille craquée et trois cœurs battre. Il y a cette odeur si particulière. Pas répugnante comme les vampires, douce, sucrée et des relents de pourriture tellement parfumée qu'elle vous brule le nez. Non, celle-ci est brut, musqué, une odeur qui ressemble à la mienne et qui ma terrifier la première fois que je l'ai senti.

\- Les mecs, sérieux ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifiée vous n'étiez pas des lâches.

Sam sort des buissons avec Embry qui a réussi à retrouver forme humain et bien-sûr Paul. Pied nus et en short. J'ai la même température qu'eux mais je fais des efforts. Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions, des malabares qui se trémoussent à moitié à poil en hiver. Mais d'un côté je suppose que c'est plus facile pour eux, Paul à pratiquement tuer tout son placard en explosent n'importe quand avec ses vêtements.

\- On est désolé ? Dit Sam comme s'il n'était pas sûr.

Je n'ai pas le temps, putain je commence déjà à sentir la magie, Angie ma mise en retard parce qu'elle voulait que je l'aide avec les papiers cadeau.

\- Dégager, je crache.

Agent K me regarde sévèrement, et reste là où il est. Je n'ai pas envie de me transformer devant eux, ils ne sont pas ma meute, je regarde la lune qui se lève et sens sa puissance. Ce n'est vraiment pas cool, de me mettre devant le fait accompli. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Connard.

\- Rester loin de moi et ne vous en mêlez pas, il hoche la tête.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Demande Paul quand il me voit enlever mon pantalon.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau.

\- T'es obligé ? Continue Embry.

\- T'as un problème avec mon corps ? Moi je n'en ai aucun, je siffle en enlevant mon haut.

Ils veulent me voir alors ils vont être servis, je suis vraiment furieuse. Etre nue ne me dérange pas, je ne suis pas pudique se mettre à poil 3 jours par mois avec des hommes et des femmes de tous âges depuis le berceau, oui parce que ça commence dès bébé, vous apprend à être désinhibé. Que tu aimes ton corps ou non tu morphe nue. J'enlève mes sous-vêtements, et Sam détourne respectueusement les yeux. S'il avait un peu plus de respect il ne serait pas là. Enfoiré.

\- Remets tes habilles, dit Paul en s'approchant de moi mais Sam le retient.

Je ne réponds pas et me place dans la neige. J'inspire profondément.

\- Ne regarde pas, grogne Paul et j'entends le craquement caractéristique d'un poing sur la mâchoire.

La lune m'a appelé.


	16. Chapitre 16 Ne rien comprendre

\- Donc vous avez regardé Maya changer ? Demande Angie, la voix serrée.

Les hommes grognent tous de mauvaise humeur. Je souris à ma sœur et elle les regarde pas très rassurée. Ils ont de bon estomac aucun d'entre eux n'a vomi pendant l'opération. Mais Sam la fait quand j'ai mangé mes restes humains. Je pousse Angie derrière moi et claque fort la poêle que j'ai en main contre l'arrière de la tête de Sam. Il rebondit contre la table la faisant trembler et Paul le pousse dehors. Ouai, lui aussi a déjà goûter à la poêle.

Enculé, enfoiré, trou du cul.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien je suis en colère, je me sens trahi. C'est comme quelqu'un qui vous a espionné sous la douche. Je ne pouvais pas les obligés à partir donc je me venge.

Embry me regarde intensément et Angie sort de la cuisine comprenant la situation. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point ma sœur est génale ? Ben elle l'est.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam n'avait pas trop confiance malgré Paul, il dit.

Je savais que Sam n'avait pas confiance en moi, il ne m'a pas lâché la queue de la nuit. Je m'en fous, c'est son territoire, il a le droit d'avoir ses appréhensions. Mais il était aussi très curieux. Il a essayé fort de me donner des ordres par télépathie enfin je suppose parce que ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il était tellement concentré que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites. On n'est pas de la même espèce.

J'ai utilisé la distraction pour le prendre par la peau du cou, le secoué et le traîner comme un chiot. Il s'est retrouvé sur le dos la queue entre les pattes et il n'a pas aimé. Paul et Embry m'avaient montré ce que voulait dire bouche bée version loup géant. On aurait dit un looney tunes.

\- Il aurait pu attendre ma transformation. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire malgré Paul ? Je crache.

J'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose, il détourne les yeux. Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il s'approche de moi, il est vraiment grand maintenant, presque deux mètres.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça marche entre nous, il répond tristement.

Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ?

\- C'est à cause de mon problème de fourrure ? Je demande.

\- Non, non, il rit, c'est à cause du mien.

Il baisse la tête et je remarque pour la première fois combien il a l'air triste. Il y a autre chose la dessous autre que son problème de fourrure.

\- Embry est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- T'as l'aire morte, je devrais y aller, sa voix était… je ne sais pas.

Vous avez jamais ressenti de la honte dans une voix ? Eh bien il y a de la honte dans la sienne et autre chose.

\- Ouai tu devrais y aller, crache Paul, on se retourne tous les deux.

Ils se fusillaient du regard, est-ce qu'ils vont encore se battre ? Ils l'ont fait trois fois hier soir. Embry lui grogne dessus et Paul l'attrape par la nuque. Avant même que je comprenne ils sont dehors entrain de muter.

Ils se battent comme des chiffonniers, Paul mord violemment la patte d'Embry et à son tour il lui mord la queue. Aie ça fait mal à cet endroit, je le sais par expérience, on s'amuser à s'attaquer avec d'autres chiots quand j'en étais encore un, c'est comme tiré sur la colonne.

\- Arrêter, je crie, on peut vous voir, puis j'envoie une vague de paix je n'ai pas besoin de les toucher mais c'est plus facile.

Ça fonctionne mais moi je suis lessivé. Bande de chiots attardés. Ils se tournent autour en grognant mais ne se mord plus.

Je veux un monde sans mec. Ce serait géniale non ? Vous en penser quoi ?

Imaginer un peu…

* * *

On frappe à la porte. Ce n'est pas Angie parce que de un c'est notre chambre et deux elle est avec Seth. J'ai passé les fêtes dans ma chambre et dans la forêt bien entendu. Paul et Jared mon tenue compagnie, Sam était avec sa nana et Embry, le pauvre il a des problèmes à la maison. Sa mère le prend pour un délinquant. Les anciens pourraient faire un effort.

\- Hmmm, je grogne et la porte s'ouvre sur Paul, je me redresse vraiment surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai...apporté à manger, il avait l'air d'avoir peur.

Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciné ? Je suis morte ? Je me pince. Aie. Il regarde le bras que j'ai pincé en froncer les sourcils. J'en suis sûr maintenant Paul est un extra-terrestre peut -importe ce qu'on dit. Merde ça sent bon, Mark ne cuisine pas aussi bien et maman…heu on va éviter d'en parler.

\- C'est Emily qui a cuisiné, il répond à ma question silencieuse.

\- Pourquoi elle me ferait quelque chose ? Je n'avais jamais rencontré la fameuse Emily.

\- Elle est désolée pour Sam.

Ouai, je n'ai rien dire à ça. Elle a surement peur que je défonce son petit ami à coup de poêle. On ne peut pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé. Ça veut dire quoi venir voir ma transfo quand j'ai dit non ? Sale pâté à vampire.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et pose le sac de nourriture entre nous, je suis claqué et j'ai la dalle. Je ne vais pas dire non à de la nourriture qui sent si bon. Il y a du pain de viande et des énormes muffins. Putain c'est bon, mon cousin Peter est aussi pâtissier il fait des trucs aussi bon mais il est au Japon. La chance. Il aurait pu m'emmener.

\- Remercie-la de ma part et dis-lui que ça va pas m'empêcher d'éclater Sam, je dis une fois le sac vide en le posant au sol.

Il hoche la tête et se frotte le cou, Sam savait qu'il avait merdé et c'était réfugier derrière l'excuse Emily en envoyant Jared et Paul pour jouer les babys sitters les deux derniers jours de pleine lune. J'ai réussi à le frapper plusieurs fois mais je ne serais pas calme jusqu'à ce que j'ai aplati sa tête.

Etre tous les deux seuls, dans ma chambre, lui avec son short et moi en pyjama, sans se disputer c'est vraiment bizarre. L'atmosphère est lourde. On est juste là assis sur mon lit en silence. J'entends son cœur battre la chamade. Je suis sûr qu'il fait pareil avec le mien. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire dans ses moments-là ?

Je sens une main prendre une mèche de mes cheveux et l'enroulée autour de son doigt. Il passe son pouce sur ma joue. Mon cœur rate juste un ou deux battements.

\- Tu as froid ? Il souffle, je secoue la tête pas certaine de ma voix. Tu trembles.

Ah bon ? Ma température est aussi élevée que la sienne je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il me pousse dans le lit et j'ai un moment de panique complète avant de réagir mais il a déjà une main sur ma taille me tirant contre son torse. Paul continu de joué avec ma mèche. Ça ressemble à une scène romantique des livres rosses de maman.

\- Arrête de paniquer, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, il chuchote en se plaquant encore plus contre mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je demande en trouvant enfin mon courage.

Il n'y a que le silence qui me répond et j'entends un léger sifflement. Incroyable ! Il dort.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sérieux qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?

Je ne suis vraiment plus sûr de ce qu'est Paul. Ou de ce que je suis.


	17. Chapitre 17 Oh putain

Parfois vous vous sentez bien, en sécurité, protéger, comme cette grosse couverture qui vous tient bien chaud dans la pire tempête de neige, vous n'avez pas envie de sortir dans le froid, quitter son cocon protecteur. C'est exactement comme ça que je me sens. La seule personne qui me faisait ressentir de cette manière été mon père mais il est mort il y a 10 ans donc vous pouvez comprendre ma surprise en ouvrant les yeux. Je sens la chaleur rayonnant autour de moi et le bras caramel sur ma taille.

J'ai dû m'endormir, putain il faut qu'il dégage d'ici avant qu'Angie ou maman nous voit et qu'elles pensent…je ne sais pas moi. J'essaye d'enlever son bras sauf que le résultat est qu'il le serre encore plus. Je me retrouve plaqué contre lui et je sens…oh la vache.

Ce n'est rien Maya, ce n'est rien. Juste la réaction naturelle d'un ado en bonne santé. Il est en train de dormir, ça n'a rien à avoir avec moi. Sauf qu'il renifle mes cheveux et embrasse mon cou. Et il…

Il se caresse contre moi. Oui, oui vous avez compris. Je ne veux pas me répéter. Paul recommence, une fois j'aurais pu oublier, juste penser que c'était un truc mais la non.

\- Paul, je chuchote, je répète pour ce qui n'ont pas compris je ne sais pas le faire, Paul, je dis plus fort.

Oh là là, oh putain, j'entends les pas d'Angie, je le sais parce que le son est le plus léger de tous. Pas le temps je lui donne un solide coup de coude, je ne peux pas lui en envoyer un dans les burnes dans ma position. Il tousse et enlève enfin son bras. Si les vampires nous attaquent quand Paul dort on est tous morts, je dis ça je ne dis rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Il me regarde avec les yeux embués.

Elle est juste devant la porte, je le pousse à coup de pied entre le lit et le mur.

\- T'as gueule, je siffle et je me mets dans une position naturelle dans le lit.

\- Ça va Maya ? Demande Angie, j'ai entendu des bruits.

\- Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, ce qui était à peu près la vérité.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Elle vient s'assoir sur le lit, oh je vais tuer Paul.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu me demandes ça tout à coup.

Je vois ce trou du cul du coin de l'œil, ne bouge pas je pense fort. J'ai l'impression d'être cette fille dans ce film stupide qui cache son petit ami dans l'armoire. C'est tellement cliché vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Tu es un peu bizarre c'est dernier temps. Depuis la fête en fait. S'il se passait quelque chose tu me le dirais ? Ses yeux bleus sont pleins d'inquiétude.

\- Bien sûr.

Ça me fait vraiment mal de lui mentir mais avec Paul à côté je ne veux pas avoir de cœur à cœur déjà. Comment lui dire quand moi-même je ne sais pas ? En plus

\- Tu mens, tu ne m'as jamais menti avant, son visage était plein de douleur. C'est à cause de Paul, elle crache, je suis surprise parce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur Paul et encore moins de cette manière sur lui ou sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Eh bien…

\- Il est amoureux de toi, je peux entendre le cœur de Paul battre plus vite, le mien a juste arrêté, je le vois tu sais ? Je ne suis plus une enfant, je vois tout et je comprends tout.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je souffle.

Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, pitié, rien de tout ça n'est réel, je dors encore, et seul. Je me pince la cuisse, aie ! Non ça ne fonctionne pas, ça commence à devenir une habitude.

\- Il l'est Maya, personne ne veut le voir, parce que c'est glauque. Maman va se marier avec son père mais ça ne l'empêche pas de l'être. Elle gémit et me regarde dans les yeux. Ca crève les yeux Maya.

Angie me donne un regard et j'ai l'impression que c'est moi l'enfant. Paul est juste à côté caché et elle me balance tout ça. La situation est surréaliste. Dès que je crois que c'est terminé ma vie devient encore plus bizarre. J'ai besoin d'une pause. Pitié aidée moi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? Il te suit des yeux partout où tu vas, il est gentil avec toi, il t'aide, c'est toujours un con immature mais plus avec toi. Je ne sais pas quand ça à commencer peut-être depuis le début mais il…Pourquoi tu crois qu'il se bat encore et encore avec Embry ?

Oh la vache, oui pourquoi ? Oh la vache, oui pourquoi ? Oh la vache, oui pourquoi ?

Je crois que mon cerveau vient de surchauffer, si vous voyez la même phrase sur votre ordi ne paniquer pas c'est moi.

Oh la vache, oui pourquoi ? Oh la va, je crois qu'elle a eu pitié de moi parce qu'elle me tapote la cuisse et m'embrasse la joue. Ma petite sœur de 13 ans a tellement grandi. C'est fou ce que ces jeunes grandisse vite, j'ai l'impression d'être bête. Je l'entends aller dans la salle de bain. Je suis toute seule dans la chambre enfin pas tant que ça. Paul est toujours caché. C'est une chance qu'il n'a pas muté.

\- Sors, il pose sa main sur mon épaule, sors.

Je le vois quitter la chambre avec mon soutif en main. Je dois vraiment être largué parce que sinon je l'aurais tué sur place.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Et vite.

* * *

\- Salut, je dis en ouvrant la porte sur Embry.

\- Salut, hem tu m'as dit que si je voulais parler… il hésite.

\- Ouai, pas de problème. Entre.

Je suis plutôt contente qu'il soit là. Ses soucis me donnent une pause des miens. Je l'avoue je suis lâche mais j'ai évité Paul ses deux derniers jours. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il est… Angie ce trompe mais d'un côté oh merde. Je me verse du thé et pose une énorme part de gâteau à Embry.

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui parler, le sujet est plutôt tendu avec la meute, il dit en baissant la tête.

Là il a piqué ma curiosité, une meute c'est comme une famille normalement ils n'ont aucun secrets, ça peut être dangereux la discorde entre loups. Donc s'il ne peut pas parler avec sa meute d'autant plus qu'ils ont un lien télépathique alors ça doit être graves.

\- Tu fais quoi pour nouvel an? Il demande.

\- Je vais boire avec Léah, je l'ai invité parce qu'elle est cool, Angie est avec Seth et Maman est avec Mark, je frissonne en pensant. Change pas de sujet, je lui dis.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû me transformer, il lâche et j'ouvre de grands yeux. Ma mère est de la réserve Makah donc elle n'a pas le gène.

\- Ok et ton père ? Je demande et il est direct tendu. Je vois, je ne sais pas ce que je vois mais je le vois. Vous comprenez ?

\- C'est ça le problème. Mon père, ça peut-être, il commence à trembler.

\- Calme-toi, Embry, je dis doucement en mettant ma main sur son bras.

\- Désolé, il dit en inspirant profondément et je souffle je n'ai pas envie qu'il déglingue la cuisine, ça peut être celui de Sam, de Seth, de Jacob ou Quil. Mark était à Tacoma et Jared ça vient de sa mère.

Ah ouai, ok. Oh putain. Le pauvre. Waouh. J'ouvre ma bouche et la referme. Je suis mouché. Je ne veux pas être à sa place, j'ai toujours su qui était mon père et il était mon héros. Mon seul regret c'est qu'Angie ne se souvient pas de lui.

\- Tu en as parlé à ta mère ? Je demande.

\- Non, je…il secoue la tête, oui je peux comprendre. Jared et Paul pensent que c'est Joshua Uley parce qu'il a mauvaise réputation mais je le crois pas, maman ne l'aurait pas regardé une seule fois.

\- Tu penses que c'est qui ?

\- Billy, il avait eu une relation avec une autre femme, toute la réserve est au courant mais il n'a jamais dit qui c'était. Les dates sont bonnes.

Je reste silencieuse je ne sais pas quoi dire, puis je le regarde pour chercher des traces de Black en lui. Il ne ressemble pas à Billy, je ne vois rien de Jacob ou de Rachel en lui. Pas même un cil.

Les cils ! Je fais un bruit étranglé, je les ai déjà vu et souvent en plus.

Long comme des plumeaux. Comme Léah dont je suis jalouse. Comme Seth. Comme Harry.

J'ai la putain d'illumination du siècle. Si si je vous le jure. Harry qui a stressé quand j'ai demandé des nouvelles d'Embry le matin de la réunion avec les vieux chnoques. Souvenez-vous putain ! Souvenez-vous ! Ou retourné au chapitre.

Embry est le fils d'Harry Clearwater.


	18. Chapitre 18 Oh la la

Je regarde les menottes à mes poignées. J'ai fait fort. Géniale.

\- Donc votre version des faits ? Me demande le shérif et je regarde Leah à côté de moi.

Je ne suis pas la seule dans cette galère. Nop on est deux à être tombé sur ce gars. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ça en elle. Oh elle en a des tripes cette fille.

\- C'est un pédophile, je dis.

\- Et il bat son chiot, continue Léah.

Le shérif Swan nous regarde à tour de rôle en levant un sourcil. Sa moustache frémit quand il pince les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? demande Léah.

\- Pour qu'il puisse nous dire quoi que ce soit, il faudrait qu'on lui recolle la mâchoire, répond M. Moustache.

On y est allé un peu fort. Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis contre la violence ? Ces derniers temps j'ai…disons et bien vous connaissez les événements, la poêle, Paul, Sam et leurs crânes. J'étais à bout et j'avais de bonnes excuses. Là aussi.

Maintenant vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé. Vous voyez menotte, shérif, recollé une mâchoire, que des mots violent.

J'ai passé la nouvelle année avec Léah et non je n'ai rien dit à Embry ni à qui que ce soit sans être sûr. Vous vous voyez dire à quelqu'un un truc comme ça sans en être sûr ? Pas moi.

Donc j'étais avec Léah j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, merci. Léah est devenue une amie et bien pas tout de suite mais quand on a bastonné ce type. Ce genre de truc lie les gens pour le restes de leurs vie.

Voilà j'ai dormi chez elle, on a parlé, fait des trucs de fille et elle a pleuré sur mon épaule. On a beaucoup bu aussi. C'était cool sauf la partie crises de larmes. Et puis le matin on se réveille aux sons des cris. On était seules avec les munchkins, Seth et Angie. Ils étaient dehors alors on se précipite en bonnes grandes sœurs. Et qu'est qu'on trouve ?

Oh rien que dis penser j'ai envie d'aller le tuer sur son lit d'hôpital.

Il secouait Angie avec un chiot dans les bras alors que Seth essayé bravement de les protégés. Bon garçon. Le type battait son chiot et les petits en amis des animaux on voulut le sauver. Le connard les a surpris en train de faire évader la victime. On est arrivé aux moments où il a poussé Seth.

Inutile de dire qu'on a vu rouge.

Inutile de dire que Léah l'a frappé et que je l'ai tenu. Lui pas elle.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on se retrouve au poste en pyjama le 1er janvier. Bonne année.

\- Comment osez-vous arrêter ses enfants ? Crie ma mère ulcérée.

\- Charlie je te préviens ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Crache Sue.

Oh le pauvre shérif, il va vivre le drame de sa vie.

Et en effet il a vécu le drame de sa vie. En moins de temps qu'il faut le dire le shérif Swan s'est retrouvé avec deux avocats très compétents, les vieux chnoques et la meute. Le poste grouillé d'amérindien.

Au moment où un adjoint très mignon qui n'arrêtez pas de lorgner sur mes jambes nues, je n'avais qu'un short alors que Léah était en jogging posa une main sur mon épaule Paul l'a attrapé par le col pour le soulevé avec une seule main et lui hurla un truc du genre :

\- Si tu poses encore une main sur elle je fais de t'as vie un enfer, et je peux te dire que ça fait mal, vraiment mal fils de pute, ensuite il la balançait sur son bureau.

Il ne s'est plus approché de moi, il n'a même plus osé me regarder, je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand un amérindien très grand, très fort et très en colère vous hurle dessus.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

Par un miracle et un putain de gros miracle, merci maman, Mark, les supers avocats on n'est pas arrêté même pas de garde à vue, rien, nada. Les anciens sont allés parler au type et il ne porte pas plainte. Et Angie garde le chiot.

Le nom Clearwater et Lahote a son poids dans la communauté. Et Seth est l'héritier de la famille. Le connard a fait une erreur en le bousculant. Ce n'était pas une simple bagarre c'était un enculé ivrogne qui avait une mauvaise réputation et qui a fait mal a deux enfants de deux des plus imminentes familles de la Push. On n'a beau être que ses belles-filles on est sous la protection de Mark et donc qu'ils le veuillent ou non du conseil.

Donc le drame était pour Léah.

Sam est venu avec le conseil et avec lui Emily. En sortant du poste Angie sous mon bras et Paul qui me suivait. Qui voit-ont devant ? Ouai bingo ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Non.

\- Lee Lee, dit Sam, je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Oh le culot !

\- Et je ne penserais pas que tu baiserais ma cousine, elle crache en tremblant de tristesse, vous êtes comme cul et chemise un bâtard et une salope.

\- Leah, dit ce qui semble être Emily.

Quand Paul disait accident, je dirais plutôt griffoir à modificateur. Elle a le côté droit du visage barré de trois longues entailles. Sam a dû perdre le contrôle. Elle est belle il n'y a pas à dire même avec ses cicatrices. Mais moins que Léah. Mais peut-être que je suis impartiale parce que Léah est mon amie et que la fille en face de moi a fait du mal à une personne qui l'aimé et qui lui faisait confiance.

Puis Léah gifle violemment Emily. Attention pas une petite gifle de minette. Non une vraie gifle ! Un truc qui vient des tripes, de la rage et de la colère accumulée qui on était mis on bouteille et qui à exploser. Le visage d'Emily va en arrière et elle tombe sur le cul.

Sam s'approche de Léah et je m'avance pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal mais elle est plus rapide que moi. Elle lui crache dessus ! Un molard !

Oh la vache ! Cette fille a des couilles en acier. Je l'aime.

Puis elle enjambe Emily toujours par terre qui se tient la joue et rejoint sa famille.

Dès que mon cousin revient du Japon je le branche avec elle. Rien à foutre. Je la veux dans ma famille.

* * *

J'entends Paul ce disputer au téléphone. Avec sa mère. Et j'entends un bruit sourd dans la chambre. Angie sursaute avec le chiot dans ses bras. Elle l'a nommé Méa. En hommage à Léah et moi. Elle essaye de faire habituer Minou à la petite chienne.

Je l'entends inspirer fort pas pour se calmer mais comme…il pleure. Il sort dehors et avant que je comprenne moi aussi. Je le suis dans la neige et le bois.

\- Pourquoi tu me suis ? Il demande sans ce retourné.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, je dis en approchant de lui et je pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Je croyais tu me détestais, il avait la voix rauque.

\- Non, t'es un trou du cul mais je ne te déteste pas, il se retourne et il a les yeux rouges.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Il demande avec une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, on t'aime tous, je ressens encore de la culpabilité pour ce que j'ai dit à la plage.

\- Non c'est faux, c'est à cause de moi, et il pleure pour de bon.

Paul pleure. Maman à raison c'est juste un petit garçon perdu. Il est juste plein d'insécurité. Oh putain et moi qui a dit toutes ces horreurs ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et le prends dans mes bras en me mettant sur mes orteils. Il me serre en retour.

\- Ça a toujours été de ma faute, j'ai juste voulu qu'on m'aime, il renifle dans mes cheveux.

\- C'est fini, c'est fini, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu dois te pardonner et leurs pardonnés, je pleure avec lui.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je viens de dire une phrase que j'ai entendue dans une télénovéla. J'ai mal au cœur pour lui, pour moi. Tout ce qu'on a vécue ses derniers temps me reviens de plein fouet. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Il pose ses deux mains sur les côtés de ma tête et m'embrasse la tempe. Il colle son front au mien et me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Toi aussi pardonne-moi, il dit doucement en caressant mes joues et en essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces.

Il a encore ce regard et je tremble de tout mon corps.

\- Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, je sanglote en sachant où il veut en venir.

\- Je ne peux pas, pardonne-moi, il répète.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse.

Et mon cœur éclate.


	19. Chapitre 19 Résolutions

Nos larmes se mêlaient à nos lèvres. Il a ce regard qui me fait peur. Je le repousse doucement et je m'en vais sans me retourné.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai froid.

J'entends un loup hurler mais je ne me retourne pas. Si je le fais…

\- Maya ! Tu es…Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande ma mère quand je rentre en trompe dans la maison.

\- Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Panique Mark.

\- J'ai mal au cœur, je sanglote.

\- Je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis, il dit gêné.

Maman me prend dans ses bras et fait un truc que seul papa faisait avec moi. Je pleure sur ses genoux. Angie vient en face de moi et me caresse le visage pendant que maman me frotte le dos. On m'avait déjà embrassé alors pourquoi ça me met dans cet état ?

Je hais Paul Lahote.

\- Est-ce que c'est Embry ? Demande maman.

Je secoue la tête et je vois qu'Angie à comprit. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle a tout de suite compris. Elle avait compris bien avant moi ou c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu le faire. C'est le bazar dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans ma vie.

Je crois que j'ai dû m'endormir en pleurant parce que quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans ma chambre et c'était le matin. Mark à dû me monté dans mon lit. Angie dors encore et Paul n'est pas dans la maison.

\- Ça va mieux ? Me demande maman quand je descends dans la cuisine.

Oui, je dis d'une petite voix.

\- Maya, elle soupire, je sais que c'est dur les peines de cœur à ton âge mais ça va passer, tu vas voir. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passe dans ta vie mais tu m'inquiètes. Y a deux jours tu as frappé cet homme je n'ai rien dit parce que tu as défendu t'as sœur mais être violente n'est pas dans t'es habitudes. Tu es plus renfermé et même avec Angie tu lui parles moins. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Maya ?

Je pleure à nouveau et elle me prend dans ses bras. Je sens deux petits bras dans mon dos. J'ai l'impression que tous les soucis du monde ont disparu dans leurs bras. Maman à raison ce n'est pas moi. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici Paul a mis ma vie sens dessus dessous, j'ai fait ma vie en fonction de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je dois me reprendre.

Je me sens tellement mal.

Je hais Paul Lahote.

* * *

 _Résolution pour cette année_

 _\- Rester loin de Paul. – Se trouver un petit ami._

 _\- Trouver un job. – Rester loin de Paul._

 _\- Rester loin de Paul. – Présenter des excuses au Monsieur que j'ai frappé._

 _\- Faire une bonne action. – Rester loin de Paul._

 _\- Rester loin de Paul. – Présenter Léah à Peter._

Je regarde ma liste, oui, c'est cool.

Je prends mon sac de cours et sors de la chambre. Ouai c'est bon. Ça va être une bonne année. J'ai de l'espoir.

Angie est déjà installée, c'est la reprise des cours alors que certains pensent que c'est une malédiction moi je la prends comme un nouveau départ. Paul n'a rien fait. Non rien. Absolument rien.

Le monde me hait. Il veut me faire souffrir. J'ai besoin d'une pause. J'essaye vraiment là. J'essaye à nouveau, rien. Julianne ne veut pas démarrée.

\- Pas toi ma belle, pas toi. Toi qui ne m'as jamais trahi, pure et innocente. Ma belle, allé, je dis en caressant le volant et en tournant les clés.

Paul me regarde dans son break, il est rentré qu'hier, on ne s'est pas parlé, juste un lourd silence au déjeuner. J'aurais voulu que sa continue. Putain.

Je sors de la voiture et marche vers lui en tirant Angie. Il ouvre la porte avant, je regarde à l'arrière c'est tellement sale et plein de…de détritus que la seule place potable est là où Angie est assise. Il me regarde avec un regard triomphant. Sale porc, trou du cul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Elle ne démarre pas ? Il dit sans même cesser de sourire.

\- T'as gueule, je lâche.

\- Oh ma belle, on en est revenue là ?

Je ne réponds pas et il démarre de bonne humeur. Je hais Paul Lahote. Il sourit en me jetant des regards aux coins. Angie lui donnes des regards mauvais.

\- T'as pensé quoi de la transformation de Maya ? Elle demande innocemment.

Je grogne au souvenir de la violation d'intimité. Enculé. J'ai envie de tuer Sam parce que je sais que ni Embry ni Paul n'aurait pensé à un truc pareil. Il me regarde d'un air coupable.

\- Euh, je ne pensais pas que ce serait un truc dans le genre, c'est heu..heu, il devient blanc un peu.

\- Dégueu ? Elle dit en souriant et je ris à la tête qu'il fait.

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça ? Il me demande.

\- Oui, je dis doucement.

\- Sam s'en veut tu sais ?

\- Avant ou après qu'il a vu que j'ai mangé mes restes et qu'il a vomi ? Je ris sardonique.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, mais il le mérite. Moi aussi j'en ai eu envie, il sourit.

On est arrivé, Angie sort. La Push est tellement petit que le lycée et le collège sont dans le même bâtiment. Je sors mais il referme la portière. Oh non pas ça s'il vous plait. Je veux vraiment l'évité. Faire comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je grogne en me retournant vers lui.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Arrête de jouer Maya, je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, il me regarde intensément.

\- T'es qu'un trou du cul, tu m'as mis dans un état, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai encore les mains qui tremblent. J'aurais dû te gifle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne le fais pas.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que t'as aimé ! T'es en colère contre toi-même pas contre moi, il me regarde en souriant, tu ne m'éviterais pas si tu n'en avais pas profité, si je te faisais pas d'effet.

\- Je te hais, je crache.

\- C'est qui que tu essayes de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ? Il regarde mes lèvres.

\- T'es qu'un trou du cul.

\- Oh oui je suis un trou du cul mais ça ne change rien, et il s'approche de moi.

Je ne me ferais pas avoir. Pas une seconde fois. Je le gifle. Et je sors de la voiture. Je l'entends rire. Connard.

Je lui fais un doigt.

J'ai l'intention de tenir mes résolutions de l'année.

Rien à foutre, j'ai l'intention d'être à nouveau Maya, d'être moi-même.


	20. Chapitre 20 Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

\- Pousse – toi, crache Paul au pauvre Josh assis à côté de moi.

Le pauvre Josh n'a même pas le temps de prendre ses affaires que Paul le pousse de la chaise et s'assied à sa place en étirant ses longues jambes sous la table. Ouai toujours un trou du cul. Il ne veut pas aller plutôt à sa place habituelle ? C'est-à-dire à l'arrière de la classe et dormir sur son bureau. Non il faut qu'il fasse peur au pauvre Josh et qu'il me dérange en me regardant toute l'heure avec ce putain de regard.

Je vous le jure sur la tête de ma mère, je fais de mon mieux pour tenir mes résolutions.

J'ai donné des Cv partout dans Forks et la Push, j'ai acheté des fleurs et les ai envoyés au Monsieur avec une invitation pour les alcooliques anonymes. J'ai même décidé qui sera ma bonne action de l'année. Embry et son papa Harry. Mais Paul, restait loin de Paul ?

Hé hé plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il me suit littéralement partout. Depuis la reprise des cours. Depuis une semaine. Partout. Je vous le jure. Si si c'est vrai. En ce moment je fais la queue à la cantine et il me souffle dans le cou. Non ça n'a rien à voir avec ma taille. Je fais 1m 65, bon d'accord 63, c'est une taille moyenne. La ferme. Le truc c'est qu'il plane sur moi. C'est dérangeant. Si un géant de près de 1m90 et très musclé, qui se transforme en un loup géant sur une base régulière vous suivez partout, vous vous sentirez comment ? J'ai beau être un loup-garou je me sens quand même un peu mal.

\- Tu viens manger avec nous, il ordonne.

Je vois Kim qui n'est pas à notre table mais à celle des géants et elle me fait signe, c'est comme ça que je l'ai nommé puisque tous les loups s'assoient à la même table et qu'ils sont tous énormes, avec leurs portions énormes. Angie est assise avec Seth et je n'ai pas d'autre amie. Merci Paul. Je ne veux pas manger seule ni avec des enfants de 13-14 ans. Ça ne se voit pas mais j'ai un sourire triste et défaitiste.

Putain le monde me hait.

Je me mets entre Embry et Kim. Paul n'a pas aimé parce qu'il grogne sur Embry qu'il lui grogne dessus en retour. Puis il se retourne vers moi.

\- Est-ce que t'as dit un truc à Jacob à propos de tamias ? Il me demande.

\- J'ai dit que vous vouez un culte aux chipmunks, je réponds en mangeant.

Jared me regarde avec de grands yeux et rit. Ce film est terrifiant des tamias qui chantent, en plus ils en ont fait 3 ! C'est flippant! Je ne veux pas y penser. Embry secoue juste la tête en souriant.

\- T'es obligé de me suivre partout ? Je demande exaspéré à Paul.

Là je suis devant mon casier en train de prendre mes livres. Ça commence vraiment à être chiant. On dirait qu'il a été dressé. C'est un loup merde qu'il se comporte comme tel, il fait honte à son espèce et à la mienne.

\- Paul s'il te plait j'ai besoin d'espace, je demande quand il ne répond pas.

Il souffle et passe son chemin. Je vais finir dans un asile. Ou dans un couvant et je ne suis pas croyante. Je fuis tous les lieux religieux. C'est pour dire.

Attendez, attendez. J'ai une ampoule qui s'allume.

Ouai un couvant. Pas de mec. Vous imaginez un peu. Ça veut dire pas de Paul. Ouai un couvant. Elles doivent être heureuses les religieuses. Je vais me renseigner au prêt d'un prêtre.

\- Salut, je suis Matt, ce présent un joli garçon en souriant.

\- Salut, moi c'est Maya, je dis en prenant mes livres.

\- Donc je me demandai si vendredi soir tu…

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase parce que sa tête a rebondit contre le casier à côté du mien en laissant une impression très impressionnante de son visage sur la porte et il a glissé au sol assommé. Paul est en face de moi, en colère. Très en colère. Je pouvais même voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Oh putain.

Le monde ne me hait pas. C'est juste l'univers.

Moi c'est Paul Lahote que je hais.

Vous ne pouvez pas me voir là mais j'ai envie de pleurer, et comme j'ai dépassé mon quotta de larmes, à la place je sors juste un rire hystérique.

Je pense sérieusement au couvant.

* * *

Julianne ne fonctionne pas. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Snif. Un truc avec le moteur. C'est ce qu'a dit Mark avant de se brulé avec une bougie ou de l'huile, donc pendant que j'étais en cours il la tirait chez Jacob Black, ça je vous l'ai pas dit. C'était il y a une semaine. Il a dû commander des pièces.

\- Donc tu es la petite amie de Jacob ? Je demande à la jeune fille en face de moi.

\- Non je suis seulement son amie, appelle-moi Bella, elle dit en rougissant.

\- Moi c'est Maya, t'es sûr que tu n'es pas sa petite amie ? Il fait que parler de toi et puis il est mignon, je dis en jouant des sourcils.

Elle rougit encore plus, et se cache le visage dans ses cheveux. Bella est mignonne dans le style calme et fade. Mais elle a l'aire gentille. On est assise toute les deux dans le salon en attendant Jacob. Il a paumé mes clefs. Sale con. Il a enfin réussi à réparer mon bébé. Ça veut dire plus de balade avec Paul le matin. Et aussi ne plus utilisé Angie comme bouclier humain.

\- Tiens, je donne les préservatifs à Bella que maman m'oblige à garder sur moi.

Elle regarde les paquets d'un air horrifié mais je referme sa main avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Je les ai…Jacob regarde Bella, sa main, et moi puis dégluti.

\- Vos mieux sortir couverts, non ? On ne veut pas d'un Jacob Junior tout de suite, je souris.

Je me lève et prends les clefs avec le nounours dessus. Juste à ce moment-là Billy rentre avec le shérif Swan. Leurs yeux se fixent sur les paquets rouges et moi puis sur Bella et Jacob.

\- Tout va bien ici ? Demande M. Moustache.

\- Oui, monsieur, je dis avec un sourire innocent, Bella et moi on aller s'occuper de Jacob il est tellement mignon, on dirait un bonbon. Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer pour la voiture, et je donne une tape sur les fesses de Jacob qui fait un bruit suraigu.

Le shérif me regarde avec des yeux qui sont prêts à tomber et Billy est sur le point de s'évanouir. Il est vraiment blanc. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il tourne de l'œil ici et maintenant. J'entends même son cœur raté des battements.

\- Putain, merde je déconnais, t'inquiète pas ton fils m'intéresse pas, je dis en frottant son poignet tandis que Jacob lui frotte les épaules.

\- Hé Billy tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital, demande Charlie.

\- Bella ramène de l'eau, je demande et elle court dans la cuisine.

Oh ne putain ne meurt pas. Dieux, Hala, Bouda et qui que ce soit d'autres, faite qu'il ne meurt pas. Au bout d'un moment il reprend des couleurs. Ouf. On l'installe sur le canapé avec une couverture. Il me tient la main très fort d'un geste très paternel. Les battements de son cœur sont de nouveau réguliers.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse de la soupe, il hoche la tête, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas fait de blague comme ça si j'avais su.

Je tire ma main et je vais rejoindre Bella qui est un peu pale dans la cuisine. Elle me sourit gentiment. J'ouvre le frigo et fait la soupe que papa me faisait quand j'avais peur. J'ai encore les mains qui tremblent. Putain. J'ai failli tuer un homme. Avec une blague. L'univers me déteste et se fou de ma gueule en même temps.

\- Je suis désolé, je dis en ramenant le plateau.

\- Papa t'es sûr que ça va ? Demande Jacob inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va mieux, merci Maya ça sent très bon.

\- Merci, recette de mon père, et j'entends son cœur raté encore un battement. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, il dit faiblement.

Jacob se lève et me prend par le bras en m'emmenant dans la cuisine. Il serre et desserre les poings. Il est en colère contre moi. Je peux le comprendre.

\- Je suis désolé, je répète, je ne...

\- Dégage d'ici, il crache.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire de mal, je suis sur le point de pleurer.

\- Je sais, il inspire profondément, mon père… je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, d'accord ? Jamais. T'es juste une bombe à retardement, t'es gentille, t'es sympa mais y a un truc pas net avec toi, un truc qui te rend dangereuse. Alors dégage d'ici et ne revient jamais.

\- Je vais te payer et…

-J'en veux pas de ton fric, il crie en venant vers moi et je gèle.

\- Jacob tu lui fais peur, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal, dit Bella.

Je sors en trompe de la maison et je rentre dans la Julianne. Je n'ai pas eu peur. C'était juste…Quand Jacob est venu vers moi, j'ai vu une photo sur le frigo que je n'avais pas capté avant. Je savais qu'elle avait fait ses études à Seattle mais elle me l'aurait dit. Non ?

L'univers me déteste.

Il y avait ma mère sur la photo.

Oh putain, ça veut dire quoi ?


	21. Chapitre 21 Un couvent et un prêtre

\- Mon enfant comment puis-je t'aider ? Demande le vieux monsieur en face de moi.

\- Je veux aller au couvant, je dis tout sourire.

\- C'est une décision importante, tu as bien réfléchi? Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avec une mine très sceptique.

\- Je voudrais un endroit près de la mer, avec du soleil et de la forêt c'est très important. Oh et pas de mec. L'autre bout du monde ça me va. Le genre d'endroit paumé où il ni à personne à 100 km, vous avez ça ? Je demande en lui prenant la main.

Le prêtre me regarde de haut en bas, j'ai mis un slim rose flache et une chemise jeune à motif grunge. Il s'attarde sur mes bottes de combat rose, puis me regarde avec un sourire triste. Il me tapote la main et me tire vers un des bancs.

\- Dis-moi ton histoire mon enfant, il me dit avec une voix douce.

\- Je suis Maya j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17, ma mère va se marier avec un type de la Push, donc ma sœur et moi on a pris nos clics et nos clacs et on a emménagé ici. J'ai frappé un type avec une amie par ce qu'il a bousculé son frère, ma sœur et bâter son chiot, j'ai failli tuer un homme hier avec une blague sale, Paul me suit partout comme un petit chien au début on se détester maintenant je ne sais pas trop, envoyez-moi dans un couvant, je crie désespéré en lui serrant les mains.

\- Tu as des problèmes de violence ?

\- Je n'aime pas la violence, je me suis excusé et j'ai envoyé des fleurs. C'était très vrai avec une carte pour les alcooliques anonymes je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire.

\- C'est un très bon début, tu m'as parlé d'un autre homme que tu as failli tuer ? Il demande avec réticence.

\- J'ai fait une blague sale avec son fils et son cœur a dérapé, j'ai eu très peur, je lui ai fait de la soupe et son fils m'a jeté dehors.

\- Je vois, il dit en regardant les vitraux, honnêtement je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire. Est-ce que ton beau-père te fait…du mal ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je demande et je comprends .Non ! Je crie, Mark n'est pas comme ça.

\- Qui est Paul alors ? Il me demande, est-ce qu'il est là ? Il regarde autour de nous.

Ah ok. Le type croie que j'ai des hallucinations. Il a l'air vraiment très triste pour moi. Putain, merde. Le prêtre croit que je suis folle. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Non, Paul c'est son fils. Un trou du cul. Il me suit partout et hier il a explosé le visage d'un garçon contre un casier parce qu'il m'a parlé. S'il vous plaît envoyez-moi dans un couvent.

\- Je comprends, il dit avec un grand sourire, mon enfant, Maya, est-ce que ce garçon fait et dit des choses qui te font mal au cœur ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça envoyez-moi dans un couvent, je hurle en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Allons, allons, il rit en me tapotant le dos et puis il me repousse gentiment, Maya je ne peux pas t'envoyer dans un couvent mais parles en à ta maman, ce genre de chose dépasse mes compétences.

\- Quoi ?! Non, je crie en me mettant à genoux, j'ai besoin de vacance s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas croyante mais je ferais un effort parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a un mec en haut ou en bas qui se fout de ma gueule et qui regarde ma vie comme une série télé. Je suis même certaine qu'ils le font ensemble et qu'ils mangent du pop-corn en réfléchissant comment ils vont faire de ma vie un enfer.

\- Il n'y a rien de tout ça, c'est juste une phase de la vie, tu t'en sortiras, tu as l'air d'une fille futée. Parles-en à ta maman.

\- Je crois qu'elle me cache des choses, je grogne.

\- Comment ça ? Il me demande avec de grands yeux et me relève du sol gentiment.

\- Le monsieur que j'ai failli tuer hier, il a une photo de maman jeune et il y quelques semaines il est venue à la maison, il l'a mises dans un état pas possible.

Il me regarde et souffle en fronçant les sourcils. Il est en train de réfléchir. Il est gentil et patient, il ne me parle pas comme si j'étais demeuré mais comme une adulte même s'il croit que je suis folle.

\- Et ton papa ? Il me demande tout à coup.

\- Il est mort quand j'avais 7 ans, cancer, je dis doucement.

\- Je vois, il tapote ma main et me regarde tristement. Parles-en à ta maman. C'est le mieux.

Ouai plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vous voyez vous dire ce genre de truc à votre moman ?

Ouai c'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ni à pas de couvent sur une île déserte ?

* * *

\- T'es vraiment très belle, dis Angie avec une pointe d'envie.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'avais mis une robe noire à manches courtes, dos nue qui moulait mon corps à merveille et qui s'arrêté au-dessus des genoux en s'évasant avec des chaussettes montantes au-dessus des genoux .Une paire de bottes en daim et une veste en cuir de la même couleur. Oui, je suis belle et classe. Maintenant vous vous demandez pourquoi tout ça ? Eh bien rappelez-vous le diner avec Emily et Sam pour fêter leur emménagement. Maman m'y a obligé.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et rejoint Paul en bas. On doit y aller ensemble, je ne sais pas où c'est. Merde. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Il regarde appréciateur mes jambes et démarre. J'en ai marre qu'il me reluque tout le temps. Sérieux c'est pervers. Vous vous sentirais comment vous si le fils de votre beau père vous mater tout le temps? Comme a dis Angie c'est glauque.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ? Il demande. Arrête ça ! Il crie en se garant sur le bas-côté quand je ne réponds pas.

\- On va être en retard, je dis en colère.

\- Merde Maya arrête, fait pas comme si tu ne ressens rien, comme si rien ne c'est passer.

Je serre les poings et me tais, à chaque fois que j'ai fait un truc sur un coup de tête avec lui… eh bien vous savez. Il s'approche de mon visage et me sourit d'un air carnassier. En plus j'ai mes résolutions. C'est sacrée les résolutions.

\- Si j'avais su que ça te couperait net je t'aurais embrassé avant. Oh l'enfoiré, il sait comment pousser mes boutons.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as embrassé Paul, tu m'as embrassé !

\- J'ai enfin réussi à te faire dire ça, je peux mourir heureux, il dit sarcastique.

\- Ne joue pas les victimes, si ça se sait, tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Penses aux conséquences, merde, je plaide exaspérer.

\- Regarde nous, quel heureux couple on est à parler des conséquences, il continue sur le même ton.

Oh il m'énerve, un vrai trou du cul.

\- Paul cette situation n'est pas normal, arrête de faire ça, ton père et ma mère…

\- Je sais, il chuchote en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, je sais.

Il avait un regard désespéré. Comment ce type peut passer du froid au chaud comme ça?

\- Alors arrête, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Je le fixe dans les yeux.

\- Et toi tu rends compte de ce qui ce passe entre nous ? Il pose son front sur le mien.

\- Je ne suis pas Rachel, Paul, d'une certaine manière j'ai mal au cœur quand je dis ça. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne mêle pas Rachel à nous, elle ne compte pas, il dit en serrant les dents, elle, je l'ai juste baisé, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

\- Mais justement Paul, qu'est-ce que je suis ? Je veux qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir.

\- Tu es…

\- La fille de la femme que ton père va épousait. Réfléchi un peu !

Sans prévenir il m'embrasse. C'était désespéré et chaud. Et il y a quelque chose en moi, une boule qui me fait mal. Je retourne son baisai et tire son visage vers moi. J'ai l'impression d'être entière et à ma place pour la première fois depuis que papa est mort.

\- Arrête de lutter, il dit contre mes lèvres.

\- Il faut y aller, je dis en le repoussant et en tentant de reprendre mes esprits .

\- Maya, …il commence en me gardant près de lui.

\- Dans quelques mois on va être…

\- Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît. Ses yeux me supplient.

\- Ça ne change rien Paul, je dis doucement.

\- Tout a changé et tu le sais, il dit froidement en démarrant.

Oui, tout à changer et ce n'est plus de Paul que j'ai peur mais de moi.

Je tombe amoureuse de lui et il le sait.

Un couvent sur une île déserte, un paradis sur terre.


	22. Chapitre 22 Trahison

Sam était tendu en voyant mon sourire et il avait de bonnes raisons. Vous croyez que j'ai oublié qu'il est venu à la pleine lune sans mon autorisation ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir mais j'ai un sourire démoniaque là. Le même que quand j'ai failli arracher les couilles de Quil. Hé hé.

\- Tu dois être Maya, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dis gentiment Emily.

\- Je suis célèbre, hein Sam ? Je ris en prenant Emily dans les bras.

Sam se frotte le cou, et me sourit. Plan d'attaque, phase une : endormir la vigilance de l'ennemi. Niark niark.

La maison est un petit cottage très mignon, très chaleureux, comme la petite maison dans la prairie mais en moins rustique. Un truc tout chaleureux, un nid douillet. Une tanière pour une meute. Contrairement à la maison de Sam, c'est aussi très propre.

Embry, Jared et Kim sont déjà là. Je regarde Paul et il hoche la tête à ma question silencieuse. Kim est au courant pour Jared. Je ne savais même pas que c'était aussi sérieux. C'est surprenant. Pourquoi les anciens ont-ils accepté quand ils ne veulent rien dire à la mère d'Embry ? C'est à creuser.

Paul tend le plat de gâteau que j'ai préparé en souriant. Enfoiré. Il me regard avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux. Je me retiens dur pour ne pas le frapper. Trou du cul. Il sourit au coin en le remarquant et sérieux ma main me démange. Comment un type comme lui peut passer du froid au chaud comme ça ? Merde comment il fait pour me faire autant d'effets ? Vos gueules, ok ! Vos gueules ! Je n'ai rien dis, rien penser. Jamais. Oublié ça !

\- Maya j'espère que tu aimes ? Demande Emily.

Je regarde mon assiette et je regarde Sam. J'avais été gentille jusqu'ici. J'ai aidé Emily avec Kim à mettre la table et à servir l'énorme quantité de nourriture. J'ai été courtoise et polie. C'est terminé.

Phase deux : pas de pitié.

\- Je ne suis pas difficile, je mange tout. Une vraie poubelle de table, hein Sam ? Je le regarde en souriant vicieusement.

\- Euh…oui, il répond un peu blanc au souvenir de moi mangeant mes restes. Il a compris où je voulais en venir.

Je prends le ketchup et j'en mets sur mes frittes. Puis me sert la partie la plus saignante du rôti comme il est énorme il n'a pas du bien cuire à l'intérieur. Sam me regarde en palissant quand je mange le morceau en le fixant. Il s'était détourné quand j'avais chassé le sanglier. Il a vraiment pas un bon estomac et ça se dis tuer des vampires.

\- Je peux faire cuire un peu plus, propose Emily.

\- J'aime saignant, plus c'est cru mieux c'est, je dis en faisant de pied à Sam.

Agent K pali encore plus, tousse en grognant et essaye de se dégager. Embry a capté parce qu'il se mord le doigt pour ne pas rire. Paul aussi, il met une main sur ma cuisse pour que j'arrête. Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Que j'arrête en si bon chemin ?

\- Donc Emily à quand le mariage ? Je demande en poussant un peu plus sur la jambe de Sam.

\- On y réfléchit mais rien n'est sûr, grogne Sam en bougeant subtilement et désespérément.

\- Emily tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demande Kim.

Moi j'avais une autre remarque à sortir mais un peu méchant même pour moi, donc j'ai fermé ma gueule. Bon je vous la dis mais seulement à vous. « T'es pas sûr parce que t'attend d'autres cousine Clearwater ». C'est vache, hein. Je le dis pas parce qu'Emily ne m'a rien fait, en plus ça ne me regarde pas leurs histoires. Mais elle est sûre le bout de ma langue, je veux me venger mais pas à un tel prix.

\- Je travaille à la bibliothèque. Et vous, vous avez des projets ? Retourne Emily.

\- Je voudrais faire une école d'infirmières, répond Kim, puis on se tourne vers moi.

\- Je voudrais étudier l'art à New York, et ensuite voyager, je réponds.

Pour une quelle qu'on que raison tout le monde se tend et me regarde. La main de Paul se serre sur ma cuisse. Je ne l'avais pas enlevé, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'ai pas fait et maintenant tout le poids du monde était sûr cette main.

\- C'est très précis, tu es sûr ? New York c'est loin, la fac de Seattle à un très bon programme, me dis Sam avec autorité.

Je regarde Paul qui a l'air d'un chien battu et je fixe Sam. Je me redresse et enlève la main sur ma cuisse. Y a un truc qui cloche, un truc suffisamment bizarre pour oublier à quel point je suis en colère contre Sam. Vous l'avez senti, non ? L'air est vicié et tendu. C'est qui lui pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ?

\- New York est la capitale de l'art, là où tout est possible, pourquoi me contentait de Seattle ? Le monde est vaste et plein de merveille qui attende d'être vu, je réponds avec du venin dans ma bouche.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

\- Je vais débarrasser, coupe Emily en regardant Sam.

\- Je t'aide, je siffle en envoyant un regard noir à son fiancé.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi mes futurs projets les regardent de cette manière ? C'est comme si ça les contrariés que je parte, très étrange, puisque quand notre famille est arrivées la plupart des gens, les anciens en particulier on voulut qu'on reparte d'où on est venue. Comme si j'adorais cet endroit, même les profs nous regardent ma sœur et moi en se demandant ce qu'on fait là. Les gens sont plus poli et moins hostile mais ça ne change rien. On avait très bien compris qu'on n'avait rien à faire ici. Vous n'êtes pas surpris vous ?

\- Je suis désolé pour Sam, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, venir comme ça… dit Emily.

Je gèle. Elle est au courant. Je savais qu'elle savait que j'étais en colère contre Sam, et que c'était légitime. Elle m'a envoyé de la nourriture mais j'ignorais qu'elle était au courant de tout. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent avec leurs secrets mais pas les miens. Il on dit les miens, à elle et à Kim, je réalise. Sans me consulter. Sans rien me dire.

Le monde s'est arrêté.

Il a juste arrêté avec mon cœur.

Je sors de la cuisine en trompe en la poussant sans ménagement. Je prends ma veste, mon sac et me tire de cette maison. Ils ont dit mes secrets. Ils ont dit mes secrets. Maman est une chose, c'est ma mère. Les anciens en est une autre, je l'avais décidé. Moi. Personne d'autre. Ça c'est…Oh putain.

\- Maya, attend, m'arrête Paul en me prenant le bras. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Il me prend le visage entre ses mains. Il a fait ça lui aussi. Il a dit toutes ses choses pour ce foutre de ma gueule. C'était juste sa vengeance pour ce que j'ai dit. Je pensais qu'ont été au-dessus de ça. Qu'il…que j'étais différente pour lui.

\- Tu m'as trahi, pour la première fois de ma vie je chuchote vraiment, je n'ai même pas la force de crié ou de me battre.

\- Q…quoi ? Maya, dis-moi, me supplie Paul. C'est vraiment un bon comédien.

Ils sont tous là. Kim, Embry, Jared, Sam et Emily. Et je les regards. Ils ne sont pas les miens et ils ne le seront jamais. On n'est pas de la même espèce.

\- Tu m'as trahi, vous m'avez tous trahi, je souffle en sanglotant.

\- Non, non, il les regarde aussi puis se tourne vers moi en resserrant son emprise, non Maya, non, ce n'est pas ce…

\- C'était pour te vengeais, tu m'as dit tout ça pour me faire du mal, pour me briser le cœur et vous m'avez tous trahi.

\- Non, il hurle, c'est…

\- Le pacte qu'on avait fait, vous l'avais brisé, vous avez mis en danger ma famille, mon espèce. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, j'ai gardé vos secrets, j'ai rien dit à ma mère, à ma sœur sans votre autorisation. Et vous…

\- Maya, écoute-moi, non, regarde-moi… Il dit quand je le pousse.

\- Maya, ce n'est…Intervient Sam.

\- Vous êtes pire que les vampires, eux au moins on sue se taire, je dis en repoussant de toutes mes forces Paul quand il ne me lâche pas.

Je cours dans la forêt sans me retourner. Je veux ma meute. Je veux retourner à mon ancienne vie. Je veux faire comme si on n'était jamais venue dans ce maudit endroit. Seb à raison, il ne faut jamais faire confiance à ceux qui ne sont pas de notre espèce.

Je veux muter malgré tout mais je ne peux pas alors je cours plus vite.

Je veux mon père par-dessus tout mais il est mort alors je cours plus vite.

Je hais Paul Lahote, je les hais tous.


	23. Chapitre 23 imprégna-quoi?

Je ne vais pas pleurais. Non. Pas pour lui. Pour personne. Mais je vais certainement tuer une ou deux personnes. Ils ont dit mes secrets. Ils ont dit que j'étais un loup-garou à Emily et Kim. Oh putain. Oh merde.

Je. Vais. Les. Tuer.

Vous avez compris ?

Je me suis enterré dans mon lit pendant deux jours en évitant tout le monde. J'ai séché les cours, je n'ai parlé à personne. Maman m'a regardé longuement mais n'a rien dit quand je lui ai dit que j'étais malade. Ouai, malade. Moi un loup-garou. Si je plante un couteau dans ma main je guéris en quelques minutes donc mon mensonge est juste passer inaperçu. Je suis tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à faire de l'ironie, ça ou l'auteure ne sait plus écrire.

Merde, vous vous sentirez comment vous, hein ? Aller j'attends !

\- Maya, ouvre cette maudite porte ou je la défonce, grogne Paul.

Il a décidé que c'était le moment de mettre un terme à ma carrière d'ermite. Angie est à l'école avec regret elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule, et les parents au boulot, il en profite le connard.

\- Va te faire enculer ! Je crache.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Il y a un bruit sourd, les murs tremblent et la porte…est par terre. Je n'y crois pas, non mais je n'y crois pas. Il a défoncé la porte. Il vient de de défoncer ma porte.

\- T'es un homme mort, je rugis et je bondis sur lui.

\- Arrête, il gémit alors que je le frappe, arrête !

\- Sale trou du cul, je hurle et il me prend les poings, fait une manœuvre et je me retrouve le dos contre sa poitrine.

\- Arrête putain, je vais tout t'explique…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a expliqué? Bande de cotorep.

Je lui donne des coups de pied dans les tibias, puis il me pousse en gémissant sur le lit d'Angie et se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Il me tient toujours les mains.

\- Calmes-toi ! Merde !

\- Je vais te tuer ! Je dis en essayant de la faire avec mes yeux.

\- Après, d'abord écoute- moi, ils leur ont dit à cause de l'empreinte, il me sort.

\- Le quoi ?

\- L'âme sœur d'un loup, il dit doucement, tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

Oh waouh, les âmes sœurs. Ça existe cette merde ? Je suis dans le flou total. Vous comprenez un truc vous ? Moi je suis largué.

\- La première fois que tu l'as regardé dans les yeux après t'être transformé, y a plus de monde, y a plus de gravité, juste elle, il dit en me regardant dans les yeux en serrant toujours mes poignets. Le monde ne tourne plus autour du soleil mais autour d'elle, elle est littéralement le centre de ton univers, ta raison de vivre. Tu ne peux pas lui mentir, être en colère contre elle, loin d'elle, tu seras ce qu'elle veut que tu sois, un frère, un ami, un protecteur ou un amant, il chuchote dans mon oreille.

Oh merde ! Il me regarde comme si je devais comprendre quelque chose. Ça change rien cette merde ! Absolument rien.

\- Donc c'est une raison pour me trahir ? Connard ! Aller tous vous faire enculer ! Je crache en me dégageant et en m'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

\- Maya, il gémit en posant son menton sur ses mains, tu ne comprends pas ? On n'a pas le choix !

Et ça me frappe, la réalité de cette situation merdique. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Sam a quitté Léah pour cette raison sans explication pour sa cousine. A cause du vaudou indien. Et Kim qui a toujours été amoureuse de Jared voit en….en ce truc, une espèce de conte romantique. L'amour sans limite et sans frontières pour toujours. Ils n'ont pas le choix et pour cette raison ils leurs ont dit la vérité.

\- Ça ne change rien Paul, vous auriez dû me dire la vérité, j'aurais accepté, je dis doucement. Vous avez brisé quelque chose en moi, je vous faisais confiance…

\- Maya, je voulais…

\- Cette chose, je crie, je ne le comprends pas, mais j'aurais accepté parce c'est la bonne chose à faire. Vous m'auriez dit…

Je me tais brusquement. Je regarde Paul et je cligne des yeux. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la petite parcelle d'idée qui germe dans ma foutue tête. Il me regarde avec cette manière flippante comme Jared regarde Kim ou Sam avec Emily.

\- Tous les modificateurs se sont… ? Je demande.

\- Non, c'est rare normalement mais 3 sur 4 l'on fait dans la meute, il s'approche de moi.

\- Tu l'as regard droit dans les yeux et paf le monde s'arrête, je chuchote.

Cette nuit-là quand Embry s'est transformé… J'avais senti une magie différente mais je n'avais juste pas fait attention. Je voulais juste être une ado normal. Il m'avait regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était transformé. Il était entre les cuisses de Rachel. Et il…il a frappé Embry, et encore après ça. Et il était jaloux de tous les garçons qui m'approchaient.

Angie la dit c'est plus un trou du cul avec moi. Elle a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi. Il est gentil, et doux et romantique à sa manière.

\- Oh putain de merde, je souffle et me lève brusquement. Oh non, te fou pas de ma gueule !

\- Maya, je voulais attendre le bon moment pour…

\- Non, je crache, ne m'approches pas.

Il avait l'air de souffrir mais moi j'étais en pièce à l'intérieur. Paul tend le bras et je sors de la chambre sans me retourné. Je rentre dans la Julianne et roule vers la seule personne qui peut répondre à mes questions.

* * *

\- Mon enfant, Maya, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école ? Tu … pleures ? Il me demande doucement.

Je renifle comme réponse et il me frotte le dos avec hésitation. Le simple geste me fait encore plus pleurais et je me jette dans ses bras. Il n'y a pas de mots, ni de sentiments pour vous expliquer à quel point je me sens mal. Vous devez bien vous foutre de ma gueule. Je suis sûr que vous avez capté depuis le début. Ben pas moi.

Cette impré-machin chose n'est pas naturelle, c'est malsain. Forcer les personnes à être ensemble. Ça fait du mal aux gens. Comme Sam, Léah et Emily. Comme à moi. C'est juste…Ce n'est pas ça l'amour. C'est une abomination. Oh putain.

Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? Je veux des réponses. Si vous n'avez pas capté c'est le moment ou jamais de se manifester cher lecteur.

\- Parle-moi mon enfant, quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Le prêtre était inquiet, je l'entendais à sa voix.

\- Vous croyez au destin ? Je demande en dans sa robe.

\- Dieu a un plan pour chacun d'entre nous, il répond doucement.

\- Comment vous faite pour croire encore en Dieu quand on voie le monde ?

\- Dieu a fait le monde mais c'est les hommes qui en font ce qu'il est, il répond.

\- S'il existe, il doit penser qu'il s'est tiré une balle dans le pied, je dis sardonique en laissant le vieux monsieur.

Il me regarde et souffle avec ce tique à la joue. Il y a de la morve et des larmes sur sa tunique mais il a l'air de s'en foutre, de toute manière elle était moche cette robe.

\- Maya pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je suis perdu et la maison de Dieu est ouverte à tout le monde.

\- Tu n'as pas parlé à ta maman…

\- Et les âmes sœurs, vous y croyez ? Je le coupe.

Je ne veux pas parler de maman. La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas lui en parler, ni à Angie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Il me regard de haut en bas pendant un long moment.

\- Je ne sais pas, il lâche. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour qu'une personne peut donner mais une personne faite pour une autre ? C'est au-dessus de mes compétences.

Ça m'aide beaucoup ça ! Je suis perdu là ! Je suis dans une putain d'église alors qu'avant toute cette merde je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dedans.

\- Je croyais que les prêtres avaient toutes les réponses, on ne vous a pas entraîné au Vatican ?

Il rit fort et le son fait écho dans le bâtiment. Il tapote le coin de ses yeux et puis il me regarde gentiment.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ? Et ça te fait peur ? Il me demande en souriant.

\- Non, je le hais, je grogne. Je veux aller au couvent, je lui dit et il soupire.

\- Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu veux, il propose.

\- Donc pas de couvent?


	24. Chapitre 24 Aidez-moi!

Il se fout complètement de ma gueule !

Paul était resté dans l'arbre en face de la chambre que le gentil prêtre m'avait proposé toute la nuit. Je l'avais vue la veille mais je l'avais juste ignoré en tirant les rideaux et il était là à mon réveille. On dirait un harceleur.

Flippant à mort !

Ce n'est pas romantique comme dans les films ou un truc dans le genre. Non. C'est terrifiant. Il ne comprenait donc pas que j'avais besoin de soufflé ? J'avais désespérément besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires.

Mon portable vibra encore une fois. Une vingtaine d'appels manqués. Maman, Angie, Mark, même Sam. Je ne sais même pas comment il a eu mon numéro. J'ai décroché stupidement avant de raccrocher en reconnaissant la voix.

Je ne suis pas lâche, non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de fuir mes problèmes. Ce comportement ne me ressemble pas. Ce n'est pas ainsi que mon père m'a élevé, il m'a appris à être courageuse et affronté les problèmes sans vaciller. Mais quand il en vient à Paul et toute cette merde je suis juste largué. Je veux mon papa. Je veux qu'il soit là et qu'il me dise ce qu'il faut faire. Ce n'est pas juste, c'était le meilleur homme sur terre et il est mort à cause d'un foutu cancer. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, m'embrasse la tempe et qu'il me fasse sa fameuse soupe en me disant que je suis forte et que je suis sa petite louve.

J'étais toujours été une fille à papa. Et il m'adorait. Et maintenant il est plus là. Je me suis toujours senti vide depuis qu'il est mort, à part avec Angie et…

Et je suis perdu dans la maison de Dieu.

\- Maya, frappe le prêtre à la porte puis l'ouvre, il y a une jeune femme qui voudrait te parler.

\- Oh ?

Il hoche la tête et laisse passer Emily. Avec un sac de nourriture, ça sent bon. Elle avait un air très solennel. Elle m'interroge du regard en montrant le lit et je lui fais de la place. Le prêtre nous sourit gentiment et referme la porte.

Il y a un long et lourd silence. Emily me prend la main doucement et souffle. J'observe juste mes pieds. Hé ils sont très jolis. Non je ne suis pas fétichiste.

\- Je sais comment tu te sens, elle murmure, comment c'est….j'ai perdu Léah, elle était ma sœur. Je sais ce que tu penses, ce n'est rien de nouveau… je le pense tous les jours, sa voix fait un trémolo à la fin.

Je regarde Emily, elle est en train de pleurer. Je la vois pour la première fois pour ce qu'elle est. Une jeune femme brisée. Elle avait perdu tout ce qu'elle aimé et adoré à cause de Sam, à cause de cette chose. D'une certaine manière elle s'était perdue. Comme moi. J'avais toujours regardé la situation du côté de Léah mais Emily était autant une victime du vaudou indien que Sam et sa cousine. C'est vraiment la merde.

\- Est-ce que c'est dans les deux sens ? Je demande après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Non, elle eut un rire sardonique, c'est seulement dans le sien.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Je ne l'ai pas repoussé ? Elle rit franchement sans joie, je l'ai fait, encore et encore. Et il est revenu à chaque fois. Puis il m'a dit la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas…ce n'était pas de ça faute. A personne, elle essuie une larme, je me suis dit que si on devenait ami, ça apaiserait l'empreinte, qu'il pourrait revenir à Léah…

Je déglutis en la regardant. Elle fermait les yeux avec une expression douloureuse. Le résultat n'était pas celui qu'elle espéré ou peut-être que si. Je regarde mes mains et repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti. Elle a dit que c'était seulement dans un sens. Mon cœur me fait mal, il ne le ferait pas si Paul ne compter pas. Ce n'était pas dû à la magie, seulement mes propres sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour lui. Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Piouf j'ai mal à la tête. Pas vous ?

\- Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui, j'énonce l'évidence.

\- Oui, elle dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux, mais je le hais aussi. C'est franchement étrange, hein ?

\- Non, je comprends, je réponds en pensant à Paul.

\- Elle est venue me voir, elle m'a crié dessus quand elle a appris que j'ai laissé une chance à Sam, elle avait raison sur tout ce qu'elle a dit. Je m'en suis voulu et j'ai repoussé Sam, j'ai dit des choses horribles. Je l'ai comparé à son père et ensuite, elle pointe sa joue gâché.

\- Je suis désolé, je murmure.

\- Ouai, moi aussi, mais c'est une bonne chose, tu sais ? Elle me tapote la cuisse, je me suis retrouvé face à la mort et j'ai compris à quel point la vie est précieuse. J'aime Sam, elle me dit fermement, et je le déteste pour ça et pour Léah mais je ne le regrette pas. Je recommencerais s'il le faut.

\- Vos mieux 2 personnes heureuses que 3 malheureuses ? Je demande en fixant la porte.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas mal pour Léah…

\- S'il n'y avait pas cette chose, il ne t'aurait jamais regardé, je dis sereinement et je vois du coin de l'œil qu'elle baisse la tête.

\- C'est vrai, il l'aime encore tu sais ? Je peux le voir quand quelqu'un dit son nom, ou qu'il la voit. Mais ce n'est pas assez.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Que c'est à cause du vaudou indien ? Que ses sentiments ne sont pas réels ? Je suis vraiment curieuse.

Elle me regarde d'un air maternel et me caresse la joue.

\- Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas réels ? Je fronce les sourcils et elle rit, Maya, c'est très réel mais compliqué. Sam pense que c'est pour perpétuer les lignés et le gène mais pendant des générations ça a fonctionné sans. Je pense juste que c'est une manière d'ouvrir les yeux des loups sur le véritable amour.

C'est très romantique comme visions des choses et une manière de cacher son manque de fierté. Moi je ne veux pas d'une personne qui veut de moi que pour faire des louveteaux. Je ne suis pas une pouliche. Elle me sourit et sors de la chambre. Merde ça ne m'a pas aidé, mais alors vraiment pas.

Et vous là oh ! Vous pouvez laisser des conseils de temps en temps ! Je me suis réfugié dans une église je vous rappelle ! Ça prouve à quel point je suis dans la merde. Aidez-moi pitié !

Je regarde par la fenêtre et Paul est toujours là. Il me fait coucou.

* * *

\- Maya ça va ? Oh mon Dieu ne recommence jamais ça ! Hurle maman en me prenant dans les bras.

Oui, oui, je suis rentrait à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas rester caché toute ma vie. Après qu'Emily est partie, j'ai réfléchi et réfléchi et finalement j'ai pris une décision. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je compris une chose essentielle. Je ne suis plus l'ancienne Maya, je ne le serais plus jamais. Mais je ne sais pas non plus qui je suis maintenant. Je regarde Paul par-dessus l'épaule de maman. Il a des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Mon cœur fait un bond en avant en le voyant si proche.

\- Tu nous as manqué, dit Angie en me prenant par-derrière.

\- Je fais une retraite spirituelle et tout le monde panique ! Je crie en riant.

Mark me tapote l'épaule doucement, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Un sentiment horrible me prend, je lui en veux que mon père ne soit pas là à sa place. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui et je m'en veux immédiatement, papa n'aurait pas aimé que je ressente ça.

\- Il est bon que tu sois de retour Maya, on était tous inquiets, dit Billy Black.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Sérieux pourquoi il est là ? Ça devient vraiment louche à force.

\- Maman pourquoi…

\- Maya il était juste inquiet, coupe Mark, on l'était tous.

\- D'accord, je vais faire une douche, je décide, je suis trop stone pour réfléchir.

Je monte à l'étage sans regarder derrière moi. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête. Je pleure sous l'eau brûlante, en insultant le monde. Il y a des choses qu'on me cache, des choses qui me concernent et je suis perdue. J'ai l'impression d'être balayé par un ouragan, secoué de droite à gauche sans jamais pouvoir me reposer.

\- Ça va ? Demande Paul doucement quand je lui fonce pratiquement dedans.

\- Non, je dis en me léchant les lèvres, j'ai besoin d'un ami.

\- Je suis là, il dit en mettant ses mains sur mes joues.

\- Non, je ne te fais pas confiance, je pleure en me rappelant sa trahison.

\- Tu peux ! Je ne te ferai jamais de mal…

Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui a cassé en moi, je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a ce regard flippant et il me terrifie vraiment maintenant que je sais ce que ça veut dire. J'ai besoin d'un putain d'ami et je ne peux en parler à personne. Ni à Léah, ni Angie, elle, a qui je dis tout et il est hors de question que je m'ouvre à maman. Quand à Kim et Emily...

\- Tu m'en fais, ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime Paul, je l'ai dit en fin de compte génial,j'ai décidé d'être honnête, j'en peux plus de gardé tout ça pour moi, il me regarde d'un air ahuri. Je t'aime mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ni bon, ce n'est pas sain ! Ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est pas bon, je veux que ce soit vrai. Je voudrais que toi et moi on soit d'autre personne. Que tout soient différents.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est réel toi et moi, l'empreinte ne change rien, je t'a...

\- Ça change tout, je coupe, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse sa phrase, et même, on n'aurait jamais pu être ensemble, toi et moi, on est pratiquement fr...

\- Non ! Il grogne et il souffle, je sais que la meute a merdé mais je ni suis pour rien je te le jure.

\- Paul, laisse-moi en paix, je dis doucement en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres puis je rentre dans ma chambre en fermant la porte.

Je l'entend pleuré mais le son est étouffé par les miens. Il y a un hurlement horrible d'un loup dans la douleur quelques minutes plus tard.


	25. Chapitre 25 Oh merde!

Je n'avais pas menti à Paul. Je souhaite l'avoir fait mais non. Maintenant les choses sont gênantes. Et tendue. Plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Les gars de meute me laissent tranquilles sauf que je sens leurs regards partout où je vais. Vous savez les sectes qui vous suit des yeux pour dire « t'es avec nous, t'y peux rien ! » ben c'est pareil. J'ai l'impression d'être la dernière fille vivante dans un film d'horreur. C'est bad.

\- Oh bonjours Harry, je dis en prenant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine des Clearwater.

\- T'es venue voir Léah ? Il demande.

\- Na j'aide les petits avec leurs exposés, j'explique et je me retourne pour lui faire face. Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien dire à Léah, il souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas de Léah que je parle, il me regarde avec de grands yeux et son cœur fait une embardée.

\- De qui alors ? Il demande innocemment, si j'avais des doutes maintenant j'en ai plus.

\- Fait pas le con avec moi Harry, je sais, je dis très calmement.

\- Tu ne sais rien Maya, rien, il se pince l'arête du nez et me regarde avec pitié.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Si c'était sordide sa mère lui aurait dit mais elle ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il a du respect pour toi. Il croit que c'est Billy, Harry.

\- Ouai, Billy ! Ce bon vieux Billy ! Tu aimais ton père Maya ?

Qu'est-ce que ça avoir là ? Il me donne un regard aigu mélangé avec de la pitié. Pourquoi il me donne ce regard ? Putain je suis au centre d'un truc et ça n'a rien à voir avec Paul. Je commence vraiment à flipper. Qu'est-ce que mon père à avoir là-dedans ? Je n'aime pas ça ! Et vous ?

\- Laisse mon père en dehors de ça ! Je crache férocement.

Il se lève et me caresse la joue d'un geste paternel avec un air très triste.

\- C'était un homme bon ? Il demande doucement.

\- Le meilleur, Harry pourquoi…

\- Maya, parfois il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir. Il a du respect pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu être un bon père pour lui mais je le suis pour Léah et Seth, à cause de ça quand il a besoin de quelqu'un c'est moi qu'il vient voir. Je perdrais le peu que j'ai de lui s'il le sait. Je préfère être un bon guide qu'un mauvais père à ses yeux.

\- Je comprends, je dis en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu devrais laisser du mou à Paul, ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

\- J'ai l'intention de le laisser mariner un peu encore.

Je ne veux pas parler de Paul, j'ai mal au cœur rien que dit penser. Je commence à tremblait en retournant la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir. Qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ? D'où est-ce que c'est sorti ?

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette phrase n'est pas seulement pour Embry ? Merde les gars si vous croyez que c'est un chapitre comique est bien ce n'est pas le cas. Si vous n'avez pas capté les choses deviennent de plus en plus graves.

J'ai un putain de flashback de ma conversation avec Embry, je croyais que ça arrivé seulement dans les films.

 _Billy, il avait eu une relation avec une autre femme toute la réserve est au courant mais il n'a jamais dit qui c'était. Les dates sont bonnes._

La photo de ma mère sur le frigo des Black. Ses visites à la maison. La boule de Noël qui éclate dans les mains de maman quand elle entend Paul parler de Billy. Elle a fait ses études à Seattle.

 _Billy, il avait eu une relation avec une autre femme toute la réserve est au courant mais il n'a jamais dit qui c'était._

C'était elle. L'autre femme.

 _Les dates sont bonnes._

Embry et moi on a sensiblement le même âge.

 _Les dates sont bonnes._

Non ! Pitié, non !

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

 _Ma fille._

 _Ma fille._

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

Est-ce que je suis vraiment aussi stupide ? Ou je suis aveugle comme avec Paul ? C'était devant mes yeux, depuis le début. Même avant.

\- Maya tu vas bien ? J'entends la voix d'Harry qui vient de loin.

Je regarde la peau de ma main. Légèrement tanné. Cette couleur plus foncé que celle de ma mère. Bien plus que celle de mon père et d'Angie. Non ! J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. Le gène avait sauté une génération, je suis un loup-garou parce que c'est dans mon sang d'un côté ou d'un autre. Je n'avais pas une chance.

Harry prend mon visage entre ses mains et se courbe pour me regarder. Tout est flou autour de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais par terre. Non !

J'étais sa petite louve ! Il m'adorait, il me faisait sa soupe spéciale quand j'avais peur ou pendant les pleines lunes, il m'embrassait la tempe, toujours la même, la sienne. Il me caressait les oreilles sous mon autre forme. Il m'aimait. Il m'aimait !

C'était lui mon père ! Lui !

Je me lève et pousse Harry. Je suis dans la rue sans m'en rendre compte. Il m'a appris comment insulté et les règles qui va avec. Angie a son physique et son caractère mais moi j'ai son tempérament. J'ai sa langue sale.

Je suis sa fille ! La sienne !

\- On rentre à la maison, je hurle et maman sursaute dans le salon.

\- Maya qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Mark en se plaçant devant moi.

C'est de sa faute, si on était resté en Pennsylvanie rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Paul et toute sa merde. Et Billy. Tout. Tout.

\- Dégage, je le pousse en criant.

\- Maya ! Il gronde, jusque-là je ne t'ai rien dit mais là tu dépasses les bornes !

\- C'est de ta faute, je dis en le frappant à l'épaule, c'est de ta faute, je hurle.

Je le pousse encore et encore en lui hurlant dessus. Il essayait de me repousser tant bien que mal mais je suis trop forte. Je sens des bras forts me tiré par la taille, l'odeur de Paul me prend aux narines, j'entends maman et Harry criait, Angie pleurait et Mark au sol qui me regarde d'un air hébété. Je me débats du mieux que je peux et je sens le nez de Paul se brisait contre mon crâne. Mais il ne me lâche pas.

\- Maya, hurle maman en se plaçant devant moi.

Je n'avais pas compris combien j'étais en colère contre elle avant de la voir. Elle m'a pris mon père, bien plus que Billy ne l'a jamais fait. Ma vision est floue et je me rends compte que je pleure. J'ai toujours été bien plus sa fille à lui qu'à elle.

\- Je veux rentrait à la maison, je crie et j'arrive enfin à me libérer de Paul. Je veux rentrait à la maison !

Mon cœur me fait mal, ma tête est lourde et tout mon monde s'écroule. J'aurais tellement voulu ne rien savoir. Je balance et casse tout ce qui passe entre mes mains. J'entends des cris et des pleurs, et avant que je comprenne j'ai saccagé tout le salon. Je sens les mains de Paul sur moi et je le repousse violemment.

\- Je te hais, je te hais, je hurle en le frappant.

Il me prend les poignets et je me retrouve à nouveau contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Je l'insulte et hurle, je pleure et…

Il y a une piqûre sur ma joue. Je me calme d'un coup. Maman est devant moi la main en l'air. Ça ne m'a pas fait mal du tout mais le geste me choque. Elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi ou Angie. Pas même une fessée. Jamais. Tout le monde est stupéfait et il y a un silence mortel qui règne dans la maison.

\- Maya, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle hurle en prenant mon menton dans sa main.

\- Tu croyais que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Que je ne serais jamais rien ? Je demande la bouche plein de venin, est-ce qu'il savait ?

Elle me regarde, puis regarde Angie à côté de Seth et Léah, elle se tourne vers Mark, puis me regarde à nouveau les yeux écarquillés. Et elle blanchit.

\- Maya, je…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je…Ça ne faisait aucune différence, il t'aimait ! Elle chuchote.

Ce n'est plus Paul qui me tient, c'est moi qui m'accroche à lui. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était faux ? Pourquoi ? Je l'aurais cru même si c'était un mensonge, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'illusion d'avoir une vie normale. D'avoir quelque chose à me raccroché.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans les bras de Paul et me tourne vers lui. Je me cache dans sa poitrine nue et je pleure. Vous vous sentiriez comment vous si toute votre vie est un mensonge ? C'est terminé, c'est officiel, je ne peux plus me mentir, ni faire semblant. Mon monde s'effondre sous mes pieds et je n'ai plus rien à quoi m'accroché. Je tiens Paul comme si ma vie en dépend.

\- Maya, chuchote maman.

\- J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit toi qui meures à la place de papa, je crache en me retournant.

Elle hoquette et pleure, j'entends des cœurs faire des embardés et je me cache dans le torse de Paul en pleurant et criant des choses incompréhensibles. Tout ce que j'ai vécu ses derniers temps me reviennent en pleine figure, je me sens toute engourdie. Les voix autour de moi veinent de très loin et tout est flou.

Puis…je flotte.


	26. Chapitre 26 Un peu d'ordre

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait lui faire sentir une pomme ?

\- Jared, c'est un oignon.

Honnêtement, s'évanouir c'est de la merde. Je viens d'apprendre qu'être un loup-garou ne vous protège pas du putain de mal de tête qui va avec. Les gars ne savent vraiment pas se servir de leurs cadeaux, autrement ils auraient légèrement capté que cela fait juste 5 bonnes minutes que je les entends dire des conneries. Et putain qu'est-ce qu'ils en disent !

\- Elle est en train de se réveiller, je reconnais la voix d'Emily.

\- Na j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux en évitant de voir vos sales gueules, je gémis.

Je bats doucement des paupières en faisant attention que la lumière n'agresse pas mon cerveau. La première chose que je vois c'est la mine inquiète de Paul. Ma tête sur ses cuisses et mes pieds sur celles d'Angie. Je regarde la pièce et je reconnais le salon de la maison de Sam et Emily. Toute la meute est là. Je peux carrément entendre leurs penser tellement ils le font fort. Une première pour eux, j'en suis sur.

\- Oulla, doucement, dit Paul alors que je me redresse.

Il fait nuit dehors et il y a un grand vide en moi. Je…je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Sam s'approche de moi mais je lui lance un regard mauvais. Il s'arrête net. Garçon intelligent. Pour une fois. Il n'a pas vraiment utilisé son cerveau jusqu'ici en ce qui me concerne.

\- Rentre à la maison Angie, je lâche sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Maya…

\- S'il te plaît, je dis sèchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire face.

Elle se lève sans un mot et j'évite son regard. Paul me frotte doucement le dos.

\- T'inquiète pas elle est en sécurité, dis doucement Jared en sortant ses clefs de voiture.

Je soupire quand ils sortent de la maison. Je frotte mes mains tremblantes sur mes genoux et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Paul. Je ne peux pas me battre sur plusieurs fronts à la fois. Pas sans soutien, sans rien à quoi me raccrocher et mon seul pilier, c'est Paul. Je déteste ça. Etre la fille faible qui a besoin d'un chevalier en armure étincelante ou dans mon cas, un loup géant tueur de vampires qui eux sont étincelants.

Embry me regarde sans ciller. Les rouages de son cerveau sont en train de travailler à 100 à l'heure. Il est en train de peser les probabilités sur son paternel maintenant que le principal candidat est hors compétition. Vu la manière dont tout le monde est tendu comme si j'allais péter les plombs une seconde fois ils sont au courant pour...Je pense que soit Harry soit maman a lâché le morceau. Je ne me demande même pas comment je suis arrivé là.

Dites-moi quoi faire, n'importe quoi, juste la marche à suivre s'il vous plaît.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demande Emily.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enterrée vivante dans de la merde et continuer à m'enfoncer, je crache.

Je pousse mon visage dans le torse chaud de Paul et il m'embrasse la tempe, la même que celle…de mon père. C'est mon père. Je ne peux pas penser autrement. Mon cœur me monte à la gorge et mon estomac se serre.

\- C'est mon père, je lâche en sanglotant.

\- Qui ? Billy ? Demande Sam.

\- Non, sale con, crache Paul, Maya a qu'un seul père et ce n'est pas lui.

Je relève la tête brusquement. Comment il a compris ? Ça peut paraître stupide mais c'est le truc le plus gentil qu'il a fait pour moi. Ça signifie bien plus que tous les mots d'amour qu'il peut me dire.

\- Pardon, dit doucement Sam, Maya…je suis désolé pour ce qu'il sait passer à la pleine lune et pour avoir dit aux filles. Plus personne n'en parlera sans ta permission et…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Sam, je grogne.

\- Si c'est le moment, tu ne fais pas parti de la meute de cette manière et je n'aurais pas dû…

\- C'est quoi le truc ? Emily t'a interdit de la baisai tant que tu te conduis pas en adulte ? Je hausse le ton en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Sam ferme les poings, pas comme s'il était en colère mais comme s'il était impatient, y a autre chose dans tout ça. Il veut se débarrasser de la besogne.

\- Arrête de tournée autour du pot Agent K et crache, je siffle.

\- Le vampire, c'est une rouquine, on n'arrive pas à l'avoir.

\- Une rouquine ? Je m'assieds sur le canapé et sèche mes larmes.

Je l'avais oubliée. J'ai toujours pensé stupidement que c'est la partie monstre que je redoutais de moi. Depuis toujours. Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de vous tordre de rire sur la grande ironie de ma vie. En fait c'est ma partie humaine qui est en train de me rendre dingue. Tellement que j'en oublié qu'il y a un vampire qui se promène les mains dans les poches.

\- Elle revient toujours ? Je demande calmement.

\- Oui, elle rôde au même endroit, il répond acide.

\- Elle cherche quelque chose, les vampires ne se mettent pas en danger de cette manière sans raison.

Embry continue de me fixer sans rien dire, ça me m'est mal à l'aise. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas au vampire qu'il pense. Je suppose que mon problème de « papa » n'arrange pas le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? Demande Paul.

\- Généralement il n'y a que le sang et le sexe qui les intéressent. Bizarrement ils sont très fidèles à leurs compagnons et elle est seule. Elle cherche quelqu'un qu'elle veut tuer ou transformer.

Le silence est lourd, on pourrait carrément suffoquait. Tout à coup mon ventre gargouille et celui de d'Embry répond comme un signal. Paul tremble à côté de moi et on finit par rire avec lui. Merde la situation est surréaliste.

Il faut vraiment vivre la scène pour comprendre. Je peux vous dire que c'est franchement tordu.

J'aide Emily à faire la cuisine. C'est hallucinant tout ce qu'elle fait à manger. Et c'est tout aussi hallucinant à la vitesse que ça descend. Des trous noirs ou des poubelles de table, Paul a explosé le nez de Jared pour avoir la dernière cuisse de poulet. Il en avait mangé une dizaine. Plus les pains de viande. Je dis ça je ne dis rien.

\- C'était très bon Emily, complimente Jared qui est revenu.

\- Merci, je réponds.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était trop salé, il sort.

Paul grogne et moi je me saisis de la cocotte doucement pour la lui balancer à la tête.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas, ne mange pas, trou du cul ! Je siffle alors qu'il se frotte le crane.

\- Hé ! Rouspète Paul qui a l'air offensé.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi que j'insulte pour une fois.

\- Justement, trou du cul c'est seulement pour moi !

Sam s'étouffe en mangeant et Embry à arrêter de s'empiffrer. Il est sérieux là ? Est-ce qu'il assimile ce mot pour un mot doux tellement je l'ai insulté ? C'est un dérivé pervers du syndrome de Stockholm ? C'est quoi la prochaine ? Que je lui réserve les poêles ?

Ok sans commentaire.

Non, non aucun. C'est juste trop bizarre.

Je sors dehors une fois que tout est ranger, Emily m'a gentiment invité à rester avec Paul cette nuit. Elle prend son rôle de maman loup très au sérieux. J'ai besoin de respirer.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, trou du cul.

Il sourit au coin et me prend doucement la main. Je ne peux pas me battre. J'ai plus de force. Je dois abandonner quelque chose pour avancer et faire face. Ma rancœur contre Sam disparaîtra avec le temps mais je ne lui fais plus confiance. Et Paul…ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas mais que je ne veux plus me battre contre lui.

\- Soyons amis, je dis doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que vous êtes ce qu'on a besoin. J'ai juste besoin d'un ami en qui je peux avoir confiance.

\- D'accord, il se met devant moi avec espoir, je serais un ami, puis il m'embrasse.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça un ami, je dis en le repoussant.

\- Non ? Il demande avec tellement d'innocence que je me demande s'il n'a jamais été ami avec une fille.

\- Non, Paul, il soupire de frustration et je ricane. Une pensée me frappe et ça me donne envie de vomir. Est-ce qu'elle comptait ? Avant je veux dire.

Il me regarde et une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas…Peut importe ce que je veux elle est encore…pas comme Angie mais elle est…

\- Non, elle ne comptait pas. Aucune ne la jamais fais. Il n'y a eu que toi qui as gardé mon attention. En me faisant chier ou en me faisant bandai.

\- Charmant.

\- Je suis sérieux Maya, tu as toujours eu cette manière de me regarder dans les yeux sans jamais rien lâché. Parfois je me demandais si le seul moyen de te faire taire était de t'embrasser.

Il me regarde un long moment sans ciller en attendant que je dise quelque chose. Mais il n'y a rien à dire, je suis juste soulagé et fier. J'ai gagné une bataille que je ne savais même pas que je jouais.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père, j'irai m'excuser plus tard, je me sens coupable d'avoir pris ma rage sur Mark.

\- C'est rien il comprend. Maya, tu m'as fait peur quand tu t'es évanoui, une Maya en colère et désespéré, je peux gérer mais pas une Maya évanoui…J'ai cru mourir sur place quand tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras.

\- Comment les gars ont su pour Billy ? Je demande en mettant mes bras autour de son milieu.

\- T'as mère est devenu hystérique quand…Harry lui as téléphoné et il est venu avec Sam. Alors j'ai préféré t'amener ici pour que tu ne les voies pas.

\- Merci, sa prévoyance me touche, il peut être un trou du cul mais il est pas con.

\- T'es sur qu'on n'embrasse pas les amis ?

Je souris contre son torse. Je ne veux pas penser à demain. Je veux juste rester là dans ses bras et pouvoir savourer le fait que j'ai toujours eu l'attention de Paul. Oublier avec lui que ma vie est un bordel monstre.


	27. Chapitre 27 Je hais Billy Black

Fais chier ! Je suis obligé de passer par là ? J'en ai marre des épisodes sentimentaux ou justes bizarres. On ne peut pas juste passer à autre chose ? Ma vie est devenue digne d'une série TV. Et une mauvaise en plus. Paul me serre la main pendant que je fixe la porte de la maison. Je ne veux pas voir ma mère. Ni entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

J'inspire profondément et je rentre avec un pas décidé. Ouai je vais y arriver. Je butte des vampires non ?

\- Maya…

C'est plus difficile que je le pensais. J'ai envie de vomir. Merde. Pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner au moment où ma vie était rempli de situation tordu et comique ? Ca me manque, tout était plus simple.

Maman me regarde dans les yeux attendant…je ne sais pas moi ! On est censé réagir comment dans ces situations ? Parce que moi je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas la voir. Mark est derrière elle et je m'en veux. Il ne méritait pas que je m'en prenne à lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Mark, je…

\- Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas, il dit avec un ton compatissant puis son regard s'arrête sur la main de Paul. Qui tient toujours la mienne.

\- Maya, il faut qu'on parle, dit maman.

\- Non, je tonne en lâchant la main de Paul. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Maya, écoute je sais…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Est-ce que toute ta vie s'est écroulée sous tes pieds ? Que tout était un mensonge ? Que tu ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou faux ? Elle me regarde avec un regard blesser mais je pense que c'est le moment de tout sortir. Je ne veux pas connaitre l'histoire sordide de la fille naïve et à peine légale qui est tombée enceinte d'un homme plus âgé et marié. Cette partie-là est déjà assez foireuse.

\- J'étais stupide et jeune et je ne pensais pas jusqu'à ce que les conséquences me tombent dessus. Oui c'était sordide, il était plus vieux et mature…

\- Épargne-moi les détails, tu comptais me dire la vérité un jour ? Je crache.

Je vois Angie assise sur les escaliers entrain de pleurer en silence. J'ai envie de mourir en la voyant comme ça. Je pousse Paul et maman, et je la tire dans mes bras. Angie me serre comme un naufrager pris dans la tempête. Elle m'a manqué. Plus jamais je ne la repousserai. Jamais. Je me tourne vers maman avec ma sœur dans les bras. Elle me regarde comme si tout était évident.

\- Non, jamais tu n'aurais dû le savoir. Je t'ai mise au monde mais tu es sa fille, à lui, pas la mienne, pas celle de Billy. Tu es la fille de ton père. Tu lui ressembles bien plus qu'Angie. Je ne voulais pas te le prendre, elle dit la fin de la phrase avec un trémolo et Mark pose une main sur son épaule.

Je cache mon visage dans les cheveux d'Angie en respirant son odeur. La situation dans toute sa gloire est vraiment surréaliste J'ai vécu toute ma vie en Pennsylvanie et toute ma vie c'est jouer ici. Si maman n'avait jamais rencontré Mark, je n'aurais jamais rien su. Jamais rencontrer Paul. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est moi qui ai déclenché leur rencontre ? C'est moi la cause de tout ce bordel. Rien de tout ce merdier ne me serait tombé dessus si je n'avais pas balancé mon sac sur Mark au tribunal ce jour-là. Ma vie aurait juste continué comme avant. L'univers se fout vraiment de ma gueule.

\- Je te connais Maya, tu aurais préféré ne jamais rien savoir. Je sais combien tu l'aimais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ? Là où il est, là où il habite avec sa famille. Pourquoi tu as fait ça a notre famille ? Sachant qu'il essaierait…

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait le lien, sa voix monte d'une octave.

Qu'il ferait le lien ? Sa veux dire quoi ? Oh putain !

\- Il n'était pas au courant ? Lâche Paul avec une mine ahurie.

Elle ne répond pas mais la réponse est inscrite sur son visage. J'éclate de rire à défaut de pleurait.

\- Il ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entend parler de moi ? Moi le loup-garou ! C'est ça, hein ?

Je me souviens encore du matin de la réunion, il était content de me rencontrer et d'avoir la confirmation de sa paternité. Oh la vache ! Je suis certaine maintenant, même si je ne suis pas croyante qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut et en bas qui se foute de ma gueule en mangeant du pop-corn en se demandant comment faire de ma vie un putain d'enfer. Je me demande si un exorcisme peut régler le problème. Faut que je demande au gentil prêtre.

\- Je veux plus en entendre parler, je lâche.

\- Maya…

\- Je suis sur le point de devenir un vargulf, maman ! Je dis très sérieusement.

Paul me regarde avec peur, maman à l'air terrifié et je sens Angie se raidir. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de me transformer sans pleine lune que maintenant. Je voulais juste arrêter de pensais, arrêté la douleur.

-Je voulais monter dans mon lit et me cacher dans les couvertures. Je me retourne pour aller dans ma chambre quand elle m'interpelle.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour avec ton père et il t'aimait…Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il t'aimait, ça ne changeait rien. Le sang n'a jamais compté…

J'inspire profondément pour ne pas pleurer. Je n'ai jamais eu de doute en ce qui concerne l'amour de mon père. Jamais.

* * *

\- Ça va Maya ? Demande Angie.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je dis discrètement en observant Jacob à l'autre bout de la plage.

Je peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi Billy a failli partir d'une crise cardiaque quand j'ai fait une blague sale avec Jacob et Bella. C'est…un peu crade. Angie suit mon regard et se crispe. J'entends son cœur battre la chamade.

\- Tu veux aller le voir ? Elle avait une voix aigre.

Je ne comprends pas le sens de sa question. Pourquoi je devrais aller le voir ?

\- Viens on y va ! Elle claque en me tirant par le bras.

Je la suis comme une automate. Les choses sont un peu tendues depuis que je suis rentré à la maison. On évite de parler des sujets qui fâchent. Quand je vois la direction qu'elle prend je m'arrête. Angie m'avait proposé d'aller à la plage pour se détendre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

\- Je ne veux pas lui parler, Angie !

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder depuis avant ? Elle demande avec une voix sèche.

Je cligne des yeux stupidement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait remarqué. Mais là encore j'oublie à qu'elle point elle a grandi ces derniers temps.

\- Je voulais voir si on se ressemblait, je dis honteusement.

\- C'est stupide, elle crache, il est moche et con et toi…Toi, tu es Maya, tu es comme moi et comme papa.

Elle pleure. Elle pleure à cause de moi. Merde. Je fais quoi ? Dite moi quoi faire ! Et elle court en direction de la maison. Je n'avais pas pensé à quel point la situation la touché.

Je reste la stupidement les bras ballants.

Je sens deux bras autour de ma taille et un menton sur ma tête. L'odeur de Paul me frappe aux narines. Toute sa chaleur m'enveloppe.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, il dit avec force mais sans conviction.

\- Non même toi tu le sais, je peux faire ce que je veux plus rien ne seras comme avant, j'halète.

Je ne haïs plus Paul Lahote.

Je hais Billy Black parce qu'il m'a pris mon père et parce qu'il me prend ma sœur.

Je ne le laisserais pas faire.


	28. Chapitre 28 Alerte rouge

Angie est silencieuse. Blotti contre moi, elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux, de la couleur exacte de papa, elle me regarde avec des questions sans réponse. Je la serre un peu plus. Je ne la perdrai pas. Pas elle. Elle est littéralement la seule chose vraie et tangible dans ma vie.

\- On se fait une soirée fille ce soir ? Toi et moi avec une tonne de glace ?

\- C'est vrai ? Seulement toi et moi ! Elle hurle en m'arrachant les tympans.

Elle me serre le cou de toutes ses forces en riant. Vous voyez les choses rentre doucement dans l'ordre. Mon cœur explose dans le bon sens du terme. Je réponds à mon téléphone qui vibre sur la table.

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai parlé que je cherchais un job ? Eh bien c'est fait ! Ouai c'est bon ! Enfin les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Avec Paul. Avec Angie. Et doucement avec maman. Peut-être que Paul à raison. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Le patron du dinner veut que je fasse le service du vendredi, samedi et dimanche après-midi, je ris, bon, il me demande de faire un essai mais c'est génial !

\- Wouah carrément ! Ris Angie en m'embrassant.

Maman rentre dans la cuisine avec un pas hésitant et Angie sort en nous laissant seules. J'avais réussi à faire fondre la glace avec ma sœur en quelques mots, en lui montrant que je suis encore là pour elle. Mais avec maman c'est différent.

\- Maya, est-ce que ça va ? Elle demande en hésitant.

\- Oui, je réponds sèchement et je grimace à mon ton.

\- Tu veux…je ne sais pas en parler ?

\- De quoi ? Je le regarde en la défiant de le dire.

\- De Billy, elle souffle.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de Billy, je ne veux pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui, rien ! Je crache en prennent mes affaires pour aller au lycée.

Ouai, avec maman c'est différent. Peut-être que je ne lui en veux pas parce qu'elle m'a menti mais parce qu'elle n'a pas continué à le faire.

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

Oui, il y a des vérités que je ne préfère pas savoir. Peut-être qu'Harry a raison.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai aucune honte à être lâche. Mon père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Lui qui m'a appris à être forte mais je fais ça pour lui. Pour ne pas trahir son amour.

Depuis 10 ans je ne veux pas le laissai partir. Maintenant plus que jamais je ne veux pas le laissai partir. Je suis sa fille. A lui seulement.

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

* * *

Etre ami avec Paul m'a appris certaines choses sur lui. Il ... heu ne sait pas comment se comporter avec une fille. Il n'a jamais été ami avec une nana. C'est absolument impossible. Il est territorial. Très territorial. Et il…utilise absolument toutes les excuses et les ouvertures pour me peloter.

Ce matin par exemple après ma discussion avec ma mère, sur le chemin de la voiture, il a mis sa main sur mes fesses jusqu'à ce que je m'installe dans la Julianne. Inutile de vous dire que je l'ai repoussé, inutile de vous dire que ça là à peine affecter. Maintenant est bien… il a sa main sur ma cuisse pendant qu'il mange.

Quand je disais territorial c'est violent. Je suis sérieuse. A la table il n'y avait pas de place côte à côte alors il a poussé Embry tellement fort qu'il a dégringolé sur une autre table. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas lui demandé ? Et il lui a grogné dessus quand il a voulu s'asseoir sur mon autre côté puis il a utilisé Angie comme bouclier pour ma vertu. Là aussi je suis très sérieuse, il l'a tiré pour qu'elle s'assoit à la place d'Embry.

Paul est un trou du cul fini. Et très mort à la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Arrête de mettre ta main, je grogne en lui enlevant sa main.

Il me lance juste un regard qui dit « causse toujours » et remet sa main. Oh putain !

\- T'a qu'à me pisser dessus tant que tu y es ! Je siffle.

\- Je peux faire autre chose si tu veux, il murmure dans mon oreille avec un sourire.

Ma main se serre sur la fourchette. Calme Maya ! Calme ! Souffle, il y a des humains autours de toi. Je pense vraiment que les moines serraient impressionnés par mon calme s'ils avaient Paul pendant 48h. Je suis certaines qu'on lirait dans les nouvelles qu'ils ont commis un meurtre ou qu'ils sont traumatisés. Paul peut rendre une personne saine d'esprit complètement folle.

Vous ne le montrer pas mais il vous rend fout vous aussi. Ne le niez pas !

\- Tiens, Maya regarde, dit Embry en tendant une feuille avec un dessin dessus. T'en pense quoi ?

C'est un cercle avec un loup et des motifs amérindiens. Des cercles croisés et entre croisés. J'avais vécu assez longtemps dans la réserve pour savoir que chaque nœud signifier quelque chose mais quoi ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est vraiment beau mais les lignes ne sont pas très nettes. Et le loup est inégal et mal proportionné. Embry me regarde en attendant mon jugement.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il répond doucement quand je lui réponds franchement. Tu pourrais le corriger ?

\- Oui pas de problème, c'est pour un projet ? Je demande en mettant le dessin soigneusement dans mon sac.

\- On veut se le faire tatouer, répond Jared collé à Kim. Toute la meute.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire aussi, t'en fait partie, ajoute Kim.

Ah ok. Ouai, ouai. Ils sont débiles ou quoi ?

\- Les gars vous êtes con ou vous le faite exprès ? Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux. Vous vous rendez compte au moins à quel point vous attirez l'attention ? Comme si votre poussé de croissance ne passait pas inaperçu, et que vous vous baladez à moitié à poil en pleine hiver. Vous trainer aussi tous ensemble tout à coup alors qu'aucun de vous n'était pote avant.

\- Ce que Maya veut dire c'est que les gens vous prennent pour un gang, dit doucement Angie, et que vous vendez du crack et…

\- Que vous prenez des stéroïdes, je finis.

\- Des stéroïdes ? S'étouffe Paul en mangeant.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Vous aussi vous pensez à la même chose ? Les stéroïdes rapetissent le et bien… Je ris et je fais le geste avec mon pouce et mon index. Angie hurle de rire en voyant la tête des garçons.

\- Jusque ici Kim c'est jamais plainte, s'indigne Jared, pas moyen ! Puis il regarde Kim qui secoue la tête.

Embry descend son regard sur son jean et regarde autour de lui. Merde c'est hilarant. Paul se lève en fronçant les sourcils et en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Hé petit Paul est toujours grand ! Il rugit en mettant une main sur son entre-jambe. Vous voulez voir ? Il sourit d'un air carnassier en plantant son regard sur moi.

Oh putain ! Il ne va pas faire ça ! Il n'est pas sérieux ?

Oh putain ! Si !

Il déboutonne son jean et descend sa braguette.

\- Paul putain arrête de déconner y'a des âmes innocentes ici, je dis avec une voix serrée.

Jared et Embry se lèvent pour arrêter Paul mais il rit à la place et saute sur la table en faisant valser les plateaux.

\- Hé vous voulez voir un vrai homme, il hurle et tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Oh mon Dieu, chuchote Angie en se cachant dans mes bras.

On est littéralement en première loge. Je suis trop occupé à protéger l'innocence de ma sœur de cet enfant de Satan.

Et oh là là, il a descendu son pantalon avec son boxer.

Je ferme hermétiquement mes yeux pendant que je plaque la tête d'Angie contre moi. J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus mais je ne les ai pas matés et pas dans ces circonstances.

Je répète, Paul a descendu son pantalon avec son boxer !

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Ne pas ouvrir les yeux !

\- Alors c'est qui le plus grand maintenant ? Hurle Paul.

* * *

Remarque: Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et j'ai mis une nouvelle image. C'est l'actrice turc Hande Ercel. Dans mon imaginaire elle incarne Maya.


	29. Chapitre 29 Entre-deux

Il a des journées comme ça, qui sont aigre-douce, qui vous donne l'impression que les événements vécus ne sont juste que les vestiges d'un vieux cauchemar. Ouai, une grosse connerie si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne suis pas assez chanceuse pour que l'univers me laisse penser que je mérite une pause.

Non, pour moi, elle revient en force pour me balancer en pleine tronche que la vie est une chienne.

Putain! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Mais alors vraiment pas. En plus demain c'est la pleine lune et à la fin de la semaine je commence mon essai au dinner. C'est la merde !

Vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi je fais autant de détour. La vérité c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire face à ça !

Je sers fort le panier rempli de cochonneries qu'Angie et moi avons choisi pour notre soirée fille. Je peux entendre le plastique craquer sous mes doigts et leurs cœurs battre fort. L'un me regarde avec un regard noir et l'autre avec anxiété.

Jacob et Billy Black.

Un exorciste, voilà ce qu'il me faut !

On est juste là, au milieu de l'allé des bonbons du supermarché comme trois tocards à ce fusillé du regard sans rien dire. J'entends une mouche volée. Sérieusement !

\- Maya j'ai pris tes glaces préfé … s'arrête net ma sœur à côté de moi.

C'est très inconfortable ! Putain les moments où je me glissais dans le coffre de la voiture me manque. Tout était plus simple ! On dirait un western.

\- Maya, Angie c'est ça ? Demande Billy, comment vous allez ? Il avait une voix rauque.

Angie me regard en fronçant les sourcils, je hoche la tête. Je ne laisserai dire à personne que les filles de Geneviève sont impolies.

\- Oui, M. Black c'est Angie, nous allons bien et vous ? Elle demande froidement.

Je suis fière d'elle, elle aussi se souvient des leçons de maman. Jacob me foudroie des yeux mais hoche la tête à ma sœur. Est-ce qu'il sait ? Est-ce que…son père lui a dit ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû laissait l'argent dans mon casier, dit Jacob après un moment en faisant référence à la fois où il m'a éjecté de sa maison après que j'ai failli tuer heu son père sans que je puisse payer son travail.

\- Les Lannister ne sont pas les seuls à payer leurs dettes, je réponds.

Il me regard avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Il ne connait pas Le Trône de Fer ! Putain de merde, espèce d'inculte.

\- Heu vous étiez aux premières loges pour le spectacle de Lahote, pas trop traumatisé ?

\- Je veux m'exploser le crane contre un mur, je réponds alors qu'Angie gémit de dégout.

Sérieux quel con mais quel con ! Il s'est défroqué devant tout le lycée pour prouver que son …bip… est toujours grand ! Embry et Jared ont dû le traînai dehors. Et il s'est fait allumer par le directeur. Trois semaines de colle. Il est chanceux ! Le pauvre homme était tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit une aubergine. Certaines personnes se sont étouffées à cause de Paul.

Moi je veux me crever les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que Paul est censé être mon âme-sœur que je veux voir sa chose immonde !

Ouai, ouai, c'est gênant tout ça !

Angie me tire doucement vers la caisse, parce que sinon, on serait resté longtemps comme ça longtemps, en position stationnaire !

 _Ma fille._

Je sens le regard d'un Black sur moi mais lequel je ne sais pas. J'ai trop peur de me retourner pour savoir.

\- Ça va ? Demande Angie doucement pendant qu'on range nos sucreries dans le coffre.

Je hoche la tête ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. J'entends un gros bang ! Et un aie ! Nous nous retournons ensemble pour voir Billy sur le sol avec son fils qui l'aide pour le remettre sur son siège. Merde !

Papa se retournerait dans sa tombe si on ne donne pas un coup de main !

Ma sœur avance sans me consulter. C'est fou à quel point on est connecté elle et moi. Bluetooth moi je vous le dis ! Pas besoin de fil ou de télépathie.

\- Accrochez-vous à mon épaule, j'ordonne à Billy et Jacob le prend de l'autre côté.

J'aurais pu le porter toute seule mais une fille de 1m 65 portant un homme de 90 kilo ne serait pas passée inaperçue. Bon la ferme ! 63 ! Vous êtes content ! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point la vie est injuste ? Ma petite sœur de 13 ans est pratiquement plus grande que moi. Zut !

Il me sert fort et je hume son odeur. Chaude et musquée, un peu comme papa. Une fois qu'il est bien installé, Jacob me donne un signe de tête et va aider Angie avec la chaise, nous laissant Billy et moi seul.

\- Merci, il dit doucement en tapotant ma main.

\- Papa disait qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin, je dis avec une voix blanche.

Il soupire et me serre la main pour la laissait partir aussitôt. Il commence à comprendre. Puis je me dirige vers la Julianne en tenant fort la main d'Angie.

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

 _Ma fille._

Il n'y a pas que ces mots qui me hantent. Plus maintenant. Il y a aussi des yeux bruns presque noirs de la couleur exacte des miens. J'essuie une larme discrètement. J'ai mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi ou peut-être que je ne veux pas le savoir.

 _Ma fille._

* * *

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Paul est ton âme- sœur ? C'est… Hurle ma sœur la bouche plein de chocolat.

\- Ouai, flippant, hein ? Je grogne en prenant une poignée de bonbon. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir rien dis ?

\- Un peu, elle dit en faisant le geste que j'ai fait cette après-midi qui a obligé Paul à enlever son pantalon.

Elle hurle de rire quand je me jette sur elle pour la chatouiller.

\- D'accord stop ! Je vais me faire pipi dessus !

\- A ton tour de me dire un secret alors ! Je continue impitoyable.

C'est notre jeu, un secret pour un autre et tout ce qui se dit reste entre nous ! Il y a des sœurs qui se déchirent et d'autres comme nous… J'adore ma sœur.

\- Seth m'a embrassé ! Elle halète.

\- Passe, ça je sais déjà ! Je ris.

\- Mais…mais comment ? Je soulève un sourcil et elle rougit. Pas besoin qu'elle me le dise, c'est comme demandé à un loup-garou quand la lune se lève. Avec la langue, elle chuchote en devenant pivoine.

\- Oh, c'est dégouttant, je rugis et elle fait une moue.

On continue à rire et à manger des bonbons puis tout à coup elle se retourne vers moi avec une expression très sérieuse. Elle veut me demander quel que chose mais elle n'ose pas. Je la connais par cœur.

\- Crache !

\- Tu…elle inspire profondément, tu vas faire quoi quand Jacob aura rejoint la meute ?

\- Eh bien quoi ? Je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Il saura pour toi et…elle hésite.

\- Angie ! Sors ce que tu as à sortir.

Elle me regard, ses yeux au bord des larmes. Elle souffle et murmure tellement bas que si je n'avais pas une ouïe ultra-sensible j'aurai rien entendu !

\- Et ce sera un loup comme toi, tu vas l'aimer plus que moi ?

Il me faut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de ce qu'elle a dit. C'est juste tellement stupide que j'éclate de rire. Merde ! Elle se fout de ma gueule ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle rouspète.

\- Non, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je claque.

Elle sursaute à mon ton. J'ai mal au cœur devant ce manque de confiance.

\- Angie, papa m'a demandé de vous protéger !

\- Je sais, elle chuchote en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas fait s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé ?

\- Je sais, elle répète, mais j'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'ai aucun doute mais tu es différente…l'ancienne Maya ne serais jamais tombé amoureuse de Paul, elle aurait aimé Embry…

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne suis plus l'ancienne Maya.

\- Alors qui tu es ?!

Mon cœur se serre et je pleure. Qui je suis ?

\- Je suis désolé Maya, je ne voulais pas…

\- Il y a des vérités que je préfère ne pas savoir, je dis en sanglotant, et je n'en peux plus de faire semblant.

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

 _Ma fille._

Avant j'étais la fierté de Josué Miles, de mon père.

Maintenant je suis l'erreur cachée de Billy Black, de mon père.

Et je ne suis aucune des deux à la fois.

Je suis juste deux couleurs jetées en l'air, avec des petits paquets de poudre par-ci, par-là, pas un mélange pour en créer une autre. Juste un gâchis des deux.

 _Il y a des vérités que tu ne préfères pas savoir._

 _Ma fille_


	30. Chapitre 30 Un oignion

Je m'appelle Maya Miles et je suis un loup-garou !

Alors dites-moi pourquoi je suis en train de gratter un arbre pour atteindre une salope rousse ? Vous vous souvenez du vampire qui rode ? Oui, oui celle-là !

Eh bien elle s'est réfugiée dans un arbre pour m'échapper ! Ma mâchoire claque à 3 cm de son manteau de cuir et elle siffle comme un serpent ! Salope ! Je vous ai dit que je déteste les vampires ? Je déteste les vampires ! Je pousse plus haut sur mes pattes arrière pour la chopper mais je ne peux pas grimper sur l'arbre parce que je ne suis pas un putain de chat !

Les hurlements des autres se font plus proches et elle regarde autour paniquer. Bien, il était temps ! Les gars je suis une traqueuse ! Je suis une chasseuse, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Magnez-vous ! Je hurle pour leur faire savoir ma position, le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je grogne plus fort et elle me crache dessus. Son odeur me brûle la truffe et les poumons. Trop sucré et la puanteur de la mort l'entoure. Beurk !

Sam et Embry entourent l'arbre pendant que Paul se met à côté de moi en me grognant doucement dessus pour que je me pousse. Ouai c'est moi qui l'ai traqué, débusquer, acculer, bref j'ai fait tout le boulot quoi et il veut que je me pousse ?

Trou du cul je grogne et je suis sûr que même la rouquine à capter le grognement.

Je recule, prend de l'élan et saute pour l'atteindre en même temps qu'elle se propulse sur un autre arbre.

Non ! Non ! Salope !

On la suit à travers la forêt alors qu'elle se prend pour Tarzan, je dépasse les autres et… je me tords de douleur le sol. La lune se couche merde ! Sam et Embry continu alors que Paul s'arrête à côté de moi. Il reprend forme humaine en mettant son short en une seconde puis me caresse les flancs et les oreilles en disant des trucs stupides et gentils. C'est mignon et tout mais j'aurais préféré qu'il chasse la rousse.

La transformation en sens inverse est moins douloureuse mais je n'échappe pas à la réorganisation de mes os. Et il pleut ! Il n'arrête jamais de pleuvoir dans ce putain de pays ? Les poils et la peau se détachent et je gémis de douleur.

\- Oh merde, jure Paul avec dégoût quand une touffe avec du sang et de la peau se colle à sa main.

Je crie quand ma colonne vertébrale se remet en place. Sérieusement même un sourd entendrait mes vertèbres se remettre droit. Il y a des chuintements écœurants et je souffle quand c'est terminé. Je m'assois doucement sur mes fesses et mets ma tête sur mes genoux. Mes restes de ma forme louve m'entourent.

\- Ça va ? Son ton est ombrageux.

\- Je pète la forme. On est où ? Je ne reconnais pas le terrain, je dis en regardant autour.

\- On est près de Glacier Pike, il répond en me foudroyant.

Je hoche la tête, je ne sais même pas où c'est mais on est loin de la réserve. Je me lève doucement sans relevé son ton ni son regard. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Merde, la chasse est terminée pour moi, du moins pour ce mois.

Il s'approche de moi, serre les poings et les mâchoires en m'envoyant un regard noir. Il est tellement en colère qu'il ne me reluque pas alors que je suis à poil ! Un exploit pour Paul qui passe son temps à me mater.

\- Il va falloir que tu me ramène.

Il hoche la tête en soufflant fort. Il est agacent et il commence à m'énerver avec son silence. Paul s'approche de moi, il me surplombe littéralement avec sa grande taille.

\- Arête de me fixer tu commences à être flippant ! Je crache.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ? Il siffle, et ne me sors pas de connerie.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

\- On est une meute, une équipe…

\- On n'est rien du tout, je le coupe, vous êtes une meute, on n'est pas de la même espèce ! Sam n'est pas mon Alpha et je ne me suis pas soumis à son autorité.

\- Tu es mon empreinte, il dit entre ses dents, tu fais partie de la meute, Sam c'est excuser pour son comportement. C'est un gros con et j'en suis désolé mais ce que tu as fait cette nuit…Maya partir comme ça…Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

\- Je…

\- Non ! Il me prend par le bras et me tient encore plus près de lui. Je sais exactement quel genre de merde il y a dans ta tête Maya, il dit doucement.

\- Ah ouai, qu'est-ce que tu sais, hein ? Je souris sardonique. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

\- Billy, ton père et tout le reste, tu as envie que la douleur finisse, je suis déjà passé par là ! Je sais à quel point c'est foireux.

\- Je…

\- Je sais que ce qui a entre nous n'aide pas, mais je fais de mon mieux pour être avec toi ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! Je veux être ton ami !

Je regarde Paul, vraiment et j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois de ma vie. Ce n'est pas le gigolo arrogant ni le garçon romantique bizarre/jaloux en face de moi. Le Paul que j'ai en face de moi est celui qui a pleuré dans mes bras à cause de sa mère et qui m'a embrassé, celui qui refusait que je dise ce que nous allions devenir dans la voiture il y a quelques semaines. C'est le vrai Paul en face de moi.

Le Paul pour lequel je suis tombée amoureuse. Un petit garçon perdu et plein d'insécurité qui veut qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il est. Il se cache derrière son arrogance, ses sarcasmes et son comportement de salope parce qu'il a peur qu'on le rejette. Paul est bien plus profond qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

Tout à coup il est bien plus beau, physiquement il a toujours été beau mais là, il est juste…il a une aura qui brille, qui est vraie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec ta maman ? Il se raidit et il baisse les yeux, je… tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit si tu ne veux pas.

\- Non, c'est bon, il m'embrasse le front, c'est bon. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, ni de mon père. Elle… il inspire profondément comme pour se donner du courage. Elle est tombée enceinte par accident, j'étais juste l'erreur d'un soir. Elle voulait se débarrasser de moi.

\- Mais elle ta garder ! Je dis doucement et il rit sans joie.

\- Parce que mon père la suppliait de ne pas le faire, d'essayer d'être une famille. Elle a accepté… pendant un temps. On l'empêcher de vivre ses rêves, elle ne la jamais dit mais toi et moi on sait lire entre les lignes.

J'ai mal au cœur pour lui. Je mets mes bras autour de lui en le serrant fors. Quel drôle d'image on fait ! Lui à moitié à poil et moi complètement en train de se faire un câlin. Il n'a jamais parlé de sa mère.

Ça aurait pu être moi, cet enfant en colère, sans repère si je n'avais pas eu mon père, si ma mère n'avait pas mis tout l'accent sur moi. Maman qui avait à peine 18 ans quand elle est tombée enceinte et qui à décider que je méritai mieux que d'être la fille d'un homme infidèle. Que je méritai un père comme Josué Miles, lui qui m'a accepté comme sa chair et son sang sans poser de questions. Oui maman était stupide et jeune mais elle s'est rattrapé avec mon père, mon _vrai père._ L'homme qui m'a élevé, que j'ai idolâtré, qui me frottait les pieds parce que je lui disais que j'avais froid même si on savait tous les deux que c'été faux juste pour être ensemble un peu plus longtemps. Mes plus beaux souvenirs d'enfance sont avec lui et je ne serais pas la personne que je suis sans lui. Et je suis fière de la personne que je suis. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais grâce à lui je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne.

J'étais tellement en colère mais c'était parce que j'avais peur. J'étais terrifié que ça change quelque chose en moi et vis-à-vis de mon père. Mais ça ne change _rien._

\- J'entends ton cerveau fonctionné, tu sais. A quoi tu penses ? Il dit doucement.

\- Merci, tu es génial, je ris.

\- Je sais, il sourit avec arrogance, dit moi !

\- Ça ne change rien, mon père est toujours mon père et le meilleur motard du monde.

\- C'était un motard ?

\- Ouai et il était couvert de tatouage ! Les sourcils de Paul montent bien haut sur son front, et ma mère est toujours incapable de cuisiner. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Billy ne change rien. Il ne pourra et ne prendra jamais la place de mon père.

Il me regard en souriant et j'ai l'impression qu'il savait depuis le début, qu'il avait compris avant moi. Paul est bien plus que ce qu'on lui donne crédit. Paul est un oignon, on enlève les couches qui font pleurer et on se retrouve avec quelque chose de doux.

\- T'es vraiment canon !

\- Sal perv ! Ramène-moi, je suis claqué.

\- A t'es ordre princesse.

Il enlève son short, pas besoin de se cacher. Lui et moi on n'est pas vraiment pudique.

\- Paul, je l'appelle, tu en vaux la peine. De se battre et de t'aimer.

-Ce beau corps te fait envie ? Il dit avec insolence mais ses yeux sont brillants et doux, illuminés par des paillettes de chocolat.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à Billy Black mais je suis prête à faire face à moi-même. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire avec lui ? Parce que moi je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Grâce à Paul au moins je sais quoi faire avec moi-même.

 _Ma fille._

Je ne suis pas sa fille. Ou peut-être que je le suis. Je ne sais pas mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je suis la fille de mon père. Je suis la fille de Josué Miles.

Je m'appelle Maya et je suis un loup-garou. Je suis la fille de Josué Miles et je suis toujours un gâchis des deux couleurs mais maintenant j'ai un aperçu de la future couleur que je serais.


	31. Chapitre 31 Les lois et les pilulles

Merde, pas ça s'il vous plaît ! Et j'ai dit s'il vous plaît ! Oh putain, oh putain ! Ce n'est juste pas possible que ma vie soit arrivée à ce stade.

On était avec Angie et Paul à regarder la télé après mon service au dinner qui c'est bien passer, merci. On était bien pénard et Mark est arrivé sur l'instance de ma mère j'en suis sûr ! C'est un plan tout droit sorti de sa tête, moi je le dis.

\- Donc heu vous êtes jeune, commence Mark un peu beaucoup gêné.

\- Oui on sait ça papa, clache Paul.

\- Ce que je veux dire est hum, il se gratte le cou en regardant ailleurs, vous êtes en âge de faire des…bêtises, oui c'est ça…

Oh non, je vois où la conversation va ! Un vampire, un vampire, s'il vous plaît, n'importe quoi. Oh là là, après les pornos éducatifs de maman, on va avoir droit à la conversation gênant sur le sexe. Merde. Vu la tête de Paul il a aussi compris. Angie bouge inconfortablement à côté de moi.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous pouvez en faire c'est normal mais je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez dans une mauvaise position.

\- C'est à cause de Megan ? Demande Angie.

\- Qui ? On demande Paul et moi en même temps.

\- Megan, la fille qui habite à trois pâtés de maisons, elle est tombée enceinte à 15 ans, elle explique.

Wouah c'est hard. 15 ans c'est jeune !

\- Elle a avorté mais tout le monde est au courant et ils la traitent comme si elle avait la lèpre c'est triste, elle continue.

\- Les gens devraient ce mêlé de leurs affaires, on s'est pas ce que cette fille a vécu, crache Paul.

\- C'est très mature ce que tu viens de dire Paul, je suis fière de toi ! Dit Mark.

Moi j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir eu un seau d'eau glacée qui m'est tombé dessus. Paul à l'air très mal à l'aise, bien plus que quand la conversation à commencer et il fuit mon regard. Il a compris que j'avais compris.

\- Euh Mark je peux y aller ? Demande Angie d'une petite voix.

\- Oui bien sûr, on se donne rendez-vous dans quelques années, d'accord ? Il dit gentiment.

Elle court dans notre chambre, espèce de vendu.

\- Donc euh tenez, il glisse ses mains dans les poches et en sort deux rouleaux rouges et les pousse dans nos mains, je suis sûr que vous savez comment vous en servir, bon ben euh voilà, puis il sort en courant du salon.

Je crois qu'il avait encore plus de hâte que nous que la conversation se termine. Il y a un silence pesant entre nous. Je me lève pour monter rejoindre Angie, la tête un peu engourdie.

\- Maya… il appelle doucement.

\- Pas ici Paul !

Je ne vais pas le juger sans avoir entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, il a dit lui-même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu. Ce serait immature. Et injuste. Je savais qu'il avait était avec d'autres filles, dons une qui est ma…la fille de Billy Black, Rachel. Merde, il s'est imprégné de moi alors qu'il était en train de la baisser. Il n'y a pas 5 filles dans chacune de mes classes qu'il n'a pas couchées avec. Il était littéralement la salope du Rez. Je le savais déjà. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai rencontré mais il…essaie de faire les bonnes choses. Mais merde que ça fait mal d'être jalouse !

Il me tire dans sa chambre par le bras et ferme la porte en soufflant. Je n'avais jamais était dans sa chambre avant. Il pose ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête contre la porte et il attend le déluge pour parler.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Oh merde est-ce que vous avez déjà été dans cette situation ?

\- La pilule ne fonctionne pas sur moi, je dis sur un coup de tête, et je n'ai jamais eu mes règles.

\- Tu peux… tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ? Il demande en se raclant la gorge.

\- Bien sûr que si, trou du cul, ma grand –mère est un loup-garou. C'est juste que je ne les aurais jamais, ma période de fertilité est quand la lune monte juste avant qu'elle soit pleine. Donc…

\- C'était Kim.

\- Il n'y a que les…quoi ? Je demande stupidement.

\- C'était Kim, il chuchote.

\- Oh, oh, c'était Kim ? Je le repousse mais il prend mes poignets et les gardes contre lui. Mais…mais tu l'as faisait chier, et il n'y avait jamais eu de situation embarrassante et Jared ne t'a jamais rien dis ou fait. Vous n'êtes pas censé se battre à la mort ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Tu veux qu'il dise quoi Jared ? Ça c'est passer l'année dernier ! Et pourquoi on devrait se battre à la mort ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir correctement, tu as baisé mon amie, l'as foutu en cloque et maintenant c'est l'âme sœur d'un de t'es frère de meute dons elle est amoureuse depuis la maternelle. La chose la plus surréaliste dans cette histoire c'est comment tu as réussi à coucher avec elle alors qu'elle était tellement dans Jared !

\- Ok, on va mettre les choses au clair ! Kim, ce n'est pas la fille innocente que tu crois, je suis d'accord c'est une bonne amie mais c'est aussi un monstre au lit….

\- Tes obligés de me dire ça ? Je demande dégoutté et étonné que la douce et timide Kim soit un monstre au lit comme à dit Paul.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'étais pas le premier, et oui je suis un trou du cul mais je ne l'ai pas été dans cette situation, je l'aurais assumé si elle avait décidé de le garder, argh…il se gratte la tête et va s'assoir sur son lit.

\- Ça va ? Je demande doucement.

\- J'en suis pas fière et j'ai fait attention depuis ce moment-là, je hoche la tête en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai continué à la faire chier parce que je suis un trou du cul.

\- Est-ce que tu le voulais ? Je chuchote.

\- Non mais je ne lui ai pas mis la pression…

\- Je sais, je ne pensais pas que Paul était un connard, un trou du cul mais pas un connard insensible. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de t'as faute, je n'aurais pas dû te cacher un truc pareil.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de parler de ce genre de chose, un pelage blanc avec du sang clignote dans mon esprit. Je comprends.

\- Est-ce que… ? Il grogne.

\- Non…je suis vierge et les avortements ne fonctionne pas sur moi, je dis les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ok, le message est clair. Maya c'est quoi le problème ? Y a rien entre Kim et moi. Jared est cool à ce sujet donc…

\- J'ai tué deux personnes, je lâche sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Quoi ?

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que j'avais vu ce qui arrivé à ceux qui enfreignait les règles ? Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit qu'on était des acharnés de la tradition ? Nous sommes des monstres de l'obscurité je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute à ce sujet, je l'ai vécu de première main.

\- Maya, tu…tu viens de dire quoi ?

\- J'ai tué deux personnes, je répète sans oser le regarder.

\- Je te crois pas, il crache en se levant brusquement, tu as dit que tu ne chassais pas les humains !

\- Je n'ai pas perdu le contrôle ! C'était un vargulf ! Je suis indigné qu'il pense si bas de moi.

\- Un vargulf ? Tu as dit deux personnes !

\- Tu crois que le loup-garou qui l'a transformé s'en est sorti impunément ? Je souris sardonique.

\- Non, mais heu …

\- Paul nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser l'un des notre aller en prison, il en va de notre secret.

\- Non bien sûr que non mais je ne sais pas…

\- Paul, nous avons nos propres lois et il n'y a qu'une seule sentence, la mort.

\- C'est un peu extrême, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Pas autant que les vampires, nous laissons vivre les humains qui savent notre existence, de nous mariais avec eux, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'erreur. Les vargulfs en font partie et ceux qui les transforment avec.

\- Merde, c'est vraiment…

\- Ouai.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, tu l'as dit toi-même c'est stupide et cruel de transformer les gens, il doit forcément avoir une histoire derrière.

\- Le mari du loup-garou avait une leucémie alors elle l'a transformé en pensant que l'amour le protégerai, je ris doucement, trois cadavres plus tard la meute lui est tombé dessus. On aurait agi plus rapidement mais c'était une situation tendue à l'époque.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a changé d'Alpha, l'autre était un con alors Seb l'a tué.

\- Il l'a tué et vous…il blanchit autant que son teint le permet, tu as dit que vous…heu mangiez…

\- Paul on ne laisse pas les cadavres des nôtres derrière nous, quand je mourrais ma famille à ordre de me bruler le plus rapidement possible. Il n'arrive pas de bonne chose à nos corps.

\- Comme quoi ? Il demande avec une voix blanche.

\- Paul notre origine vient de démons. Ok ?

\- Ok, je suis désolé pour Kim. J'aurais dû te le dire avant.

\- Ouai, ça va être bizarre de la regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'avortement, chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son corps, nous les femmes on s'est battu pour ça, c'est juste que Kim est mon amie et que je ne sais pas...Je l'ai sauvé de Paul, merde ! Quand on mange ensemble il n'y avait pas de situation tendue entre Paul, Kim et Jared. Et en plus on dirait une fille toute sage, toute innocente. Je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là mais en même temps vous allez me dire que j'en ai pas vue venir une seule alors...

\- Moi, j'arrive bien à être dans la tête de Jared et il pense toujours à elle. Alors…

\- C'est vraiment crade, je ris. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire pour le vargulf.

\- Ça va je comprends, je veux dire non je ne comprends pas vos lois et tout mais c'est bon. On est clean tous les deux maintenant.

\- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de mini-Paul qui se promène quelque part ? Je demande un peu inquiète.

\- Maya….


	32. Chapitre 32 Un gâteau et un diamant

\- Donne-moi le sucre Angie, je demande.

\- Putain j'ai la dalle, grogne Paul.

\- Tu viens de manger même Maya ne mange pas autant que toi ! S'étonne encore ma sœur, tu n'es vraiment pas possible Paul !

On a décidé de faire un gâteau après les cours, les choses sont…devenues normales. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer. D'être à nouveau une ado aussi banale que je puisse être. Mais je flippe ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi ?

Non, je n'ai pas envie de le dire. Ce serait trop simple sinon. Niark niark !

Il y a un téléphone qui sonne et …ce n'est pas pour moi. Je commence à redouter les coups de téléphone, les lettres, tout ce qui peut vous apporter des nouvelles du monde. Oui, je sais, je commence à devenir paranoïaque. Mais est-ce qu'on peut m'en vouloir ? Hein…hé j'attends !

\- Allo ? Jared….tu veux que je fasse quoi si la mère de Kim ne veut pas que tu l'as vois ? Crache Paul à son téléphone. Oui…écoute mon pote je peux rien faire…..démerdes-toi ! Et il raccroche.

\- T'es un ami en or ! Je commente.

\- Tu veux que j'aille dire quoi à la mère de Kim ? Il me regarde avec un seul sourcil levé. On vend pas de crack, on ne prend pas de stéroïde et on n'est pas un gang.

\- Je vous ai dit que les tatouages vous jouerez des tours, je mets le gâteau dans le four.

\- Oh c'est bon !

\- Tu peux rien faire toi ? Elle t'aime bien, demande Angie.

Ce n'est pas que je ne peux rien faire mais c'est que je ne veux rien faire. Pas à cause de Kim, ce qui est arrivé avec Paul est du passé, on essaye d'être cool de faire comme si rien est arrivé….bon d'accord je l'évite un peu. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Vous feriez quoi à ma place ? Je veux dire, je ne lui en veux pas mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir. Oh putain ! Pourquoi dans ma vie tout dois devenir compliquer ? Je pense sérieusement à un exorcisme. Vous en connaissez un bon ? Laissez son numéro dans les commentaires, s'il vous plaît.

Donc revenons à la maman de Kim. Madame Conweller ou Nadine….je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Ou plusieurs. Narcissique, ego-maniaque, commère, hypocrite. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment une fille comme Kim est sortie d'une femme comme elle. Si vous avez une femme comme elle dans votre quartier, fuyez-là, ne lui parlez pas, ne la regardez pas, ne passez pas devant sa maison et ne prenez pas son nom en bouche, elle l'entendra à 15 kilomètres.

De rien pour le conseil. C'est une question de survie et de santé mentale. Faire la bonne chose est dans ma nature.

Malheureusement pour moi…elle m'aime bien. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais c'est le cas. Snif, snif.

Je prends le téléphone et compose le numéro diabolique. Ça sonne une, deux fois et je commence à espérer qu'elle ne décroche jamais.

\- Allo ? Oh misère ! Elle a décroché.

\- Bonjour Mme Conweller, c'est Maya, Paul m'envoya un regard compatissant et je lui fais un doigt.

\- Oh Maya, cela fait un moment. Comment vas-tu ? Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et enchaine. J'ai entendu parler de cette fille, Megan, quelle honte ! Tu devrais faire attention à ce que t'as sœur ne traîne pas près de cette fille.

-Très bien je vais…

\- Mark doit être tellement triste et déçu avec Paul, le pauvre quand on voit tous les bons garçons que Sam Uley a entraîné dans sa chute. Mais il fallait s'en douter quand il a rompu avec la petite Léah pour…

\- Nadine, Sam à crée un groupe d'aide pour ado, je coupe, c'est heu pour la nature, comme les scoutes. On fait nos devoirs ensemble, des préparatoires pour la fac.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, il lutte contre l'alcoolisme chez les ados, pour nous tenir occupé il nous apprend comment survivre dans la nature, des feux de camp et des barbecues, c'est vraiment sympa.

\- Oh je ne savais pas, elle était pas tout à fait convaincue.

\- Il a le soutien des anciens, on n'a vraiment pas l'impression d'être des enfants et on est écouté, je pousse un peu plus, et je me demandais si Kim pouvait venir ce soir, il va nous raconter les légendes.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Et je raccroche. Pour trouver la mine ahuri de Paul.

\- Ton cœur n'a même pas accéléré pendant que tu mentais comme une arracheuse de dents, il rit.

\- Quand je suis en forme je peux même faire avaler que Hitler était un révolutionnaire.

\- Arrête Maya je vois tes chevilles enflées d'ici ! Me coupe Angie dans mon orgueil.

30 minutes plus tard je suis devant en train de sonner à la porte de la personne qui faut fuir. Vous avez vu ? C'est ça être une amie.

\- Maya, Kim arrive, sourit Nadine et me regarde de bas en haut. Tu es tellement jolie tu devrais t'habiller plus sobrement pour faire sortir tes belles couleurs, elle dit avec un ton condescendent

Vous avez vu ? Non mais vous avez vu ? Une insulte déguisée en compliment en même pas trois secondes ! J'ai mis la tunique que ma mère m'a offerte, bleu foncé avec des motifs orientaux et un décolletée superbe. Elle est cool ma tenue !

Calme Maya, calme.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- J'aurais dû mais il y a une épidémie de gastro alors le patron nous a donné un jour de congé.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que le cuisto à vomi dans la cuisine, du coup le patron a appelé une entreprise de désinfection pour être bien sûr qu'il n'y a plus de microbe. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans boulot parce que la commère de la Push à fait de la mauvaise pub.

\- On y va, dit Kim en me tirant férocement vers la Julianne sans rien dire à sa mère. Oh merci, tu es géniale, désolé pour ma mère.

\- C'est rien, je dis en regardant Angie pour voir si elle s'est bien attachée.

Il y a un silence un peu gêné dans la Julianne coupée par les gémissements de Kim un peu blanche. En arrivant devant chez Sam on fait un léger dérapage et elle lâche un léger cri. Angie n'a même pas cillé. Voilà, voilà.

\- Maya, elle m'interpelle en sortant de la voiture, on est toujours bien ? Elle a l'air vraiment triste.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolé mais…c'était il y a longtemps, ça voulait rien dire alors je veux vraiment qu'on soit cool. Je veux dire je sais que c'est la merde mais tu es mon amie. Si tu as besoin de moi je suis là même si c'est…un problème de fourrure, elle hésite.

\- Merci Kim, j'ai chaud au cœur.

Il y a des grognements dans la maison de Sam et des bruits sourds. Kim et moi on rentre pour voir ce qui ce passe.

Devinez, juste devinez ! Ok ?

Vous vous souvenez que j'ai parlé d'un gâteau ? Celui qu'Angie a ramené chez Sam pour en faire profiter tout le monde. Ben il n'y a plus de gâteau ! Embry et Jared se batte pour la dernière part. On est arrivé il n'y a pas deux minutes ! Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Les autres gars sont tellement occupés à regarder qu'ils n'ont pas capté que Paul a volé le morceau. Il est vraiment sournois !

\- Tiens, il me l'offre.

\- Merci, je suis surprise avec ses gars-là et leurs relations amoureuses avec la nourriture, offrir la dernière part c'est comme offrir un diamant brut.

Je regarde autour de moi, pour voir Angie en discussion profonde avec Emily nullement gêné par le tapage et Kim est assise à la table en train de jouer au téléphone. Sam doit patrouiller. Paul est devant moi qui me souris et sur une impulsion je lui prends la main, sors de la maison pour me diriger sur le porche à l'arrière. Je crois qu'il a compris parce que son cœur bat la chamade. Paul me comprend toujours.

Il lève la main et essuie les miettes de gâteau sur le coin de ma lèvre. Je mets la mienne sur elle et penche la tête dans la chaleur de sa main. Aussi chaude que moi. On a la même température mais on n'est pas de la même espèce mais ça ne veux rien dire. On est tous les deux des loups, on est tous les deux humains et on est _là._

Je veux savourer l'instant.

Je veux l'embrasser.

Je me mets sur la pointe de mes bottes et le tire vers moi.

Je lui avais demandé d'être mon ami et il s'y est plié malgré son instinct. Malgré qu'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il a était là quand j'en avais besoin même si je ne savais pas que j'en avais besoin. Je savais qu'on ne pourrait pas rester amis très longtemps, je ne voulais pas me plier au caprice de l'empreinte. Mais Paul est bon pour moi. Et je l'aime et je veux être moi. Quelle que soit la couleur. Paul me fait du bien, dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Il est comme un baume. Mais surtout je veux être heureuse. Faire quelque chose pour moi. Pas pour Angie ou pour maman même si cela veut dire être égoïste.

\- Tu es sûre ? Il me demande avec la voix rauque, sa bouche à quelque millimètre de la mienne.

Pour toute réponse je l'embrasse. Contrairement à nos premiers baisers dont il avait pris l'initiative, qui était plein de désespoir et de larmes celui-ci est bon. Il est chaud, vrai avec un sentiment de bonheur.

Il me pousse contre le bois derrière moi et sers ses mains sur mes hanches. Il n'a pas besoin de faire attention, je ne suis pas fragile. On est des loups touts les deux. Il se courbe en avant et pose ses mains sur l'arrière de mes cuisses en remontant légèrement ma tunique. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et le baissai devient plus chauffé.

Il grogne contre ma bouche mais ne fait rien que je ne veux pas.

J'embrasse Paul et j'aime ça. Je veux simplement l'embrasser.

Et il y a un hurlement de loup dans la nuit. Puis un autre qui vient d'un autre loup. Mais toute la meute est là à part Sam. Je me fige en comprenant.

Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je flippais ? Parce que le calme ne reste jamais bien longtemps dans ma vie. Parce que dès que je souffle je me retrouve à nouveau devant le précipice.

\- Maya, je dois y aller, Jacob nous a rejoints, dit Paul contre ma bouche.


	33. Chapitre 33 Un rêve

Paul n'est pas rentré de la nuit et je les entends hurler dans les bois. Des plaintes de colère et de tristesse. Jacob les a rejoints. Ca ne devrait pas me toucher mais ça le fait. Les choses vont devenir plus compliquer maintenant. Mes lèvres brulent encore du baisser. Merde, j'ai envie de pleurer. J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus. Je veux pouvoir souffler un peu.

\- Maya, ça va ? Demande Angie.

\- Retourne te coucher, t'inquiète pas.

Je l'entends soupirer et sortir du lit pour entrer dans le mien. Elle se blottit contre mon dos et je pleure pour de bon. Angie me frotte le dos mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je suis maudite. Je suis maudite, vous avez bien lu !

Je suis censé faire quoi ? Donner une idée, une solution !

Je ne voulais pas penser au moment où Jacob se transformerait. Il ne m'avait pas fait face jusqu'ici et j'imagine que Billy avait attendu pour lui dire. Maintenant il sait et je ne veux pas y faire face. Lui faire face, voudrait dire parler à Billy et je n'y suis pas prête.

Il a vraiment choisi son moment ! Il n'aurait pas pu attendre ?

J'ai dû m'endormir parce que je rêvais de mon père. J'étais sur sa moto à l'avant, ses grandes mains tatouer sur le guidon. On est en Pennsylvanie, près de la rivière, j'étais encore un petit chiot et il était encore en pleine santé. Il me sourit avec des yeux bleus brillants de fierté. Je sens l'odeur du soleil et la terre. Je sens son odeur, un mélange de fumer et de cuire. On était heureux.

\- Maya, réveilles-toi, j'entends Paul m'appelé.

\- Papa, je t'aime, je crie en levant les bras alors qu'il accélère.

\- Moi aussi ma petite louve, il rit.

\- Maya, réveilles- toi !

On me secoue et….non. Je suis à bout de souffle et le soleil c'est levée. Paul est au-dessus de moi, inquiet.

\- Non, je pleure, non.

\- Chut, c'est bon, il me plaque contre son torse nu en me caressant les cheveux. C'est bon, ça va aller, je suis là.

\- Non, ça va pas aller, rien ne va Paul. J'en peux plus ! Je pleure contre lui.

Il me garde contre lui jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Pleurer épuise même les loups garous. J'entends des pas, quelqu'un souffle, un cœur accélère, puis redescend les escaliers. Je suis juste trop engourdi pour m'en inquiéter.

\- De quoi tu as rêvé ? Il chuchote dans mon oreille.

\- De mon père, je hoquette.

Il m'embrasse le front, la tempe, le nez, et essuie mes joues avec ses pouces. Il a un regard très triste. Puis il m'embrasse mais pas comme hier. Là c'est désespéré, comme s'il me donne quelque chose à quoi m'accroché. Une ancre à quoi me tenir. Et il me garde contre lui avec une main dans mes cheveux.

\- Je veux partir d'ici Paul, je lâche.

\- Où tu veux ! Il murmure.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas je veux partir et ne plus revenir.

\- Maya…

\- L'année prochaine on sera à l'université, on n'a qu'un an à tenir et ensuite on pourra mettre La Push dans notre rétroviseur. Toi et moi et New York. Imagine, je me mets à genoux dans le lit.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter la meute Maya, il met ses mains sur mes joues en me regardant droites dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Les anciens ne vous poussent pas à aller à l'université ?

\- Si mais Sam à refusait pour protéger la réserve et…

\- C'était le choix de Sam, il ne t'oblige pas à faire la même chose ?

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment. Je me souviens de ce dîner pour fêter l'emménagement de Sam avec Emily. La tension qu'il y a eu quand j'ai parlé de mes projets. Est-ce que la meute est condamnés à rester ici, dans cette maudite réserve et oubliaient leurs rêves ?

\- Non mais tu ne veux pas aller à Seattle ?

\- Non, je crie et sors du lit, non, je veux aller à New York, je veux voir le monde ! J'ai des rêves, j'ai des projets, je ne veux pas rester ici et ne servir qu'à avoir tes chiots ! Je ne veux pas être Emily !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je ne veux pas rester ici et sacrifier mes rêves. Je refuse de faire cela pour qui que ce soit. Paul a une expression blessée et je me sens mal pour lui, mais c'est la vérité et je ne m'excuserais pas. Pas pour ça. Il a toujours su que je voulais étudier à New York et avec les notes et le talent que j'ai, je suis sûr d'avoir une bourse.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, hein ? Il grogne les poings et les mâchoires serrées.

\- De quoi ?

J- e ne suis pas aussi intelligent et talentueux que toi ou Embry ou Jared ! Il crache.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Paul…

\- Etre un loup est la seule chose que j'ai pour moi ! Protéger les autres, faire quelque chose de bien. Oui tu m'as donné envie de me surpasser, envie de faire mieux mais ça suffit pas Maya, je ne pourrais même pas espérer entrer à la fac du coin, il pointe la porte. Je sais même pas pourquoi les ancêtres on penser en te choisissant pour moi.

\- Paul….Je chuchote comprenant la situation.

\- Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas choisi Embry, lui il aurait pu te suivre à New York ! Il s'assied sur le lit la tête entre les mains.

Ce n'est pas que Paul ne veut pas y aller avec moi mais c'est qu'il croit qu'il ne _peut pas_ y aller. Merde, il croit qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi.

\- Tu veux y aller, Paul ? Je demande tout à coup avec un regain de détermination.

\- Maya…Je grogne pour qu'il répond, oui je veux y aller, je veux étudier l'ingénierie mais…

\- Alors tu vas y aller ! Je me plante devant lui, il fronce les sourcils, je vais t'aider s'il le faut, tu vas aller à la fac Paul, je vais t'y aider même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais dans ce monde !

\- Merci, il dit doucement.

\- Me dit pas merci Paul tu vas morfler, je dis sadique.

Il sourit comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Mais moi je vous le dis Paul Lahote va aller à l'université. Il est là pour moi et je mourrais si je ne lui prouve pas qu'il vaut mieux que ça ! Il est pas con, avec un peu d'effort il peut facilement grappiller de très bonne note, il faut juste lui donné un coup de pousse. Et c'est là que j'intervient.

Je vois du coin de l'œil une forme qui sort de la forêt et c'est Jacob. Comment il a fait pour réussir à reprendre forme humaine aussitôt ? Merde ! Il a l'air déterminé.

\- Paul, Jacob est en dans le jardin, je chuchote.

\- Putain, il est con ou quoi ? Il grogne et descend.

Il me faut deux secondes pour réagir et le suit. Angie est devant la télé avec Mark en train de regarder les dessins animés et maman est dans la cuisine. Elle me sourit en montrant ma tasse de café.

\- Mec reste là, j'entends Paul.

\- Laisse-moi Paul, crie Jacob.

\- Elle ne veut pas te voir !

Je ne suis pas lâche, il est venue me voir alors il va me voir. Je ne peux pas y échapper éternellement. Ni me cacher. Autant en finir. Je suis un loup-garou putain. Je serre les poings et sors dehors. Maman fait mine de me suivre.

\- Non, tu restes ici, il vient à peine de se transformer, il est dangereux, je dis et elle hoche la tête.

\- Putain tu ne comprends pas Jacob, laisse-là…

\- Tu voulais me voir ? Je demande.

Son regard est fixé sur moi, Paul se retourne en m'entendant. Il y a un long moment de silence. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le confronte. Je fais un pas et il en fait un autre. Paul grogne et se place à côté de moi.

\- J'attends, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

Il souffle, ses narines sont évasées, il serre les poings mais il ne me fait pas peur. J'entends Angie sortir et je grogne. Jacob lève les yeux pour regarder derrière moi.

\- Angie rentre !

\- Mais je …

\- Y a pas de mais, tu as entendu t'as sœur tu rentre Angie, aboie Paul.

L'expression de Jacob devient bizarre. Et il y a une odeur bizarre. Une odeur de magie. Elle craque autour de moi. Comme… je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il regarde.

C'est Angie qu'il regarde comme ça.

Non pas elle.

\- Oh putain ! Claque Paul. Mec cour !

\- Tu es mort, je hurle. Je vais te tuer !


	34. Chapitre 34 Un cadavre qui marche

\- Lâche-moi ! Je hurle à Paul qui me retient de sauté à la gorge de Jacob.

\- Non ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable, tu vas le tuer !

\- Maya ? Pleurniche Angie à moitié apeuré et à moitié suppliante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je vais le tuer lentement et tu seras tranquille, je la rassure.

Jacob me regarde puis ses yeux tombent à nouveau sur Angie. C'est un loup mort ! Très mort.

Sachez une chose. Mon esprit est rempli de scène de torture tous plus imaginatifs les unes des autres. Voici un aperçu :

Lui suspendu par les pieds et moi en train de le matraquer avec une barre de titane avec au bout une pique recouverte de venin de vampire pour éviter qu'il ne guérit trop vite. En dessous un feu, pour le cuire lentement. Une fois que j'en aurais eu marre, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment, je le découpe en morceau et je le mange pour ne pas laisser de cadavre.

Pas de cadavre, pas de poursuite judiciaire. Il n'y aura rien à prouver !

Je suis génial ! Imaginez-moi avec un rire diabolique.

\- Mec cour putain ! Je ne vais pas la tenir longtemps ! Grogne Paul.

Je donne un coup de pied dans le genou de Paul et il lâche enfin. Jacob ouvre de grands yeux et s'enfuit dans la forêt en se transformant.

\- Reviens ici, sale lâche, je crie en le poursuivant pied nuit et en short pyjama.

Je le suis à l'odorat, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis la meilleure traqueuse et j'ai l'expérience de mon côté. Il va aller se réfugier la queue entre les pattes chez son Alpha. Il n'y a aucuns trous sur cette Terre et dans cette vie ou dans l'autre où je ne vais pas le retrouver.

J'ai un autre scénario de torture pour lui.

Je l'attache à l'arrière de la Julianne et je le traîne d'ici en Pennsylvanie pour le donné en pâture à mon ancienne meute. C'est aussi simple que ça, Seb m'aime bien et mon autre cousin est son bras droit. Peter fera même le voyage du Japon pour se joindre à la chasse. Niark, niark. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Oh, Paul me suis en aboyant pour prévenir la meute et j'aperçois la maison de Sam.

Et bingo ! Il est là avec Sam. Jared et Embry sont sur le porche assis avec une expression existé et amusé.

\- Je parie 10$ qu'elle va le tuer, dit Jared.

\- Mec pas cool, on sait qu'elle va le tuer. Sa sœur c'est un territoire plus sacré que le Machu picchu. 10$ qu'elle va le manger ! J'entends Embry.

\- 10$ qu'elle nous oblige à regarder pendant qu'elle le fait.

\- D'abord elle va attendrir la viande, tu vas voir, se joint Kim qui s'assied à côté de Jared.

\- C'est beau l'amitié les gars ! Grogne Jacob qui se cache derrière Sam.

Et moi je fais quoi pendant qu'ils discutent ? J'observe un cadavre debout avec un sourire qui promet toute sorte de douleur sortie tout droit de mon sang démoniaque.

Paul arrive derrière moi et je l'entends mettre son short, un luxe que Jacob n'a pas.

\- Maya, on n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là, dit très calmement Sam en mettant une main devant lui.

\- Sam, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi autre le fait que tu sois con, pousses-toi et tu n'auras qu'a profité du spectacle, je lui explique comme à un enfant de 5 ans.

Sam blanchit et pousse ses pieds dans le sol avec une expression déterminée. Jacob, il est … il sait ce qui va lui tomber dessus, il a vu sans aucun doute ce que je suis capable dans l'esprit de ses frères de meute mais je sûr qu'il croit que tout ça c'est des foutaises. Je vais lui prouver que non.

Paul met une main sur mon épaule que je secoue direct.

\- Je te promets que je ne vais pas lui faire du mal, dit Jacob.

\- Elle n'a que 13 ans, pédophile ! Je hurle et Sam sursaute légèrement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça ! Il grince un peu blanc. Je ne pense pas à Angie comme ça !

\- Ne prend son nom dans ta bouche impure ! Enfant de Satan!

\- Maya, je te promets qu'il ne pense pas à elle comme ça, dit doucement Paul.

\- C'est vrai, il pense à elle comme à une petite sœur, continue Sam.

Une petite sœur ? C'est ma petite sœur ! J'entends des sifflements et des « aie aie » des gars.

\- Kim, chérie, tu ne veux pas aller chercher du pop-corn ? Ça va être génial ! Demande Jared.

Je plisse les yeux et fléchis les jambes en position d'attaque. Je grogne comme avant que je me fais un vampire ou un vargulf. Je peux me faire Jacob sans problème, c'est encore mieux s'il se transforme.

\- Non, non, panique Sam en comprenant sa bourde, comme un protecteur. Voilà, un protecteur.

\- Maya, pense s'y, quelqu'un d'autre qui va protéger ta petite sœur contre tout. Les vampires, les hommes, tout, dit Paul en posant une main sur ma taille.

C'est …

\- Dit ce n'est pas de l'inceste ? Demande Jared la bouche pleine de pop-corn.

\- Non, pas vraiment, Jacob est son frère du côté de son père et Angie de sa mère, explique Embry.

\- C'est juste un peu crade, commente Jared.

Calme, Maya, calme et réfléchi. J'ai une putain d'ampoule qui s'allume dans ma tête. Je sais comment je vais me faire Jacob. Hé, hé.

Phase 1 : Endormir la vigilance de l'ennemi.

J'inspire profondément pour me donner un genre.

\- D'accord, je siffle. D'accord, tu penses à elle comme à…quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Ecoute, c'est la merde cette histoire entre ta mère et mon père mais je la mêlerais pas à ça.

\- Ouai, t'a pas intérêt ou je te tombe dessus de toutes mes forces, je gronde.

\- On est bon ? Je peux renter m'habiller pour qu'on puisse en discuter tranquillement ?

Je hoche la tête et tout le monde souffle. Paul me sourit d'un air soulagé. J'avance lentement pour laisser passer tout le monde. Puis j'attrape Jacob par le coude et le balance au sol qui se transforme sous la surprise. Il veut se mettre en position d'attaque mais pas de chance pour lui, je vous l'ai dit je suis rapide pas la plus forte mais une rapide avec un super bon odorat. Une bonne traqueuse en un mot même sous cette forme. Donc je lui tombe dessus et enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque avec mes jambes sur ses flancs.

\- Putain, elle est vraiment sournoise, hurle Jared.

\- Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile, ricane Embry.

Jacob se jette par terre pour m'écraser au sol mais je lui mords entre les omoplates, il pleurniche et je sens le gout du sang dans la bouche. Puis j'entends un crac mais je ne sais pas si c'est son épaule ou la mienne parce que j'ai mal à la clavicule. J'arrache le morceau de fourrure et le crache.

\- Oh c'est dégueu ! Commente Kim.

\- C'est trop cool, crie Jared.

\- La ferme et venez m'aider, crache Paul qui essaie de me déloger de Jacob mais j'enfonce mes mains dans sa peau et il pleurniche.

\- Maya, Jacob arrêtez ! Grogne Sam avec sa voix d'Alpha.

Je vous l'ai dit, on n'est pas de la même espèce, ça ne fonctionne pas sur moi. En revanche sur Jacob…

Moi ça me facilite la chose, Sam est vraiment trop con.

\- Maya, Jacob, hurle une voix que je reconnais mais que je ne veux vraiment pas entendre.

Paul à enfin une emprise sur moi en profitant de l'effet de surprise mais j'arrache un autre morceau de Jacob au passage. Sam et Embry s'occupent de lui pendant que Paul m'éloigne de l'enfant de Satan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demande Billy Black qui sort sa tête du côté passager de la voiture d'Emily.

J'inspire profondément en grognant contre Paul qui me tient fermement contre lui, mon dos contre son torse. Jacob est vraiment doué, parce qu'il prend forme humaine avec quelques gémissements. Il a un trou de la taille d'une pomme dans le muscle de son bras et du sang qui coule dans son dos. Moi j'ai une sale douleur dans l'épaule, ma clavicule est pétée et je sais pour l'avoir vu sur d'autres loups garous qu'il va falloir la brisée au moins une ou deux fois pour la remettre en place correctement. Il est fort le connard. Mais aux moins je ne l'ai pas loupé.

On parle d'Angie ! Non mais oh. Elle n'a que 13 ans !

Pédophile !

Ma chérie n'a même pas encore eu ses roudouilles. C'est encore une enfant, je vais le tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe nom de Dieu ? Exige Billy Black.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, je pointe avec mon bras valide.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé, me pointe Jacob en même temps.


	35. Chapitre 35 Non,pas ça!

Je vais le tuer ! Sale pédophile ! On vous a déjà pété votre clavicule ? Puis la recaser pour la remettre en place ? Je peux dire que oui !

\- Tu parles à qui ? Demande Jacob.

\- Ta gueule Jake, claque Embry.

\- Hé !

\- Tu m'as fait perdre 10$.

J'ai dû vous parler à voix haute pendant que Sam me casse les os. Mince, je crie en serrant la main de Paul. Avec mes transformations je devrais avoir l'habitude que mes os craquent et se mettent en place.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demande Sam une fois qu'il a terminé.

Paul me frotte le dos et m'embrasse la tempe. Emily ramène du thé à moi et à Billy qui est juste en face avec une main sur Jacob.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Jacob.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour Angie ou pour ma clavicule ? Je crache.

\- Hé, je n'y peux rien et en plus c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus ! Il se défend.

Paul grogne et arrête avec un coup d'œil de Sam.

\- Niveau maternel, sérieux, dit Agent K.

Billy me regarde et pose son regard sur Jacob, il a un tic a la main puis il souffle. Je sens la discussion à plein nez. Qu'il vienne, je suis prête maintenant. Mais d'abord j'ai un ou deux truc à dire à Jacob. Il faut que les choses soient claires. Je décide d'être mature, je n'ai pas le choix. L'univers se fout vraiment de ma gueule.

\- Jacob, je l'appelle en mettant tout le venin dans ma voix.

\- Je…

\- La ferme et écoute-moi, je grogne, je vais le dire qu'une seule fois. J'ai compris cette histoire d'imprégnation. C'est hyper violent et tu ne peux pas te contrôlé, t'as pas le choix. Mais Angie si, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il ouvre la bouche, non, la ferme et écoute-moi. Elle a une vie, des amies, un petit ami et c'est un chouette gamin, il a toute mon approbation. Et il n'a pas besoin d'avoir la tienne, je rajoute devant son regard. Elle n'a que 13 ans, elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de merde.

\- Je comprends mais je ne pense pas à elle comme ça, il rage en appuyant bien sur le _ça_.

\- J'en sais rien je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

\- Moi, je peux le surveiller, déclare Paul sans lâcher Jacob des yeux.

\- Mec t'es pensé son plus flippante que les siennes, pointe Embry, et plus crade que celles de Jared. Y'a des trucs que j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir.

\- C'est vrai, je ne veux pas savoir les positions que tu veux essayer avec elle, continue Jacob.

Billy blêmit un peu et évite de nous regarder. Ouai, il doit ce souvenir encore de la blague crade que j'ai faite avec Jacob et Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir celle-là ? Il était pratiquement en train de manger dans sa main.

\- Et Bella ? Tu ne sortais pas avec elle ? Je demande.

\- Non, lâche Jacob, c'est juste une amie. Elle ne pense pas à moi comme ça.

\- Et si elle change d'avis ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je veux sortir avec elle maintenant ? Il crache. Pas besoin de me tester !

\- Donc tu ne penses pas à Angie et tu ne veux pas de Bella ?

\- C'est encore qu'une enfant et je ne veux pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, c'est mon empreinte, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Mais je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre, il dit avec finalité.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obliger de faire un truc qu'elle pense qu'elle doit faire parce que toutes les empreintes sont avec leurs loups.

\- Je comprends, je te jure que je comprends, il murmure. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, fais-moi confiance.

\- J'ai promis à mon père de la protéger.

Le cœur de Billy fait une embardée et Jacob fuit mon regard. J'en ai marre de tout ça. De tous ses non-dits. De devoir faire attention à mes paroles. C'est déjà assez la merde de devoir faire attention avec Paul à la maison. De ne pas pouvoir dire à sa mère qu'on est avec quelqu'un parce que cette personne est le fils de son futur mari. J'en ai marre de me dépatouiller avec tout ça. J'en ai marre d'entendre encore et encore ses mots me hantaient. _Ma fille._

\- Billy…

\- Sam, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait ? Il demande.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas pudique, toutes les personnes ici m'ont vue nue et savent tout. Ils ont une ouï ultra-sensible, je le tacle.

\- On va y aller, dit Sam gêné et il donne un coup de tête puis tout le monde sort à Paul et Jacob.

Sam n'aime vraiment pas qu'on lui rappelle que c'est un con fini. Billy me fixe alors que Jacob pose son menton sur ses paumes.

\- Maya, je suis désolé de la manière dont tu l'as appris, il commence. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais que tu l'apprennes.

\- Il ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit que je ne voulais pas savoir ? Je crache et Paul met une main sur mon épaule.

\- Je comprends…

\- Non, non tu ne comprends pas mais Jacob peut, il lève les yeux vers moi, il sait ce que s'est de vivre dans un mensonge qu'on aurait préféré faire durer, pour garder ses illusions.

Billy donne un regard à son fils qui détourne le regard me prouvant que j'ai raison. Je n'avais pas donné une seule pensée à ce qu'il doit traverser, d'une certaine manière sa situation est pire que la mienne. Moi je sais que mes parents s'aimaient. Tellement que mon père à aimait un enfant qui n'était pas de lui sans jamais faire une distinction avec Angie. Si on n'était pas venue ici jamais je ne me serais douté de quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour, pas avec la manière dont il me regardait. Mais Jacob… Son père à tromper sa mère avec la mienne, je suis la preuve vivante que Billy a failli à l'engagement qu'il a faite à sa famille. Qu'il a brisé ses promesses. Je le plains vraiment.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas laisser l'homme…ton père, il trébuche sur le mot et Paul grogne bas alors que je serre les poings. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le laisser partir mais je voudrai avec le temps que tu donnes une chance à ton frère, à tes sœurs, et à moi.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je craque en me levant. Tu crois qu'en rentrant dans ma vie, en claquant des doigts, je vais te laisser une place ?

\- Maya…commence Jacob.

\- Non, je pointe un doigt, non ! Je fixe Billy, cet homme dont tu as tant de mal à dire qu'il était mon père m'a élevé, m'a aimé, plus que tu ne le feras jamais ! Tu crois que c'est difficile pour moi de le laisser partir ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à essayer. Je suis encore cette petite-fille de 7 ans qui tient la main de son père dans son lit d'hôpital, rongé par la maladie, se demandant si c'était si grave que cela que de transformer une personne en vargulf pour lui donner plus de temps. Je suis encore cette enfant qui refuse que sa mère ne touche aux affaires de son père par ce qu'elle est certaine qu'il va franchir la porte même si elle vient de l'enterrer.

\- Maya…

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? Je pleure, j'ai peur d'oublier à quoi il ressemble, il y a certaines nuits, quand son visage devient flou dans ma tête, je passe des heures à regarder ses photos. J'ai obligé ma mère à garder sa moto, tous ses disques, tous ses vêtements dans le garage de mes grands-parents mais je suis terrifiée de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus. Sa vieille veste en cuir est la chose la plus sacrée que j'ai dans mon armoire mais j'ai l'impression de faire un sacrilège si je pense à la mettre.

Je sèche mes larmes d'un geste, je sens la main de Paul sur ma taille. Ouai, c'est la merde mais vous avez était prévenue depuis le début, j'ai de gros problèmes de papa. Billy me regarde… je ne sais pas comment il me regarde mais je n'aime pas son regard. Quant à Jacob, je crois qu'il a franchement pitié de moi.

 _Ma fille._

Je n'en peux plus, je veux que ça cesse.

\- Maya, arrête, dit Paul en posant une main ferme sur mon poignet que je gratte d'un doigt. Calme–toi…

Il y a quelque chose dans son ton qui a l'air vraiment terrifié. Le cœur de Billy bat très vite et Jacob s'est placé devant lui comme si j'allais l'attaquer. C'est maintenant que ça me frappe…l'odeur du fer. Je baisse les yeux et vois mes mains pleines de sangs. Mon sang. Le liquide sur mes joues est plus épais que des larmes, plus visqueux.

Oh putain…non, pas ça !

La peau autour de mon poignet s'effrite, et je vois la fourrure dessous. Une couleur qui n'est pas la mienne. Je suis rousse normalement, proche de la teinte de Jacob mais plus vive sauf que celle-là…

La peau laisse apparaître une fourrure blanche, immaculé comme celle qui me hante.

Lorsqu'on perd son âme, on perd ses couleurs. Tout ce qui fait de nous des humains se perd. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les démons apparaissent pure, blanc, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes.

Je perds le contrôle. Je dois me ressaisir ou je vais devenir ce que je crains le plus.

Un vargulf.


	36. Chapitre 36 Vargulf

\- Maya, calme toi, pitié, calme toi, me supplie Paul.

\- Maya…

\- Putain ta gueule et dégage d'ici Billy, hurle Paul.

Je suis à genoux au sol entrain de cracher mon sang. La transformation est beaucoup plus différente et douloureuse que la normale. Mais en même temps ce n'est pas normal, je lutte pour ne pas devenir un monstre, une chose que tout membre de mon espèce redoute. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Mes sens sont accrus, je sens chaque pulsation de sang que le cœur injecte dans les artères. Ma peau me brûle, j'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur.

\- Ça brûle, je hurle, ça fait mal Paul !

\- Sam, il appelle, amènes-toi !

Il n'y a pas d'appel, la lune ne dit pas mon nom, je n'entends rien, il n'y a rien et pourtant j'ai envie de me transformer. Combattre contre cette envie me fait souffrir comme jamais. C'est comme une guerre qui se joue en moi et je suis en train de perdre la bataille. Je le sais, je le sens. C'est tellement contre nature. Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, je ne veux pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Non, jamais.

\- Il faut la sortir de là, dit Sam qui est rentré dans la maison.

\- Tue- moi, je dis, tue-moi je ne veux pas devenir un vargulf.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas…

\- Brise-moi le cou, Sam fait le s'il te plait, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je pleure.

Paul ne le fera jamais mais Sam si, c'est un Alpha, un protecteur, il le fera. Il le doit. C'est son devoir.

\- Calme toi, ça va aller, murmure Paul, ne t'approche pas d'elle, il grogne contre Sam.

\- Non, je perds le contrôle, je hurle, tue-moi ! Faite-le, je t'en prie, fait-le ne me laisse pas tué quelqu'un !

Il faut que j'enlève mes habilles, ça fait trop mal. Paul essaye de mon empêchait mais ça ne sert à rien et je finis par les déchirer. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons deviennent de la cendre. Ma vue se brouille et mes yeux tombes, je vois à nouveau avec ceux de loup. Je sens mes canines pointées et il y a le petit bruit habituel des dents qui se détache.

Lorsqu'on va mourir ou devenir un vargulf pour moi, on croit que c'est comme dans les films. C'est faux. On ne voit pas son passer, ses beaux souvenirs, ses erreurs, ses regrets. On ne voit pas ce qu'on aurait voulu faire ou changer si on avait une seconde chance. Peut-être vous mais pas moi. Je suis bizarre mais c'est un fait établi. Non, moi, je vois le futur mais sans moi. Je vois ma sœur, ma belle Angie, une fille adulte et qui je l'espère, non je suis sûr, est une personne que mon père serais fier. Je vois ma mère, qui a une autre chance d'être heureuse. Je vois Paul qui a enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulu, une famille qui lui est propre.

C'est la fin, c'est bon les gars. Bye, bye. C'était cool le temps que ça a duré.

Papa pardon. Je suis tellement désolé, tu me manque. Tu n'as jamais arrêté de me manquer.

Angie, maman, je vous aime. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…juste soyez heureuses.

Paul, t'es un trou du cul mais tu es mon trou du cul.

Il y a une superbe odeur qui chatouille mes narines, fait de fer, de bois et d'épices avec un petit quelque chose en plus qui me fait gronder de bonheur. Qui ouvre un appétit sans fin. Je cherche l'origine de cette merveille.

La douleur me submerge et tous mes os s'aligne comme il faut, j'entends des cris et des hurlements mais il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte à par la douleur et cette odeur. Je veux en finir pour la retrouver. Je frappe mes bras, arrache la peau avec mes griffes, hurle quand ma gueule sort de mon visage. Le sang coule sur mes côtes, ainsi que la peau et il y a les grognements d'un autre loup.

Il est noir et il est grand. Il est sur mon territoire. Il est entre moi et mon gibier. Il est mon ennemi.

Il est mort.

J'avance sur mes pattes avant et le reste de peau sur mon bas-train se détache enfin. Je secoue ma fourrure pour me débarrasser des restes en ne faisant que fixer l'intrus. Je grogne bas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner de chance. Sans avertissement je lui saute dessus et me retrouve sur lui. J'ai bien plus de force maintenant. Je le mords et il y a un craquement lugubre qui vient de ses omoplates. Son cœur bat faiblement, il gémit comme un chiot et il est temps de l'achever. Je pose mes deux pattes sur lui et …. Un autre loup me tombe dessus, lui, il est gris et il me plaque au sol.

Fils de pute !

Il me tire par la peau du cou vers l'extérieur. Je me tords et retords et d'une certaine manière j'arrive à me détacher de sa poigne pour lui sauter dessus. On fait un roulé boulé sur la terre et la bonne odeur me secoue les narines. Je grogne de contentement et la vois enfin. Ou les voit. Elles sont belles, jeunes, tendres, l'une est marquée mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne change rien dans l'estomac. Il y a un homme avec elles, il murmure des mots, mets une main devant lui, il ne sent pas aussi bon mais je commencerais par ses jambes. Qu'il voit ce que je peux faire sans ressentir la douleur.

Le dîner est servi.

Je sens leurs peurs sur ma langue, c'est d'autant meilleur. Comme une viande assaisonnée. Je vais les manger lentement, doucement, qu'elles ressentent bien la couleur que je vais leur infliger. Je grogne doucement, elles gémissent, pleurent, dit des choses que je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elles croient que ça va changer quelle que chose? Que je vais les épargner ?

C'est amusant. Pauvres créatures sans importance. Il y a d'autres loups qui m'entourent. Ils grognent doucement, faiblement, il y a de la tendresse dans leurs comportements. Créatures minables. Ils ne comprennent pas la faim qui me ronge, ils ne comprennent pas le véritable instinct qui m'anime. Je vais les tuer et ensuite je vais manger leurs femelles.

Je bondis en avant vers le plus gros d'entre eux, le gris et je suis bloqué par un roux. Je crache, grogne, mord, griffe. Il y a un claquement sec et du sang. Le mien ou le sien quelle importance ? Des hurlements humains retentissent dans l'air, vite couvert par les bruits de la bagarre. Puis il y a un changement.

Le roux recul, il ne m'attaque plus. Pourquoi il arrête ? Il a peur ?

Le gris reprend forme humaine et se place devant les humains. En face moi. S'il voulait les protéger il devrait rester sous son autre forme. C'est étrange, le roux en fait de même. Un repas n'attend pas. Je ne m'attarde pas sur la question et bondi.

Il met ses deux mains sur mes mâchoires et les tirs. Je pousse en arrière pour me dégager mais des bras fort me retiennent en m'encerclant les flans. La douleur au niveau de ma gueule me submerge, je gémis et elle se déchire en deux. Il y a un craquement, des mots criés et….

* * *

L'obscurité est tout autour de moi mais il y a un point lumineux. L'enfer ? Le paradis ? Putain, j'espère qu'ils m'ont tué avant que j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un. S'ils ne l'ont pas fait, je vais trouver un moyen de hanter leurs culs pour le restant de leurs jours. La luciole s'avance et ce n'est pas une bestiole qui brille.

\- Ma petite louve, tu m'as manqué, il dit.

\- Papa ? Je demande interloqué.

Il rit à pleine gorge, en jetant sa tête en arrière. Papa est comme dans mon souvenir. Pas comme quand il était malade mais comme quand il était sain. Grand, fort, son teint est toujours blanc mais sans cette teinte jaunâtre avec ses tatouages qui sortent du col de son t-shirt sur son cou. Ses yeux sont comme ceux d'Angie, bleu, lumineux, plein d'amour. Il a sa vieille veste en cuir, celle qui est dans mon armoire ou qui était ? J'ai du mal avec la conjugaison. Ne m'en veillait pas mais je suis un peu paumé.

\- Est-ce qu'on est en enfer ou au paradis ? Je demande.

\- Je n'en sais rien, il répond avec malice.

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? T'es mort depuis plus longtemps que moi !

\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis toi.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il hausse les épaules et fourre ses mains dans ses poches.

Putain, même morte ma vie est une chienne.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il est juste l'image que tu te fais de lui, donc une illusion, répond Angie qui apparaît comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Je t'ai mangé ?

Merde ! Je vais revenir dans le monde des vivants est tous les hantés si c'est le cas. Je leur ai dit de me buter quand ils le pouvaient. Putain, ils ont intérêt à avoir brûlé mon cadavre vite fait. Attends et s'ils ne m'ont pas refroidis et que je suis prisonnière dans ma tête de vargulf ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi ma crée, j'en sais autant que toi. Je ne pense pas que tu sois dans ta tête de vargulf, elle répond. Je suis toi, donc je lis tes pensés, elle sourit.

\- D'accord j'ai compris. Je suis dans une sorte de coma et vous allez me demander de choisir entre la vie et la mort en me montrant pleins de souvenir set des images de mon avenir? Comme dans les films ? C'est ça hein papa ? Je me tourne vers lui.

Il hausse les épaules et sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Ce n'est pas moi ton père, c'est lui, il répond en pointant son pouce vers Billy Black.

C'est bon, j'ai compris. Y'a rien de tout ça. Je sais où je suis.

En Enfer.


	37. Chapitre 37 Adieu

\- Ce n'est pas mon père, tu es mon père ! Je crache.

\- Vraiment Maya, c'est ce que tu penses ? Demande papa.

Je hoche la tête en séchant des larmes qui n'était pas là avant. Je fais un pas en avant et le prends dans mes bras. Il soupire et fait de même.

\- Mais je suis ton père, rétorque Billy Black.

Je grogne, il me lâche pas même en Enfer.

Réfléchi, Maya, réfléchit.

Si je peux faire apparaitre les gens dans mon Enfer personnel, je peux aussi les faire disparaître, non ? Ma logique est bonne !

\- Est-ce que tu ne voulais vraiment rien à voir avec Billy ? Demande Angie, ou c'était parce que tu as peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je dis, je sais qu'il ne change rien entre papa et moi !

\- Non, tu avais peur qu'il le remplace, elle continue.

Je donne un coup d'œil à Billy Black. Angie ou moi, quoi qu'il en soit, n'a pas tord. Cet homme, il est…n'est pas mon père mais il était autre chose. Il aurait pu. Je ne sais pas. Mourir ouvre des perspectives que je ne voyais pas avant. Quand je pense sans ma colère, sans ma haine et ma peur que j'éprouvais contre Billy, je commence à comprendre la situation dans son ensemble. Je savais qu'il ne changeait rien par rapport à ce que j'éprouvais pour papa. Il voulait une chance. Il a été con, la manière dont il la fait et le tempo qu'il a choisi mais il a demandé une chance, pas à être mon père. Il avait juste du mal à comprendre, parce que ma mère ne lui a pas donné la chance d'être mon père, de me connaitre. Je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que lui l'est.

\- Je suis désolé, je dis à Billy, j'avais peur. Je me tourne vers papa, je t'ai tellement aimé que quand tu es mort, j'ai eu mal. Si mal papa, je pleure, quand je levais les yeux et que je te regardais, je voyais mon héros. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Je ne voulais pas…je sanglote, tu as laissé un vide en moi que seul Paul a réussi à combler. Tu l'aurais aimé papa, moi je l'aimai…

\- Donc tu n'as pas laisser de chance à Billy parce que ça voulait dire me laissé, dit papa en me caressant le dos. Elle est désolée, Billy, il ajoute.

\- Je sais, il répond.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié que je parle à moi-même en quelque sorte, elle est vraiment bizarre cette thérapie de l'Enfer.

\- Je t'aime ma petite louve, il dit doucement comme quand j'étais enfant.

\- Moi aussi papa, je suis désolé d'avoir été lâche mais je ne le suis plus maintenant.

Je le serre de toutes mes forces dans mes bras et pleure. C'est un peu comme l'adieu que l'on n'a pas pu avoir. Que je ne me suis jamais donné. Même si je suis morte, je dois le laisser en paix maintenant. Que moi aussi je puisse l'être.

\- Au revoir papa.

* * *

La lumière me crève les yeux et brûle mon cerveau dès que j'ouvre les paupières. J'ai l'impression d'être en bouillit. J'entends des murmures et des bruits de pas. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai été attaqué par une armée de vampire ou quoi ? Je vais tuer Seb.

\- Il y a toujours un prix à payer ! C'est les règles, dit une voix et je la reconnais comme celle de grand-mère.

\- Nana, j'appelle et ça sort comme si je pète.

\- Chut, chut, elle dit en me caressant la tête. Ramener de l'eau, elle vocifère.

\- Maya, c'est bon ma chérie, ça va aller, dit une voix grave que je ne reconnais pas.

Je gémis et des drôles d'odeur me frappent au nez. Ca sent comme des loups garous mais différents. Je dois être vraiment dans le coaltar pour ne pas reconnaître une odeur. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux encore une fois mais la gravité m'en empêche.

\- Oh mon Dieu, merci, Maya tu es réveillé ! J'entends maman pleurer.

Putain ! J'ai dû me prendre la raclée de ma vie avec ces vampires. Même si je ne m'en souviens pas. Rappelé moi les gars de demander à Seb ce qui arrivé. Ou a mon cousin Vasile.

\- Seb n'est pas là, dit une autre voix douce, celle d'Angie.

Ah ! J'ai parlé à haute voix. Oh putain, je suis vraiment à l'ouest pour parler comme ça.

\- Ouai, t'es complètement à l'ouest, ricane une autre voix.

Je torture mon cerveau pour la replacé, Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Il est parti le mois dernier au Japon pour son stage de pâtisserie. Pour au moins un an.

\- Tu es vraiment stone, cousine, il dit doucement.

Une main se place derrière ma tête et mes lèvres rentrent en contact avec un verre. Je m'étouffe à moitié avec l'eau mais je la bois avec la reconnaissance d'un assoiffé dans le désert. Je ne suis vraiment pas en bon état. J'espère que ma langue ne sort pas de ma bouche. Oh putain, ma langue sort de ma bouche ?

\- Non, Maya, t'as langue est dans ta bouche, répond la voix mystérieuse.

C'est qui lui ? Il n'est pas de la meute et son odeur est trop chelou. Je retente d'ouvrir les yeux, au début tout est flou avec des silhouettes indistinctes. Mon estomac se tord et fait des bruits très sexy.

\- J'ai la dalle, je rouspète avec une voix qui ne donne pas l'impression de sortir de mon trou du cul.

Peter rit de bon cœur et je me rends compte que j'ai encore parlé à voix haute. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je gémis de douleur quand mes os craquent. Ma vue commence à revenir normal.

\- Doucement, ma belle, doucement, dit Nana en roumain et en me caressant la tête.

\- Comment tu te sens Maya ? Demande une autre voix que je ne reconnais pas.

Pourquoi il y a autant de voix que et d'odeur que je ne reconnais pas ? Je vois enfin maman assise au pied de mon lit, Angie juste à côté de moi qui me tiens une main et Nana de l'autre. Près de la fenêtre il y a un homme à la peau rousse et un jeune homme qui est certainement son fils qui me regarde avec inquiétude. La drôle d'odeur vient de lui. Assis sur une chaise il y a Peter. Je fronce les sourcils. Ses cheveux ont beaucoup poussé depuis le mois dernier. Je tourne mon regard vers maman, elle, elle a coupé les siens. J'ai était dans le coma pendant combien de temps ? Et putain où est Seb ? Et Vasile? C'est quand même mon chef de meute, si je suis dans cet état c'est forcément à cause de lui, il pourrait se pointer.

\- Depuis quand tu mets un soutien-gorge Angie ? Je demande perplexe en la détaillant.

Elle rougit et bafouille. Il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Angie a grandi, c'est une ado maintenant. C'est arrivé quand ? Maman a changé, muri, et il a des lignes sur son visage qui n'y était pas avant. Je regarde autour de moi, et je ne reconnais pas la pièce. Où est-ce que je suis ? Et il y a cette odeur et ces gens.

\- Maman, je l'appelle.

\- Emily, va te monter à manger, elle m'arrête.

Emily ? C'est qui Emily ? Elle soulève sa main gauche et je la saisis quand je vois la bague à son doigt.

\- Maman, tu vois quelqu'un ? Je demande. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a rien dit ? Depuis quand ?

\- Maya…elle commence mais s'arrête et regarde Nana avec une expression terrifier .

\- Peter, il est où Seb ? Et Vasile ? Je continue de demander. Et c'est qui eux ? Je pointe vers les étrangers.

Le garçon, qui est canon, fait un bruit étrangler, se lève et s'assoie à côté d'Angie. Son odeur si différente de tout ce que je connais me frappe aux narines. Je me retourne vers Peter qui ne semble pas avoir de problème, si c'était un danger il ne l'aurait pas laissé vivre. Il met ses deux grandes mains sur mon visage et m'oblige à le regarder. Il y a des paillettes de chocolat dans ses yeux brus qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite. Sa température est tout aussi chaude que la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

\- T'es qui ?

\- Tu… Je suis…Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Il demande avec une voix rauque. Il a une douleur infinie dans les yeux.

\- Maya, où est-ce que tu crois qu'on est ? Demande Nana avec fermeté.

\- Lock Haven, Pennsylvanie, je réponds automatiquement sans détourner les yeux du beau garçon.

\- Paul, dit l'autre homme en se levant.

\- Je vais le tuer, tout ça c'est de sa faute, il grogne comme un loup.

Je cligne des yeux, un peu surprise. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je regarde Angie qui commence à pleurer, maman qui me regarde avec effroi, Peter qui me regarde avec beaucoup plus d'attention et Nana qui m'observe comme si elle m'évaluait. Ils ont changé, vieilli, mûri, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Merde, les gars aidés moi !

\- Maman, je suis resté combien de temps dans le coaltar ? Je demande en fixant Paul, quelque chose m'attire en lui que je ne comprends pas

\- 10 jours, répond Paul.

\- Ma chérie on n'est pas en Pennsylvanie, on est à la Push, dit maman, c'est une réserve à Washington.

\- Quelle année ? Ma voix est étonnamment calme mais à l'intérieur je tremble..

\- 2014, sanglote Angie.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

J'ai un an de blanc. Un an a disparu de ma vie.

\- C'est le prix à payer, chuchote grand-mère.


	38. Chapitre 38 Le prix à payer

\- Le prix a payé pour quoi ? Je chuchote.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se regardent et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qu'ils ne me disent pas. Je résume la situation les gars. On est pas à la maison, je me réveille de 10 jours dans le coma ce qui est un exploit pour un loup-garou et qui n'a pas l'air d'être le fait des vampires. Paul n'est pas humain et n'est pas de mon espèce, il me regarde comme si j'étais le rayon de soleil de sa vie.

J'ai oublié un truc ?

Ah oui, il y a une putain d'année de ma vie qui a disparu.

\- Maya, c'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens ? Demande Peter.

\- J'ai envoyé mon sac sur un abruti et je me suis retrouvé en garde à vue, je réponds automatiquement.

Maman halète et commence à pleurer. Le type près de la fenêtre bouge inconfortablement et…

\- C'est vous ! Je pointe.

Je ne devrai pas avoir un flash-back ou un truc comme ça ? C'est flippant et cliché.

\- Maya, tu…commences Paul.

\- Arrêté de tournée autour du pot et cracher !

\- Tu t'es transformé en vargulf, lâche Nana.

\- Je me suis…et je ris tellement c'est absurde.

En vargulf ? Si je m'étais transformé en vargulf, c'est qui est impossible parce que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me transformer, personne ne survit à ça. Soit on s'en occupe, soit la nature le fait. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Jamais. C'est grotesque sauf que tout le monde est très sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle…

\- Non, ça l'est pas, tu as perdu le contrôle cousine, répond Peter.

\- C'est qu'une légende, il n'y a pas un seul loup-garou qui s'est transformé à cause d'une perte de contrôle. Non ? Il y a juste le silence. Pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle ? Je demande et la seule chose que j'ai c'est des regards fuyants. Ok ! Comment j'ai pu revenir ?

\- C'est Paul et sa meute, répond Peter. Ils…euh c'était dégueulasse OK ? Ils t'ont ouverte en deux par la bouche et ils t'ont sorti de toi. De ton vargulf, il dit avec finalité.

Whoua ! C'est vraiment crade. Je regarde Paul qui est hoche la tête doucement et ses paillettes de chocolats remue un truc tout au fond de moi.

\- Vous avez brûlé le cadavre ?

\- Tu nous as pris pour quoi ? Demande Peter.

\- Un gros con, c'est ta spécialité, non ? Je le clash.

\- Cousine, tu me brise le cœur !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un.

\- Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! C'était celle de Vasile ! Il grogne.

\- T'es juste un vendu !

\- Hé ! Il s'indigne. On n'était pas seuls !

\- Peter arrête, tu es l'ainé comportes-toi, claque grand-mère, bande de chiot.

Mon cher cousin croise les bras sur son torse et boude. Ha la famille ! Mais j'adore le faire chier. Et il me rend la pareille. Si vous vous posez la question, oui nous somme fondamentalement pareilles. Mais cette histoire ? Elle nous colle comme de la glue. Il y a un porc, une cabane et la voiture d'un flic dans le ravin. Ah oui j'oubliais ! Le cœur d'une fille brisée ! Ne chercher pas à comprendre, c'était une nuit de folie ! Digne de Las Vegas.

Il y a un silence lourd qui s'abat dans la pièce coupée par une femme qui entre avec un plateau repas. Elle a trois longues cicatrices sur sa joue. Emily, elle me sourit et ressort immédiatement, pour laisser place à un grand homme à la peau bronzée, qui me regarde sans expression. Agent K jusqu'au bout des ongles. Est-ce que j'ai essayé de la manger ? Pitié j'espère que non ! Oh merde, je l'ai fait ? Oh putain, faut me rappelé qu'il faut que je m'excuse. Et que je les remercies de m'en avoir empêché.

\- Donc mon amnésie est le prix à payer parce que je ne suis pas morte ? Je demande doucement.

\- Elle est amnésique ? Suffoque le grand gars.

Tout le monde hoche la tête. Nana soulève un sourcil en le regardant, et tourne sa tête vers moi alors que je m'empiffre de pain de viande. J'ai la dalle.

\- Non, c'est le prix à payer parce que tu t'es transformé sans que la lune t'appelle, normalement tu aurais dû te consumer ou te faire tuer, mais le fait est que se transformer en vargulf veut dire mourir. La mort est la conséquence et le prix de tes actions. pas seulement dans nos lois mais aussi les lois magiques.

\- Mais je ne suis pas morte.

\- Oui. Tu n'es pas morte. Donc tu dois payer d'une autre manière, pour enfreindre les règles, explique grand-mère. Il y a toujours un prix à payer, c'est comme ça que notre espèce a été créé, elle explique en me tapotant la cuisse. Une femme fait un pacte avec un démon est le prix à payé est clair. C'est la même chose pour nous.

Nana est futée comme le diable, s'il existe. Si c'est le cas, je suis à peu près certaine que qu'il est en train de manger des pop-corn en regardant quel merdier est devenue ma vie. Mais je pense que son explication est merdique. Elle est plausible mais pas dans mon cas. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Vous en mourrez d'envie, hein ? Et ben non, je ne vais pas vous le dire !

\- Pourquoi je me suis transformé en vargulf ?

Ma question entraine beaucoup de réaction. Maman regarde le sol, Peter le plafond, Angie renfle, Paul grogne bas, son père se racle la gorge, le grand gars joue des mains et Nana n'a pas bougé. Tout ça dans le silence. Je n'aime pas ça. Ça pue. Ils vont me sortir quoi ? Est-ce qu'ils vont me mentir ? J'avoue que j'attends avec impatience ce qu'ils vont me dire.

\- Tu t'es fait briser le cœur, dit maman. Méchamment.

Elle reçoit des regards désapprobateurs. Paul grogne est serre les poings.

\- Je me suis fait larguer ? Et je me suis transformé en vargulf ?

\- Oui, tu l'aimais beaucoup, elle continue.

\- Vraiment ? Rien d'autre ? J'ai perdu le contrôle à cause d'un gars ? C'est tout ? Je demande en lui laissant une chance.

\- Oui, mais on a eu de la chance, Paul et sa meute était là.

Je lance un regard à Paul qui regarde comme s'il avait sucé un citron et Angie secoue la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Merci d'avoir été là les gars, même si je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes. Vous m'avez sauvé d'un sort monstrueux, je dis avec un ton qui ne sort pas trop acide. tu as l'air d'un trou du cul mais tu es cool.

J'ai mal au cœur. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. En fait si. C'est juste que je n'ai pas décidé si c'était parce que maman voit dans ma situation une chance de rattraper le coup avec moi ou le fait que je lui ai laissé l'occasion d'être honnête et qu'elle ne l'a pas saisi. Oui autrefois j'avais dit que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir mais je sais maintenant que ce secret n'est pas fait pour rester dans l'ombre. Elle aurait dû le comprendre aussi.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que j'ai manqué ? Je demande.

Peter me regarde suspicieusement, et je flippe un peu qu'il ait compris et qu'il ouvre sa gueule. On a toujours été semblable, je vous l'ai dit. Petits on était inséparable. Son frère, Vasile, a toujours été grande tête ne voulant jamais jouer avec nous et les autres chiots, même les soirs de pleines lunes quand on se tirer la queue, lui il était avec les grands. Mais Peter était autre chose. Il est le frère…que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Coup de bol, c'est mon cousin.

Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je veux vraiment lui faire rencontrer Léah. Elle est totalement parfaite pour lui. Quoi ? Vous vous demandez pourquoi je me souviens de Léah et pas des autres ? Mais qui a dit que je ne me souviens pas d'eux ? Je vous l'ai dit l'explication de Nana ne tient pas la route, pas avec moi en tout cas, pour la simple raison que j'ai le sang de Billy Black dans les veines. Je ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas me transformer comme je veux mais je suis toujours là les gars. Vous avez cru me perdre ? Que j'allais recommencer depuis le début à chercher les réponses ?

Bon c'est vrai que quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais vraiment tout oublié mais entre regarder les yeux de Paul et ma taquinerie avec Peter…Je suis revenu. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, il n'y a pas eu de flash-back ou un truc hollywoodien mais je suis là les gars. Mais du moment où je me suis transformé en vargulf et celui où je me suis réveillé y a rien, nada, zip, le flou totale. Je ne pense pas que cette partie va revenir. Sur ce coup-là les gars je ne m'en pas les gars.

Je suis juste contente que Paul et Angie n'ont rien dit parce que vu comment ils me regardent ils ont capté le message que j'ai envoyer plus tôt. Mon âme sœur me fait un clin d'œil avec un sourire au coin pendant que Sam m'explique ce qu'ils sont.

Ouaip, il a définitivement compris. J'espère vraiment qu'il peut garder ses pensées pour lui avec le lien télépathique de la meute.

Le jeu commence les gars, je sens que je vais m'amuser et je n'ai aucun regret.

Hé hé je suis sadique, hein ? Avouez, je vous ai fait peur !


	39. Chapitre 39 Explications

Ce qu'il y a avec les mensonges, c'est qu'une fois qu'on en dit un, on est obligé de continuer à le faire pour qu'il reste crédible. Je suis stupide et impulsif, j'ai voulu tester ma mère et maintenant ? Maintenant, j'ai le choix entre lui dire la vérité et l'acculé ou continué et voir jusqu'où je suis capable de faire durer la mascarade. Ce serait moins fun et trop mature si choisissait la première solution. Vous ne croyez pas ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Mon cousin me regarde avec une mine espiègle et attend que toutes les personnes indésirables soient sortie de la chambre et assez loin pour parler. Il ne reste plus que Paul, Angie, mon cousin et moi dans la chambre d'amis d'Emily.

\- C'était stupide cousine, dit Peter avec un sourire au coin.

\- T'aurais fait la même chose, je réplique.

Pour toute réponse il envoya sa tête en arrière et rit. Le regard de Paul va de mon cousin à moi avec une lueur d'amusement. Angie renifle et secoue la tête d'un air désolé. Il se relève de son siège, s'assied à la place que Nana a laissée et m'embrasse sur le front.

\- N'ai aucun doute là-dessus, il répond en roumain.

\- Hé, y en a qui comprenne pas le russe, rouspète Paul.

\- Ce n'est pas du russe, nos arrière-grands -parents sont des réfugiés gitans roumains qui ont échappé au parti communiste, explique Angie.

\- Vous êtes gitans ? Vous n'avez jamais rien dit, je veux dire vous ne ressemblez pas…

\- La culture a disparu en arrivant en Amérique, il ne reste plus que les grandes lignes, mais la plupart des loups-garous viennent de l'Europe de l'Est et sont gitans, à l'époque ce n'était pas facile pour nous de rester au même endroit sans attirer l'attention, continue Peter.

\- Ah je vois, vous êtes gitans plus par nécessité que par héritage. Mais pourquoi l'Europe de l'Est ? Demande Paul tout à fait curieux et vraiment intéressé. Je veux dire Maya a expliqué que votre espèce vient des pactes de … vanité que les femmes on fait avec des démons et dont le prix à payer était de s'accoupler avec eux quand ils étaient sous forme de loup.

\- C'est ça, acquise Angie.

\- Alors pourquoi principalement l'Europe de l'Est ? Répète Paul. Ce serait pas plus logique si c'était partout dans le monde ?

\- Quand les démons ont émigré de leur monde au nôtre, ils ont perdu leurs immortalités et sont devenue les sorciers, ils se sont installés pour la plupart dans les pays slaves. A cause des paysages, de la météo, on n'en sait rien. Le fait est que ce sont ses sorciers, qui ont appris aux humains comment invoqué les démons…, je fais un geste de la main et Paul hoche la tête, le reste appartient à l'histoire.

Paul mord son pouce les yeux dans le vague.

\- Donc la plupart des vôtres sont les descendants des immigrés qui ont dû s'échapper aux guerres et au régime communiste, il continue pensivement.

\- Bingo !

\- Votre histoire est plus intéressante que la nôtre, il nous complimente, même vos transformations le sont, Peter et moi on gémit, je veux dire crade et douloureuse mais intéressante, il se rattrape.

\- Paul qu'est que j'ai manqué ? Je le coupe, vous avez réussi à avoir la rouquine ?

\- Non, mais on a eu son ami sangsue, Laurent, il répond en grognant.

\- Laurent ? Je demande septique, je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenue aussi proche pour vous donner des petits noms. Il sort d'où d'ailleurs ce « Laurent », aux dernières nouvelles il n'y avait qu'un seul vampire.

\- C'est à cause de Bella, crache Angie. C'est une…

\- Salope, finis Paul qui met une main sur l'épaule de ma sœur.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, continue Peter, je dirais plutôt une très grosse conne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu dur ? Je demande un peu beaucoup choqué, j'ai vu cette fille, elle est juste fade et ennuyante. Un peu perturbé parce que son gars la largué.

\- C'était un des vampires végétariens avec qui ils avaient fait un pacte, pointe Peter vers Paul.

\- Pardon ? Elle sortait avec un vampire ? Elle est tombée sur la tête ? Dites-moi que vous vous foutez de ma gueule !

\- Maintenant elle court après Jake, crache Angie.

Jake ? Depuis quand Jacob est devenue Jake ? Je regarde Angie qui rougit et baisse les yeux devant mon examen. Une vague de jalousie et d'inquiétude déferle en moi. Il a dit qu'il la voyait que comme sa sœur ou une amie…pas autre chose. C'est qu'une enfant. Mais est si ce n'était pas le cas ? Jacob à environ un an de moins que moi, à cet âge les mecs sont des bombes à testostérones surtout les loups.

\- Non, Maya, arrête de cogiter, y a rien de tout ça, coupe Paul de mes pensées, j'étais là et Peter aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ok ! Pourquoi la rouquine en veut à Bella ? Je demande en calmant ma respiration.

\- Le vampire, Edward, a buté son compagnon et elle veut se venger.

\- Une dent pour une dent, je fronce les sourcils, comment vous vous êtes au courant de cette histoire ?

\- Jacob, se con lui avait raconté nos légendes et on a buté la sangsue devant elle. Elle a fait le rapprochement…

\- Et ensuite elle a giflé Paul, continue Angie.

\- Quoi ? Je demande avec une voix étonnamment calme alors que je vois rouge.

\- Je me suis transformé devant elle.

\- Elle est devenue toute blanche, c'était hilarant, rit ma sœur.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Peter rit devant la tête d'Angie qui blémit et Paul met de nouveau une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- J'étais avec lui, elle explique d'une petite voix.

\- D'accord, je dis doucement et Angie recule, d'accord.

\- Cousine, c'est bon, tonne Peter.

\- Donc vous lui avait expliqué pour Peter et moi ? Je demande en me souvenant de coup que Sam m'a fait.

\- Non, promit non, mais elle a dégueulé quand elle a trouvé une de tes dents sous le canapé d'Emily. Et ensuite t'a grand-mère lui est tombé dessus. C'était violent, rit Paul, du grand art !

\- Elle lui a fait le genre de sermon qu'on a eu Vasile, toi et moi après cette fameuse nuit mais en pire, explique Peter.

Je frémis et j'ai un peu pitié pour la pauvre fille. Quand Nana engueule quelqu'un je peux vous assurer que vous le sentez passer. Et la leçon de cette fameuse nuit et dans le top trois des plus puissants et terrifiants discours qu'on a eus.

\- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. J'ai besoin d'une douche. C'est arrivé quand ?

\- Y a deux jours, réponds Angie.

Je me lève du lit et vacille un peu sur mes jambes sous le regard inquiet de Paul. Ok ! C'est bon Maya calme, le monde part vrille avec ta vie mais tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Merde, à qui je mens ? Hein ? Non, putain, non, les gars, ça ne va pas bien du tout. Ma sœur appelle mon frère Jake, va chez lui et on a une vampire phsycho qui nous court sur le haricot parce que l'ex vampire d'une débile a buté son mec et la largué sans protection. Quand je dis que les vampires devraient disparaître de la surface de la terre personne ne m'écoute.

Mais vous vous m'écoutez, hein ? C'est génial d'avoir des amies comme vous !

La douche me fait un bien fou. J'ai passé 10 jours dans le coma alors je cocotte. Quelqu'un a amené mes habilles qui sont propres. L'odeur de la bouffe, m'attire en bas comme un loup devant un bon gibier. Elle est bonne ma vanne, hein ? Elle est bonne !

Sérieusement, Nana et Peter ont dû aider Emily parce qu'elle fait des trucs bons mais ça ne sent pas aussi bon que ça. Je sors de la douche en me sentant à peu près aussi humain qu'une personne qui sort du coma après être devenue un monstre. Je me retrouve en face de… Bella, qui me sourit sans oser me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je …heu, je suis contente que tu ailles bien, elle dit doucement.

\- Merci.

\- Il y a de la nourriture en bas, tu dois encore avoir faim.

\- D'accord, tu t'appelles comment ? Je demande en me souvenant que je suis amnésique.

\- Oh, pardon, Bella, on s'est déjà vu chez Jake. Ta sœur est vraiment mignonne, elle sourit. Bella a l'air sincère.

Comment une fille comme elle s'est retrouvé avec un suceur de sang ? C'est quoi son problème ? Elle a l'aire d'avoir une tête sur les épaules pourtant. Je la laisse passé au W.C. C'est au-delà de ma compréhension. Tout humain normalement constitué courait très loin d'une de ces créatures. Sachez les gars qu'il faut toujours suivre son instinct et je peux vous assurer qu'il clignote comme un phare quand il voit un vampire. Je suis un monstre, je vous l'ai déjà prouvé, croyez-moi quand je le dis.

En descendant les escaliers, la main ferme de ma Nana qui vient en sens inverse me stoppe vers ma quête de nourriture.

\- Je te laisse t'amuser avec t'as mère parce qu'elle n'est pas très honnête avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire,elle chuchote si bas en roumain qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux l'entendre, ensuite tu lui dis ou je m'en occupe.

Elle me donne une tape sur les fesses et continue de montée.

\- Oh, ma chérie, elle m'appelle en roumain encore une fois, Paul est un véritable bonbon pour les yeux, si j'étais plus jeune je lui sauterais dessus.

Puis elle rit à pleine gorge. Oh putain, je suis vraiment maudite !

Vous vous souvenez j'ai parlé d'un exorcisme, je commence à y pensé sérieusement.


	40. Chapitre 40 Le sang et l'eau

Je regarde mon armoire depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Si je la mets c'est comme une acceptation qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Je l'ai toujours su mais la mettre signifierait un pas vers un adieu. Il y a un sentiment qui me pousse à le faire. J'enlève la blouse qui la protège et la sort de l'armoire. La texture est rugueuse et lisse, un contraste prouvant la qualité de la matière.

Une veste en cuir de motard.

La veste de mon père.

Elle est grande pour moi, il a toujours été large d'épaules avant sa maladie. Les manches cachent mes doigts et je nage dedans. Le poids est lourd sur mon dos et cela n'a rien à voir avec la veste. C'est le poids d'une décision qui m'emmène sur un chemin différent. Il y a toujours un soupçon de son odeur, cuire et fumée. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque !

Sam veut qu'on soit tous chez lui. La meute est partie en chasse. Apparemment ils ont réussi à la traquer et il a demandé à Emily qu'on reste chez eux cette nuit. Je suis inquiète pour Paul mais il est costaud, c'est un loup, on est des survivants.

Je descends dans la cuisine, où maman et Nana m'attende, elle va partir dans trois jours, juste avant la pleine lune. Angie est devant la porte avec Peter, lui si vous vous posez la question, il reste. Maman met une main devant sa bouche en voyant ce que j'ai sur le dos. Nana ne dit rien et me tapote juste la joue. Peter vient m'embrasser le haut du crâne mais ne dit rien. Il comprend, sa mère est morte aussi.

\- On y va Maya, dit Angie en prenant ma main.

Je hoche la tête et me tourne vers ma mère avant de sortir.

\- C'était qui le gars qui m'a prisé le cœur ? J'ai pas trouvé son num et personne ne veut me dire qui c'est, je lui demande.

\- Heu, elle devient blanche, heu, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Mais je ne pense pas que soit une bonne idée que tu le retrouves, elle a un ton définitif.

\- Je vois, je grogne.

Peter me pousse vers la sortie. On a des choses plus importantes à penser. Comme un vampire sur notre territoire. Le silence dans la voiture est apaisant. Personne ne parle, Angie me sourit et tient la portière pendant que je roule. Ma conduite ne s'est toujours pas améliorée. Vous croyez quoi ?

Il y a Kim et Bella avec Emily qui nous attend au cottage. Peter sera le seul mec avec nous. Comme si ça le dérange. Angie lance un regard noir à Bella et va s'installer sur le canapé. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, elle m'a dit qu'elle était toujours avec Seth alors pourquoi elle en veut autant à Bella ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le vampire. Faut qu'on ait une bonne discussion mais pas maintenant.

\- J'ai rencontré une fille, m'interrompt Peter pendant que je dessine.

\- Mmmh, elle est canon au moins ? Je demande sarrasin en sachant où la conversation va.

\- Oh oui, elle s'appelle Léah, il dit avec un regard entendu.

\- Vraiment, la fille Clearwater ? Fait attention elle a un sale caractère.

\- Je le savais, il s'exclame, tu m'as envoyé au supermarché où elle travaille exprès !

Je donne un coup de crayon bien placé pour donner une bonne perspective à l'Ouroboros que je dessine et soulève un sourcil sans répondre. Oui, oui les gars, j'avoue, je l'ai fait exprès sachant qu'il ne pourra pas lui résister. J'ai enfin mis mon plan à exécution. Je suis diabolique ! Hé hé !

Il me regarde en plissant les yeux et je lui renvoie son sourire quand on se redresse tous les deux aux sons et à l'odeur. Il y a des pas, des grognements et des gémissements. Le fer et le sel agressent nos nez avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il y a un fracas, Sam entre en portant Paul d'un côté et Jacob tient l'autre. Paul gémit et halète. Il est couvert de sang et d'entaille. L'organe qui me sert à pomper mon jus de vie s'est arrêté de faire son boulot quand je vois son état.

La chasse c'est mal passé.

Tout est flou autour de moi, les filles crient, les garçons ordonnent des choses, Peter essaye de faire régner l'ordre et moi je reste figé comme une conne au milieu de tout ce bazar. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça mais c'est Paul. Mon trou du cul. Tout à coup je suis à nouveau cette enfant de 7 ans dans cette salle d'hôpital à tenir la main de mon père mourant.

Réveilles-toi Maya!

Je me donne une gifle mentale et vais aider.

\- Ok, Sam retourne déchirer cette salope, je crie, Emily et Bella aller dans la cuisine avec Angie, elle sait ce que vous devez faire, je leur ordonne.

\- Jacob toi tu restes ici et tu fais le gué dehors, crache Peter qui prend la place de Sam pour soutenir Paul.

\- Aller ! Je cris en les voyant faire la statue et passe le bras de Paul sur mes épaules.

Les garçons nous regardent et hochent la tête en acceptant. Je fais un signe à Kim qui nous suit en haut. On se dirige vers la salle de bain, leurs métabolismes sont à peu près pareils que les nôtres, dans ses cas-là il faut faire descendre la température qui monte à pic pour compenser la perte de sang. Avec une telle température il n'y a qu'une douche glacée qui fonctionne.

Peter m'aide à le mettre dans la baignoire en foutant du sang partout. Je règle le robinet et Paul gémit.

\- Je vais surveiller l'extérieur avec Jacob, gronde Peter, toi, il pointe Kim, prend des serviettes et vas nettoyer le sang.

Je hoche la tête et Kim glapit quand il la pousse sans ménagement. Elle me regarde et puis regarde Paul et blêmit mais fait ce que mon cousin à demander. Je pousse sur les blessures pour aider la guérissant pendant que le jet froid tombe sur son corps.

\- Chérie, ce n'est pas le moment de me tripoter, gémit Paul avec une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse je l'embrasse sur les lèvres, ce n'est pas doux ou remplit de désir mais plus pour lui prouver que je suis là. Ou peut-être que c'est pour moi. Il sourit contre ma bouche et grogne quand je m'éloigne. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire mais heureusement il n'a pas d'os casser ou mal guéris. Il s'appuie sur moi quand je lui fais signe de le sortir de la baignoire. Kim a fait son boulot et essuyé tout le sang. Je sens que la nuit va être longue.

Je l'installe dans la chambre où je me suis réveillé et je remonte les couvertures sur lui quand on toc à la porte. Emily entre est pose le plateau de nourriture sur la table à manger.

\- T'as sœur est très autoritaire quand elle s'y met, elle sourit en regardant Paul d'un air inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas son premier rodéo, je l'informe, il va bien, il faut qu'il mange c'est tout.

Elle hoche la tête et ressort de la chambre. Je prends la viande crue qu'elle a mise sur une assiette. Paul fronce le nez à moitié endormi.

\- Mange, j'ordonne, la viande crue va te donner des forces.

\- T'es sexy quand tu fais ça, il dit.

Je hausse un sourcil et il soupire et prend la viande. Je le regarde faire comme un faucon. La soupe passe mieux mais dès qu'il a fini il s'endort d'un coup. Sa température est normale je vérifie avec ma main sur son front, au moins pour les gens comme nous. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à descendre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aurais pu le perdre cette nuit. Je sais que c'est les risques, je suis un loup-garou mais quand même.

\- Heum, tient, dit une voix qui vient de derrière moi.

Putain ! Je n'avais même pas entendu ni vu que Jacob était rentré dans la chambre. Il tient en main la veste de mon père.

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait la montée, Angie a dit qu'elle était à ton père alors vos mieux pas que les gars la bousillent quand ils reviennent.

\- Oh, merci, je dis sincèrement en la prenant. Tu veux rester un peu ? Je lui demande quand je vois qu'il hésite à sortir.

\- Ouai, il répond en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit, il va aller bien ? Je veux dire, Angie a dit que tu savais quoi faire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un loup dans cet état, je suis sous mon autre forme quand ça arrive mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, il se mord la lèvre du bas, tu fais comment pour vivre avec la mort de ton père ? Il demande comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Vous avez une idée vous ? Plus important, est-ce que je veux partagé ça avec lui ? Jacob ne m'a rien fait, à part s'imprégner de ma sœur. C'est un bon garçon, qui est mon frère et qui a perdu sa mère. Je regarde Paul, ça aurait facilement être lui. Il aurait pu facilement mourir. Si c'était arrivé, je n'aurais jamais su quoi que ce soit de lui. Mon cœur fait une embardée rien que dit pensé.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, il lève les yeux surpris que je réponde. C'était mon héros et j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon monde est mort avec lui. C'est très ressent que j'arrive enfin à accepter de vivre pour moi sans regarder derrière. Les gens ne comprennent pas…

\- Je comprends, il m'interrompt, je ne pense pas que tu le saches parce que tu ne te souviens de rien mais j'ai perdu ma mère. Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture et qui a paralysé mon père. Je n'ai pas…parfois quand je rentre dans la maison, si je ferme les yeux je peux l'entendre faire à manger et rire. La cuisine était sa pièce, je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer dedans pendant des jours après qu'elle est morte.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé pendant des mois, je chuchote, impossible à croire, hein ?

\- Carrément, il ricane puis il soupire, c'est horrible de grandir avec un parent manquant. Je marche sur un chemin semé d'obstacle et flou sans savoir si ce que je fais est la bonne chose parce que…

\- Parce que tu es perdu ton guide, je continue, parce que la personne à qui tu lèves les yeux et demandes des conseils n'est plus là. Tu te sens irrévocablement seul, alors tu fais ce que qu'il y a faire. Tu…

\- Tu te crées une carapace de rire et de bonheur que personne ne peut dire si c'est vrai ou faux.

Il y a un moment de silence lourd où nous nous observons. Jacob a les mêmes yeux que Billy Black, les même que moi. Sous nos autres formes, nous avons pratiquement la même teinte. Ce garçon est mon frère. Au même titre qu'Angie est ma sœur. Je ne peux pas le combattre. Pas quand sa douleur est aussi profonde que la mienne. Pas quand nous faisant face aux mêmes choses de la même manière. Nous somme semblables bien plus qu'Angie et moi nous ne l'avons jamais été. Elle et moi nous sommes complémentaires. Mais Jacob et moi…

Je l'ai déjà dit mais cette fois-ci est différente. Jacob est mon frère.

Le sang coule bien plus épais que l'eau dans nos veines.


	41. Chapitre 41 C'est chaud!

Je regarde Paul remué dans son sommeil. Son cœur commence à accélérer signe qu'il commence à se réveiller.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de dormir, je le taquine quand il garde les yeux fermé.

\- Mmh, il grogne, tu n'as pas dormi ? Il me regarde à travers ses cils.

Je secoue la tête et j'étire mes jambes en veillant à ce que mon carnet de croquis et mes crayons de couleur ne tombent pas. Il se cale sur un coude et regarde dessus. Mon travail est bon, je l'ai toujours su, papa m'avait dès petite emmenée à des cours de dessin pour me perfectionner. Il était très fier des dessins que je lui faisais. Je suis certaine qu'il y encore la boîte qu'il utilisait pour les cacher dans le garage de mes grands-parents avec le reste de ses affaires.

\- C'est un beau poisson, il commente.

\- C'est un poisson Koi, on raconte en Chine que ceux qui arrivent à grimper les chutes sur le fleuve Jaune en un point appelé Dragon Gate se transformeront en dragon. Ils apportent une touche de couleur, de vie et de sérénité parce qu'ils sont calmes dans les jardins. C'est fascinant toute la mythologie qui entoure ce poison. Par exemple…

Et je me retrouve avec des lèvres sur les miennes. C'est chaud et bon et peu vexant. Je le repousse doucement plus pour ne pas abîmer mon travail que pour ses blessures qui soit dit en passant sont complètement guéri.

\- Tu aurais pu le dire que je te soûlé !

\- Ça n'aurait pas été amusant, il sourit. Ça fait un moment que tu n'avais pas dessiné.

\- Ouai, ça m'avait manqué, je chuchote mais pas vraiment parce que je ne sais pas le faire.

Je pose mes mains à plat sur mes genoux. Je n'avais pas dessiné depuis des semaines. Depuis avant que j'apprenne que Paul c'était imprégner de moi. Hier, quand j'ai dessiné l'Ouroboros, c'était comme retrouver une partie de moi. C'est plus qu'un hobby. C'est comme respirer. Je suis à peu près sûr que vous savez ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu dois aller à New York, il dit tout à coup, tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas gaspiller ça !

\- Merci, je le regarde et il me sourit. Tu vas morfler, je me souviens encore de ma promesse. Ingénierie ?

\- Merde, il ricane en retombant sur ses oreillers et je pose mes affaires sur la table de nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai vue plus d'une fois tout réparé dans la maison sauf la Julianne mais…

\- T'as bagnole et une poubelle, il grogne et je le frappe sur le bras. Hé ! C'est vrai ! Il n'y a que Jake qui ose mettre ses mains dessus mais j'adore bricoler.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et je retrouve collé à lui. Il arque un sourcil et soupire en voyant que j'attends la suite. On a un peu trop parlé de mes sentiments et de mes envies mais il est temps de parler des siens.

\- Ce que j'aime encore plus c'est de créé, de perfectionner, de bidouiller. C'est instinctif.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Quand je regarde une feuille blanche, je vois des lignes, des cercles. Maman dit que je vois des …

\- Possibilité, il me coupe en souriant. Je crois que c'est un truc de loup, on fonctionne à l'instinct.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, Jacob fait des trucs de fou avec les voitures, Embry est comme moi, Peter et Nana n'ont même pas besoin de regarder une recette. Vasile mon cousin passe son temps avec un appareil photo.

\- Jared et Sam peuvent te construire une maison sans plan. Quand j'avais 8 ans, notre magnétoscope été tombé en panne, papa m'avait trouvé alors que je le démontais. Il avait flippé à mort parce qu'il n'avait pas vu que je l'avais débranché. Le lendemain, il fonctionnait comme du cristal. Je n'oublierais jamais le regard coupable qu'il avait quand il est revenu avec un nouveau.

Il rit d'un rire chaud. C'est beau à voir. Je pouvais sentir sa main sur l'os de ma hanche. Paul ne perd pas une chance de ne pas me peloter. Je suppose que c'est un signe de bon rétablissement. Il aurait pu mourir hier. Tout ce que j'ai pensé à propos de Jacob est valable pour Paul. Mais en pire. Nous sommes des monstres, moi particulièrement. Des vampires. Deux meurtres à mon actif, un vargulf et celle qui l'a transformé. Il fallait le faire mais plus j'y pense plus je me dis que ça aurait pu être moi. La pleine lune est dans trois jours et j'ai une peur bleue qu'elle ne dise pas mon nom. Je veux profiter de l'instant tant que je l'ai.

Paul gémit quand je pose une main sur son ventre et que je l'embrasse. Je peux sentir des cheveux, sauf que les cheveux ne se trouvent pas dans cette zone du corps et qu'ont les appels des poils. J'ai dû mettre ma main plus bas que je voulais. Je sens toute la chaleur qui vient de cette partie.

Paul me serre plus fort contre lui et pousse sa langue dans ma bouche. Merde ! Quelque chose de doux, chaud et dure tape contre ma main. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je suis aussi allumé que lui. Ce type sait comment embrasser. Il grogne dans ma bouche, enserre ma taille et me plaque plus fort contre lui. Il me pousse dans le lit et il se frotte contre ma main.

J'ai déjà vu des sexes d'hommes, celui de Paul ne fait pas exception mais je n'en ai jamais touché. Alors quand je le prends vraiment en main et commence à faire un va-et-vient, et qu'il grogne mon cœur fait hop.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ? Je demande avec une voix que j'espère ne pas être trop terrifié.

\- Q…quoi ? Non, il dit avec une voix rauque.

Il me donne un coup d'œil, sourit au coin, met sa main sur la mienne et me montre ce qu'il faut faire, quelle pression exact donner. Je pense que j'ai le coup de main parce qu'il enlève la sienne pour me laisser faire après un moment. J'entends son cœur accéléré, je sens son corps trembler. Il ferme les yeux et je me penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, les baisés dans ces moments-là sont très doux, très tendres. Ou c'est Paul qui fait en sorte que cette expérience soit agréable pour moi.

Parce qu'elle l'est. Il y a un plaisir en moi qui monte en moi en en donnant à Paul. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, se détache de mes lèvres et mordille mon cou. Je gémis et je l'entends ricané. Quand il ouvre les yeux pour me regarder, je vois qu'ils ont tourné au jaune. Merde ! Son espèce et la mienne ont plus en commun que je ne le pensais. Les yeux jaunes signifient que le mâle loup-garou type peut sentir quand une femelle qu'il veut est féconde. La lune monte, c'est juste mon bon moment pour avoir des petits chiots. L'enfer gèlera avant que je le laisse faire. Heureusement pour nous deux Paul a beaucoup de sang froid et ne fait rien de mal.

Il gémit et c'est lui qui reprend notre baissé. Je passe mon doigt sur le capuchon, un endroit sensible qui le fait frémir, il grogne et…

Le liquide sur mes doigts veut tout dire.

Il rit, met autour de moi un bras et me garde contre son torse. Il m'embrasse la tempe et je peux voir que ses yeux ont perdu leurs couleurs jaunes.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Il chuchote. Tu ne me donne pas de branlette tout les jours.

\- Ça veut dire que j'en ai marre de me poser des questions et de devoir faire attention où je mets les pieds.

Il souffle, m'embrasse et me caresse la joue.

\- On n'a jamais eu de rencart toi et moi, il y a une sorte de nostalgie dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as déjà eu un rencard ? Je le taquine.

\- Te fou pas de ma gueule, je veux t'emmener au cinéma !

\- Et tu penses que ça va définir ce qu'on est ?

\- Je veux être le genre de type que ton père aurait apprécié.

Ça sort d'où ça ? Je me redresse sur un coude et le regarde.

\- Il t'aurait aimé.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Il aurait préféré que tu sortes avec Embry.

\- C'est faux, il aurait aimé Embry mais toi et lui, vous vous ressemblez plus que je l'imaginais. Avant que je sache qui tu es vraiment je pensais que tu étais juste un masho, sexiste, superficiel et une salope. C'est juste une façade. T'es un trou du cul mais il t'aurait aimé. Tu n'as pas besoin de te prouver.

Paul me regarde, sourit, semble vouloir dire quelque chose mais il est arrêté par un coup à la porte. On se redresse tous les deux en faisant attention à ne pas salir les draps d'Emily. J'ai besoin de vous faire un dessin ?

Sans qu'on dise quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvre et Jared entre.

\- Mec tu devrais…. Ça sent le sperme ! Il s'exclame.

\- Ta gueule ! Je t'ai dit d'entrer ? Grogne Paul.

\- Tu devrais descendre. Et vite, continue Jared comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande, il y a un problème ?

\- Heu, il me regarde et regarde Paul en souriant un peu sadique, t'es dans la merde mec ! Et nettoyez-vous !

Puis il sort en ricanant. Je regarde Paul qui souffle puis se lève prend des mouchoirs sur la table de nuit de son côté et m'en donne un. Il se rhabille en deux, trois mouvements avec du linge de Sam et on descend. Il y a l'odeur de la nourriture et des murmures de conversations.

Jacob est avec Peter en train de discuter à voix basse en donnant des coups d'œil furtives en direction de la cuisine. En nous voyant Peter fait une grimace et fronce le nez. Jacob envoie un regard noir à Paul.

\- Pourquoi tu sens le sperme ? Demande Peter en roumain.

\- Je t'emmerde ! Je claque dans la même langue.

\- Je comprends toujours rien au roumain, rouspète Paul.

Jacob veut dire un truc mais est arrêté quand une masse de cheveux noirs que ni Paul ni moi n'avons vus.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit une voix enthousiaste.

Je reconnais cette voix ! Je l'ai même utilisé pour me débarrasser de Paul avant Noël. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Elle n'est pas à l'université ?

Elle se place devant nous et embrasse Paul sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose elle s'éloigne.

\- Alors content de me voir ? Je suis revenu pour de bon cette fois !

Oh misère ! Donnez-moi le numéro d'un exorciste ! Pitié !


	42. Chapitre 42 Champ de mines

Un champ de mines.

Voilà ce qu'est devenue ma vie. Un putain de champ de mines. Je fais en sorte d'en éviter une et je saute à pieds joints sur une autre entrainant une succession d'explosion. J'ai beau être un loup-garou je suis aussi humaine. Avec des sentiments, des émotions et des limites.

Peter me tient le bras très fort pour m'empêcher de tuer Rachel Black.

La jalousie est une chienne.

Pardon, une salope. Et ça fait mal. Mon estomac se tord et mon cœur se serre. D'accord, je comprends Angie. Peu importe combien on sait que les autres nanas n'ont aucune chance, ça nous empêche pas d'avoir des insécurités. Parce que ça me rappelle que les sentiments de Paul sont du a du vaudou indien. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment réels. Que moi aussi comme Kim et Emily, j'ai fait taire ma fierté. Que j'ai empêché Paul d'avoir son propre libre arbitre.

Un labyrinthe.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. De faire un bout de chemin, d'avoir éclaircie l'horizon, qu'il… qu'il n'y aura plus d'obstacle, d'être arrivé au bout et me voilà de nouveau au centre du labyrinthe. De n'avoir rien accomplie. C'est frustrant. C'est exaspérant. Il y a au moins une dizaine de synonyme pour vous dire que j'en ai marre !

Paul et Rachel sont à l'extérieur en train de parler. Il l'a tiré dehors quand il a vu que j'étais sur le point de sauté sur Rachel. Au début il a essayé d'être plus subtil, comme lui foutre des vents ou s'asseoir à côté de moi mais c'est qu'elle colle cette fille ! Une vraie glue. Il n'avait pas été clair avec elle la dernière fois ? Non ?

Non, je ne vais pas faire ça. Je ne vais pas douter de Paul.

\- Arrête ! Claque Peter en mettant une main sur ma cuisse que je fais trembler depuis que Paul et Rachel ont disparue.

\- Maya, ne t'inquiète pas, Rachel n'était qu'une passade. Ils ne sont même pas sortie ensemble, m'informe gentiment Kim.

\- Oui, je le…je m'arrête en me souvenant que je suis amnésique. Je le pense bien, je me rattrape.

\- Rachel est plutôt une fille facile qui ne comprend pas quand on lui dit non, continue Jared.

\- Hé, c'est ma sœur ! Dit Jacob en sortant sa tête du frigo.

\- Maya aussi est ta sœur ! Tonne Embry. Heu ta sœur de meute, ouai ta sœur de meute. On est une équipe. On est tous frères et sœurs. En fin pas tous mais … je vais me taire.

Tout le monde m'envoya des coups d'œil stressé, Sam m'observe comme si j'allais me transformer en vargulf à nouveau. La faille de mon plan pas si génial, bon d'accord, ultra-naze pour tester ma mère est que tout le monde croit que mon amnésie est le prix à payer. Je suis en train de me demander si ça ne va pas m'exploser à la figure. Angie me regarde avec sympathie. Ouai, je ne demanderai plus d'explication sur Bella. Qui d'ailleurs est en train d'envoyer des regards anxieux vers ma sœur et mon frère. Jacob et Angie. Si vous n'avez pas suivi mon histoire.

J'ai besoin d'air. D'air frais et de silence. Je prends la veste de mon père, mon sac avec mes affaires de dessins et je me tire.

\- Maya…commence Peter mais je le fais taire d'un coup d'œil.

Je sors pour me retrouver face à Paul et Rachel en pleine discussion. Ils se retournent en m'entendant sortir, elle m'envoya un regard noir, si ses yeux étaient des flingues je serais une passoire. Paul tente de dire un truc mais il fait juste l'imitation d'un poisson rouge. Je rentre dans la Julianne sans le regarder et vais voir une personne qui a toujours fait en sorte de trouver des réponses à mes questions.

\- Maya, mon enfant ? Cela fait un moment que tu n'es pas venue, dit le vieux monsieur.

\- Vous m'avez manqué ! Je souris.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le banc et me tapote gentiment la main.

\- Je ne t'envoie toujours pas au couvent.

Le couvent ? Ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit.

\- Je suis venue demander un exorcisme, j'ai demandé à mes lecteurs mais aucun ma donnée un numéro. Le couvent n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je fais la moue en hochant la tête.

\- Pardon ? Un exorcisme ? Il répète en clignant des yeux.

\- Oui, vous êtes prêtre, non ? On vous apprend ça au Vatican ? Ou vous avez des personnes spéciales qui s'occupent des âmes maudites comme moi ? Comme John Constantine.

\- Pourquoi tu veux un exorcisme ? Il demande. Tu crois que tu es possédé ?

\- Non, maudite ! Je rectifie.

Il souffle et me regarde longuement. Après tous ces mois je ne lui ai jamais demandé son nom. Et pourtant c'est mon pote. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise amie ! Ne me jugez pas, j'avais beaucoup dur mon assiette !

\- C'est quoi votre petit nom ?

\- Tu peux m'appeler mon Père, il sourit.

\- Non, merci. J'ai un peu trop de problèmes de papa.

\- Je croyais qu'il était mort quand tu étais petite ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon géniteur, je renifle. Je viens de l'apprendre il y a quelques semaines.

Ses sourcils montent haut sur son front et il me tapote encore une fois la main.

\- C'était l'homme que tu as failli tuer ? Il demande.

\- Comment vous avez compris ? Je crie à moitié.

\- J'ai vu t'as maman et ta sœur, elles ne se ressemblent pas et j'en ai déduit que ta sœur a pris de ton père. Sauf que tu n'as pas hérité de leurs colorations et je me suis souvenue que tu as parlé de cet homme qui avait une photo de ta mère jeune. Ce n'était qu'un doute….

\- Je vois, il n'y a que moi qui suis aveugle, je grogne.

\- Maya, pourquoi tu viens toujours me voir ? Il demande doucement.

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vais toujours le voir ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Parce que je n'ai personne, je chuchote.

\- Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as ta sœur et ce garçon Paul ? Pourquoi tu ne lui parle pas ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ?

\- Si, si mais…. Comment lui parlé de l'imprégnation ? Comment lui parler de tous ces doutes que est en moi ?

Je regarde mes mains sur mes genoux, il y a un mouchoir qui apparaît devant moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleure.

\- J'ai peur que son amour ne soit pas vrai, il est la seule chose constante dans ma vie, je renifle.

La constance. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait semblant d'être amnésique. J'espérai naïvement qu'en faisant semblant, tout serait comme avant. Que je n'aurais pas à faire face aux vérités. Je suis lâche. J'ai utilisé le mensonge de ma mère pour le mien tout en l'accusant alors qu'elle faisait la même chose que moi. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je suis bel et bien la fille de mes parents. Le caractère de ma mère et la coloration de Billy. Je n'ai plus rien de l'homme qui m'a élevé. Je n'ai plus rien de Josué. Plus j'ai voulu le garder en vie, plus je l'ai tué.

Et maintenant il y a Rachel qui s'ajoute à l'équation. Je suis morte de jalousie mais pas seulement. Je n'ai pas confiance en la relation entre Paul et moi parce que je doute de ses sentiments. Avec elle au moins ce qu'il ressentait était vrai. Ou ce qu'il ne ressentait pas. Mais tout était réel. L'empreinte peut être forte mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis. C'est stupide, au début je haïssais Paul sans elle je n'aurais jamais su qui il était.

Alors il vient d'où le problème ? De lui ou de moi ? De sa sincérité ou de mon manque de confiance ?

\- Pourquoi ne serait-il pas vrai ? Ce garçon est resté toute une nuit devant mon église pour veiller sur toi. Pour moi c'est très vrai.

\- Et si….je déteste le monde surnaturel, je ne peux même pas parler à un prêtre tranquille ! S'il y avait une chimie qui vous pousse à être ensemble. Comment savoir si vous êtes ensemble parce que vous le voulez ou que c'est à cause de lui ?

\- Et si cette chimie t'as poussé à apprendre à le connaitre et que c'est toi seule qui à apprécier celui qu'il est ?

\- Alors comment savoir ce qui est vrai du faux ?

\- As-tu vraiment besoin de connaitre la réponse ? Tant que votre bonheur est vrai quel est le problème ?

\- Et si ça se termine ? Je demande désespéré.

\- Ton père, si tu pouvais retourner dans le passer et que tu pouvais éviter de le connaitre pour éviter la douleur, le ferais-tu ?

Il hausse un sourcil quand je me mouche brouillement et qu'il y a un écho dans le bâtiment. Je secoue énergiquement la tête. Jamais. Josué Miles est mon père. Même si je devais lui tenir la main toute la nuit pendant qu'il meurt, je le ferais à nouveau.

\- Maya, c'est normal d'avoir peur. Tu es à un âge où tout te fait peur. Le changement particulièrement. Tu n'es plus la fille qui est arrivé à la Push et tu n'es pas encore la fille que tu dois être quand tu partiras. L'entre deux est terrifiant. Surtout maintenant avec tous tes doutes et tes insécurités. Ton histoire avec ton père n'aide pas. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un.

\- Je ne veux pas voir un psy, je lâche.

\- Ce n'est pas de quoi je parle. Je parle de tes parents. Les deux. Tu es fragile et pleine de contradictions. Une première pour toi, j'en suis sûr. Tu as toujours vécu selon une ligne de conduite. Tu es surmené par toutes ces émotions et puisque tu as peur, tu n'en parles pas.

\- Oui je sais, je réponds en repensant à ma discussion avec Billy. J'ai trop gardé et je me suis transformé en vargulf.

\- Tu es une cocotte-minute prête à exploser, il termine.

\- Quand j'aurais fait ce que vous avez dit et que ma vie continue à être une merde, vous voulez bien faire un exorcisme ?


	43. Chapitre 43 Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

Je prends mes affaires dans mon cassier en ignorant le souffle dans mon cou. Paul s'est remis en mode toutou quand je me suis remise à l'ignorai. Nana est partie hier soir et demain c'est la pleine lune. Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau. Sans ma grand-mère je me sens définitivement seule. Je l'entends grogner.

\- Viens dans la bibliothèque. Faut que je t'aide à réviser tes cours, je lâche décidé à tenir ma promesse.

\- Ce soir dans ma chambre.

\- Dans la biblio…

\- Maya, il aboya, arrête !

\- Ta petite amie ne va pas aimer, je crache en le regardant avec défi.

Il ferme les yeux, serre les mâchoires puis met une main sur mon bras et me pousse contre les cassiers. Le bruit fait tourner quelques têtes mais avec la réputation de Paul personne n'ose s'approcher.

\- Rachel n'a jamais compté et ne le fera jamais. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je détourne les yeux et fait de mon mieux pour garder le monstre de la jalousie dans mon estomac. Il renifle et quand je le regarde, il a une lumière amusée dans ses billes brunes. Les paillettes de chocolat pétillent et je le pousse pour me détaché.

Il me retient et chuchote avec un sourire arrogant :

\- Tu es jalouse !

\- Non ! Je le pousse avec violence et sors du bâtiment.

Paul me rattrape et se place devant moi.

\- Tu es morte de jalousie ! Il ricane.

Son ton amusé me fait un peu mal comme si c'était stupide. Sans importance. Il a couché avec ma demi- sœur qui est une bombe sexuelle et qui a abandonné ses études pour lui. Rachel est tout ce qu'il lui faut. Elle n'est pas un monstre qui a des problèmes de papa grand comme une maison. Je poursuis mon chemin vers la Julianne où Angie m'attend.

Il se replace de nouveau devant moi et cette fois-ci il est très sérieux. Il a compris. Paul met ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Tu es la seule petite amie que je veux et que je n'ai jamais eue !

\- Ça aurait été le cas si tu ne t'étais pas imprégné de moi ?

\- Maya, il souffle, on en est encore là ?

Je ne réponds pas et il ferme les yeux visiblement exaspéré.

\- Viens, rentrons à la maison. On en parlera là-bas. Ok ?

Je hoche la tête et conduit silencieusement. Je gémis quand la pluie s'abat. Foutu temps de mars. Foutu temps de la Push. Je frappe le volant en me garant.

\- Maya, appelle doucement Angie. Il t'aime.

\- Je sais. Je sais.

\- Alors arrête de te renfermé. De ne rien dire. Arrête de faire semblant que tu vas bien.

\- Je vais…

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as des problèmes. Si tu ne veux pas parler avec moi ou Paul, fait le avec Peter !

Je cogne mon front contre le volant et souffle. Comment une enfant de 13 ans peut-être aussi mûre ?

\- Tu sais j'ai lu des trucs sur internet, elle hésite puis lâche, tu fais une dépression Maya. Je sais que tu ne peux pas voir quelqu'un mais tu dois en parler. Sortir tout ce que tu as en toi. J'ai peur que tu te fasses quelque chose parfois, elle chuchote.

Je relève les yeux et regarde Angie. Je la regarde vraiment. Elle essaye de retenir ses larmes et elle est clairement bouleversée. A cause de moi. Non. _Pour moi._ C'est très différent. J'ai fait ça. Je me suis fait ça. Je me suis transformé en vargulf. Je suis revenue mais rien n'à changer. Je me regarde dans le rétro et je m'aperçois dedans. Il y a rien de changer mais le regard de cette fille me choque. Il est triste, lointain, vide, moi qui autrefois briller, je suis à présent terne. Sans vie. Vide.

Je vais mal, je le sais. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de remballer ma merde et d'y faire face. Vraiment. Comme une adulte responsable. De l'expédier une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je vais le faire, je dis déterminer. Promis.

Angie sourit et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

* * *

\- D'accord. Ok, répond Paul assis sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce passe ?

\- Le barrage à péter, le pont est ploqué. Ils vont dormir à l'hôtel.

Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, il y a un pont sur la route de Port Angeles qui passe la rivière. C'est aussi le seul. Pas pont, pas d'accès à Forks, du moins si vous ne voulez pas faire toute un demi-tour qui pourrait être inutile puisqu'il y a un temps de merde.

Ce qui veut dire qu'on est seuls pour la nuit. Angie dort chez Seth pour nous donner de l'espace. Elle a compris que j'avais besoin de parler à Paul. Et Dieu seul sait où est Peter.

Il y a un silence pesant dans toute la chambre. Le vent bat contre les murs et ils tombent des cordes.

\- Je vais dire la vérité à ma mère, je lâche. C'était stupide de faire ça.

\- Tu as raison tu dois régler ça, il grogne. Et Billy ?

\- J'irais le voir après.

\- Et nous ?

\- Quoi nous ? Je claque.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de nous ? Il demande amèrement.

Je me lève du lit et donne un coup de pied dans le sac de couchage de mon cousin. Cette situation est entrain de rendre dingue. Cette jalousie, ce doute.

\- Pourquoi Rachel est revenue ? Je siffle.

\- Qu'elle vienne ou qu'elle parte, j'en ai rien à foutre, il crache clairement à bout.

\- Paul !

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Elle a dit qu'elle en avait marre de la grande ville, qu'elle voulait revenir ! Il lève les mains au ciel.

\- Donc ce n'est pas à cause de toi ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on soit ensemble, je lui ai clairement dit que l'enfer gèlera avant que ça arrive ! Maya, on en a déjà discuté, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que tu as couché avec elle et que ça veut forcément dire quelque chose ! Je crie.

Il donne un coup de poing sur son bureau qui peine à rester debout puis se met devant moi en sifflant de rage.

\- J'ai baissé Kim et Stacy de ta classe de bio et Jocelyn et cette fille avec les lunettes en philo et Fanny et…

Je le gifle sans réfléchir. Le bruit retentit dans la chambre et il serre la mâchoire. Il fait un pas en avant et je refuse de reculer. Paul met un bras autour de moi et je le frappe à l'épaule. Il passe son autre main à l'arrière de mon cou et je le frappe à nouveau. Avant que je comprenne je suis en train de sangloter contre son épaule. Il me serre fort contre lui sans me laisser partir.

Ce que je vis, d'autres personnes l'on vécut avant moi et pourtant elles s'en sortent. Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes émotions ? Est-ce que je suis en train de devenir folle ? Est-ce que s'est ça la folie ? Vivre et subir une situation difficile sans avoir le contrôle sur soi tout en sachant que ce n'est pas sain ?

Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît !

\- Elles ne veulent rien dire. Et putain je suis tellement désolé de m'être servi d'elles. Je t'ai détesté tu sais ? Quand je me suis imprégné de toi. Et quand je t'ai vue avec Embry je suis devenue fou. Je ne voulais pas de toi mais je ne voulais pas qu'un autre te touche et puis….Et puis, il chuchote, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais quelque chose pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Je croasse.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte comment tu es. Tu rends les gens heureux, un rayon de soleil. Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de tuer Embry quand il pense que ça aurait pu être lui ?

\- On est tous les deux des malades de jalousie, je le sers plus fort contre moi.

\- Ouai ! Son souffle chatouille mon oreille. L'imprégnation, je sais ce que tu en pense. Que sait une abomination. C'est peut-être vrai mais c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Rien à foutre si je suis égoïste !

Je mets mon visage dans son cou en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux et il tire doucement. Il plaque durement ses lèvres contre les miennes et je sens le goût de ses propres larmes. Je ne suis pas la seule à être désespéré, perdu. C'est peut-être pour ça que les ancêtres nous on mit ensemble. Pour qu'on se tienne comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pour qu'on se sauve.

J'ai imaginé perdre ma virginité comme toutes les filles. Pour moi ça devait être doux, sensuel, magique comme dans les films. Nous déshabillaient langoureusement, des mots d'amours chuchotés. La pluie qui tombe dans la nuit romantique. De la musique en arrière plan...

Oh ! Il y a eu la pluie mais rien d'autre. C'était douloureux et rien d'esthétique comme on nous a habitué à la télévision. Quand il est entré en moi j'ai eu l'impression d'être transpercé par une barre de fer. L'odeur du sang nous avait envahies. Au lieu des sourires et des rires il n'y a eu que des larmes et des sanglots. Au début c'était triste et mélancolique puis c'est devenu sauvage quand notre instinct animal a pris le dessus. Nous étions un gâchis de corps en sueur et de sang. Je suis juste heureuse qu'on est pensé à mettre un préservatif.

Alors que ma tête est sur son torse et que je regarde la morsure sur son épaule guérir pendant qu'il me caresse les cheveux je me rends compte que je suis encore un chiot. Un chiot. Rien de plus. Pas un monstre. Et que je ne suis pas la seule. Paul n'est pas plus un loup que moi. Justes deux chiots dans un monde sombre et terrifiant et que lorsque nous serrons partis de la Push, ça voudra dire que nous avons survécu. Pas aux vampires et autres choses. Non à la transition à l'âge adulte. Et d'une certaine manière ça rend les choses encore plus terrifiantes.

Paul me serre plus fort pendant que je pleure contre lui.


	44. Chapitre 44 Sur le grille

Je suis bien au chaud, un cocon doux et je dois avouer que je plane un peu. Les événements de la nuit me reviennent en mémoire d'un coup. Ma main tâtonne le côté pour la trouver vide puis… Je sens des mains chaudes sur mes hanches et oh…Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de vous dire ce qu'il fait avec sa langue. Merde !

C'est bon, brulant et…

\- Maya ? J'entends.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ma mère et Mark. Je me relève immédiatement et je donne un coup de pied au passage sous la couverture. Mon cœur veut fuir ma cage thoracique et Paul sort sa tête.

\- Paul ? Halète Mark.

\- Vous êtes dans la merde, ricane Peter qui se tient derrière eux.

Paul me regarde un peu blanc, parce que faut l'avouer, son teint ne permet pas de blêmir correctement. Il lève la main distraitement pour couvrir ma poitrine avec le drap. C'est fou comment nous, des loups capables de tuer des vampires avons peur des parents. Et faut dire aussi qu'on ne les a pas entendu arrivé.

La situation pourrait être comique si elle n'était pas dramatique. Nous nus, Paul qui sort d'entre mes jambes, les préservatifs par terre, ouai la scène typique des parents qui attrape les ados. Sauf que nous sommes demi-frère et sœur. Dit comme ça c'est un peu crade.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous… ? Commence maman.

\- Rhabillez-vous ! Ordonne Mark, les dents serrés.

Paul saute du lit, met son boxer et son short en me lancent mes vêtements. Maman nous envoie un regard noir puis descend en bas en suivant Mark. Peter renifle de rire, fourre ses mains dans ses poches et les suis. Je vous ai dit que je déteste mon cousin quelque fois ? Connard !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Paul en mettant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, je réponds.

Il souffle et hoche la tête. Mon petit ami me prend la main et me tire en bas. Maman est assise à la table de cuisine, se rongeant les ongles nerveusement. Mark tient fort la tasse de café entre ses mains. Il serre les mâchoires quand on rentre dans la pièce. On entrelace nos doigts ensembles sous leurs regards. Peter arque un sourcil, tapote mon bras puis sort de la maison.

\- Quoi que vous êtes, quoi ce soit vous arrêter maintenant, dit maman en tapant ses doigts sur la table.

Paul serre ses mâchoires d'une manière identique que son père. Les paillettes de chocolats de ses yeux brillent de fureur. Le silence est à couper au couteau. Paul se retourne vers moi me caresse la joue avec son pouce puis fait leur face

\- Non, il lâche en maintenant se brise sur ma main.

\- Pardon ? Grogne Mark. Vous croyez que c'est jeu ? C'est votre manière de vous rebeller ?

\- Mark…, je commence.

\- Non, aboya maman, vous êtes irresponsable, vous arrêter tout !

\- Ce n'est pas possible, je rétorque.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Siffle Mark.

\- Je l'aime papa, crache Paul.

Je lève les yeux vers Paul alors que mon cœur est sur le point d'éclater. C'est la première fois qu'il avoue m'aimer. C'est la première fois qu'il le dit. Je serre ses doigts plus forts, si forts que mes jointures blanchissent et si je lui fais mal, il n'en montre rien.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Ricane son père, Paul je te connais, quoi que tu ressentes ce n'est pas de l'amour.

\- Papa…

\- Tu vas prendre ce que tu veux et tu vas lui briser le cœur. Je ne peux pas te laisser lui briser notre famille.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je dis.

\- Maya tu ne le connais pas, fait valoir maman.

\- Si je le connais !

\- Ma chérie soit responsable, je sais que ça fait mal mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

\- J'en ai marre d'être responsable ! Je l'aime !

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, rouspète Paul.

Mark à l'air à bout, il se pince l'arête du nez et expire lentement. S'il y avait une chance qu'il se transforme, je parierais sur ce moment. Maman soupire et me foudroie du regard.

\- Vous êtes jeunes, vous expérimenter mais ça c'est une erreur.

\- Comme toi avec Billy ? Je demande et elle sursaute.

\- Maya tu… Elle blêmit et Mark à des yeux de hibou.

\- Je l'aime maman, je ne le contrôle pas. Parfois tu aimes la mauvaise personne, parfois tu ne disposes pas d'un choix, j'essuie une larme qui coule. Parfois tu peux faire ce que tu veux tu ne peux pas cacher la vérité surtout pas quand elle grandit dans ton cœur.

\- Tu t'en souviens, elle dit et ce n'est pas une question.

\- Oui, ça m'est revenu 10 minutes après que je me suis réveillé. Le sang des Black fait des merveilles.

Mark frappe la table du plat de la main et maman se frotte les yeux d'un désespéré.

\- Tu fais ça pour me faire du mal, elle chuchote, pour te venger.

\- Non, maman, non. Je fais la paix qui je suis et ce que je suis. Je veux grandir. Rester au même endroit fait mal. Paul me fait du bien.

\- Ça a commencé quand ? Demande Mark

Paul me regarde avec les sourcils hauts. Quand est-ce que ça à commencer ? Ça c'est fait si naturellement et chaotiquement que nous n'avons jamais pu mettre une date ou nom sur notre relation.

\- Je vois, il grogne, eh bien ça se termine maintenant.

\- Papa c'est mon empreinte, explique Paul.

Mark s'étouffe et nous regarde comme s'il attend qu'on dise « poisson d'avril ». Il boit une gorger de son café puis nous regarde à nouveau. Il a un hoquet et se précipite vers la poubelle. On l'entend vomir et l'odeur de l'acide nous prend au nez. Il se nettoie la bouche et crache dans le lavabo. Il met ses grandes mains sur l'acier en inox et respire par le nez profondément.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ça existe alors ? Il chuchote.J'ai peur qu'il s'évanouisse.

Son estomac n'a pas dû supporter le trop plein de surnaturel. Et la situation n'est pas idéale. Je tire quand même mon chapeau. Il a tenu plus longtemps que Sam. Maman tourne sa tête de nous à lui toutes les secondes. J'ai peur qu'elle se la dévisse si elle continue.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Elle a un ton hésitant comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- Âmes sœurs Vivi. Ils sont des âmes sœurs, explique Mark sur le point de gerber à nouveau.

Maman reste bloquée quelques secondes puis rit hystériquement quand elle voit que personne ne le contredit.

\- Maman me l'avait dit, il y a trop de magie dans le coin, ça va nous exploser au visage, elle murmure.

\- Maman…

\- Il y a autre chose à savoir ? Elle demande.

Paul et moi on se regarde. Ce n'est pas à nous de le dire. Angie est assez grande à présent pour faire ses choix. Je ne peux plus me mêler de sa vie, la mienne est assez compliquée comme ça et je ne veux plus la materner. Je l'aime mais j'ai assez de merde sans en rajouter.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait semblant Maya ? Se ressaisit maman.

\- Parce que j'étais terrifiée, parce que si je faisais comme si rien été arrivé j'oublierais tout pour de vrai. Toi pourquoi tu as menti ?

\- Pour te donner une autre chance.

\- Ne te ment pas maman, tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi, pour la même raison que tu n'es rien dit à Billy sur moi. Tu voulais te protéger, je dis acide.

Elle baisse la tête et Paul me caresse la paume de la main avec le pouce pour me dire de me calmer. C'est fou comment la situation c'est inverser. C'est moi qui suis une boule de nerfs et lui le calme. La vie est une salope. Ne l'oubliez jamais, conseille d'amie. De rien.

\- Je voulais qu'on soit une famille à nouveau, comme avant.

Je me détache de Paul et vais vers maman.

\- On est encore une famille mais plus comme avant, plus jamais. On ne l'a plus été depuis que papa est mort et on a survécu. On est des Miles on survivra à ça aussi.

\- Plus de mensonge, elle dit en me prenant la main.

\- Plus de mensonge.

\- Et Billy ?

\- C'est mon affaire.

Mark pousse un soupir profond et Paul se met à côté de lui pour le pousser doucement de l'épaule. Mark sourit un peu et secoue la tête comme s'il voulait s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Donc on ne peut pas vous séparer ? Il demande.

\- Non, on dit ensemble.

\- Mark, c'est le principe des âmes sœurs, dit maman très sérieusement. Leurs âmes ont été créé ensemble.

\- Maman tu as lu trop de roman d'amour trash.

\- Eh tu aimais ça quand tu étais enfant.

Je vous rappelle cher lecteur que ma mère nous lisait des romans d'amour trash comme conte de fées.

\- Dit ce n'est pas pour vous couper mais j'ai la dalle, grogne Paul en même temps que son estomac qui suit de près le mien.

\- Je vais faire à manger, je dis et il hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- Hé, appelle Mark et on se retourne pour le voir encore un peu blanc. Ce qu'on a vu ce matin, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir, il dit très fermement.

\- D'accord on fera attention, répond tranquillement Paul.

Je peux littéralement entendre le cœur de Mark se briser.

\- Les ancêtres ont de drôles d'idées mettre le gaz et le feu ensemble. C'est l'apocalypse, il chuchote.


	45. Chapitre 45 Billy

Les mains de Paul sont sur ma taille, ses lèvres sur mon cou et il est positivement entrain de m'empêcher de me rendre à ma voiture pour que je puisse parler Billy. Il me pousse durement contre le mur extérieur du lycée, puis il arrête d'être galant et pose directement ses mains là où il les voulait depuis qu'il m'a entrainé. Sur mon cul. C'est fou, depuis qu'on a couché ensemble on dirait un vrai lapin. Un lapin energizer.

La pleine lune c'est bien passer, la lune m'a appelé merci de vous en inquiété mais pas de rouquine à l'horizon. Rien. Nada. Salope. Et Paul m'a assuré qu'il n'a rien dit, ni échapper télépathiquement à la meute tant que je n'ai pas fait mon coming-out à mon « paternel ». J'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait capable de garder ses penser pour lui. Paul est plein de surprises.

Il met sa main sou mon pull et … oh yes il est plein de surprise.

\- Paul, j'halète, faut que j'y aille et que tu révises.

\- Donne-moi 20 minutes et tu peux aller, il grogne.

\- Hors de question que je fasse ça contre le mur sale du lycée, là où tout le monde peut nous voir.

\- T'inquiète pas, il sourit en jouant des sourcils.

\- T'es un chien, Paul ! Je le pousse sans ménagement et il rit.

Je me réarrange et il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Je réajuste mon sac et lui remet son t-shirt correctement.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, je dois faire ça seule et je dois le faire bien. Je dois expédier la chose Paul, je souffle.

\- Hé ça va aller, il met ses mains sur mes joues, après par tout ce qu'on est passé on en voit enfin le bout. C'est bientôt terminé.

\- Ouai, c'est bientôt terminé. J'y vais et tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

\- Aller acheter plus de préservatifs ? Il demande en souriant.

\- Va te faire foutre, tu as un contrôle en algèbre demain !

\- Très bien, très bien mais après je te baise ! Il crie pendant que je me dirige vers la Julianne.

Je lui fais un doigt, je claque la portière et je l'entends rire même avec le moteur qui rugit. Les mecs sont tous des hommes de cro-magnions, notez bien ce que je vous dis. Ils pensent avec leurs cerveaux du bat plutôt que celui du haut !

Oh putain ! C'est bien ma veine, il y a une tempête qui couvre. Il peut pas y avoir du soleil dans ce putain de pays ? On est en avril bordel de merde ! J'arrive devant la maison rouge et mon cœur bat plus vite et je baisse la tête pour fusillé le traître qui accélère dans ma cage thoracique.

Calme Maya, calme. La clef c'est de respirer.

J'avance et frappe à la porte. J'entends des pas et je sais que c'est ni Billy ni Jacob parce qu'il est chez Emily. Je m'attends presque à Rachel mais cette cruche n'est pas aussi lourde. Non c'est …

\- M. Moustache ! Je souris.

\- Maya, Jacob n'est pas là, il dit et sa moustache frisonne.

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas pour lui que je viens. Billy est là ? Je demande même si je sais qu'il est derrière la porte.

Charlie Swan jette un œil puis ouvre la porte en grand. Je n'avais pas vu Billy depuis que je me suis transformé en vargulf. Il n'est pas venu à la maison. Il ne s'est pas mis devant mon chemin. Non, il est resté en dehors de ma vie comme je lui ai clairement demandé. Il a exaucé mon souhait de faire comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Laisser le souvenir de mon père intact.

Il a pris 10 ans et il a perdu du poids. Rachel ne le nourrit donc pas ? Jacob ne peut pas tout faire lui-même ! Cette fille est d'un égoïsme… incapable de prendre de son père.

\- Bonjour Maya, il dit doucement.

\- Bonjour Billy, je tente un sourire en espérant que ça ne sorte pas comme une grimace.

\- Bon mon pote, je vais aller me faire foutre, dit Moustache et prend son chapeau de Sheriff.

\- Fait donc ça !

C'est beau l'amitié ! Il y a un silence maladroit et douloureux qui s'attarde entre nous. Je me dandine d'une jambe à une autre et il me regarde de bas en haut.

\- Tu veux t'installer ? Il fait un geste sur le canapé.

\- Ouai.

La télé est allumée sur le match, on est en pleine saison. L'excuse parfaite pour garder la famille Swan à la réserve. Billy se racle la gorge quand il voit que je prends une bonne gorgée de bière.

\- Ça ne me fait rien, il me faut environ 9 litres de moonshine pour que mes oreilles bourdonnes, je l'informe.

\- Oh je vois, Jacob est pareil maintenant, il se mord la lèvre en me regardant. Tu es venue pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Je soupire et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé en buvant le reste de bière. On commence comment ce genre discussion ?

\- Quand j'avais 4 ans, avant que papa soit malade il m'avait emmené avec lui chez l'artiste tatoueur. Je me souviens encore des couleurs, des bruits, des odeurs, il y a des choses qui vous collent à la peau. Il s'était fait tatouer un loup roux sur l'avant-bras, Billy me regarde sans m'interrompre, il n'avait pas d'autre endroit pour le faire de toute manière.

Je souris au souvenir de mon père à la piscine avec son grand corps tout tatoué. Les gens avaient peur que ce soit un grand méchant motard.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que grâce à lui et à ce moment que j'ai décidé de devenir dessinatrice, quand je lui ai dit, il m'a inscrit dans un cours et à garder tous mes desseins comme si c'était des œuvres d'arts

\- . Il m'a donné un rêve Billy et aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été sa fille. Et maintenant ?

\- Et maintenant quoi, Maya ? Il chuchote en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais, je réalise, tu sais depuis le début.

\- Je voulais te donner de l'espace, te voir dans cet état…

Il tremble un peu, voir un vargulf peut terrifier n'importe qui même moi j'en frisonne en me souvenant de celui que j'ai buté.

\- Ouai, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te manger. Je suis étonné que tu veuille rester seul dans la même pièce que moi.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Tu t'es transformé en monstre à cause de moi, j'ai chamboulé toute ta vie alors que tu n'as rien demandé.

\- Billy…

\- Tu as vécu un enfer, Maya ne le nie pas, il tonne et je ne le contredis pas, tu as tellement changé depuis que tu es venue. Je ne vois plus la fille insouciante que j'ai rencontrée et quand Paul et Jacob t'ont tenue et t'ont … il respire profondément. Paul t'a déchiré en deux de la gueule aux épaules et à plonger la main ton gossier pour te sortir de ce monstre, pleine de sang et de tripe j'ai compris que c'était de ma faute. Ton père a fait tout le boulot, il t'a aimé et grâce à lui tu as confiance en la personne que tu es. Par fierté, j'ai tout détruit et tu es juste l'ombre de la fille que tu étais, il finit amèrement.

\- Ça s'appelle grandir Billy, tu peux t'octroyer 50/ 100 de la chose mais rien de plus. Je ne suis pas venue parler de ça. Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais encore quelque chose de mon père parce que plus je regarde en arrière plus je me rends compte que je te ressemble.

Je demande enfin ce qui me hante. C'est fait, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et c'est demandé. Billy me regarde, pose ses coudes sur son fauteuil et s'installe en arrière. Il cligne des yeux et sourit.

\- Les Black n'ont pas ce sens artistique, ni ce fichu caractère. Si je me souviens bien ta mère était plutôt facile à vivre et elle ne jurait pas comme un marin. Maya, tu as beau me ressembler à moi ou à ta mère, tu seras toujours la fille de ton père. Rien ni personne ne pourras rien y faire.

\- Merci, tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait, je dis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe maintenant ? Il demande doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ….

\- On n'a qu'à voir comment ça se passe. En douceur ? Billy a un ton presque craintif.

Je regarde Billy, qui attend mon jugement. Il ne demande pas à être mon père, ni autre chose. Juste à me connaitre et laissé faire la nature. Ce ne serait pas si mal de se laisser aller pour une fois. De laisser faire les choses sans combattre.

\- Oui je veux bien, j'accepte.

Il y a un silence qui n'est pas douloureux, ni maladroit juste apaisant. Je me lève et je me rassois en me tenant les tempes.

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous parlais de l'appel d'Embry et comment il était assourdissant ? Et bien là c'est 100 fois pire. J'entends des hurlements de loups, ils sont en chasses et il y a autre chose. Un autre appelle. La magie craque autour de moi et putain que ça fait mal !

\- Maya qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Il y a un crie humain et je me rends compte que c'est moi.

\- Il y a des loups qui rejoignent la meute !

Billy se déplace vers le téléphone alors j'essaie de garder tout mon déjeuner dans mon estomac. J'ai la peau moite et la magie fait trembler ma colonne vertébrale. Toutes mes vertèbres jouent des maracas, je vois des points blancs et la pièce tourne vaguement.

\- Maya, je viens d'avoir Emily, apparemment c'est Léah et Seth qui vienne de se transformer chez eux, il a un ton ahuri

\- Quoi ? Seth ? Je pleure et mon cœur s'arrête.

\- Oui, Sam et Jared sont chez eux. Maya ?

J'ai du mal à respirer, l'air n'arrive pas à attendre mes poumons et je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. Je me souviens de la conversation de ce matin. Un truc avec un devoir de groupe.

\- Angie est avec Seth, je crache avec une voix suraiguë.


	46. Chapitre 46 Une tempête

Je boulonne dans la voiture aussi vite que la douleur dans mon crâne me le permet et j'écrase l'accélérateur. Je laisse Billy derrière sans une pensée.

S'il y a un Dieu, une entité là en haut, s'il vous plait pas Angie. Pas elle. Faite que rien ne lui arrive. Où est bordel de merde Jacob ?

Je suis devant chez moi en deux minutes, deux heures je n'ai pas la moindre idée mais la tempête s'est calmé. Et il y a un ensemble de camion de pompiers et d'ambulance qui est devant les Clearwater. Et il n'y a plus d'appel. Je me suis garé sur la pelouse, en laissant tout en plant.

L'odeur de la mort me prend au nez. C'est subtil mais elle est là.

Pas Angie. Pas elle.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes.

\- Mlle vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, me dit un homme.

\- Je heu ma petite sœur, je demande en faisant de mon mieux pour prendre de l'air.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ma petite sœur, j'hurle en le prenant par le col et le soulève, ma petite sœur ! Une blonde aux yeux bleus !

\- Une blonde aux yeux bleus ? Ok ! Elle est dans la maison, il répond très vite un peu tremblant.

Oh ! Je soupire et le repose au sol. Sale con. Le type me regarde avec de grands yeux effrayés et je lui souris pour le rassurer. Bizarrement il frémit à la place. Rien à battre. J'entre dans la maison et m'arrête sur place.

Putain de merde. On dirait que l'apocalypse s'est déchaînée. Le salon est complètement détruit, l'odeur de loup inconnu flotte dans l'aire. Le canapé est éventré, la télé fichue, le sol et les murs sont griffée. Je vois des traces différentes de patte. Deux appels, deux loups. Le gène n'est pas censé se transmettre au mâle seulement ? Billy m'a dit que Léah c'était transformé mais je ne l'ai pas cru.

\- Maya !

Je me retourne et je vois enfin Angie. Saine et sauf. Merci ! Qui que vous êtes là-haut. Elle est avec Sue, en larmes et proche de l'hystérie dans la cuisine. Où est Harry ? Angie qui avait l'air de tenir le coup jusqu'ici éclate en sanglots dès qu'elle me voit. Elle a le regard d'une personne qui a vu trop de choses pour son âge. Où est Harry ?

Angie se jette sur moi et me tient fermement la taille. Elle me serre comme un naufragé à une bouée. Elle tremble et pleure contre moi, je suis juste soulagé qu'elle soit là.

\- Chut, je suis là. Je suis là. C'est fini.

\- Oh Maya, elle cache son visage dans mon cou et je la retiens de s'effondrer.

Où est Harry ? Je regarde Sue qui qui tremble sur sa chaise. Elle tremble tellement que j'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe de sa chaise. Et l'odeur de la mort qui flotte. Il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin. Il n'y a plus de Harry. Il est la raison pour laquelle il y a des sirènes à l'extérieur.

Harry est mort.

Harry est mort.

Il y a des bruits de bottes et le shérif Swan entre dans la maison. J'entends son cœur accéléré, puis il renifle. Il me regarde et hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il s'occupe de Sue. Je n'ai pas la force de le faire ni le courage.

Je tire Angie de la maison qui sanglote contre moi. Sue ne se rend même pas compte qu'on est parti. Je ne sais même pas si elle savait qu'on était là en premier lieu. Les larmes coules toutes seules.

Putain de merde. Harry est mort. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Harry est mort.

Personne n'est à la maison. Paul est en chasse avec la meute ou avec les nouveaux ajouts et les parents sont au boulot. Je fais ce que mon père nous faisait quand nous étions enfants. De la soupe. Poulet et vermicelle. Je fais chauffer le tout et vais voir comment est ma sœur. Angie est là où je l'ai laissé. Sur le canapé entrain de fixer la fenêtre.

Je tire les volets et m'assieds à côté d'elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Quand mon père est mort, elle était trop petite pour s'en rendre compte. Mais moi, moi je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas parlé pendant des semaines.

Putain ! Léah et Seth ! Putain je les plaints. Cette merde qui leurs tombe dessus et se transformer en loup. C'est la merde. Je me mouche dans mon pull et essuie mes larmes avec l'autres manches.

\- Angie, ma chérie, ça va aller, je dis doucement.

\- Harry est mort Maya, ça sort comme si elle n'avait pas respiré depuis des années. Il est mort à cause de moi.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Tu n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas de t'as faute.

\- Si, c'est de ma faute, elle sanglote.

Elle met sa tête dans ses mains et elle pleure de plus belle. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle tremble comme une feuille. Pourquoi elle pense ça ? Je lui caresse les cheveux en lui disant des choses stupides pour la rassurer mais elle refuse de me dire pourquoi elle pense que c'est de sa faute. Je vais lui chercher de la soupe et l'oblige à manger. C'est de la merde ce que je fais mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire.

Inutile de dire qu'elle y à peine touchée. Harry est mort et elle est convaincue que c'est de sa faute. Et maintenant qu'elle dort sur mes genoux, une pensée me frappe de la taille d'un camion qui vient à blinde.

Embry.

Maintenant je suis la seule à savoir qu'il est le fils d'Harry. J'étais tellement pris par mes problèmes que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pensées à lui. Si sa mère tient son sol, il ne sera jamais qui était son père. Sauf si je lui dis.

Je dois faire quoi ? Je ne veux pas avoir le poids de cette décision sur mes épaules. Je me souviens à quel point j'étais en détresse quand j'ai appris la vérité. A quel point j'ai souhaité ne pas le savoir. Je vais faire comment pour le regarder en face ?

La porte s'ouvre et Paul entre suivit de Peter.

\- Comment va Léah et Seth ? Je demande.

\- Tu veux qu'ils aillent comment cousine ? Rétorque Peter sarcastique.

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas dire un truc qui pourrait lui faire mal au cœur.

\- Pourquoi personne n'était avec Angie et Sue ! Je crache.

Paul serre le poing et s'accroupit devant le canapé. Il caresse doucement le visage d'Angie, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de tristesse. Un geste qui me rend tout de suite méfiante. Qui est lié à la culpabilité de ma sœur concernant Harry. Elle est si jeune, elle ne devrait pas ressentir une telle chose, ni avoir vu ce genre de chose.

\- Paul, elle croit que c'est de sa faute. Pourquoi ? Je demande doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Peter gémit et ferme les yeux. Paul ne dit rien mais prend Angie dans ses bras et la monte dans notre chambre avec un regard qui me dit clairement que c'est que le début.

\- Peter, je le prends par le bras et le force à me regarder, dis-moi. Dis-moi cousin, je demande en roumain.

\- Désolée cousine, ses yeux bleus me foudroie, mais si Angie veut te le dire, elle le fera.

\- Harry est mort, ses enfants se sont transformés et je suis certaine que tout s'est passé devant ses yeux. Dis-moi !

Il secoue la tête et Paul redescend.

\- Ne le pousse pas il ne dira rien. Si Angie veut te le dire, elle le fera, il me prend dans ses bras et je me cale contre son cou.

\- Paul qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Cette sale conne a sauté ! Il crache.

\- Qui ?

\- Bella ! Réponds Peter qui prend le bol de soupe froide sur la table.

\- Elle a sauté des falaises justes au moment où la rouquine s'échapper, on a été momentanément distrait quand Léah et Seth sont entré dans nos esprits. Ça lui a donné le temps de se tirer. Et avec la tempête elle a failli se noyé, c'est Jacob qui l'a sauvé. Il aurait mieux fait de la laissé mourir ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait personne chez Sue.

Je m'assieds sur la table en grognant. Bella et encore Bella. Toujours Bella. Cette fille incapable de choisir un t-shirt et qui trébuche sur l'air est d'une véritable stupidité. On devrait juste la livrer au vampire et puis basta. Ok c'est vache mais je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir correctement.

Harry est mort.

Je mal au cœur pour Sue mais plus encore pour Léah et Seth. Et Embry qui ne sait pas que c'est son père.

\- Jacob vient de nous dire qu'il y a un Cullen dans Forks, lâche Paul.

\- Quoi ? Je bondis sur mes pieds. Je crois qu'ils étaient partit ! Y'a une putain de sangsue végie dans Forks !

\- Y'a qu'un seul suceur de sang et on ne sait pas si les autres vont revenir, essayé de me calmé Peter.

\- Putain ! Je grogne. Et il est avec cette conne ? Je demande.

Vu leur tête c'est le cas. Jacob est avec cette grognasse plutôt qu'ici avec Angie, avec nous. Sa famille. Mon pied tremble furieusement.

\- Oh, on se calme, dit Paul, eh Maya. Il voulait être avec Angie, je peux t'assurer qu'il voulait être avec elle mais Sam lui a demandé de veiller sur la fille Swan.

\- Hein ? je relève la tête. Ho, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, alors.

\- Ouai, il hoche la tête, je voyais déjà les roues tourner là-dedans.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Je demande.

\- Alors on attend cousine.

Paul grogne, va dans la cuisine et chauffe la soupe. On s'assied tous sur le canapé et on mange la soupe de papa. Et on attend.

Il y a une tempête qui approche et on l'attend.


	47. Chapitre 47 Bon anniversaire

Nous avons enterré Harry deux plus tard, Angie ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre, ne voulait pas me parler et peu importe comment maman ou moi nous l'avons cajolé, elle refuse toujours de nous dire ce qui c'est passer. Elle ne voulait même pas venir à l'enterrement, maman est resté avec elle de peur qu'elle ne se fasse quelque chose. Paul dit que je ne dois pas la pousser. Mais c'est dure, c'est ma sœur. Pourquoi cette culpabilité ?

Léah et Seth n'ont pas pu assister à la mise en terre pour des raisons évidentes. Peter est resté avec eux pour les rassurer et aussi pour que la meute puisse assister à l'enterrement. C'est mon ami le prêtre qui s'en est occupé. J'avoue que je n'ai pas écouté une seule de ses paroles. Mon regard et mes pensées sont tourné vers Sue et Embry. En l'absence de Seth, c'est lui qui tenait Sue debout, une main sur la taille. Quelle ironie, vous allez me dire. Moi je dis plutôt que la vie est une chienne.

Harry est mort et Embry ne sera jamais qu'il était son père si personne ne lui dit.

Paul met un bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Rachel Black me mitraille de regards noirs sous l'œil vigilant de son père. Le shérif Swan est venu seul. Cette sale conne est partit en Italie pour sauver son cadavre de petit ami qui la abandonné sans protection. Elle a décidé de sauver un monstre sans âme au lieu de rester avec son père qui vit l'un des pires moments de sa vie. A en jugé par le regard de Jacob, son amitié avec elle est terminée.

Putain je hais la Push. Je veux partir de cet endroit. Cette ville pompe tout bonheur, tout espoir. Le jour où je mettrais le panneau dans mon rétroviseur je ne regarderais pas une seule fois en arrière. Rien à battre.

Paul me tire par la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de Sue. Vous avez déjà été à un enterrement ? Alors je suis sûr que vous savez quel genre d'ambiance règne dans un événement pareil. Putain je hais la Push.

\- Je hais la Push, chuchote Paul.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées, je souris.

\- Regarde tous qu'on est en train de vivre. Harry est mort, je le connais depuis que je suis gamin, je le voyais tous les matins et il est mort, il serre le volant.

Je mets une main sur son bras qui tremble. Ce n'est pas le moment pour qu'il se transforme.

\- Ils sont revenu Maya, les sangsues sont revenues, il grogne. Je vais les tués.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je peux appeler la meute de Pennsylvanie, je dis très sérieusement.

Il me regarde et rit. Puis il embrasse mon front et je me perds dans son odeur. Ouai, les sangsues sont revenues et tout le monde les a accepter à bras ouverts. Fils de pute. Les vampires pas les gens. Bella à ordre de ne pas parler de moi et vue comment ma grand-mère lui a fait peur, elle s'y tient.

\- Je t'aime, il dit, partons pour New York le plus tôt possible.

\- T'es sérieux ? Je me redresse.

\- Putain ouai, plus qu'un an a supporté. Même si je ne suis pas pris dans une fac, je prendrais des cours du soir et je trouverais du travail mais je ne reste pas ici plus longtemps qu'il faut !

Je souris pour de vrai depuis des jours et il me renvoie un sourire. Puis nous sortons de la voiture. Tout le monde est dans la maison, il n'y a que Rachel et quelque fumeur dehors. Dès qu'on s'approche, elle s'avance vers nous d'un pas déterminé. Je gémis sachant très bien ce qui va arriver. Je savais qu'il y aurait un truc dans le genre mais maintenant ? Ici ? Elle n'a vraiment aucun respect pour Harry ? Paul donne un pincement à ma main. Le message est clair : débarrasses-toi d'elle sans faire de vagues.

Pas moyen, si elle me cherche elle va me trouver. Je n'ai pas honte moi.

\- Bonjour Paul, elle dit avec un sourire calculer.

\- Bonjour Rachel, je rétorque avec ton doucereux.

Ses yeux s'attardent sur moi et je suis heureuse d'avoir mis ma robe noire. La seule chose noir que j'ai. Elle a un putain de décolleter, un dos en dentelle et un tissu qui s'accroche à toutes mes formes. Je me tourne vers Paul et fait le baiser le plus sensuel que je peux. J'entends Rachel siffler et je souris. Paul a les yeux fermés et une expression qui dit clairement plus.

\- On se voit à l'intérieur, je lui demande en mettant correctement son col de chemise.

Il sourit et contourne Rachel sans un regard. Ce garçon n'est pas autorisé à mettre un costard, ça fait ressortir mes instincts les plus sauvages. Ouai, je suis une louve et on baise comme des loups-garous avec des hormones d'ados.

\- Je peux t'aider Rachel ? Je prends mon expression la plus innocente que je peux.

Mark sort de la maison et nous voit ensemble, il fait vite demi-tour avec une mine horrifiée. Bon garçon.

\- Tu penses que ça va durer ? Toi et Paul ? Elle ricane.

\- Sûr que ça va durer, je dis. Je ne suis pas toi.

\- Il ne t'aime pas, il est juste à la recherche d'un bon coup, c'est tout.

\- Il devait être sacrément sûr que je sois un bon coup pour m'attendre plus de 4 mois sans fille.

\- Il va se lasser, elle a un rictus haineux.

\- Comme avec toi ? Je crache et elle sursaute.

\- Tu n'es qu'une chienne !

\- Tu n'as pas idée, je ris, Rachel, je vais être claire et honnête avec toi. Paul et moi on est ensemble, tu ne peux rien y faire. Garde t'as dignité tant qu'il t'en reste un peu.

\- Paul n'est pas le genre de gars à s'installer, il va te lâcher tôt ou tard. Et à ce moment-là je serais là.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue Rachel ? Je demande en changeant de sujet. Pour Paul ? Pour ton père ? Pourquoi tu as lâché tes études ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, elle répond.

\- Parce que si c'est pour Paul, tu es encore plus stupide que je le pense. Paul m'aime, je dis et elle écarquille les yeux.

\- Il ne …

\- Il me l'a dit, je la coupe, il l'a dit quand nos parents nous ont surpris ensemble, quand on est au lit et tout à l'heure dans la voiture. Toi et moi on le connaît assez pour savoir qu'il ne l'a dit à aucune fille. C'est un trou du cul mais pas un connard, je termine.

\- Tu es comme t'as mère, elle lâche et je fronce les sourcils. Tu prends les hommes qui ne t'appartiennes pas.

Je grogne et je ferme le poing. Alors elle sait, Billy lui a dit. Je voudrais dire des choses, à propos de sa mère mais je ne le fais pas, mon père se retournerait si je les disais. Je gronde encore une fois et elle sourit. Fille stupide.

\- T'as mère n'est qu'une…

Je la prends au bras et la soulève d'une seule main. Elle ouvre des grands yeux et pose ses deux mains sur mon poignet mais je resserre ma prisse. Personne me connaissant n'a jamais mais alors jamais oser perler de ma mère.

\- Je vais le dire qu'une seule fois et ensuite je te lâcherais. Alors tant qu'il te reste un peu d'air et de neurone garde ton attention sur moi, parce que je ne me répéterais pas deux fois. Je suis claire ?

Elle cligne des yeux sans pouvoir rien dire surement trop choquer et je prends ça pour un oui.

\- Paul et moi on est ensemble envers et contre tout. Et tu n'y changeras rien. Tu es très stupide si tu as abandonné tes études pour un mec dont tu n'es même pas sûr qu'il veuille de toi. Et tu n'as absolument aucune dignité si tu fais ce genre de scène à l'enterrement d'Harry. Tu n'as pas de respect pour Sue ? Réponds ! Je la secoue et elle hoche la tête. Et pour finir, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors si tu parles de ma mère encore une fois, je t'enterre à côté de la tienne, je suis clair ?

Rachel tente de dire un truc mais une main se pose sur ma taille m'obligeant à la lâcher.

\- Je crois qu'elle a compris, Maya, dit Billy.

Jacob aide sa sœur à ce relevé, le mascara qui coule sur ses joues. Rachel m'envoie un regard à travers ses larmes qui me dit qu'elle va rester loin de moi et de Paul une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- N'utilise plus jamais la violence contre te sœur, m'intime Billy.

\- Elle a insulté ma mère, elle aurait fait quoi, si c'était moi ? Je crache.

\- C'est vrai Rachel ? Demande Billy en se retournant vers ma « sœur ».

Rachel baisse les yeux et il a sa réponse. Jacob ne me lâche pas du regard. Avec toute la merde, personne ne m'a parlé de mon petit subterfuge. Oui, tout le monde et au courant. On a tous autre chose à faire. Il entraîne Rachel à l'écart sans un mot.

\- Ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Je l'espère, elle a toujours été aussi bête ? Je demande.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'elle ne sache pas ce que veut dire non. Rebecca est plus calme, j'hausse un sourcil, sa jumelle. Elle a l'intention de venir l'été prochain, pas celui-ci mais dans un an avec son mari. Peut-être…

\- Je ne serais pas là Billy, j'ai l'intention de partir pour New York le plus tôt possible.

\- Tu détestes tant que ça la Push ? Il a un ton triste.

\- Oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Le conseil ne permet pas à ma mère de se marier dans vos traditions par ce qu'elle n'est pas des vôtres. Quel genre d'endroit fait ce genre de choses ? Je demande.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes pour Paul et toi…

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, je ricane et il fronce les sourcils. Je ne veux pas me marié, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de transmettre mes gènes. Et Paul le sait. Je lui ai dit, je ne veux pas rester ici pour pondre des chiots. J'ai du respect pour Emily mais je ne veux pas finir comme elle. Je ne vais pas m'enterrer dans la Push.

Il inspire profondément et hoche la tête.

\- Je comprends. L'art, c'est ça ? Jacob m'a dit que tu as beaucoup de talent.

\- Il a dit ça ? Je suis surprise qu'il dise une chose pareille à mon sujet.

\- Oui.

Je me mords la lèvre et fais un pas en arrière. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez Sue. Dès que j'ouvre la porte, l'air m'étouffe. Je sens une main sur mon bras et je me retourne. Paul.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Et Sue ? Je demande.

\- Je vais bien et elle tient le coup. Seth et Léah….

\- Je sais, je suis passé par là.

\- Personne n'a pensé qu'elle se transformerait. Aucune fille ne la jamais fait, il chuchote.

\- Trop de magie en un seul endroit, je vois Embry et mon cœur accélère. Paul, je dois te dire un truc, je le tire dans le jardin.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?

On bouscule les personnes, la mère d'Embry en passant puis on passe par la cuisine où Paul prend deux muffins d'Emily. Je le plaque contre le mur en faisant attention qu'on soit seul.

\- Je pensais que je pouvais le garder pour moi mais je ne peux pas. C'est mon ami et merde.

\- Quoi ? Il se redresse, inquiet.

\- Embry…

\- Ben quoi Embry ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est mort et je suis la seule qui sait sauf sa mère bien sûr et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'étais en détresse quand j'ai su pour Billy et je ne voulais pas savoir ni y faire face. Mais lui il veut savoir et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Maya, calmes-toi et dis-moi, il dit en prenant mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Embry est le fils d'Harry, je lâche.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Je me souviens de spéculations sur le père de Sam. Joshua Uley est hors course.

\- Putain Maya tu es sûr ?

\- Harry m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

\- Depuis quand tu sais ? Il demande ahuri.

\- Nouvel an ?

\- Putain Maya…

Le bruit du verre brisé nous fait tourner la tête. Sue est là, toute seule, le plat de macaroni à ses pieds, pâle comme la mort. Merde. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui j'ai 17 ans.

Bon anniversaire Maya.


	48. Chapitre 48 Une croix à porter

Oh putain ! Oh putain ! J'ai fait une connerie et quelle connerie ! C'est quoi le problème avec moi ? Bordel, on a à peine enterré Harry ! Sue est là, toute pâle et ses yeux semblent me supplier de dire que c'est faux. Je fais quoi ? Si je lui dis que oui c'est faux, elle saura tout de suite que je mens. Et Sue ne mérite pas qu'on lui mente. Elle ne mérite pas ce qu'Harry a fait.

Je regarde Paul qui fait une grimace peu subtile dans ma direction et je me mords la lèvre. La pauvre femme gémit et tombe à genoux. Je fais un pas et Paul me tient le bras en secouant la tête.

\- Sue ? Je l'appelle doucement.

Un snif et un tremblement me répond. Paul me lâche et je me mets par terre à côté d'elle. J'avance une main hésitante et elle la gifle sans ménagement. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, merde je viens de ruiner tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle savait sur son mari. Paul se met accroupi en face d'elle avec une expression douce et lui dit des trucs en quiellette qui semble la calmer. Paul est génial et moi je suis juste une cruche mais ça je ne lui dirai pas sinon il aura la grosse tête.

Au bout d'un moment, elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Paul en inspirant et expirant profondément. Elle me fait penser à cette journée il y a trois mois quand j'ai compris que Billy était mon père.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle chuchote.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a trompé ? Pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit ? Ou pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule ? Ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi et je ne sais pas lequel elle demande. Paul grogne doucement et l'a cale plus confortablement contre lui.

Il y a des pas et Emily entre avec Embry suivi de sa mère. Tiffany Appel, l'ex maîtresse d'Harry. Je secoue frénétiquement la tête dans leurs directions et vous savez quand on vous dit de partir lorsqu'il y a clairement une tragédie que ce passe ? Eh bien dans ces moments-là on reste et on regarde, la curiosité est dans notre nature y compris dans la mienne. Ne dite pas non, parce que je sais que c'est faux !

Donc tragiquement ils sont restés et Sue l'a vue. Je dis bien tragiquement parce que oui c'est une tragédie et ce qui a suivi en est toute aussi une.

Le regard qu'elle a donné à Embry me hantera aussi surement que les meurtres que j'ai commis pour le restant de mes jours. Personne ne mérite ce genre de regard, personne ne mérite une telle haine. Et putain la haine qu'il y a dans les yeux de Sue ferait brûler un vampire sur place.

Tiffany Apple se place devant son fils, d'un geste protecteur parce qu'elle a compris que le secret qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher vient de lui sauter au visage. Merde. Est-ce que Sarah Black m'aurait haï de cette manière-là ? Je comprends maintenant Harry voulait garder cela secret. Léah a pris de sa mère et combien je l'apprécie, elle fera vivre un enfer à Embry comme Rachel est tentée de le faire avec moi.

Harry ne voulait pas de ce genre de vie pour Embry, il ne mérite pas ce genre de douleur.

Les yeux bruns d'Embry navigue entre sa mère et Sue, douloureux, triste, trahit, le fusible dans ma tête à exploser et je me lève pour le tirer par le bras. Il n'a pas besoin d'être là.

\- Je suis désolé, je dis.

Pour lui, pour sa mère, pour Sue, pour Harry, pour avoir ouvert ma bouche, merde ! La vie est une chienne. Et la Push est le trou de l'enfer !

Embry tient en place tandis que sa mère fait un geste de la tête pour lui dire de partir. Les choses allaient devenir moches et très vite. Emily écarquille les yeux se demandant ce qui se passe. Qu'elle reste pour jouer les médiateurs ou non, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Paul me donne un petit sourire et je raffermis ma prise sur Embry. Les yeux de Sue nous brûlent dans le dos. Il se laisse traîner à travers la maison et le jardin. On peut entendre les insultes et les mots durs au milieu de la rue. Il y a même le bruit d'objet se casser. Je ne comprends pas leur langue mais Embry si et ça doit être vraiment très sale pour qu'il se crispe de cette manière. Je maudis notre super audience et tente de frotter son bras qui tremble dans un geste rassurant.

Quoi qu'il se dise là-bas je peux entendre le nom d'Harry et d'Embry. Il m'envoie un regard illisible et mon cœur se brise. Il sait, il n'est pas con, s'il ne l'avait pas compris dans la cuisine de Sue maintenant il n'y a plus aucun doute.

J'ouvre la porte et maman saute du canapé. Je secoue la tête et elle se rassoit en fronçant les sourcils. J'entends le cœur d'Angie en haut, calme et régulier. Elle dort. Je pousse Embry dans la cuisine. Je ferme la porte pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Il s'assied à la table pendant que je fais du thé. Au moins on n'entend plus rien.

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça et crache Embry. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder, conseille de quelqu'un qui est devenue un monstre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Sa voix est cassante.

\- Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire, je réponds en sortant les tasses.

\- Te fout pas de ma gueule, depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit ? Il claque une main sur la table.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire et ensuite la merde avec Billy est sortie alors...

\- Tu as toujours une merde Maya, il y a toujours quelque chose avec toi, il renifle et je pose mes mains sur le comptoir. Putain regarde-moi ! Il grogne.

\- Je suis désolé, je dis en prenant du courage pour le regarder.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu se levai, ni senti s'approchait de moi. Il est là tout grand et fort et en colère. Parce que son père est mort et qu'il ne peut plus le haïr sans se sentir coupable ou être un fils indigne en retournant se sentiment vers sa mère, il dirige tous ses horribles sentiments vers moi. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Parce que je suis passé par là, être si perdu qu'on ne sait même plus qui on est. Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de mes chapitres d'incertitude.

\- Je suis déso…

\- T'as gueule, il tacle.

\- Embry, je souffle.

\- Il est mort Maya et il ne sera jamais mon père, putain il était comme mon père ! Il lève la main.

Le temps se suspend et il l'assène contre le meuble de la cuisine qui tremble. J'entends la fissure du boit. Embry souffle et je vois qu'il se retient dur pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas muter, pour ne pas se briser.

Je lève une main prudente et la pose sur son torse. Toute la chaleur irradie sous sa chemise, son cœur bat comme un petit oiseau et j'hésite à lui envoyer une vague de paix.

\- Non, juste, n'essaye même pas, il grogne comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Pardon, je dis à nouveau.

Il ferme le poing au-dessus de moi et il baisse la tête, ses épaules tremblent mais il n'y a aucune larme. J'ai encore plus mal pour lui, la culpabilité me brûle de l'intérieur.

\- Il t'aimait, il…

\- Non, il siffle, non.

Son bras tremble et il relève la tête, le regard qu'il me donne me fait trembler. Pas de peur même si je sais que je devrais parce que j'ai la nette impression qu'il se retient de me frapper mais parce qu'il… Il y a tellement de douleur dans les yeux.

Embry renifle puis sort de la maison par la porte de la cuisine qui donne à l'extérieur. Et je m'affale comme une grosse merde au sol en pleurant. J'entends vaguement me dire des mots doux, me prendre contre elle. La culpabilité est un sentiment horrible, pire encore que la colère. Embry ne mérite pas ça.

Je suis tellement égoïste. J'ai pensé qu'à mes problèmes, sans aucune pour ceux d'Embry. Et maintenant Harry est mort et il ne sera jamais ce que veut dire avoir un père. Je sais quel genre de sentiment ça fait de perdre son père et il le fait sans connaitre le sien. Paul entre dans la maison avec Mark et il se met devant moi.

\- C'est bon Vivi, j'entends Paul dire, va t'occuper d'Angie, je m'occupe d'elle.

\- Merci Paul, elle répond doucement.

Il me prend par la taille et me monte en haut, dans sa chambre. La pièce est encore en désordre comme s'il y avait eu une bombe qui a explosé, Peter est un putain de bordélique et Paul n'est pas mieux.

\- Embry sera ma croix à porter comme les meurtres, je lui dis en blottissant contre lui sur le lit.

\- Les meurtres ne sont pas de t'as faute, il met un bras autour de moi.

\- Paul, j'ai un meilleur flaire que la plupart des loups et je suis rapide, tu crois que c'est à qui que Seb à demander de les traquer ?

\- Ça devait être fait, il dit laconiquement.

\- Et je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il faut pour Embry.

\- Non, c'est vrai, il baisse les yeux sur moi, tu as fait ce que tu devais pour Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'il faut pour tout le monde.

Paul m'embrasse la tempe et souffle doucement.

\- Tient, il plonge sa main dans son pantalon et en sort un bout de tissu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande sceptique.

\- Oh rien, juste un truc que j'ai acheté, il me le fourre dans la main avec nonchalance.

C'est bracelet avec des nœuds et encore des nœuds qui sont faits avec du cuir et des fils de couleur. Il y a une breloque attaché. Un loup en métal. C'est très beau, les couleurs sont magnifique et se mélange avec harmonie.

\- Bonne anniversaire, il me sourit.

Si je pouvais je le mettrai en charpie. Un truc qu'il a acheté ? Un truc qu'il a acheté ? Putain, c'est un trou du cul et un con. Je vais au même lycée que lui, aux même cours tribaux. Je sais très bien ce qu'un putain de bracelet comme ça veut dire. Et on n'en achète nulle part. Il croit vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Un truc qu'il a acheté ?

Un putain de bracelet de fiançailles.


	49. Chapitre 49 Un discours du tonnerre

Il l'a acheté, mon cul oui !

Je passe mon pouce sur les nœuds, en sentant le cuir et les fils. Les textures sont clairement de qualité supérieure. Merde, le bracelet en lui-même est de qualité supérieure. Plus que tous ceux que j'ai vus à la Push. Paul a dû mettre un temps fou à le faire avec son tempérament, il a dû se transformer plus d'une fois en perdant son calme et refaire son travail.

Il l'a acheté, mon cul !

Pourquoi il l'a fait ? Pourquoi il me l'a donné à ce moment-là ? Et pourquoi me le donné comme ça, comme si ça ne voulait rien dire ?

Ce genre de bracelet ne veut pas rien dire ! Ici à la Push c'est l'équivalent d'une bague de fiançailles. Une promesse de vie ensemble. Une promesse de mariage, tôt ou plus tard mais qui se réalisera. Et il me l'a offert comme un morceau de plastique, comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Après plus de 6 mois à vivre dans la réserve, il croit vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que ce bout de tissu veut dire ?

Je renifle, frotte un doigt sur les nœuds. Il l'a acheté, mon cul oui !

Et en plus le jour où on a enterré Harry, le jour où le scandale Embry a éclaté. Putain, je suis tenté de dire « je hais Paul Lahote » ! Je devrais le dire !

Je plisse les yeux comme si je pouvais brûler le bracelet par la force de mon esprit. Merde, j'aurais dû le mettre en charpie. Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Hein ? La question à 100000$ ! C'est parce que je suis amoureuse de ce trou du cul et il avait ce regard de chien battu, je ne pouvais que l'enfoncer dans ma poche.

Je bois mon thé et la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre, laissant Jacob entrer.

\- Salut, il se balance d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Merci d'être venue, je lui dis.

\- C'est rien. Comment elle va ? Il lève les yeux à l'étage.

Je hausse les épaules en soufflant. Angie ne veut pas aller en cours, ni sortir de la maison. Maman a pris des jours de congé pour la surveiller cette semaine, ni Paul ni moi nous ne pouvons rater plus de jours de cours sans que ça paraisse suspect, quant à Peter il a des livraisons de gâteaux à faire sinon il aurait été là. Je vois ai déjà dit qu'il était pâtissier. Il a ouvert un site qui commence à fonctionner dans le coin.

Sauf que là maman et Mark ont une urgence au bureau, je vais devoir prendre mon service au dîner et Paul est en patrouille. Il ne reste que Jacob.

\- Elle ne veut pas me parler.

\- Ça fait 10 jours qu'Harry est mort, laisse-lui du temps, il dit doucement.

\- Pourquoi cette culpabilité Jacob ? Je grince.

\- Elle se croit responsable de la mort d'Harry, il répond.

\- Non, dit je te jure, je n'avais pas capté ! Je claque.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Maya ? La culpabilité est une chienne, qu'elle soit fondée ou non, tu le sais mieux que personne !

Je serre les mâchoires, un pelage blanc baignant dans le sang flashe dans mon esprit. Le visage de Jacob s'adoucit comme s'il c'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Je détourne les yeux, je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. Les lois sont les lois.

\- Je ne savais pas que Paul t'avais…

\- Non, je le coupe en voyant où son regard est tombé, non. Il n'a rien proposé. Absolument rien !

Il lève les mains en signe de reddition avec un sourire au coin. J'ai envie de le giflé.

\- Comment va Embry ? Je change de sujet.

\- Ça aurait été plus simple si c'était Uley, il répond. Seth ne pense pas grand-chose de cette histoire, il a toujours adoré Embry mais Léah….

Je souffle en prenant une gorgée de mon thé .Les mots que Jacob ne dit pas sont les plus durs. Léah a des bagages, autant que moi avec un sale caractère. J'enfonce le bracelet dans ma poche en me mordant la lèvre, pauvre Embry.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il a un ton doux.

\- Dit le avec plus de conviction et je te croirais ! La vie d'Embry va devenir un enfer vivant une fois que Léah aura repris forme humaine. Et encore, je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà commencé !

Jacob fuit mon regard ce qui prouve mon point. Comme si la pauvre Tiffany Apple n'avait pas assez l'œil puant de la communauté. Au moins maintenant elle sait que son fils n'est pas un délinquant. Je hais la Push. J'ai beau aimer Sue, le nom de Clearwater à son poids dans la communauté et pour cette raison Embry et sa mère sont traitées comme des parias. Ce genre de comportement me répugne.

Pas vous ?

Je prends mon sac et me dirige d'un pas énergique vers la porte.

\- J'ai fait à manger. Il y a assez pour tout le monde alors partage. Ok ? Je le pointe.

\- Merci, il ricane.

\- Fait attention à Angie, Jacob. Je te tuerais sans la moindre hésitation s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je le menace très sérieusement.

Il hoche la tête d'un air trop grave pour son âge et je sors sans me retourner.

Je hais la Push.

* * *

Travailler m'aide. Ça me vide l'esprit, les problèmes n'existent plus. Le dîner de Forks est comme tous les dîners. Servant une nourriture moyenne à des gens petits qui se croient très grands. Je sers ma énième assiette de salade. Les filles pensent qu'elles sont des lapins. Apparemment la rumeur des gars ultra-chauds de la réserve s'est propagée à vitesse grand V.

Elles croient quoi ? Que les gars préfèrent des squelettes ambulants ? Tous les gars que j'ai fréquentés ont tous adoré mes formes particulièrement Paul. Il les aime un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Ce que je veux dire les amis, c'est que je suis peinard en train de faire mon boulot quand elle s'amène avec ses yeux chocolat pleins de larmes à me regarder comme un chaton. Si je voulais un tel regard j'emmerderais Minou, notre chat.

\- Je prends ma pause, je dis au patron qui hoche la tête.

Je tire Bella part le bras et la pousse contre le mur arrière du dîner. Elle gémit mais je la fais taire d'un regard. Elle a l'air de penser tout à coup que c'est une mauvaise idée de venir me voir. Devinez quoi ? Je suis en forme ! Ouai, Nana m'a donné son don de faire la morale et là j'ai une occasion en or de me défouler.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je…je, elle hésite, Jacob ne veut plus me parler.

\- Garçon intelligent, mon petit frère, je crache.

Elle sursaute et se mord la lèvre. Elle put le vampire, c'est comme si elle en était déjà devenue un.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais…

\- Mais quoi Bella ? Tu vas te jeter du haut d'une falaise pour attirer l'attention ? Harry est mort et ton père était tout seul. Harry est mort et ton soi-disant meilleur ami avait besoin de toi. Tu étais où ?

\- Edward avait besoin de moi et je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Elle dit en prenant de l'aplomb.

\- Oh c'est vrai, il faut servir l'altesse Bella, la protéger contre le grand méchant vampire que son cadavre ambulant a mis en colère et qui a dégagé quand les choses sont devenu difficiles.

\- Il ne savait pas !

\- Tu es sûr, chérie ? Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas comment son espèce fonctionne ? Il t'a laissé ici, à la merci de tous, sans protection, sans prendre de tes nouvelles. Je croyais que les vampires étaient farouchement fidèles à leur compagnon ? Il n'avait pas l'air très inquiet quand il a laissé la rouquine vivre…

\- Je…

\- T'as gueule et écoute. Je le dis pour ton bien, je ne t'aime pas mais tu es humaine et franchement ? Personne ne mérite ce genre de merde. J'appuie ma phrase d'un regard et elle frémit. Les gars disaient que tu étais mûre et intelligente. Moi je pense plutôt que tu as élevé ta mère et que tu n'as pas eue d'enfance pour cette raison tu ne sais pas ce que les limites veulent dire. Ni être une enfant ni être une ado. Si tu n'as pas eu ces deux-là comment devenir adulte ?

Bella détourne le regard et je vois que j'ai vissé juste.

\- Je veux juste parler avec Jacob, j'ai besoin de lui, elle gémit.

\- Et si lui ne veux pas te parler ? Et si lui n'a pas besoin de toi ? Je rétorque vicieusement. Toujours moi, moi, moi Bella. Pense un peu aux autres.

\- Je pense aux autres, je ne suis pas comme toi !

\- Vraiment ? J'arque un sourcil pas le moins du monde vexé. Tu veux devenir un vampire pour être avec ton copain mais tu as pensé à ton père ? Ce pauvre homme seul, sans famille, sans personne qui va croire que sa fille est morte. Elle sursaute et je pousse. Et à ta mère, la seule enfant qu'elle est eu ? Ce n'est pas seulement une transformation Belle, c'est un suicide.

\- Non, ce n'est…

\- Non ? Tu ne vas plus jamais les revoir tout en sachant qu'ils vont mourir, eux et tous ceux que tu connais. Ils vont mourir, le monde va changer et toi tu seras là, toujours la même Bella. Pas seulement physiquement. La vie est une chienne, elle fait mal, mais c'est la douleur qui nous rend plus fort, qui nous fait savourer les brefs instants de répit, qui nous fait grandir. Et comment les ressentir si tu vis en marge de la société ? Parce que tes petits amis ne se mêlent pas aux humains, n'est-ce pas ? Je fais un signe de tête vers l'arrière.

Maintenant elle pleure doucement, et ça ne me fait pas pitié. Juste de la satisfaction. L'odeur de vampire est plus forte maintenant. Putride et trop sucré.

\- Tu veux devenir un vampire parce qu'ils sont beaux, forts et immortels ? Je suis un monstre Bella, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de telle. Tu es une fille moyenne, à peine jolie, un peu plus intelligente que le reste mais les gens ne se retournes pas sur ton passage, ils te regardent et ils t'oublient, elle pleure de plus belle, je suis cruelle et je le sais mais si je ne le fait pas elle ne se rendra pas compte. Tu viens ici, tu es la nouvelle, la fille du shérif et tout à coup tu as toute l'attention, un homme magnifique et mystérieux, un garçon plein de vie et chaud quand l'autre te quitte, qui s'avère être aussi dangereux que le premier. Et tu te sens importante, privilégier. Je vais te dire un secret Bella, tu n'es pas la première et tu n'es pas la dernière. Tu n'es pas unique, personne ne l'est. Si tu veux devenir quelqu'un, il faut te battre comme tout le monde. Pas tricher, tu ne brilleras pas, tu perdras ton âme. Je peux t'assurer que tu l'as perdra. Ils n'ont qu'un semblant de conscience, rien d'autre. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il faut trois jours pour qu'un vampire se transforme ? Des créatures infâmes qui persistent à faire semblant d'êtres humains. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella ils continuent encore et encore à faire semblant ?

Elle baisse les yeux en sanglotant.

\- Parce qu'ils ont honte, parce qu'ils regrettent. Voilà ce qui t'attend Bella, une vie de solitude et de regrets, entouré de personnes qui brillent au soleil comme des bijoux Swarovski, sans âme, sans humanité, sans famille.

Je la lâche et elle tombe au sol comme une grosse merde. Je la laisse là où elle est. Je me retourne gracieusement et regarde la créature en face de moi. Ses yeux onyx me fixent comme s'il voulait lire mon esprit.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, le zombi ? Je souris de toutes mes dents. Ose dire que je mens !


	50. Chapitre 50 Le sang et l'obscurité

Vous avez déjà voulu tuer quelqu'un ? Non, attention, je ne parle pas de cette phrase que vous dites à votre frère (ou votre sœur) qui vous interrompt en pleine séance de bisous. Là je parle de « je vais te tuer très lentement et sans remords, pissé sur ta tombe et pas me retourner » !

Je parle d'une envie qui vient des tréfonds de votre âme, des tripes, un instinct si vieux et puissants qu'il est impossible de ne pas l'entendre. Qu'il est impossible d'aller contre. Cet instinct est ancré dans mon espèce depuis des milliers d'années, depuis notre création, depuis que le premier d'entre nous est né.

Eh bien moi, cette envie me fait vibrer comme une guitare bien accorder, il chante dans mon sang et le fait bouillir.

La chose en face de moi a les yeux sombres, si sombres que l'on peut voir les ténèbres et le mal, pour un humain il ne pourrait qu'être noir mais pour ceux qui sont comme moi, on peut facilement voir qu'ils ont été créés par la magie purement démoniaque. Il a les cheveux de bronze et là où je devrais trouver cela charmant je veux lui mettre feux.

Son odeur est pourri, trop sucrée, trop boisée, trop tout et ça me brûle le nez, mes poumons protestes contre l'agression.

Il penche la tête de côté en plissant les yeux. J'écarte les jambes et enfonce les pieds dans le sol prêt à l'attaque. Le monstre siffle en me montrant les crocs et je grogne toute la haine que j'ai, un truc qui vient des tripes comme on n'en a jamais vu. Et il sursaute, clairement déconcerté. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de bestialité de ma part.

\- Tu n'es pas l'une des leurs, il crache.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, ravie que cette gourde de Bella a tenues parole. Nana a dû sacrément lui faire peur pour qu'elle ferme sa gueule.

\- Ça te fout les boules, ta les crottes de nez qui pendent, hein ? Je ricane, ça te rend fou de pas savoir ce que je suis, ce que je suis capable de faire ?

\- Pas pour longtemps, il siffle.

Il plisse les yeux encore plus et je sens un chatouillement à l'arrière de mon esprit. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. Je souris de plus belle. C'est le télépathe. Il grogne de frustration et ses muscles se bandent. Je ris franchement, ce à quoi il m'envoie un regard noir.

Je vous l'ai dit. Les inconvénients et les avantages de mon espèce. De mon ancêtre démon. Son sang me protège des pouvoirs de ces monstres. Il ne peut pas entrer dans ma tête. Aucun de leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionne sur moi.

Les inconvénients et les avantages, dans tes crocs connard !

\- Tu es si minable, mon ton est sarcastique.

\- Tu es une bête !

\- Voilà, voilà c'est une manière de parle à une dame ? Ta maman ne t'a pas appris la politesse ?

\- Tu sens comme eux et différemment à la fois, est-ce que tu es avec eux ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Etre sûr que tu ne déclenches pas une guerre ?

\- Je ne tue pas d'humain, ni d'innocent, il gronde.

\- Dit la sangsue qui empeste encore son dernier repas, je crache, la bile me monte à la gorge.

\- Les miens ne se nourrissent pas d'humain !

\- 10, 20 ans, qu'est-ce que ça change ? L'odeur du sang humain est toujours là !

Il ferme ses poings et se courbe encore plus. Il siffle comme un serpent et je gronde encore plus. Aucun de nous ne bouge, ne laisse de terrain à l'autre, nous connaissons les termes du traité, s'il me touche il est mort, s'il je le touche j'allume une guerre. Pas que ça me dérange grandement mais je partage ce territoire, c'est aussi celui de la meute de Sam, de Paul donc je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule. Pas pour la première fois que j'ai atterri dans ce trou je souhaite que Seb soit là.

Lui c'est un putain de vrai Alpha, un vrai chef de meute ! Pas comme cette tapette de Sam !

Il y a un gémissement de derrière qui vient de Bella, il s'adoucit légèrement et j'arque un sourcil au geste.

Puis je souris, sale, méchamment.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. J'ai tort ?

\- Edward ! Cri Bella.

\- T'as gueule, je claque.

\- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! La défend le détritus du bas-monde.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Il commence à gronder et d'un coup une voiture s'arrête en faisant un drifft, quatre vampires en sortent. Géniale ! J'ai tout le nid sur le dos ! Ils sont en un instant avec leurs frères. Se cambrent, sifflant et se mettant en position d'attaque. Je me sens acculé et si je dois mourir cette nuit, j'en emmènerais autant qu'il faut avec moi dans la tombe.

\- C'est toi, me pointe la naine, tu brouilles mes visions !

\- Putain c'est quoi cette odeur ! Ça schlingue ! Crache le plus gros.

\- C'est le trou de cul de ta copine, je le tacle.

Barbie siffle comme un chat, ce qui me fait vaguement penser à la rouquine et le blond qui a l'air d'avoir un balai de la taille d'un arbre dans le cul me regard en se pinçant les lèvres. Il pose un bras sur le lutin et fait un pas en avant.

\- Une enfant de la lune, il murmure.

Ma respiration se fait plus hérétique, ma haine, ma rage et mon venin me fait grogner. Je fais craquer les os de mes mains. Les vampires ne me lâches pas du regard et j'en fais de même. Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais lâcher l'ennemi du regard.

Ce fils de pute a eu affaire à aux miens et s'il est là, ça veut dire qu'eux ne le sont plus.

\- Tu es sûre Jasper ? Demande le télépathe.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est qu'une rumeur, jamais eu affaire à eux. Tous ceux qui sont allé en Louisiane ne sont jamais revenus.

Ah ! Il parle de la meute à Abel, une des plus grandes du pays, bien plus que la mienne. Un connard ce type mais un bon. Honnêtement, Abel est arrogant mais s'il me demande de faire partie de sa meute, j'accepterais les yeux fermés.

Le télépathe lève les mains dans un geste qui est censé me rassurer.

\- On ne veut pas de mal, il me dit, nous allons prendre Bella et il ne se passera rien.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux vôtres, sangsue.

\- Nous non plus clébard, m'insulte Barbie.

J'inspirerais profondément s'il n'y avait pas une horrible odeur. Ils vont me tuer en agressant mon nez ! Moi je vous le dis !

\- Les chiens ne vous ont pas mis une psychopathe sur les bras, on a juste protégé la débile mentale que vous avez laissée sans protection !

Chacun a une réaction différente mais ils ont tous un éclair de culpabilité. Ces choses se croient encore humains. Saleté !

\- Nous vous remercions pour cela, dit la chose aux cheveux de bronze.

\- Aller vous faire foutre, je crache, je n'ai pas besoin de la gratitude des vôtres.

\- Nous ne voulons aucun mal, répète le balaise visiblement frustré.

Le break de Paul fait une entrer, je me raidis quand je vois qu'il y a Jacob et Angie avec lui. Les sangsues forment un cercle, Bella se lève enfin du sol et je la laisse les rejoindre. Rien à foutre d'elle.

De tous les jours où Angie a dû briser son ermitage, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse aujourd'hui ! Pas que je ne suis pas contente mais quand même. Paul et Jacob sortent de la voiture, je vois d'ici qu'ils sont prêts à se transformer.

Paul me rejoint en les contournant, gardant les yeux sur eux et ce met devant moi. Jacob pose un bras de protection sur la portière d'Angie qui a l'air terrifié mais calme.

\- Tu vas bien Maya ? Il gronde.

\- Je vais bien, je réponds en mettant ma main sur son bras.

\- Génial, les clebs s'accouplent ! Crache Blondie.

\- Contrairement à toi ! Je rétorque.

Elle sursaute, aie, j'ai touché un point sensible, le balais passe un bras sur sa taille quand elle fait mine de vouloir me sauter dessus. Le geste s'est passé si vite que les humains n'auraient rien vu venir. Angie frappe à la vitre des deux mains, inquiète et les yeux débordant de larmes. Les sangsues lui donnent un coup d'œil et je vois rouge.

\- Ne la regardez pas ! Je gronde prête à me jeter sur eux.

Jacob et Paul s'arquent, on est tous prêt à allait à la guerre s'ils font un geste vers ma sœur. Dracula EMO plisse le nez et fait un bruit de frustration en me regardant. Le petit ami de Bella lui jette un œil puis souffle en tendant les paumes vers moi, un geste universel de paix. Ils viennent de comprendre que tout leurs pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas avec moi dans les parages.

\- Nous allons partir, nous ne voulons aucun mal, je l'ai déjà dit. D'accord ?

\- Partez, je siffle. Dégagez !

Et ils dégagent, la naine et le constipé cours, et les autres dans la voiture. On souffle tous de soulagement. Angie sort tout de suite et se jette dans mes bras. Merde ! Elle a grandi, elle est plus grande que moi ! Et je fais 1m 65 !

La ferme, 63 ! C'est que 2 Ctm !

\- Jacob a réussi à la faire sortir de la chambre, on voulait te faire une surprise, me dit Paul.

Je hoche la tête, en humant le parfum de ma sœur. Un soulagement par rapport aux cadavres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Jacob.

\- Bella est venu me voir pour que je te parle et je l'ai remis en place, puis ils ont débarqué.

\- Ils ont fait quelque chose qui pour briser le traiter ? M'interroge Paul.

\- Non, je les rassure.

\- Eh bien c'était tendu !

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire de traiter avec eux ! Je balance.

\- Et ce n'était pas eux mais leurs ancêtres, me dit Angie.

\- Toi, tu ne sors plus toute seule, en fait tu ne sors plus du tout sans mon autorisation.

\- Ce n'est pas juste en Pennsylvanie…

\- En Pennsylvanie, il y avait Seb. Il savait ce qu'il faisait !

\- Hey, rouspète mon petit ami et mon demi-frère.

\- Putain, je dois reprendre mon service alors venez.

J'ouvre le pas pour les diriger vers le dîner, Angie à mon bras.

\- N'empêche, j'entends Paul dire à Jacob, je voudrais rencontrer ce fameux Seb !

\- Vous ne voulez pas, croyez-moi, il vous mettra en charpie ! Je leur balance.

Le poids du bracelet de Paul est lourd dans la poche de mon uniforme. Nous devons parler de cette merde et le mettre au clair. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la tempête arrive et il va falloir être soudé. Je mourrais avant de l'admettre à voix haute mais je viens de rencontrer nos alliés lorsqu'elle sera là.


	51. Chapitre 51 Nouveau Crédo

Je gratte le bracelet en le regardant en silence. Encore une fois. Ce genre de discussion doit toujours être difficile ? Le regard de Paul est lourd dans la voiture. Il met sa main sur les miennes en grognant et je sais qu'il a compris que ce n'est pas pour avoir de l'intimité que j'ai demandée à aller dans les bois.

Ses yeux bruns me transpercent, les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrent sous sa force et son cœur bat la chamade. Paul n'a jamais su et ne se contrôlera jamais. Son tempérament est trop fort et il aura toujours raison de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas de ça Paul, je lui dis.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je ne veux pas me marier ni avoir d'enfant, pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Putain Maya….

Il met sa main sur son visage, souffle fort. Il tremble et j'ai soudainement peur qu'il se transforme. C'est sa voiture, rien à foutre.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi en me donnant ce bracelet ?

\- Que tu ne rendes pas les choses aussi compliquées ! Il crache.

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait passer pour un simple truc ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu dises non !

\- J'ai 17 ans, je ne veux pas de ça ! Je claque.

Il sort de la voiture pour donner un violent coup de pied dans le premier arbre qui se présente. La pauvre chose tremble mais tient bon en restant debout. Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de son tempérament ?

Je ferme les yeux en inspirant à fond en regrettant de ne pas avoir de poêle sur moi. Ce bout de métal est mon arme favorite ! J'ai l'impression que ça donne des neurones plutôt qu'en faire perdre. C'est magique moi je vous le dis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon Dieu Maya !

\- Je veux qu'on soit bien, qu'on soit comme n'importe quel autre couple de notre âge, je réponds en sortant de la voiture.

\- Je suis un métamorphe et toi tu es un loup-garou, on n'est pas normal !

\- Et donc on doit se fiancer ?

\- Tu fais chier Maya ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Paul ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me donner ce genre de truc sans me demander mon avis !

Il s'avance vers moi furieux et met ses mains sur mes épaules. Ses yeux sont devenus noirs tellement il est furieux.

\- Quel genre de réputation j'ai dans la Push, hein ?

\- T'es une salope et trou du cul, je lui dis de but en blanc.

Paul cligne des yeux en faisant la moue calmé d'un coup. Comment ce type peut passer du chaud au froid comme ça ? Moi, quand je suis en colère ça dure des jours…

\- Ouai, c'est vrai. Je suis connu pour ne pas garder une fille très longtemps, il confirme. Et c'était la vérité. Je couchais avec elles et je les jetais. Je me servais d'elles sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Jusqu'à toi.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et se mord la lèvre. Sa main s'enroule dans mes cheveux doucement, Paul a l'air de chercher ses mots.

\- Ce n'est pas pour marquer mon territoire que je te l'ai donné. La Push … c'est une petite ville. Tu sais comment c'est. Regarde comment les gens traitent Tiffany Apple…

\- Je sais, je chuchote.

La culpabilité et la colère me nouent l'estomac. C'est à cause de moi après tout qu'elle est traitée comme une lépreuse. Bande d'enfoirés. Ils l'a regardent de travers, c'est à peine si ils sont polis avec elle. Je hais les petits villes avec des petites mentalité. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais je suis sûre que Sue Clearwater les encourages. Fait Chier!

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que tu es juste une autre conquête.

Je cligne des yeux devant ce qu'il essaye de faire. Je vois rouge.

\- Tu essayes d'être prévenant ? Je demande ahuri.

\- Euh…

\- Tu es un trou du cul ! Je siffle.

\- Maya ne soit pas comme ça ! Il plaide alors que je retourne dans la voiture.

\- Tu es un trou du cul complet ! Et ce n'est pas un mot doux ou un truc tordu dans le genre. Je me ronge les sangs depuis des jours en me demandant comment t'en parlé.

\- Mais …

\- T'as gueule Paul et ramène-moi à la maison !

\- Y'a pas de parti de jambe en l'air ? Il demande.

\- Non, y'a de l'algèbre ! Je te hais ! Je cris en claquant la portière.

* * *

\- Y'en a un qui a l'air frustré, chantonne Peter en regardant Paul d'un air amusé.

Les yeux de Mark vont de Paul à moi d'un air désespéré, il nous a fait promettre de ne jamais entendre parler de notre vie sexuelle. Paul lui grogne dessus en partit parce que c'est le matin et de l'autre parce qu'il est vraiment frustré. Peter éclate de rire comme réponse.

Angie se frotte à moi pour ce réchauffé, aujourd'hui elle retourne enfin à l'école. Elle ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qui est arrivé mais elle va mieux. J'en suis soulagé.

Mark à l'air encore plus désespéré quand Peter prend la carafe de café qu'il avait entre les mains pour lui. Sa consommation de café est tout aussi importante que moi. Son regard se dirige vers celle que j'ai revendiquée comme la mienne. Il avance prudemment la main et la retire aussitôt quand je grogne. Café à moi !

Peter plisse les yeux et gronde aussitôt en voyant mon beau-père s'avancer vers lui. Le café est notre putain de Dieu et on ne le partage avec personne !

\- Je vais me faire du thé, il dit d'un air résigné. Encore….

Maman lui frotte le dos d'un air amusé et me donne un regard étincelant. Je déglutis difficilement. Mauvais signe. Elle me sourit d'un air rayonnant. Très mauvais signe. Je fixe ma carafe de café puis les escaliers, partagé entre mon Dieu et la fuite. Mince, elle est sournoise à me mettre devant un dilemme vital.

\- On n'a pas fêté ton anniversaire Maya, elle gazouille.

Non, pas ça ! Les fêtes que ma mère a organisées ont tous été catastrophique. Je ne veux pas parler de la boum pour mes 13 ans. Jamais. Et n'insisté pas. Tous ce que je dirais c'est que ça concerne un serpent. Angie et Peter me regardent paniqués devant l'imminence du désastre.

\- Et il faut aussi fêter la perte de ta virginité, elle joue des sourcils suggestive.

Paul se tend et ouvre de grands yeux tandis que son père blanchit. Je vous en ai déjà parlé le soir où j'ai eu ce rencard avec Embry. Vous savez le fantasme de ma mère qui veut acheter un gâteau pour la perte de ma cerise…

Ouai, ma mère est trop chelou ! ET flippante mais ça on l'a déjà établit...

\- Maman, ai pitié de nous tous, je la supplie.

\- Ouai, tata pitié. En plus c'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Dit Peter.

\- En parlant de ça, tu l'emballes ton machin avec la petite Clearwater ? Elle demande sans gêne.

Peter regarde sa carafe et la porte de sortie en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poison. Moi, j'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je me lève discrètement. Finalement, le café n'est pas aussi important.

\- Je vais prendre le petit déjeuné au bureau, déclare Mark très sûr de lui.

Angie et Paul hochent la tête vigoureusement en faisant mine de s'enfuir. Peter semble avoir eu la même idée parce qu'il tâtonne pour avoir une part de la brioche mais mon petit ami s'en empare, le lèche sur toute la longueur sous son regard courroucé et fait un doigt avec un sourire arrogant pour couronner le tout.

\- Trou du cul, grogne mon cousin.

\- Seulement pour ta cousine, ricane Paul.

\- Ah les garçons à cet âges, dit maman en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ma sœur me tire dehors loin de notre monstre de mère. Elle balance son sac dans la voiture et se jette dans sur le siège passager. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi presser de rentrer dans ma voiture mais je suppose que maman n'y est pas pour rien.

Au moment où Paul démarre, je lui montre mon poignet avec son bracelet et il reste coincé si bien que sa voiture cale.

\- Putain démarre, râle Peter en entrant à l'arrière.

J'appuie sur l'accélérateur sans demander mon reste.

\- Seb veut rencontrer Sam, m'informe mon cousin.

Angie et moi on éclate de rire. Je regarde dans le rétro pour voir qu'il est mortellement sérieux. Ce qui me fait rire encore plus si bien qu'Angie doit tenir le volant. Seb veut rencontrer Sam ? Ha ha. Oh là là. J'ai mal au ventre tellement c'est drôle.

\- Il va se faire bouffer, je hoquette.

Peter hoche la tête d'un air suffisant.

\- Nana le faisait flipper alors Seb ? Maya, il ne faut pas le laisser faire ça, dit Angie.

\- Mais si, mais si, on dit Peter et moi ensemble en souriant comme des malades.

\- Vasile vient aussi ? Je demande au comble de l'excitation.

\- Ouai, mon frère aussi veut venir, il répond en sautillant.

\- C'est trop bien ! Je hurle. Oh putain, c'est trop cool !

\- Non, Maya ce n'est pas cool du tout, tente de me raisonner Angie.

\- Oh faite j'ai fait une liste des personnes qui ont fait chier Tiffany Apple, il dit en sortant le bout de papier de sa poche.

Je fais ma moue de garce en hochant la tête pour lui dire que je suis partante. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et je connais deux loups-garoux qui vont se faire des pneus. Ma manière à moi de venger la mère d'Embry.

\- Ah non, s'il vous plaît pas ça, gémit Angie en se tassant dans son siège.

Peter me tend sa main et je lui en tape cinq. Les gars, Seb et Vasile s'amène à la Push je ne sais pas quand mais c'est mon nouveau crédo. Sam va enfin voir ce qu'est un vrai chef de meute.


	52. Chapitre 52 La paix

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ok ? C'est celle de Peter, qui vous dira que c'est la mienne mais honnêtement je ne peux même pas me souvenir qui a eu l'idée. On s'est fait des pneus, beaucoup de pneus pour être juste et pour bien faire le boulot on a aussi fait les jardins. Quoi ? On aime le travail bien fait dans la famille.

Donc ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on s'est attaqué à Ateara Senior qui se branle devant des pornos, un vrai pervers comme son petit-fils, on le sait parce qu'on la vue à travers la fenêtre. Sérieusement qui mâte des pornos avec les rideaux ouverts ? Tous des obsédés dans cette famille !

Et devinez ce qu'on a trouvé dans son garage ?

Non, ce n'est pas une collection de vieux magasines coquin. Ça aurait pu être ça mais non.

Du moonshine, du putain de vrai alcool de contrebande. Un truc fort qui vous arrache la gueule et qui pourrait rendre un homme aveugle à la première gorgé. Le vieux chnoque sait se faire plaisir dans la vie. Il a tout à fait raison.

Sauf que…

\- Revenez ici bande de clébard ! Il hurle suivi d'un bang alors qu'on s'enfuit.

Eh bien, il nous canarde avec son fusille à plomb. Il a dû nous entendre faire du bruit. Il n'est pas sourd à son âge ? Remarque il arrive bien à bandé. Merde, j'entends un jappement et je me retourne. Nous sommes loin des tirs maintenant. Je vois que Peter tourne en rond comme s'il voulait mordre sa queue. Son pelage est sombre, très sombre, noir comme de l'encre avec le bout des pattes et des oreilles blanches. Dans l'obscurité des bois je peux voir sa fourrure lueur et l'odeur du sang me tord l'estomac.

Il a été touché…

Heureusement pour lui, il a été touché au cul. Malheureusement pour lui ça ne guérira pas tant qu'on n'a pas enlevé le plomb. Ce qui veut dire un aller direct à la maison pour que ma mère s'en occupe. La honte suprême pour lui. Et pour notre espèce, sérieux j'ai honte ! En plus j'avais tout un programme pour aller faire pipi sur le territoire des sangsues.

Instinct, je le répète c'est mon instinct alors ne dites pas « haiiii c'est dégueu ! ».

L'odeur caractéristique nous frappe avant le bruit. Peter se tend à côté de moi en grognant. Merde c'est aussi notre territoire on fait ce qu'on veut ! Si Sam à quelque chose à dire je veux bien laisser Peter le défier. Pas un combat à mort mais de quoi lui bottait le cul. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire mais je sais que ça le démange d'arracher un ou deux morceaux de peau à ce sale con. De toute manière Seb et Vasile vont s'amener et lui faire ravaler ses grands airs.

Enfin non, ils ne viennent pas pour chercher la bagarre, quoique Vasile ait toujours eu le nez en l'air avec très peu de patience comparer à Seb qui est ultra cool. C'est pour ça que c'est son Beta ou son bras droit si vous préférez. Seb est plus diplomate sans pour autant abusé. Il n'ira jamais accepter un nid de vamps végi, non, il les tuera avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot.

Non, ce n'est pas Sam. C'est Embry. Qui nous offre l'expression blasé version loup géant. Il regarde Peter et son arrière train puis souffle brouillement en nous faisant signe d'un coup de tête de le suivre.

Mon cousin hausse les épaules de la manière la plus proche qui peut le faire et nous le suivons pour la simple raison qu'il ne prend pas la direction de chez Sam mais celle de chez lui.

Sa maison ressemble à toute celle de la Push, petite et faite en bois, les Apple doivent faire partie de la grande majorité de la population qui n'est pas aussi chanceux que les Lahote ou les Clearwater. Est-ce qu'Harry les avait au moins aidés ?

Embry disparaît dans la maison sans un mot, on entend une conversation en quilleute puis Tiffany Apple sort avec ce qui ressemble une trousse de toilette.

\- Alors c'est vous les chiens errants qui a un problème avec les habitants de la Push ? Elle demande sur un ton amusé.

Peter fait des bruits de gorge pour expliquer qu'on ne voit pas de quoi elle parle. Il faut donner du crédit à la maman d'Embry, elle n'a pas du tout l'air impressionné par notre tentative d'innocence. Elle arque un sourcil et sort une grande pince à épilé. Peter souffle et se retourne pour qu'elle sorte les billes de son popotin.

Embry caresse doucement le pelage de mon cousin pour lui donner un certain confort pendant que sa mère fait son boulot.

\- Les gars je comprends ce que vous faites, c'est sympa vraiment mais arrêté ça aide pas, il dit.

Je le pousse avec ma truffe en grognant d'amusement. Il a attendu le dernier soir de pleine lune pour nous le dire ? C'est un peu du foutage de gueule. Il secoue la tête en ricanant. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Embry ne rit plus trop c'est dernier temps. Il reçoit le même traitement au lycée que sa mère dans la réserve et si les jeunes sont plus discrets avec lui c'est parce qu'il est entouré par des gars taillés comme des malabars qui peuvent les briser en deux.

Peter se retourne pour lui lécher le visage dès que Tiffany à terminer pour la remercier, ce à quoi elle rit.

\- Arrête de faire ça, c'est dégouttant, râle Embry en poussant mon cousin de sa mère.

* * *

\- Comment est Léah avec Embry ? Je demande après ma 5 eme tasse de café.

Paul renifle et engloutit toute sa tartine d'un coup. Son manque de réponse répond à ma question.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un lui parle au moins ?

\- A qui ? A Léah ? Il grogne.

\- Ça aiderait tu sais ? Ce n'est pas facile d'être la seule femme dans une meute.

\- Léah est une garce avec tout le monde sauf avec ton cousin. Tu veux qu'on lui dise quoi ? Désolé la vie est une chienne et toi aussi ? Il rétorque en grognant.

Je souffle et reprends une gorgée de ma tasse en m'adossant contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Paul grogne encore une fois, se lève, s'avance vers moi avec un regard sombre posent ses mains sur mes hanches pour me poser sur le meuble.

\- Non, mon café ! Je pleurniche quand il me le prend.

\- Laisse tomber le café on n'a pas été seul depuis un moment, il gronde bas.

\- Paul…

\- J'adore quand tu mets des jupes, sa voix est chaude.

Je me mords la lèvre, il est encore tôt, s'il est rapide on a le temps avec un peu de chance et comme il a dit ça fait un moment. Paul sourit d'un air arrogant et pose ses mains sur mes fesses. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer la suite, je ne dirais qu'une chose il faut toujours se protéger même si vous êtes sûr.

Je blâme entièrement le manque de café dans mon système pour ce qui arrivé ensuite parce que sinon pourquoi je n'aurais pas entendu les pas dans les escaliers ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, crie Mark.

Je descends immédiatement de Paul en rabattant correctement ma jupe, horrifier.

\- Désolé papa, on vient de terminer, explique Paul.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir où vous en étiez ! Claque Mark avec une voix serrée.

\- Vous vous êtes protégé au moins ? Demande calmement maman.

\- Eh ouai, je suis en train de jeter le préservatif Vivi, répond Paul.

Moi, je n'ose même pas tourner la tête et j'enfuis mon nez dans ma tasse froide. Angie vient me serrer dans ses bras sans le moindre problème.

\- Eh bien je sais au moins que je ne vais pas devenir grand-père, grogne Mark. J'ai dit quoi à propos de ne pas voir ce genre de truc. Vous pouvez au moins faire semblant de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle dans cette maison !

\- Mark, imagine un peu comment leurs bébés vont être beaux ! Chantonne maman.

Je peux entendre le cœur de Paul et de Mark s'arrêté. Peter se fige à la porte d'entrer. Y'a un truc louche pour qu'elle soit de si bonne humeur après être rentré si tard après le boulot et qu'elle parle de bébé. Angie me regarde d'un air apeuré.

\- Maman tu as fait quoi ? Je demande.

\- Rien, je dis juste que vos bébés seront magnifiques.

\- Des monstres apocalyptiques, marmonne Mark s'en se rendre compte de la précarité de la situation. Ce sera la fin du monde !

\- Tatie tu as fait quoi ? Halète Peter.

\- Vous voulez aller au resto ce soir ? Elle sourit.

\- Oh mon Dieu Maya elle a préparé quelque chose pour ton anive ! S'écrit Angie.

\- Non, on hurle Peter et moi en faisant sursauter Mark.

\- Est-ce que le python et la danseuse du ventre pour mes 13 ans n'a pas suffi ? Je demande pitoyablement.

Oui, j'ai juré de ne jamais m'en souvenir mais vraiment je ne veux plus revivre ça. Jamais !

\- Ou le clown qui a pratiquement brulé la maison pour les 9 ans d'Angie avec des torches ? S'exclame mon cousin.

\- Ou la strip-teaseuse qui s'est bloqué un muscle sur les genoux de Vasile et on a dû appeler une ambulance pour sa majorité? Je continue. Et après certains parents ont porté plainte parce que certains garçon été mineur !

\- Waouh ça en fait des catastrophes, s'émerveille Paul, il n'y avait rien pour ceux de Peter ?

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir, crache Peter.

Paul hoche la tête et prend son sac distraitement avant que la situation n'aille plus loin. Bonne initiative. Je fais de même avec le mien, Angie prend un petit pain et hoche la tête. On fonce tous les trois vers la sortie.

\- Maya ne soit pas comme ça, on n'a qu'une seule fois 17 ans, elle crie.

\- Tatie pitié, j'entends Peter implorer.

Ne juger pas ma maman ok ? Elle veut faire les choses bien. Comme le jour où elle a voulu faire une lasagne et la laissé brulé. Les voisins ont appelé les pompiers après avoir constaté une étrange fumée noire.

Angie sirote le chocolat chaud que je lui ai acheté sur le chemin parce qu'elle n'a pas déjeuné correctement. Son regard va de Seth Clearwater à quelqu'un qu'il fusille des yeux. Étonnamment ce n'est pas Embry. Non, c'est Jacob qu'il veut tuer rien quand le fixant. Quoique Paul à dit que Seth adorer Embry alors...

Mon demi-frère tente de faire un signe de tête avec un petit sourire au gamin qui rétrécit des yeux encore plus de l'autre bout du parking. Angie gémit et se tasse dans son siège. Merde, c'est vrai que depuis qu'il est revenu au collège ils ne se sont pas parlé. Pas même un salut.

\- Angie, tu devrais lui parler, je lui propose.

\- Mais j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste plus, elle chuchote.

\- Il ne te déteste pas.

\- J'ai tué son père ! Elle crie doucement au bord des larmes.

\- Harry n'est pas mort à cause de toi. Il a fait une crise cardiaque, c'est horrible mais ça arrive ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je prends son visage dans les mains.

\- Maya, c'est… elle hésite puis souffle, c'est….rien.

Mon cœur chute dans mon estomac, pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'elle allait me parler. Enfin me dire ce qui ce passe. On avait l'habitude de tout ce dire. La vie est une chienne.

\- D'accord, tu me diras quand tu es prête je ne vais pas pousser. Ok ?

Elle hoche la tête et je fronce les sourcils à la vue d'un groupe qui pointe Embry. Je siffle du nez. Ce que lui et sa maman à fait pour Peter c'est clairement la paix. Une acceptation de mes excuses. Mais des mots ça ne veut rien dire. Lui, il a prouvé sa bonne fois par des actes. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Ouai, mon père serait sacrément fier de moi.

Je sors de ma voiture, ajuste mes bottes puis grimpe sur le toit de Julianne, certains élèves se retournes et fronce les sourcils en me voyant. Je lisse ma jupe et rabat le col de la veste de mon père. Ouai, il serait fier. Je souris en voyant des pneus de secours.

\- Eh bande d'enculé, j'hurle pour attirer toute l'attention. Vous là, je tends mon bras en pointant tout le monde, vous vous reconnaissez ? Vous qui parlé derrière le dos d'Embry et qui chuchote plein de détail sordide de la relation entre ses parents. Vous voulez une nouvelle croustillante ? Vous êtes tous de sacré gros con, arriéré consanguin tout juste bon à baiser des moutons.

\- Maya, descend ! Gémit Angie.

\- Combien de fois Tiffany Apple à garder l'un d'entre vous quand vos parents ne pouvait pas le faire, hein ? Et sans rien demandé ? Et Embry ? Combien de fois il vous a aidé avec vos devoirs ? Ou votre voiture ? Et vous êtes là à casser du sucre sur son dos et de lui de sa maman !

Certain baisses les yeux et d'autres secouent la tête comme si j'étais folle je sais très bien que mon discoure ne vas pas changer grand-chose. C'est pour ça que j'ai un autre truc en tête. Embry me sourit de toutes ses dents pendant que Paul siffle avec deux doigts dans la bouche. Jacob a juste l'air ahuri comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il est en train de voir.

\- Je vais vous dire un truc génial. Un truc qui va changer la vie dans la réserve, je hurle encore plus pour couvrir la voix du directeur qui est perché à sa fenêtre.

\- Miles descendez, ordonne mon prof de math.

\- Je suis la fille de Billy Black, je sors en ignorant l'enseignant qui doit avoir une belle vue sur ma culotte. Tadaaaa, je crie en écartant les bras.

Il y a des chuchotements, Jacob ouvre de grands yeux et je ne sais pas si Angie ricane ou pleure. Le prof a la bouche grande ouverte. Bah ouai, Billy c'est le chef de la tribu. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que le grand et très important Black à une fille illégitime avec une blanche pas moins.

\- Ma maman et Billy on fait chiki chiki bang bang et me voilà, je frotte mes doigts ensembles pour bien expliquer la chose.

Paul lève ses deux pouces en riant aux larmes tandis qu' Embry se pince l'arête du nez. Je sens deux bras sur ma taille et je crois que mon heure de gloire est terminée.

Ouai, mon père serait fier de moi.


	53. Chapitre 53 Pas moyen

\- En toute honnêteté Miles. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec vous, claque le directeur.

\- Eh bien…

\- Ne commencez pas !

Il se penche plus profondément dans son siège, le visage rouge. Ses yeux sont réduits à deux fentes. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que Mark a dû pousser pour nous inscrire au lycée triballe ? Parce qu'ils sont racistes ?

Dites-moi que vous vous souvenez !

J'ai la vague impression que mon petit spectacle pour rendre justice va m'exploser au visage. Juste un peu…. Il met sa main devant sa bouche qui esquisse un sourire mauvais, un frisson me parcoure l'échine. Je l'a sens mal. Il va me virer quelques jours au pire, non ?

On frappe à la porte et ma mère entre en trompe.

\- Ah Mme Miles, accueille le directeur.

Je serre le poing et tente de résisté de regarder le sol pour voir s'il est mouillé tellement sa voix dégouline de mépris. Ma mère se raidit et sa mâchoire se serre.

\- C'est Rumancek, Miles était mon mari, elle force un sourire. Avocate jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

\- Mme Rumancek, il se redresse, j'ai le regret de vous informer que votre fille à perturber le parking du lycée aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle met une main sur mon poing sans me jeter un regard.

\- Votre fille est une excellente élève avec un problème caractériel qui n'est pas récent, il prend un air hautain.

\- Vraiment ? Souffle ma mère en prenant le même air, pourquoi est-ce que j'en entends parler que maintenant ?

L'homme en face me donne l'œil puante se rendant compte que les choses ne vont pas être aussi faciles que ce qu'il espère. Quoiqu'il espère. Et j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il veut. Il c'était juste un petit problème il m'aurait donné des heures de colle ou m'aurait viré quelques jours sans appeler ma mère. Non, ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il veut.

Les choses vont devenir salissantes. Très salissante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Après tout ce tocard fait partie des personnes qui font chier Tiffany Apple. Et ma mère est la même chose à ses yeux. Je viens de lui donner l'excuse parfaite.

\- Votre fille perturbe nos cours et a une mauvaise influence sur le reste de ses camarades, lâche méchamment le type.

\- Et quel professeur s'est plaint de moi jusqu'ici ? Je grogne, la main de ma mère se resserre.

\- Le professeur de math, M. Kunnoi.

\- Celui qui m'a fait descendre de force de ma voiture ? Je souris aigrement.

\- Nous avons une politique très stricte en ce qui concerne les perturbateurs, il continue comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Et les fausses accusations.

\- Vous parlez du fait que Maya a dit qu'elle était la fille génétique de Billy Black ? Siffle maman.

Je suis prête à parler mais ma mère me tire un regard qui dit clairement «ne l'ouvre pas, si on doit venir aux insultes c'est moi qui les balances ! ». Donc je la ferme et regarde la scène comme si je n'étais pas concerné.

\- Eh bien…

\- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun point et si quelqu'un doit s'en plaindre, c'est Billy Black !

\- Mme Rumencek

\- Rumancek !

\- Mme Rumancek, il s'impatiente clairement. Je vais réunir le conseil pour décider ce qui va ce passé.

Je vous explique, la chose. Ceci est un lycée triballe, donc les choses ne se passent pas comme dans tous les lycées. Il parle du conseil de la tribu. Conseil où Sue Clearwater a pris la place de son mari. Et même si elle m'aime bien, je viens de prendre publiquement la défense du fils bâtard de son cher mari. Le conseil est au courant de ce que je suis et de qui je suis la fille mais là, je viens de le crié haut et fort, Sue ne plus joué la politique de l'autruche, si je la connais bien elle me mettra dans la même casserole qu'Embry. Elle a des amis parmi les membres du conseil qui a aussi une main sur les décisions qui ce passe dans le lycée. Comme les sorties scolaires ou les renvois. C'est là où il veut en venir. Ca fait mal au cul au directeur d'avoir inscrit des blanches dans son lycée de natif et maintenant il a un motif légitime pour se débarrasser de moi.

Putain de merde.

\- Vous voulez renvoyer ma fille, claque ma mère en se levant.

Oh oh elle fait le regard. Le super regard d'avocate qui fait peur. On ne fait pas chier les femmes de notre famille sans en payer les conséquences.

\- Mme…elle lève la main le faire taire.

\- Vous avez dit vous-même ma fille est une excellente élève de la même manière que ma cadette, avec elles vous aurez augmenté l'admission à l'université par deux…

L'homme tousse et je hausse les sourcils devant son insulte à peine voilée sur l'éducation de l'école de la Push.

\- Vous ne voulez pas de Maya ? Vous n'aurez pas Angie, je ne vous laisserais pas trouver un quelconque prétexte pour salir ma petite et victimiser ma grande. Oui, Maya à un mauvais caractère mais elle n'a jamais manqué de respect à ses enseignants. Je connais assez ma fille pour cela. Donc je vais retirer mes enfants de votre établissement et je vais les mettre à Forks. Je suis sûr que votre collègue là-bas serait plus que ravit de les accueillir. Satisfait ? Elle crache les yeux en feux.

Le directeur à la bouche bée et moi aussi. Waouh ! Maman, je savais qu'elle était bonne mais quand même. Elle est géniale. Ma mère est magnifique. Osez dire le contraire !

\- Très bien, rien de tout ça ne figurera dans son dossier.

* * *

Le voyage du retour est calme, essentiellement parce je suis seule et que maman est devant dans sa voiture. Mon sourire ne m'a pas quitté. Attendez que j'en parle à Peter ! Juste au moment où je me gare derrière elle ou plutôt à côté d'elle, sur le gazon mon téléphone sonne.

Le nom qui s'affiche me fait froncer les sourcils. Vasile. Mon autre cousin.

Vasile, il est… Il n'est pas aussi facile à vivre que Peter. Vasile est le prototype pur roumain loup-garou. Il ne faut pas le faire chier. Peu de patience avec beaucoup d'arrogance.

\- Comment je peux t'aider cher cousin ? Je demande.

\- La vie est toujours aussi belle pour toi cousine à ce que je vois, il répond avec son accent traînant.

\- T'adorerais être à ma place, hein ?

Il ricane et je souffle dans le téléphone.

\- Tu vas bien au moins ? Il dit sur un ton doux.

Pour toute son arrogance et ses défauts, il a aussi un cœur énorme pour sa famille et la meute, pour rien d'autres. Il n'y a rien de plus cher aux yeux de Vasile. Il y a le bruit d'un gémissement qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Connaissant mon cousin, il pourrait m'appeler alors qu'il est au pieu avec une fille sauf que le gémissement qui n'a rien à voir avec celui d'une nana. Et il n'est pas de l'autre bord.

\- T'as gueule toi, il ordonne de l'autre côté de la ligne et il y a le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de pied.

\- T'es en train de tabasser un mec ? Je réalise. Dis-moi qu'il est de la meute !

\- Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Il grogne.

\- Pourquoi tu es en train de tabasser un autre loup ? J'exige.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

\- Tu veux que je téléphone à Seb ? Je le menace sachant que notre Alpha ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement.

\- Putain ne t'avise même pas, il siffle avec une urgence dans la voix que je reconnais trop bien.

\- C'est le mec d'Ariane ? Je blanchis.

Il y a un silence inconfortable. C'est le mec d'Ariane. Si vous vous posez la question, il n'y a pas qu'ici qu'il y a des drames. Vous vous souvenez la nuit digne de Las Vegas que nous ne parlons pas ? Le sujet de cette nuit c'était Ariane. Malheureuse Ariane. Belle Ariane. Mes cousins étaient des trous du cul et je l'avoue avec beaucoup de regret et de honte, je ne suis pas blanche dans cette histoire. C'était juste une petite gaffe qui a eu des conséquences cruelles et malheureuses pour Ariane.

\- Vasile, laisse-la tranquille, je crache.

\- Maya…

\- Tu t'attends à quoi ? Lâche l'affaire, laisse-la vivre sa vie. Tu en as assez fait ! Je frappe le volant.

\- Je crois me rappeler que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette histoire, il tacle.

Ma gorge se serre sous la culpabilité.

\- Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, je dis avec une voix blanche.

\- Tu as commencé et tu as terminé les choses Maya. Même si tu ne voulais pas.

\- Vasile…

\- Tu as fermé ta gueule et tu as laissé faire. Je ne pense pas que ça veut dire ne pas faire exprès.

Ce n'est même pas un coup bas, c'est la stricte vérité. Ça fait mal comme une chienne.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as appelé et retournes à tes affaires !

\- On vient dans deux semaines, pour le week-end.

Je raccroche et souffle. Ma mère me regard en croissant les bras. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle m'observait.

\- Y'a un problème avec Ariane ? Sa voix est lourde de reproche.

\- Non, juste Vasile qui fait son numéro. Ils viennent dans deux semaines pour le week-end, je répète le message.

Je ne veux pas parler d'Ariane. Aller demander à Peter s'il a les couilles de le faire. Je dis juste qu'elle mérite sa propre histoire.

Alors le lycée de Forks, hein ? Maman a joliment fermé la gueule de ce fasciste.

Attendez, attendez ! Je viens de percuter, le lycée de Forks ?

Le lycée de Forks ? Pas moyen !


	54. Chapitre 54 Fierté

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Demande maman.

\- Que tu nous inscrives à des cours à domicile !

Elle se tourne vers moi et je lui prends la tasse de café des mains pour la vider d'un coup. Je tente un sourire innocent devant son air renfrogné.

\- Maya…

Et on sonne à la porte. Tant pis pour sa tirade. Et devinez qui c'est ? Aller deviner ! L'auteur commence à devenir répétitif avec ces phrases. Quoi qu'il en soit maman ouvre.

\- Billy ?

Il ne manquait plus que lui ! C'est ma journée. Je dis ça avec un air très blasé. Imaginez-la ! Putain, je suis vraiment maudite. D'abord le directeur, ensuite Vasile et son problème avec Ariane et maintenant ça. C'est quoi la suite ? C'est quoi la putain de suite ?

Sam fait rouler Billy dans la maison avec un regard déterminé. Il hoche la tête dans ma direction et ma mère ferme la porte avec impatience.

\- Bonjours Maya, Vivi. Le directeur a dit que vous alliez faire le reste de l'année à Forks… il commence.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit que c'était de son plein gré ? Tacle ma mère sarcastique, les bras croisés sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez il a surement voulu ….Sam tente de défendre le directeur.

\- Tu seras gentil mon garçon et laisses parler les grands, ma mère met un doigt devant elle pour le faire taire.

Oh oh ! Sam a la bouche qui tombe au sol et Billy cache un sourire avec une lueur dans les yeux qui pourrait être interprété pour de l'admiration. Ouai maman est remonté et a peu de tolérance pour la merde d'arriéré. J'adore ma mère.

\- Tu sais que les Cullen sont là-bas ? Interroge Billy calé dans son fauteuil.

Maman fronce les sourcils en faisant un geste dans ma direction.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire, les vampires vont au lycée de Forks !

Elle se mord la lèvre en pestant comprenant le problème. Moi pas eux. Je risque d'allumer une guerre si je suis à moins de 500 mètres d'eux. C'est mon putain d'instinct, ok ? Il me crie d'aller les mettre en pièces détaché.

\- Maya, tu ne pourras jamais suivre tes cours par correspondance. Tu es trop … trop toi, elle lève les mains en l'air.

\- Je pourrais aller parler au directeur, offre Billy.

Je me fige sur place. Pas besoin de coup d'œil à ma mère pour savoir que cette idée ne l'enchante pas. Ravaler notre fierté est une tare génétique dans notre famille. Le top 3 des pires choses que l'on peut nous faire. Une véritable torture pour l'amour propre. Et ne dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire ! C'est typiquement humain.

Maman à raison, je ne pourrais jamais suivre mes cours par correspondance. Angie sans problème mais pas moi. Trop distraite. Trop moi. Merde. Merde.

Je compte jusqu'à trois dans ma tête en fermant les yeux pour ravaler ma putain de fierté. Jamais je n'irais dans le même lycée que des vampires. Puis les ouvres pour parler et je vois le regard béat de Sam. Lui et moi on ne s'est jamais entendu, civile mais pas plus. Depuis que Peter sort avec Léah…il est encore plus con qu'avant. Et là, il jubile devant ma misère.

Maman arque un sourcil avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je ne suis plus une petite fille naïve de 18 ans qui ravale sa fierté Billy, mes filles iront à Forks, claque maman.

Vla dans les dents ! Et dans les miennes ! Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ce qui est arrivé entre eux, en fait je n'en ai rien à foutre pour être honnête mais là c'est du réglage de compte.

\- On en est encore là Vivi ? Demande Billy en rougissant autant que sa peau le permet.

\- Oh génial ! Maintenant ça ! Je gémis les mains en l'air.

\- Maya, ta fierté te perdra, dit intelligemment Sam. Tu devrais retourner au lycée de la Push, je dis ça pour ton bien.

\- D'accord, j'accepte en souriant.

\- C'est vrai ? Halète Billy.

\- Quand il viendra me demander pardon, je termine.

\- Maya ! Grogne Sam.

\- Non, elle a raison, me défend maman. Ce qu'elle a fait été digne de son père, elle a défendu un de ses camarades. Je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci maman, j'ai le cœur gonflé d'amour.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Sort Sam.

\- Mon chef de meute vient dans de 2 semaines avec mon cousin, je lui fais savoir.

\- Parce que tu en a un autre ? Il est aussi taré que toi ? Et ça veut dire quoi ton chef de meute vient ?

\- Non, c'est juste un connard arrogant et Peter ne t'as pas prévenu ? Je plisse les yeux.

\- Il était trop occupé a visité les amygdales de Léah.

Il a ton aigre que je n'aime pas du tout. Il est jaloux ou quoi ? Et je vais lui faire ravaler ses grands airs moi tout de suite. Non mais oh ! Léah elle fait ce qu'elle veut ! Lui il a aucun problème pour lui balancé son bonheur à sa face sans se préoccupé de lui faire du mal et maintenant qu'elle est heureuse il se permet de faire des remarque dans le genre ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que de te regarder faire la même chose avec Emily. Tu attends quoi ? Que Léah se morfonds pour le reste de sa vie, ici, dans ce trou minable à te regarder faire une équipe de foot à sa cousine en se disant que ça devrait être-elle ? Mon neveu est un bon garçon, me devance maman.

Je la regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux et les gars avec un peu de crainte. Maintenant tout le monde sais pourquoi on la craint au tribunal.

\- Maman, tu mitrailles aujourd'hui !

\- Et imagine un peu si j'avais un flingue ! Elle réplique.

\- Tu es de la bombe ! Je continue.

\- Regarde nous, à discuter des armes !

\- On se croirait dans Homeland si c'était une comédie familiale, je termine.

Billy se tient l'arête du nez alors que ses épaules son secoué d'un rire silencieux. Les sourcils de Sam sont très hauts sur son front et il a l'air passablement gêné.

J'abandonne, Sam lève les mains au ciel en ronchonnant

* * *

\- Merde Maya, c'est quoi cette histoire de lycée de Forks ? Hurle Paul en rentrant dans la maison.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite !

\- Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! Ça veut dire quoi aller au lycée de Forks ? Il tremble de rage.

\- Ça veut dire que cette réserve de raciste de merde de veut pas de gens comme moi !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai…

\- Tu as montré ta bite et tu as eu une blinde d'heures de colle mais tu n'as pas été viré moi j'étale la merde alors que je n'ai aucun passé et il veut réunir le conseil !

\- Putain, il grogne et tente de donner un coup de poing dans le meuble de cuisine que je retiens de justesse.

\- Ouai, c'est la merde.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Il siffle les poings tremblants.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Il pose son sac à dos violemment au sol en jurant.

\- Tu étais obligé de le faire ? Il crache. T'étais obligé de te mêler des histoires d'Embry ?

\- Soit pas un trou du cul, Embry est ton ami et le mien alors oui je l'ai fait ! Et je ne regrette rien !

\- Je n'ai pas enfoncé ma langue dans la gorge de mon pote !

\- T'es vraiment un trou du cul ! Je crache. Toi tu étais entrains d'enfoncer ta bite dans Rachel !

Paul ouvre la bouche et la ferme avec un regard frustré. Il a un grognement bas et dangereux qui sort de sa poitrine avant de m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de doux ou fait de luxure, c'est plus possessif. C'est comme un marquage de territoire et je ne suis pas un lopin de terre.

\- Je te hais Paul Lahote, je dis en lui mordant très fort sa lèvre.

\- Dis-le avec un peu plus de conviction, il rétorque avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Je te hais Paul Lahote, dis une voix pleine de venin et très convaincante.

On se tourne en même temps pour voir Léah devant la porte, adossé au mur. Elle lève un sourcil et me fait signe de la tête. Elle veut me parler. Je regarde Paul qui grogne en m'embrassant le cou. Je hoche la tête.

\- Je vais me crever les yeux, elle dit en allant dans la cuisine.

\- Vas-y ça nous fera des vacances, on aura plus à supporter ta sale tronche ! Largue Paul en s'essuyant le sang de sa lèvre.

\- Eh ben dis donc c'est l'amour fou entre vous d'eux ! Je suis jalouse !

Paul lèvre les yeux au ciel et m'embrasse tendrement cette fois-ci. Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas en colère pour ce que j'ai fait mais qu'il a plus peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Moi aussi je serais terrifié s'il devait aller au lycée avec des suceurs de sang.

\- Je vais voir Sam, il chuchote en m'embrassant la tempe.

\- Angie ?

\- Avec Jack.

Je hoche la tête et rejoins Léah dans la cuisine qui a une tête vraiment inquiète. En fait elle est très pale. Mon cœur accélère d'un coup.

\- Peter va bien ?

\- Il pète le feu, elle s'assied sur la table.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Elle se mord les lèvres et je souffle en me rendant compte qu'on va avoir LA conversation. Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle. Je me verse du café encore chaud et lui passe une tasse. Aucune discussion ne devrait commencer sans café surtout pas ce genre-là.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, elle déclare.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ton genre, je lève ma tasse vers elle.

\- C'est qui Ariane ? Elle demande.

Je m'étouffe avec ma gorgée. Où est-ce qu'elle a entendu ce nom ?

\- C'est son ex ? Elle a une voix blanche.

\- C'est personne, t'inquiète pas, je réponds.

\- C'est son ex alors, son ton à des bords tranchants.

\- Non.

\- Donc ce n'est pas son ex, c'est personne mais elle est suffisamment importante pour que Peter explose de rage contre son frère. Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Elle raille.

Peter a parlé à Vasile ? Et ils se sont embrouillés ? Ça ne promet rien de bon.

\- Ce n'est pas son ex, je fracas la tasse au sol. Ariane n'est pas son ex.

Léah sursaute devant mon geste. J'inspire à fond pour me calmer, mes mains tremblent.

\- C'est celle de Vasile, je réponds.

\- Ça c'est mal terminé ?

Je serre les poings sans répondre, dire que ça c'est mal terminer est un euphémisme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Qu'est-ce que nous lui avons tous fait plutôt. Je n'avais pas pensé à Ariane depuis que je suis arrivé à la Push. Elle avait complètement déserté mes pensées. Pas une mauvaise chose. Combien de nuit blanche j'ai passée à rejouée ce qui est arrivé ? C'était il y a presque trois ans.

J'ai creusé sa tombe, Vasile lui a mis une balle dans la tête et Peter la pousser dans le cercueil. Au sens figurer bien sûr. Voilà ce qu'on lui a fait.

\- Si Peter veut tant parler il le fera, je réponds. Autre chose ?

Elle ouvre la bouche mais est coupée par la sonnette. On fronce les sourcils et on va ouvrir la porte.

\- Shérif Swan, j'accueille avec beaucoup de surprise.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes toutes seules ? Il nous demande.

\- Oui, il y a un problème Charlie ? Demande Léah.

\- Non, enfin oui… il y a une fille qui a disparu à Port Angeles, il explique.

\- Putain, vous l'avez retrouvée ?

\- Oui, il grimace.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? La grimace sur son visage me dit que de ne pas espérer.

\- Non, elle a été attaquée par les loups. Je suis venue prévenir la population de ne pas aller se promener seule et sans prévenir dans la forêt.

Léah me donne un regard aigu. Vampire.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce sont des loups ? Il y a plein de randonneur qui disparaisse...

\- Maya, les gardes-chasses sont formels. C'est un loup enragé et très gros qui a fait le coup. Je sais que vous passez beaucoup de temps dans la forêt, les jeunes alors…

Un loup enragé ? très gros ? Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle a disparue ? Se renseigne Léah.

\- Il y a deux jours, bon, vous faites passer le mot, ok ?

Je ferme la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Est-ce que c'est…

\- Non, je la coupe. Il n'y a pas d'autre loup-garou dans le coin. On aurait entendu son appel ou senti, les vampires auraient fait passés le mot. Alors un vargulf, pas possible.

\- La pleine lune était il y a deux jours !

\- Léah, vous l'auriez senti ! Même un vargulf a une odeur, tout a une odeur et si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul cadavre !

C'est vraiment la journée ! Je hais la Push !


	55. Chapitre 55 Forks

Seb vient dans une semaine. Seb vient dans une semaine ! Je me dis pour me rassurer. Mais merde non ! Juste non !

Une nouvelle école, ok ! Mais pas ça ! Pas ça !

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté que Billy parle avec le directeur !

La ferme ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rappelle que ma putain de fierté sera ma perte. Je vous hais monde cruel.

Je hais la Push, je hais les petites villes !

Je hais Forks et je hais tous ces pecnots attardé ! Je les hais tous de toutes mes forces !

\- Maya, arrête je suis pratiquement entrain de voir la fumée sortir de tes oreilles, grimace Angie.

\- Je les hais tous, je grince.

J'entends quelqu'un s'esclaffer et vois que c'est le gros balaise du nid de vampires adossé contre une Ford. Enculé ! Je rétrécis les yeux et me place devant ma sœur dans un geste purement défensif. Barbie siffle pour faire bonne mesure et je grogne bas. Celui avec un bâton dans le cul se tend immédiatement et froisse son nez.

\- Viens Angie, il y a de mauvaise odeur ici, je la tire consciente qu'ils peuvent très bien m'entendre.

Angie regarde vers les sangsues et se colle immédiatement à moi. Blondie fronce les sourcils comme si elle était offusquée du geste, je mets mon bras dans celui de ma petite sœur qui maintenant que je le remarque est plus grande que moi. Je la regarde de ses bottes plates à son chignon. Elle me dépasse de 5 bons centimètres.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux effrayés et je la tire vers l'entrer. Maudit mon 1m 63 ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée. Des élèves tentent de nous faire des sourires que j'ignore royalement. Je veux prendre mon emploi du temps et puis basta. Pourquoi maman à insister pour qu'on reprend les cours aussi rapidement.

Il y a un ricanement, je serre les dents en me rendant compte que c'est encore Donkey Kong.

\- Et si tu allais briller ailleurs princesse pétillante ? Je chuchote.

Cette fois-ci il rit haut et fort. Est-ce qu'il y absolument aucune insulte qui l'atteint ? Il y a un sifflement, Barbie. Je sens que je vais allumer une guerre moi. J'ouvre la porte et l'odeur agresse mon nez. Une putain de chance qu'ils sont une année au-dessus de moi parce que je suis certaine qu'on m'aurait foutu dans la même classe.

Le télépathe est juste en face de moi avec Bella. Il me regarde de haut, je veux dire comme s'il était supérieur à moi. Non, juste non. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai jamais mais alors jamais laissé un vampire me donnait ce regard. Aucun vampire n'a vécu suffisamment longtemps pour se permettre de le faire.

\- Pousses-toi ! Je crache.

Il arque un sourcil et fait une drôle de grimace. Bella tente un sourire vers Angie qui est reçu par un visage extrêmement vide. Mon nez et mes poumons me brûlent, c'est insupportable. Vous avez déjà senti quelqu'un qui a vidé le flacon de parfum sur lui ? C'est pareil à des niveaux très différents. Mon odora est en miettes.

Mon instinct me hurle de lui arracher la gorge. C'est si fort que mes mains en tremble. Angie met sa main dans la mienne dans un geste calmant.

\- Nous devons parler, il dit calmement.

\- Va te faire foutre et dégage ! Je rétorque.

Il rétrécit les yeux et fait un pas en arrière tandis que j'en fais de même pour laisser passer une fille brune qui envoie un regard sale à Bella, j'en profite pour passer en tirant Angie avec moi. Une main glacée se pose sur mon bras. Je me fige sur place.

Erreur. Très grosse erreur.

Rien à foutre de ceux qui sont susceptibles de regarder. On ne peut pas aller indéfiniment contre son instinct. Je lâche Angie et attrape le vampire à la gorge pour le poussé contre le mur. J'entends distinctement Bella glapir.

\- Tu veux allumer une guerre ? Aucun problème ! Je crache.

La chose garde ses deux mains en l'air, signe de paix.

\- Maya, gémit Angie.

\- Rien de tout cela n'est mon attention, il dit calmement. Il y a certaines choses que vous devriez savoir.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon sang bouillonne. Je goûte la peur de Bella sur mon palais et les pupilles du suceur de sang sont noirs comme son âme. Une autre odeur me frappe. Aie, mon nez !

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, sangsue, je crache. Ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

\- Nous ne voulons pas de mal, dit une voix cristalline.

Je lâche celui aux cheveux de bronze et me mets devant ma sœur tout en gardant un œil au nid qui s'est rassemblé. Il commence à avoir des gens qui nous donnent des regards curieux. Les vampires veulent quelques choses. Quoi qu'ils veuillent, ils l'auront seulement sur mon cadavre.

\- Nous avons besoin de ton expertise et de celle de ton cousin, dit la naine.

\- Il y a des choses que vous ignorez, oh grandes et merveilleuses créatures pour venir demander de l'aide à une créature inférieure comme moi ? Je ricane.

Le lutin ouvre la bouche et elle fait la connaissance de mon doigt. Celui du milieu pour être plus précise.

* * *

Y a cette fille qui parle. Encore et encore. Et elle parle encore. Son nom est Jessica. Elle est agaçante avec sa voix de dessin animé. Elle m'explose le cerveau.

Elle parle. Encore. De Mike Newton, qui je l'avoue avec honte savoir qui c'est puisqu'il est en train de me mater de l'autre côté du réfectoire. Oh merde, il vient à cette table. Je ne veux pas bouger, on est à la table la plus éloignée de la salle à l'opposé de celle des Cullen. Ouf, il s'installe avec une fille qui m'est vaguement familière et un asiat.

Je dois vous dire une chose importante. Le lycée de Forks est différent de la Push. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais le dire mais c'est un soulagement. Oui, il y a l'effet être nouvelle mais qu'elle paix. Les profs ne me regardent pas de travers parce que ma peau est trop claire ou ne se demandent pas ce que je fous là.

Ça fait mal et pitié à quel point la tradition est pratiquement mêlée au racisme. A quel point les préjugées peuvent faire des ravages. Ouai, Forks à ces propres problèmes mais c'est minimes par rapport au lycée triballe. Et je me rends compte pourquoi les anciens on tant pousser les jeunes à aller à l'université, le contraste entre la réserve et la ville est saisissant. Comme si la Push s'empêcher d'évoluer, que si elle le faisait elle deviendrait blanche, qu'elle cesserait d'être indienne.

\- Et tu m'écoutes ? Demande Jessica.

\- Non, je dis de but en blanc.

Quelqu'un tente caché son reniflement, c'est très faible et éloigner. Je me mords la lèvre. La fille fait une drôle de tête et je lui souris gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du gros balaise derrière nous ? Je chuchote sur un ton conspirateur.

Elle relève la tête et Angie fronce les yeux.

\- Ne regarde pas, je crache vers Jessica.

\- Emmett ?

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'écoutais pas, je mens, il n'arrête pas de te mater.

\- Quoi ? Elle sursaute.

Angie ouvre de grands yeux et une autre fille s'assoie avec nous. Les yeux de Jessica passent de moi à la table d'Emmett frénétiquement. Je peux sentir toute la table du nid tendu. Je suis certaine que si je me retourne ils seront figés comme des statues.

\- Lauren, Maya est en train de me dire qu'Emmett Cullen n'arrête pas de me regarder, elle chuchote vers la nouvelle venue.

La soi-disant Lauren regarde distraitement vers les cadavres et je peux voir dans la vitre qu'en effet maintenant ils nous regardent.

\- Il te matte, répond Lauren en se méprenant.

Dans la vitre je vois le grand ours mort se frappé le front contre la table qui tremble et Barbie se tasser dans la chaise en sifflant. Bâton dans le cul à le visage tellement pincé que j'ai l'impression que son visage a été sucé de l'intérieur.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Demande Jessica.

\- Maya, gémit Angie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds en ignorant ma sœur. Tu ne fais rien pour l'instant, tu laisses faire, Ok ?

\- Il ne sort pas avec Rosalie ? Demande Lauren.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est un couple libre ? Je fais valoir.

Il y a une tonne de sifflement qui me fait sourire. Je joue des sourcils en me levant et le couple m'envoient un regard d'hyène. Je fais un cœur avec mes doigts et le lutin éclate de rire devant la tête des victimes. Angie me tire vers la sortie du réfectoire en soufflant.

Je suis une salope, si j'ai bien appris du peu que j'ai vu, Jessica ne va pas laisser passer ça. Et faire chier les cadavres. Je souris stupidement toute la journée.

\- Tu étais obligé de faire ça ? Ronchonne Angie en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Eh bien… je m'arrête quand une odeur particulière me titille les narines.

Je tourne la tête vers le côté du bâtiment.

\- Angie, enfermes-toi dans la voiture, j'ordonne.

Elle ouvre la bouche mais fait ce que je dis devant mon regard. Je retrousse les manches de ma tunique et avance prudemment. Il y a un seul cœur qui bat, tout le monde est déjà parti même les vampires, si la brise ne m'avait pas apporté l'odeur je n'aurais rien senti. Le prof de littérature m'a gardé après la classe pour me faire une liste de lecture, le programme étant très différent de celui que j'avais avant.

Un autre coup de vent qui m'apporte une autre bouffée de cette odeur. Un mâle, maintenant j'en suis sûr. Depuis quand il est là ?

Il y a un geste sur mon côté et avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit je suis plaqué au mur la gorge broyer par une poigne de fer, les pieds à 10ctm du sol. Je mets une main sur son poignet pour tenter de briser sa brise alors que je le pousse de l'autre. Il m'attrape la main qui est sur sa poitrine pour la plaquer contre le mur et il ploque mon coup de pied dans les couilles avec ses genoux. Joli mouvement je dirais si l'air ne commençait pas à me manquer.

\- Depuis quand les nôtres chasse les petites filles ? Il crache dans mon oreille.


	56. Chapitre 56 Adam

Je récapitule : je suis en train de me faire étrangler par un loup-garou très fort et très en colère à environ 10 ctm du sol.

Je voudrais bien vous dire pourquoi mais j'ai jamais vu ce type de ma vie. J'ai la vue qui commence à s'obscurcir, mes poumons réclament désespérément de l'air. Le sang dans mes veines brûle. Je bats des pieds dans un geste désespéré. Dieu, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !

\- Réponds ! Il rugit, pourquoi tu as tué la gamine ?

La gamine ? Quelle gamine ?

\- Tu as voulu tester des proies plus intelligentes, c'est ça ?

Il resserre ses doigts sur mon poignet et la douleur est fulgurante dans mon bras. Le bruit d'os cassé est écœurant même à mes oreilles bouchées par mon sang.

Un son proche du sanglot sort de ma bouche et il claque mon crâne contre le mur. Suffisamment fort pour envoyer un flashe de douleur derrière mes yeux. Le liquide épais et collant coule contre mon cou. Ma main qui tient son poignet épais faiblit, je sens mes dernières réserves de force se vider.

Il y a beaucoup de façons dont j'imaginais ma mort mais mourir étranglé par un autre loup-garou n'en fait pas partie. Un loup-garou dont j'ignore encore le visage. Mes doigts se relâchent enfin et mon bras intact frappe le mur.

Je pense à Angie dans la voiture, j'ai à peine l'énergie pour espérer qu'il ne lui fasse rien. Il me lâche, je vois juste une masse de cheveux blonds avant de m'écraser au sol comme une grosse merde.

* * *

La lumière filtre à travers mes paupières, quelqu'un touche mon cou pas si doucement et je siffle de douleur. Ça tire de mes vertèbres à ma clavicule, putain il me la briser. Cette merde guérit mal et il va falloir la recaser à nouveau. J'avais déjà vécu ça avec Jacob quand il s'est...

\- Angie ! J'ouvre les yeux et mes rétines m'insultent de tous les noms.

Un ensemble de billes très bleues me regarde avec une curiosité et une colère non dissimulée.

\- Où est ma sœur ? Je croasse.

\- Je ne fais pas de mal aux petites filles contrairement à certaine personne ici, il me rassure.

Le soulagement tombe dans ma poitrine et la rage grandit dans mes tripes. C'est qui ce type ? Puis je me rends compte que je ne suis pas sur le sol du lycée, en fait je ne suis même plus dehors. Je suis dans une caravane, je le sais parce que Vasile vit dans une après l'histoire avec Ariane.

Je tente de me relever et mes poignets me brûlent. Je capte immédiatement en regardant la bande qui me retient à la barre au-dessus de ma tête. Des menottes en argent imprégner par la magie des sorcières. Il est tout rouillé, tout vieux mais ils font leurs boulots. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant.

\- Enfoiré, je siffle en tournant mon attention vers le connard qui m'a attaché.

Il est accroupi devant moi mais je peux facilement dire qu'il est plus grand que Paul et plus large. Ce type est un géant très blond et très barbu avec un look bucheron. Il doit être du même âge que Vasile dans les 24-25 ans. C'est le genre de type sur lequel on se retourne, il a une présence très franche et très dangereuse. A d'autre moments je dirais qu'il est très beau, bien plus que Paul ou Vasile, le beau gosse de notre famille.

Il ne cille pas à mon insulte, il cligne juste des yeux et pose sa main sur mon tibia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Il gronde bas.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, je me défends. C'est un loup, juste un loup, il y en a quelques-uns dans le coin rien de plus.

\- Tu crois que je vais gober ça ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux connard mais détache-moi, je siffle alors que l'argent brûle ma peau.

\- Certainement pas…

\- T'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui vas t'arriver si tu ne le fais pas, je le préviens.

Sa main vole avec une rapidité que je n'ai jamais vue pour un loup-garou aussi massif que lui. Ses doigts tirent sur mes cheveux m'obligeant à relever la tête et la peau qui n'a pas eu le temps de guérir s'ouvre à nouveau. Il me domine totalement sans ce levé. J'en ai marre d'être petite.

\- Tes petits amis vampires vont me tomber dessus ? Il demande doucement.

Sans réfléchir je lui crache dessus. Je dis bien sans réfléchir. Et c'est une très mauvaise idée parce que je me retrouve à nouveau avec sa gigantesque main autour de mon cou. Et il serre fort, je gémis et bats des pieds si violemment que ma tunique remonte haut sur mes cuisses.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que l'étouffement fait partie du top des pires morts. J'ai beau faire ma maligne, j'ai envie de pleurer et de demander après mon père, il n'y a juste que mon orgueil qui m'en empêche. Ma disparition n'a pas dû passer inaperçu. Paul va me retrouver. J'espère juste que je serais en vie.

\- Comment tu as fait pour supprimer ton odeur ?

Sa voix est douce, toute douce et c'est encore plus terrifiant. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'aura aucun regret pour me tuer. Il n'aura aucun cauchemars, aucun remords s'il décidait de serrai plus fort et de me briser la nuque ou de me laisser crever en me broyant ma seule voie respiratoire.

Et puis il relâche. Je tousse et crache, un filet de salive tombe sur mes cuisses. Je me rends compte avec une putain de haine que mes joues sont mouillés. Magnifique, je pleure.

\- Je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant sans autre forme de procès, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait et comment tu fais disparaître ton odeur, il m'informe avec un ton qui me glace aux veines.

\- Je fais partie de la meute à Seb en Pennsylvanie…. il serra garant pour moi, je hoquette. J'étais avec mon cousin en train de faire les jardins dans la réserve la nuit où la fille a disparu, je sanglote. Il s'est pris du plomb dans le cul, une femme qui est au courant de ce que nous sommes le lui a enlevé.

Il s'éloigne de moi en ayant vraiment l'air surpris. Ma poitrine monte et descend, je rends compte que ma tunique est déchirée. La dentelle de mon soutient-gorge ne cache pas grand-chose, je n'ai jamais été pudique, je n'ai jamais eu honte de mon corps, vivre de la manière que les gens comme moi ne nous le permet pas mais pour la première fois de ma vie je voudrais couvrir mon corps.

Il semble le remarquer aussi, son regard s'attarde une demi-seconde en trop sur ma poitrine et il grogne en fronçant les sourcils. Le type se mord les lèvres sous son épaisse barbe et enlève sa chemise.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je pleure plus fort en comprenant et je gigote dans tous les sens en ignorant la douleur que les menottes envoient.

\- Arrête, bordel ! Il demande doucement d'une manière différente qu'avant avec ses deux mains ouvertes devant moi. J'enlève juste ma chemise pour te couvrir, je ne te ferais rien de ce genre !

Je renifle ma morve en me calmant juste un peu, pas vraiment rassuré mais il pose le tissu sur moi sans un geste de travers.

\- Tu es de la meute à Seb ? Il demande, et tu n'étais pas seule à la pleine lune ?

Je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas sangloter.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a mordu qui que ce soit ?

Encore une fois je secoue la tête. Putain, Maya, où est ton courage ? Il avance sa main et je tente de pousser ma tête dans le mur pour éviter qu'il ne me touche. Son pouce essuie mon menton et suce le sang qui était dessus.

\- Et les vampires ? L'odeur étrange dans la forêt ?

Je respire profondément plusieurs fois, ce qui me fait prendre conscience qu'il y a aussi du sang qui coule sur mes bras, la peau à surement du s'arracher autour de mes poignets.

\- C'est des sortes de loups métamorphes indiens et …et les vampires sont végétariens, ils …ils ont fait un pacte avec leurs ancêtres, je révèle en me maudissant mais se type me terrifie. Tu seras peut-être encore en vie pour qu'ils t'expliquent une fois qu'ils te seront tombés dessus.

\- Des loups et des vampires végétariens ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ses sourcils sont hauts sur son front.

\- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, je ricane. Seb va te tuer quand il va apprendre ce que tu m'as fait et mon copain ? Tu vas souffrir, je lui assure.

\- Un loup-garou a tué la fille à Port Angeles et il n'a pas d'odeur, il me révèle.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Je suis garde-chasse, j'ai passé la pleine lune en dehors de l'état. J'ai pris mes fonctions il y a deux jours. J'ai vu ce qui reste du cadavre et j'ai vu l'endroit. Ce n'était pas un loup, et il n'y avait pas d'odeur. Ce qui a fait ça était intelligent, trop pour être un vargulf.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'appel, il n'y a pas d'autre loup-garou que moi et mon cousin, je crache, ne te donne pas d'excuse pour être un psychopathe !

Le regard qu'il me donne me fait tremblait sur place.

\- Je m'appelle Adam, je viens du Montana….

\- Et tu t'attends à ce que je te tombe dans les bras comme dans un livre rose ? Je crache.

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément puis les rouvres en tournant la tête sur le côté. J'ai aussi entendu. Je souris un peu démoniaque. Adam se relève de toute sa hauteur et roule des épaules. Je ne me suis pas trompé, ce type est encore plus grand et balaise que Paul ou Jacob, il plante ses pieds au sol et attend patiemment en regardant la porte. Il a une prestance et une assurance que beaucoup d'Alpha envierait. Même Seb et surtout Sam. Il est resté d'un calme froid et calculateur, une qualité rare et nécessaire pour mener une meute.

Stupidement je me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas envoyé une vague de paix. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi c'est comme des phéromones calment que les femelles de mon espèce utilisent pour adoucir les mâles dans certaines situations. Ah, c'est bon je me souviens, il me terrifie à mort !

\- Ahhh, hurle Paul en défonçant la porte et en se jetant sur Adam.

Pas très discret comme entrer mais efficace. J'ai assisté à beaucoup de combats, entre loup-garou le plus souvent mais je dois avouer que ce que j'ai sous les yeux est d'une tout autre espèce. Si Adam tient à son intérieur, il peut faire une croix dessus.

Paul est littéralement sur le dos du blond avec son avant-bras à la gorge, Adam le pousse contre la table/bar qui cède à leurs poids (pauvre chose) et mon copain est au sol. Mon kidnappeur balance un coup de tête en plein dans le nez de Paul. Adam utilise ce moment pour se retourner et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Paul envoie une pêche sur son menton ce qui le fait volé sur la table basse.

Ma vue est obstruée par Jacob qui s'accroupit devant moi. Je n'ai jamais été autant soulager de le voir.

\- Jacob ! Je sanglote de soulagement.

\- Ça va aller, il met ses mains sur les côtés de ma tête et m'embrasse le front.

\- Il faut trouver les clés de ses choses, je fais un geste vers le haut.

\- Je vais les brisés…

\- Non !

\- Putain de merde ! Il gronde en mettant sa main dans la bouche, c'est quoi cette saloperie ?

\- Les clés pitié ! Les clés, je renifle.

Jacob se retourne et je suis son regard Adam est retenue par Sam et Embry qui ont des regards sales. Adam les regarde avec défi sans montrer de la peur. Paul, lui est retenu par Jared et Peter qui respire profondément. Il a les mains qui tremblent, serré en poings le long de ses côtes pour ne pas faire de bêtise. Il tourne la tête vers moi et se jette sur le sol pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleure dans son cou alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux.

\- Les clés connard, grogne dangereusement mon frère.

\- Dans ma poche arrière, répond Adam très calmement.

\- Ne bouge pas ou je te brise le bras, menace Embry.

\- Alors elle ne mentait pas, hein ? Continue le blond. Vous êtes une sorte de loup…

\- On va s'occuper de toi plus tard, lui promet Jacob en me libérant.

\- Tu viens de quelle meute, connard ? Crache Peter, je suis curieux de connaître ton alpha, voir s'il tolère ce genre de truc.

Les yeux de Paul deviennent noirs en voyant la chemise d'Adam sur moi.

\- Est-ce qu'il...

Il y a un grognement bas et indigné qui vient d'Adam.

\- Je ne ferais rien à ta place, crache Sam.

Je secoue la tête et il soupire de soulagement en me prenant dans les bras. Je siffle de douleur quand ma clavicule mal guérie tire sous la pression.

\- T'es un homme mort, claque Jacob avec que Paul ne dise quoique ce soit.

\- Je n'en ferais rien si j'étais vous, dis une voix.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas Cullen, tonne Sam.

\- Au contraire, il a kidnappé Mlle Miles parce qu'il croyait qu'elle était à l'origine du meurtre de la fille. Une fille morte sur notre territoire.

\- Il n'y a pas de meurtre, c'est des loups, crache Peter.

\- Je peux vous assurer que non, répond Cullen Senior.

\- Pourquoi on devrait vous croire ? Claque Paul.

\- Le cadavre n'a pas d'odeur.

Je ferme les yeux en entendant la phrase du vampire, il vient de confirmer tout ce qu'a dit Adam.

\- Putain de merde, rugit Jacob.

Mon cher frère à raison. Putain de merde.


	57. Chapitre 57 Ah la famille

C'est une mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise mais je ne veux pas que le vampire me touche ni rester dans la caravane d'Adam. Alors le seul moyen est que Peter me brise les os pour qu'ils guérissent correctement à la maison. Celle de Sam est hors de question.

Le truc avec les mauvaises idées c'est qu'elles peuvent être mauvaises pour différentes raisons et généralement pas pour celle à laquelle on pense. Paul m'aide à descendre du pickup d'Adam pendant que Jacob se gare avec ma coccinelle d'où Angie en sort.

\- Tu n'étais pas à la maison ?

\- Non, maman aurait tout de suite su que quelque chose tourner pas rond, elle renifle contre moi.

C'est plutôt intelligent, mais elle va capter dès qu'elle va voir Adam. Sam ne veut pas le laisser hors de sa vue et Peter veut l'interroger. Normalement ça se serait fait dans sa caravane mais je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire donc il va devoir faire face à ma mère. Niak, niak. Vous ne me voyez pas mais mon sourire est démoniaque.

\- Cousine, tu me fais peur quand tu souris comme ça, grince Peter.

Angie regarde Adam et souris d'un air entendu. Le type fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Paul garde une main autour de ma taille et pousse Adam de l'autre pour qu'il avance. Ma sœur n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Mmmh, laissez-moi rectifier, on n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Maudit sois mon orgueil, on aurait dû aller chez Sam.

Alerte rouge. Les événements qui vont suivre sont complètement hors de contrôle et absolument pas et j'insiste sur ce mot, n'est absolument pas de ma faute.

\- Surprise, on hurle dans la maison.

Des serpentins, paillettes et autres joyeusetés explosent devant notre figure. Je sens le regard oblique de Peter vers moi. Zut, la fête surprise pour mon anniversaire en retard. Je me sens mal d'un coup et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma clavicule.

Je balaie le groupe de personnes du regard et je reviens en fronçant les sourcils sur un duo.

\- Seb ! Je m'écris.

\- Maya !

\- Vasile !

\- C'est lui Seb ? Demande Paul en le pointant d'un air ahuri.

Mon chef de meute est un grand homme à la peau très noire avec des dreadlocks et des bijoux de cheveux qui lui tombe à la taille. Habillé d'un buggy et d'un t-shirt multi couleur, affublé d'une tonne de foulard aux couleurs criardes…c'est soft par rapport à mes souvenirs.

Oui, oui, je confirme. Seb à l'air d'un vaudou des temps moderne. Difficile de croire que la personne que je vous décris est un chef de meute très respecté dans notre monde et très craint ? Eh bien c'est le cas.

\- Comment il a passé les douanes ? Marmonne Sam.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, même Adam qui arque un sourcil et Sam ouvre de grands yeux en se faisant petit.

Vasile hausse un sourcil à Adam et avance prudemment pour donner une accolade rude à son frère avant de m'embrasser. Mon grand cousin ressemble sensiblement à son frère sauf qu'il a les yeux de couleur plus vive et des cheveux plus sombres avec un cadre bien plus grand et mieux construit. Là où Peter dégage une attitude cool et détendue, Vasile est fait d'émotion brute et de violence. Il a un tempérament court et n'a aucun problème à se salir les mains.

\- Vous ne deviez pas venir dans quelques jours ? Je demande.

\- Aujourd'hui ou dans deux jours qu'est-ce que ça change ? Réplique Vasile. Tu n'es pas contente de nous voir ? Des choses à cacher ? Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je serre le poing, il faut vraiment qu'il fasse chier et je siffle de douleur au geste. Mon cher cousin fait un signe de tête et semble remarquer ma dégaine. Vêtement déchiré et tout.

\- Pourquoi tu sens l'argent et le sang ? Demande Seb.

\- Faudrait demander à Montana, je crache.

Adam reste de marbre pendant que tout le monde le jauge, le type est fait de béton.

\- C'est toi qui as fait ça à ma petite fille ? Grince maman.

Montana hoche lentement la tête tandis que Vasile gronde sourdement, Seb met une main apaisante sur son bras. Maman siffle comme un serpent et prend le premier truc qui lui passe sous la main. Un très joli gâteau que je soupçonne fortement être pour moi grâce au loup rouge dessus et le balance droit devant elle.

Maman peut ne pas cuisiner pour sauver sa vie mais elle sait visser. Sauf que je l'ai déjà dit, Adam est très rapide pour un loup de son gabarit et fait juste un pas de côté, ce qui fait que le gâteau atterrit en plein dans la tronche de la personne qui est derrière lui.

Sam.

\- Pauvre gâteau, il est en train de se faire torturer, je commente avant que l'enfer se déchaine.

Vasile prend Adam par le col et lui donne un coup de tête magistrale en plein dans le nez. Contrairement à Paul il n'a pas sorti un cri de guerre. Angie se serre entre Paul et moi. Adam renvoie un coup de poing avec le visage plein de sang, mon cousin bouge à peine et gronde sourdement avec un coup de poing dans les côtes.

\- Je vais te tuer pour avoir posé tes mains sur ma cousine, fils de pute !

Ah la famille !

Adam pousse Vasile, celui-ci fait un mouvement des jambes et c'est le blond qui se retrouve contre le mur ou plutôt propulser contre le mur. Ni Montana, surtout Montana et ni mon cousin sont des poids légers et avec leurs forces de loup-garou…eh bien tout ça pour dire qu'ils ont atterri dans la cuisine avec un bruit monstrueux.

Je veux dire à travers le mur. Littéralement, ils ont démoli le mur ! La maison entière à trembler.

Il y a de la poussière et du plâtre partout. On aurait tous crié si nos mâchoires ne toucher pas le sol. Sam et Seb se réveillent pour aller les arrêtés alors qu'ils sont en train de se matraquer au sol.

Vasille donne un coup de coude dans le feu de l'action à Sam qui tente de le soulever s'en prend plein la tronche encore une fois. Littéralement.

\- On se calme, on se calme, ordonne tranquillement Seb.

\- Le mur ! Souffle Mark, le mur !

\- C'est bon, on se calme ! Gronde Seb en prenant le bras de mon cousin.

\- Lâche-moi, crache Vasile.

\- Putain de merde, souffle Jacob.

La douleur dans mon épaule me fait sifflet et Paul est obligé de me porter. Mon chef de meute en a finalement marre, raffermi sa prise sur mon cousin en plaçant sa main sur son cou et le tire par la peau.

\- J'ai dit : on se calme, la voix de Seb est froide comme l'Antarctique.

Adam se redresse sur les coudes en envoyant des regards de morts à mon cousin mais reste tranquille, Sam le prend par le bras pour le relevé. Les deux ont le visage en sang. Vasile serre les poings tellement forts que ses bras en tremble.

\- Toi, tu ne fais plus un geste de travers, prévient Seb à mon grand cousin. Tu es sur la corde raide alors ne mouftes pas…

Sur la corde raide ? Il a fait quoi encore ?

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as attaqué Maya ? Il interroge Montana.

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer, répond Peter.

Seb pose ses yeux sur moi, sur Adam et regarde sur Sam qui s'essuie le visage avec un torchon. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en faisant clinquer ses bijoux en envoyant des regards noirs à Vasile.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de rester en Pennsylvanie à régler tes problèmes avec Ariane !

\- Elle n'avait pas qu'a…commence Vasile.

\- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de la manière dont elle gagne sa croûte, le coupe doucement Seb.

Il tire mon cousin et le pousse sur le canapé puis nous regarde tours à tours.

\- Peter occupes-toi de ta cousine et dites-moi exactement dans quel genre de merde les Rumancek se sont foutu. Pas comme si ce n'était pas une grande nouvelle !


	58. Chapitre 58 Que des secrets

J'ai la sensation de manqué d'air. Que quelqu'un m'étouffe. D'un coup je suis de nouveau dans la caravane avec Adam au-dessus de moi avec ses grandes paluches sur mon cou et il n'arrête pas. Je tente de le repousser et ça ne change absolument rien. Deux mains très fermes me retiennent.

\- Chut, chut, Maya, c'est bon ! Chuchote une voix douce.

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à Seb, la sueur froide coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un sanglot que je retiens se bloque contre mes dents et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il me frotte doucement le dos et je remarque qu'Angie me regarde avec des yeux inquiets. Le réveille indique qu'il n'est même pas encore 5 heures.

\- Ça va aller ? Demande ma sœur avec un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, va te coucher, je la rassure en me levant.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Je l'embrasse sur le front et la repousse dans son lit. Elle tente un sourire et Seb la recouvre avec douceur.

La journée d'hier a été longue et courte à la fois. Lui qui voulait des explications, il n'a eu droit qu'à Quil qui rejoint la meute. Oui, oui, Quil le pervers fait partie de la bande! Ça promet ! Résultat ? Peter et Adam on expliquait pour la jeune fille disparu. Seb ne sait pas non plus ce que c'est. Tout simplement génial.

Je mets la machine de café en route pendant ce fait du thé. Il est juste en pantalon de flanelle rouge et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis extravagante ? L'appareil photo de Vasile me fait de l'œil sur la table, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il adore faire des photos. Il a dû le poser là quand il a ramassé les ravages qu'il a faits au mur de la cuisine.

Seb m'observe longuement sans bouger et hoche la tête quand je bois ma tasse de café.

\- Quoi ? Je m'impatiente.

\- Tu as mûri, il sourit.

\- Ça s'appelle grandir.

\- Une qualité que je voudrais que ton cousin ait !

\- Que veux-tu ? Tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Maya, je ricane.

Il rit et boit d'un trait son thé qui put. Il y a long moment de silence, ni pesant, ni stressant juste calme.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Son ton est très doux.

Je secoue la tête en buvant ma seconde tasse de café.

\- Maya…

\- J'ai cru…, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer dans cette caravane. Ce type est terrifiant…

\- Ouai, il approuve.

\- Il vient du Montana, je savais même pas qu'il y avait une meute là-bas.

\- Y a pas de meute, il me contredit sombrement.

\- Pas de meute ?

\- Pas ce que tu appelles une meute, il boit une autre tasse de thé et il s'assied sur une chaise pour continuer. C 'est plus une famille élargie.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence, je hausse un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Eppensteiner ?

\- A tes souhaits ?

Il prend un petit pain le coup en deux pour me donner une moitié. Je la refuse silencieusement les yeux toujours rivés sur l'appareil de Vasile. Je le prends distraitement pendant que Seb cherche ses mots. Il prend toujours son temps pour éviter tout malentendu.

\- C'est une famille ou un clan, si tu préfères, qui vivent regroupés et en marge des autres meutes, il explique. Ils… oh et puis mince ! Grogne Seb en butant sur les mots. Ils ont tendance à s'accoupler ensemble et seulement ensemble.

Je relève les yeux des photos en clignant stupidement pendant quelque secondes pour digérer ce qu'il vient de dire. Adam vient d'un heu clan au nom imprononçable qui …

\- Quand tu dis entre eux ?

\- Entre eux, je hausse un sourcil pour plus de précisions et il frotte ses deux mains ensemble. Nos gênes ancestrales nous protègent des risques de la consanguinité alors pourquoi ce gêné et se mélanger ?

Mon estomac se tord légèrement. C'est crade à mort, genre vraiment crade. Quand il dit ancestrale, ça veut dire démoniaque. Je pose l'appareil photo sur le table pour éviter de l'abîmé. Ma main glisse, appuis sur un bouton et… Je me redresse pour mieux regarder mon malaise dû aux pratiques sales d'une meute obscure du Montana oublié.

De mieux en mieux. Vraiment, ça c'est le pompon. Je fais défiler les photos et sur toute il y la même chose. Une blonde aux longues jambes et à la peau très pale qui n'a pas l'air de savoir qu'elle est traquée par le type qu'elle haït le plus au monde.

Ariane.

Vasile suit Ariane.

\- C'est quoi son putain de problème ? Je grogne.

\- Quoi ? Demande Seb.

Je lui tends l'appareil et il ferme les yeux de frustration mais il n'est guère surpris. J'évite à tout prix de penser à Ariane, vraiment. Ce qui lui est arrivé, ce que nous avons fait…. Je ne suis pas fière, j'étais une gamine, j'avais l'âge d'Angie mais même elle n'a jamais fait ce que j'ai fait.

\- Tu as dit qu'il était sur la corde raide ?

Il hoche la tête avec une expression douloureuse. Le sujet Ariane est sensible pour lui aussi. Après tout c'est lui qui…qui la retrouver dans ….

\- Elle s'est trouvé un boulot qu'il n'appréciait pas et il est allé tabasser les propriétaires, les clients avant de balancer toutes ses affaires dans la rue, il me fait savoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était un club de strip-tease, il a pété les plombs Maya…La pauvre fille était terrifiée, tu aurais dû la voir.

Un club de strip-tease? Pas étonnant que le sang de Vasile n'ait fait qu'un tour. Un homme comme lui, qui est possessif et jaloux à mort, qui voit la fille qu'il croit être amoureux dansé à moitié nue devant d'autres hommes ? Je suis plutôt surprise de voir qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts.

\- Il cherche à faire quoi ?

\- Il est amoureux…

\- S'il l'était, il la laisserait en paix.

\- Tu crois que j'ai emmené Vasile pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle souffle un peu. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu…

\- Tout ce qu'elle a perdu, tu veux dire ? Je crache amèrement.

Une nuit digne de Las Vegas ! Seb ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je vais le tuer, je crache.

\- Maya ! Se lève Seb.

\- Quoi ? Elle n'en a pas assez bavé sans qu'il en rajoute ? Je m'indigne.

\- Justement, ne mélange pas la merde du passer. Ne t'en mêle pas ! M'ordonne Seb froidement.

\- Tu es en train de dire « Maya, tu en as assez fait ».

Seb cligne des yeux et hoche la tête.

\- Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que Vasile reste ici, si tu veux aider Ariane.

\- Il ne m'écoutera jamais…

\- Trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

\- Renvoie-le de la meute.

\- Je peux pas s'en soulever des questions, à part battre Oliver parce qu'il est sorti avec Ariane…Tout le reste c'est en dehors de la meute et elle n'en fait pas partie. Je n'ai pas de motif légitime. J'aime ton cousin, c'est comme un fils pour moi mais Ariane…

\- Je sais, je souffle, je comprends mais il ne m'écoutera jamais. Tu le connais.

Ses bijoux de cheveux clique et toute l'émotion de leurs propriétaires se répercutent dans ce bruit : l'exaspération.

\- J'ai récupéré cette fille dans une baignoire pleine de son sang, je ferme les yeux en l'entendent dire ça, son ton est infiniment triste. Elle s'est ouverte les veines jusqu'au coude pour ne pas mettre son bébé au monde.

Des larmes de rage se forment sous mes paupières et je sers ma main sur ma tasse.

\- Maya, je l'ai vu mourir. Son cœur s'est arrêté pendant 1 minute 17…

\- Je sais, je souffle et ça sort comme un sanglot.

Ariane ne pouvait pas avorter pour la simple raison que le bébé était un loup-garou et elle haïssait à un tel point Vasile qu'elle a préféré se tuer. Si Seb n'était pas arrivé à temps…

\- Au moins, elle a perdu le bébé, j'ouvre les yeux pour trouver un étrange regard sur le visage de mon chef de meute.

Une peur sombre et aiguë siffle dans mes tympans. Seb n'a jamais su mentir contrairement à moi qui le fais comme si je respirais.

\- Non ? Il détourne les yeux et je fais le tour de la table pour me mettre face à lui. Non ? Je répète.

\- Elle l'a perdu.

\- Ne mens pas…

\- Je ne mens pas…

\- Tu mens là ! Je le pointe. Je ne suis pas Vasile, je peux te lire comme dans un livre ouvert !

Il me prend par le bras et me tire dehors pour me plaquer contre le mur. Il regarde en haut puis sur les côtés puis attend en écoutant pour être sûr que personne n'écoute. Quoiqu'il veuille me dire, il ne veut que personne ne l'entende. J'aurais dû prendre des précautions pareilles ça m'aurait évité des grosses emmerdes.

\- Elle la mise au monde, il confirme mes craintes et mon cœur tombe dans mon estomac. Les yeux de Seb sont sombres et il n'y a aucune chaleur habituelle dedans. Cette nuit-là j'ai menti, j'avais peur qu'elle recommence alors j'ai menti. Elle ne l'a pas perdu. Maya, personne n'a besoin de savoir !

\- Où est le bébé ? Je chuchote.

\- Y'en a pas. Il y a eu des complications. Je l'ai envoyé chez ma sœur avec la sienne en dehors de la ville pour qu'elle accouche en secret. J'allais donnais le bébé à une famille de la meute à Abel mais il est mort naît.

Je regarde Seb, longuement et mon cœur coule. Je hoche la tête, j'accepte ce qu'il me dit. Je ne dirais jamais rien à personne, rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Une fille, il répond doucement.

Il rentre à l'intérieur et j'inspire profondément pour ne pas sangloter. Ariane ne sait pas je me rends compte, il lui ont menti à elle aussi et si Vasille le savait… Personne ne sera à l'abri de sa fureur. Je comprends pourquoi Seb ment, il veut protéger tout le monde. En particulier cette petite fille.

* * *

J'ai l'intention d'écrire une fic sur la meute en Pennsylvanie. Faite moi savoir si c'est une bonne idée dans vos commentaires. Merci.


	59. Chapitre 59 Le cadavre

\- Tu es vraiment le pire trou du cul possible ! Grogne Vasile.

\- Répète ça pour voir ? Renvoi Paul.

\- J'ai dit que….

Le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de poing se fait entendre, Peter garde sa tasse en l'air tandis que Mark gémit doucement, l'air totalement vaincu. Seb lui tapote gentiment le dos. Angie se serre plus fort contre moi. Ça va être une longue journée.

Le vacarme de deux corps lourd qui tombent dans les escaliers est suivi des corps aux pieds des marches. Maman n'a même pas tressailli et continue de boire son café. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse. Très généreuse. J'offre une tasse de café à Mark.

\- Ah ce point-là ? Il demande piteusement.

Je ne réponds pas et lui mets une tranche de cake devant lui. Oui, ce n'est pas de la générosité. C'est des excuses en avance pour tous les ennuis que Vasile va causer.

Paul entre dans la cuisine avec une lèvre fendue qui commence déjà à cicatriser tandis que mon cousin arbore un œil au beurre noir. Je lance un regard à Seb qui dit « non, je ne ferais rien pour le garder ici ».

Mon copain m'embrasse sous le grognement de Vasile qui lui en renvoie agressivement un et prend sa tasse de café avant de se cogner la tête à la porte du placard que son nouvel ennemi a laissée ouvert. Paul gémit avec les yeux qui sortent de ses orbites avant de donner un coup fort, ce qui le fait claquer contre le meuble, les charnières gémissent et tente avec effort de tenir en place mais pas de chance, hé hé, la graviter gagne toujours. Le morceau de bois tombe misérablement dans l'évier.

Paul est plus qu'en colère maintenant.

Oh grosse erreur. Devinez qui ricane ? Oui, oui, celui qui est à l'origine de tout ceci. Vasile, le connard. Dire qu'on a des gènes en commun !

Je vois de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Paul.

C'est un miracle attribuer au Seigneur tout-puissant et à toute la merde qui va avec qu'il ne mute pas.

Non, il ne se transforme pas, youpi, mais il fait un magnifique placage sur la table de déjeuner avec Vasile. De vieux souvenir de son temps à l'équipe de football. Je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Personne ne l'a vue venir, Mark est encore sur sa chaise entrain de déguster son café.

Vasile se met au-dessus de Paul avec le poing en l'air et je prends la première chose qui me vienne en main.

Ma bonne vieille amie. La poêle. Ah, on en a vécu des choses ensemble. Elle et moi c'est l'amour véritable. Le bruit qu'elle fait en atterrissant sur la tête de mon cousin m'avait manqué. C'est nostalgique. Une partie de mon cœur est en place à nouveau. Ne dites pas le contraire, elle vous a aussi manqué, je le sais !

\- Non, mais ça va pas ? Hurle Vasile. C'est lui qui m'a agressé !

\- Oui, Vasile, oui on l'a tous vu, souffle maman pas très convaincue.

\- Mais tata…

\- Bon faut qu'on aille chez Sam, je frappe dans mes mains alors que Paul se relève.

\- Non, nous on va chez Sam, toi tu vas en cours, me corrige Seb.

\- Mais… j'halète horrifier.

\- Seb à raison vous allez tous en cours et toi, elle pointe son neveu, tu répares cette table avant de t'attaquer au mur avec l'affreux grand blond.

\- Mais….

\- Vous l'avez cassé, vous le réparez !

\- C'est lui qui m'a fait un placage, il accuse Paul, et…

\- Et rien ! Tu répares ce que tu as cassé. ! Allez Vasile. Hop ! Ordonne Seb.

Paul sourit avec suffisance.

\- Paul, appelle Mark. Tu répares le meuble de la cuisine, son fils le fusille du regard pendant qu'il boit son café avec déférence.

\- Cette journée est magnifique, rit Peter. La vie est belle, il hurle avec joie les deux mains en l'air.

\- Je te hais mon frère, fais savoir Vasile.

\- Moi aussi, il retourne. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment, il sourit toujours avant d'envoyer un bisou.

* * *

Je ne veux pas être là, je veux être à la rencontre du siècle. Je suis sûr que vous aussi. Depuis quand je suis relayé au second plan ? ! Je suis Maya Miles ! Et cette vermine de Peter, cousin de l'enfer vas être là-bas et pas moi. Je les hais tous ! Tous !

Je pose ma tête sur mon bureau en pensant à l'entrevu que j'ai eu très tôt avec Seb ce matin. Le petit malin. Pas que je vais dire quoi que ce soit mais où est-ce qu'il a caché la fille de Vasile ? Selon mes calculs elle doit avoir dans les deux ans maintenant. Si elle était humaine, je dirais qu'elle a était adopté dans une famille Dieu seule sait où mais c'est un loup-garou et la chose est moins facile.

Il a dit qu'il avait l'intention de l'envoyer en Louisiane dans la meute à Abel, sauf que le plan est tombé à l'eau. Entre autres en faisant croire à Ariane que sa fille est morte mais elle avait l'intention de le faire adopter alors pourquoi faire un tel stratagème ?

\- Nous vous attendons à la morgue ce soir pour que vous voyez le corps, chuchote une voix suave pendant que je cherche mes livres dans mon casier.

\- Aller voir un cadavre dans votre habitat naturel me fait frétiller d'impatience, je rétorque.

\- Tellement de sarcasme dans un si petit corps !

\- Je ne suis pas petite ! Je rage en grondant vers Edward.

Ses orbes dorés me balayent des pieds à la tête en souriant.

\- 1m62 n'est pas très grand.

\- 63 ! Je crache.

Un rire retentissant m'agresse les oreilles en plus que mon nez se fait malmener. Je vais mourir à cause de mes sens ultra-sensibles.

\- Comment va ta petite amie Jessica ? Je renvoie en jouant des sourcils.

Le sourire du grand vampire retombe aussitôt et tourne la tête vers la jeune fille à quelque mètre plus loin. Je lève les puces dès qu'elle regarde Emmett qui tente de se faire plus petit. Je cligne des yeux innocemment en lui faisant un beau doigt avec mon plus doux sourire quand il gronde doucement vers moi.

\- C'est tellement mature ! Rétorque Dracula aux cheveux de cuivre.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle être vivante, pas que tu saches ce que ça veut dire !

Il a un sifflement bas et sourd. Il ose ? Je fais lui faire voir moi ! Je relève le menton et grogne du fond de mes tripes sans ciller.

\- Maya ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger ? J'ai faim, fait remarquer ma sœur.

Le vampire pince les lèvres et je prends le pour une reddition, je suis mauvaise perdante mais ça vous le savez !

* * *

Si vous m'aviez dit il y a un an que Seb serait face à face avec un vampire sans le déchiqueté je vous aurais ri au nez. Si vous m'aviez dit il y a une semaine j'en aurais fait de même. Mais voilà on est à Forks et tout est possible.

Je peux voir ses muscles trembler à l'effort monstrueux pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du Doc Croc, Vasile est littéralement retenu par Paul et Peter. Moi, j'ai eu des mois pour me faire à l'idée mais pas eux. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile de tout digérer d'un coup.

Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec eux chez Sam ? Pourquoi monde cruel ?

Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé ! Vu le regard vicieux de Jacob quand il est venue chercher Angie, il a dû y avoir un truc génial mais pas pour Sam. Niark, niark.

Mon regard s'oriente vers une autre espèce. Vers Adam. Qui est juste à côté de moi. Je peux encore sentir le poigne de sa main sur ma gorge, la sensation de manqué d'air. Il est très calme. Pas un pet de travers. Il est habillé comme un bûcheron, un look qui lui va très bien mais il a une présence qui me terrifie alors son sex-appeal va aux chiottes.

Il baisse ses yeux bleus vers moi parce que ce type est vraiment très grand. Il a un froncement de sourcil et je me rends compte que je frotte mes poignets à travers mes bracelets. J'ai découvert que la peau ne guérit pas si vite au contact de l'argent, j'ai dû mettre une tonne de bracelet pour cacher les cicatrices.

Adam avance son doigt dans un geste très lent et doux pour le frotter contre ma peau blessée, juste en dessous du bracelet que Paul m'a offert. Je veux faire un geste en arrière, pour qu'il ne me touche plus, pour qu'il reste loin de moi mais mon maudit corps ne m'obéit plus. C'est comme être hors de mon corps. J'ai envie de pleurer et je me hais pour le laisser avoir un tel impact sur moi, pour me faire sentir si faible, devant mes ennemis naturelles pas moins. Mon cœur est sur le point de s'enfuir loin de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort.

Une main froide s'enroule autour de mon bras et je me retrouve loin d'Adam en une seconde. Le grand vampire, Emmett, est juste devant moi, dans une position défensive comme pour me protéger de l'homme qui me fait peur.

Et c'est le cas je réalise. Il me protège.

C'est ahurissant. Et franchement glauque.

\- C'est par là, annonce le doc coupant le moment.

Je rejoins Paul sans épargner un regard vers l'un ou l'autre. Sa main est chaude et rassurante, elle est absolument tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant. On voit beaucoup de scènes de morgue à la télé, donc on s'imagine que s'est exactement pareil. C'est…à peu près le cas. Sauf pour l'odeur. Rien ne peut me préparer à l'odeur de désinfectant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bidon de javel avec en plus l'odeur des vampires concentrés dans le même espace.

Mon nez est mort. Bonne nouvelle je suis à la morgue. Il y a même un vieux pépé sur une table pour lui tenir compagnie.

Doc Croc à un geste d'hésitation en regardant Jared, Paul et moi.

\- Ils sont plutôt jeunes.

\- Les jeunes seront encore là quand je serais parti, gronde Seb.

\- C'est vraiment moche, il insiste

\- On a vu pire, je réponds en me dégageant la gorge.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais une costaud hier, il acquise en lançant un petit regard à Adam.

La main de Paul se resserre et il me tire plus près de lui. Je ne fais rien contre cette marque de protection. Cullen ouvre un tiroir métallique et une housse noire sur une table apparaît. Il fait glisser la fermeture éclair et Paul m'écrase pratiquement la main. Je lui donne un coup de pied pas très discret pour qu'il arrête.

Il hausse les épaules et j'en fais de même. Je renifle en comprenant. Il n'a jamais vu de cadavre. Généralement, je mange les cadavres qu'on laisse derrière nous, on ne les envoya pas à la morgue… s'est dégoutant mais c'est la nature ! Alors chut ! Je caresse la paume de sa main avec mon pouce avant de lâcher et de rejoindre Seb et Vasile.

La première chose que je vois c'est des cheveux blonds, une tignasse de cheveux.

Je pourrais dire qu'elle était belle ou que c'était son extrême jeune, peut-être même son expression à jamais gravé de douleur mais non, ce sont ses cheveux. Une tignasse pleine et luxuriante faite de boucle blonde qui devait être souple et brillante. Ses cheveux ont dû faire des envieux. Même moi je suis envieuse.

C'était une belle gamine, ça il n'y avait pas dire, d'une manière poignante et cruelle, elle me rappelle Angie. La petite ne devait pas avoir 12 ans.

Seb lève la main pour faire glisser la fermeture et une boîte de gant apparaît devant nous. Sans un mot on enfile le latex et Vasile continue ce que Seb à commencer.

Peter siffle devant le spectacle macabre. Paul qui nous a rejoints à ce moment-là cache son visage dans mes cheveux en inspirant profondément.

\- Vu le sang qu'on a retrouvé sur les lieux, il a fait le maximum pour la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, déclare le doc doucement, presque tristement.

\- Il a dû commencer par le gras sur les abdominaux et le ventre pour qu'elle voit exactement ce qu'il faisait d'elle, gronde Seb lugubrement.

Adam se met en face de nous juste à côté de Carlisle qui fait un pas en arrière sous son grognement et il finit d'ouvrir complètement pour nous montrer la pleine mesure de la charcuterie. Je fronce le nez. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un problème. C'était trop plat en bas.

Si le buste est un vrai massacre le reste est très propre. Il l'a laissé éventrer, les tripes à l'air d'une manière intime et déshonorante pour couper la fille au niveau du bassin en laissant les os iliaques à l'air libre et parfaitement nettoyer.

\- C'est presque chirurgical, je constate en m'approchant.

\- Il a laissé des marques de crocs là, se penche à son tour Adam.

En effet, on voit bien les traces de ses crocs et elles sont très grandes. La créature qui a fait cela à une mâchoire énorme et il a fait un travail d'orfèvre sur le corps. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait, rien de plus rien de moins, contrôlé et méticuleux. Adam avait raison c'est trop intelligent pour que ce soit un vargulf.

Et ce n'est pas la seule chose sur laquelle il avait raison. Le cadavre n'a pas l'odeur de son agresseur. Même après tout ce temps il aurait dû en restait une mais il n'y en a pas.

\- Ok, crache Peter. On a une créature non identifiée sans odeur plus une folle psycho qui lève une armée de vampire. C'est quoi votre plan d'attaque ?

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche cousin !

\- Je suis un maître, il ironise.

\- Oh mon Dieu, il y en a un autre comme elle, pointe Emmett horrifié vers moi.

\- Attendez ! Une armée de vampire ? Se réveille Sam.

* * *

L'histoire sur la meute de Seb se concentrera sur Ariane et Vasile. Il y aura même des indiens qui déménagerons en Pennsylvanie.


	60. Chapitre 60 Léah

Vous vous souvenez du mur brisé par Vasile et Adam ? Eh ben ils sont en train de le réparer. Paul n'est vraiment pas content d'avoir ce type à la maison. Moi non plus. Il est juste… il me terrifie, ce qu'aucun vampire n'a jamais réussi à faire.

Je remets sa main sur la table une énième fois pendant que je lui explique le cours, c'est dingue mais il a une manière passive-agressive de se montrer territorial. Pas qu'il est une raison. Je veux dire les seuls gars qu'il y a dans la maison est mon cousin et un homme qui a l'âge de mon père, marié avec toute une portée de chiots. Et il y a Adam.

Angie est en train de foudroyer le loup blond qui hausse un sourcil avec un léger sourire amusé vers elle, Vasile gronde sourdement et ma sœur rétrécie les yeux encore plus.

Ah la famille, il n'y a rien comme la famille et pour cette raison je la tire plus près vers moi avec ce que j'espère un regard noir et une transmission télépathique de mort.

Et avant que je sache s'il a reçu le message la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur une Léah effaré et hagarde.

\- C'est la rouquine ? Je demande en me levant.

\- C'est cette chose ? Aboie Paul quand elle secoue la tête frénétiquement.

Une pierre en béton tombe dans mon estomac en me rendant compte qu'on aurait entendu les loups hurlés si c'était le cas sauf si…

\- Non, non, elle halète.

\- Alors c'est quoi, bon Dieu ?! Gronde Paul en faisant deux pas pour la secouée comme une poupée chiffon.

\- Paul, enlève tes mains ! Ordonne Seb.

Paul fait immédiatement ce qu'il dit, ça, c'est un vrai Alpha même pas besoin du vaudou de voix, dans tes dents Sam (je ne sais toujours pas ce qui arrivé dans la réunion ce matin) les deux autres hommes se relèvent pour l'observer en silence et une brise de printemps apporte son odeur en grande bouffée permettant à tous les loups de sentir ce qui a changé en elle.

On se raidit tous, sauf Paul qui n'a clairement pas compris. Pas étonnant, il n'a aucune expérience pour ce genre de situation, à part pour Kim mais il n'était pas un loup donc il ne voit pas la différence. Hug, je n'aime pas penser à cette partie de sa vie, vraiment. C'est subtil mais c'est là et bien là.

Seb me fait un signe de tête et je hausse les épaules. Il veut que je fasse quoi, putain ?

De toute manière, je n'aurais pas eu le temps. Vasile, a juste fait tomber sa heu, l'outil qu'il avait en main avant de traverser la pièce, pousser Paul, s'agenouiller devant la petite amie de son frère, poser ses deux mains sur ses fesses et coller son nez sur le bas-ventre de Léah juste sous le nombril pour inspirer profondément, se frottant contre la peau. Mon instinct le plus bas me dis d'aller faire la même chose, de la parfumer avec mon odeur pour faire savoir au monde entier qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on était très traditionaliste ? Revenez dans mille ans et on aura toujours les mêmes traditions qu'il y a deux mille ans. C'est tellement ancré en nous que c'est devenu un chromosome. Sérieux, si vous regardez dans notre ADN vous le verrez.

\- Connard, hurle Léah en lui envoyant un coup de pied. Non mais tu es taré ou quoi ?

\- Non, il te rend hommage, pour dire que tu as sa protection, je lui explique.

\- Hommage ? A elle ? Ricane Paul.

\- Ta gueule Paul ! Claque Angie en comprenant ce qui se passe.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Léah en clignant des yeux.

Paul a juste la mâchoire qui tombe, Seb fronce les sourcils pendant que j'enregistre ce qui se passe. Elle n'est pas au courant.

\- Putain, dégager le passage, hurle Peter.

On saute tous et Adam est le premier qui réagit, j'avoue que je suis bouche bée devant le spectacle qui a devant moi. Embry est tout ensanglanté, porté par Peter et Seth, de ce que je vois et de mon expérience ce sont des blessures causées par un loup. Il est vraiment dans un sale état. Et tout nu.

Adam soulage Seth en mettant le bras d'Embry autour de ses épaules pendant que Paul porte ses jambes.

\- Angie, va dans ta chambre ! Ordonne Seb.

\- Allez ! Je la pousse et elle d'étale comme une gazelle.

Les hommes suivent Angie pour mettre Embry dans la salle de bain, vous savez la température, la perte de sang et tout.

Il y a un reniflement, je me retourne pour voir Seth avec les yeux rouges. Merde, le gamin a 14 ans, il n'aurait pas dû voire un truc comme ça. Je n'étais pas plus âgée quand j'ai vu mon premier combat à mort ou quand j'ai traqué le vargulf avec les autres mais moi j'ai vécu dans ce monde. J'ai grandi avec lui, la mort ne me fait pas peur et tuer encore moins si c'est pour protéger les nôtres. Mais pas lui.

\- Seth tu peux te contrôler ? Je demande doucement.

\- Oui, il répond avec des yeux larmoyants. Est-ce…

\- Non, non, je le rassure. Il est solide, tu devrais aller dans la chambre avec Angie. Tu veux ? Je frotte doucement son bras.

Seth regarde sa sœur qui lui donne un coup de menton. Il dégringole dans les escaliers.

C'est quoi ce cirque, putain ? Putain de putain.

Il y a un sanglot étouffé et Léah tombe contre la porte en pleurant. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui a claqué en elle. Personne ne peut vivre tout ce qu'elle a vécu sans exploser. Et elle a vraiment tout supporté sans rechigner, amèrement oui, avec colère et toute la rage qu'il y a en elle, mais elle l'a fait. C'est très impressionnant.

\- Ca va…

\- Non, elle crache, ne vient pas me dire le genre de truc que tu fais gober à mon frère.

\- Tu devrais te calmer, je lui demande doucement.

\- Tu sais pas ce qui vient d'arriver alors ne me dis pas de me calmer.

\- Tu as raison, alors dis-moi ce qui vient d'arriver, je demande pour la calmer.

Elle se mord la lèvre et pousse sa paume sur son front pendant que ses larmes coules. En haut l'eau tombe et j'entends Embry gémir.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'un truc comme ça arrive, elle gémit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse un truc pareil.

\- Qui ?

\- Sam, elle hoquet.

Je me mets à genoux devant elle et m'approche doucement alors qu'elle est pratiquement en train de s'arracher les cheveux. J'essaye de rester calme sans montrer à quel point je suis choqué que Sam est attaquer un membre de sa propre meute. Oui, entre loups ça arrive, avec toute la testostérone qui suinte c'est normal, je sors avec Paul et Vasile est incapable de se contrôler, je le vois de première main mais un Alpha ? Jamais. Il est là pour éviter ce genre de chose.

\- Je voulais qu'il se batte pour moi, je voulais qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime encore et il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a trahi, il a baisé ma cousine, elle était comme sœur et ils pensent tous qu'il a eu raison parce que je suis une chienne amère.

\- Qui ? Je les tuerai tous, je te jure que je le ferais.

Elle ricane amèrement et je tente de prendre sa main. Je veux faire pour elle ce que je n'ai pas pu faire pour Ariane. Surtout maintenant.

\- Peter… elle hoquète, je l'aime.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute, je serre sa main. Et il t'aime.

\- Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

\- Tu ne lui feras pas.

\- Et si j'imprime ? Elle se mord la lèvre.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, je la rassure certaine de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle crie.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est comme savoir que le soleil va se lever demain et qu'il va continuer encore et encore !

Elle retire sa main pour poser sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux en pleurant de plus belle. On dirait un animal blessé. Mon cœur me fait mal pour elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Léah ?

\- J'ai été une vraie merde avec lui et il m'a défendu. Il a pris ma défense quand personne ne l'a fait. A part Peter et Seth bien sûr, elle ajoute en riant, et Paul parce que tu l'obliges à le faire.

Mais Paul était avec moi ce soir, et Embry a fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour sa sœur.

\- Pourquoi ?

Vasile et Seb descendent, j'entends le bruit distinct des draps étalé sur le canapé, ils font en sorte de rester calme pour ne pas faire paniquer Léah.

\- Peter m'a demandé de retourner en Pennsylvanie avec lui et j'ai accepté.

Oh, c'est une nouvelle mais j'imagine que Peter a pris cette décision sur le tare sans rien dire à personne quand il a compris la situation de Léah et que le mâle protecteur a pris le dessus sur lui. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

\- Laisse- moi deviner. Sam veut que tu restes ici.

\- Il m'a ordonné de rompre avec Peter, elle sanglote. Il a pété les plombs et Sam à soulever le fait que j'étais une marchandise endommager, qu'aucun loup sain ne voudrait de moi.

Je peux entendre Vasile se mettre en colère et Seb le calmer. La chanson « Je vais tuer Sam Uley » commence dans ma tête. Pas étonnant qu'Embry a attaqué même si Sam est énorme. Il faut que je me retienne physiquement au sol pour que je n'aille pas chez lui. Mais à la place je reste ici pour écouter ce qui est arrivé.

Woua j'ai muri. Je veux des applaudissements.

\- Il a raison tu sais ? Je suis stérile, elle pleure de plus belle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je demande horrifié.

\- Je n'ai plus mes règles depuis que je me suis transformé. J'ai cru que j'étais enceinte mais j'ai fait un test…

\- Aucune louve n'a ses règles, je l'informe, elle relève ses yeux comme un cerf pris dans les phares. Je ne les ai jamais eus, aucune femelle ne les a. On n'est pas humaine, pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait des cycles comme les humains ?

\- Tu..tu… elle inspire profondément.

Je me rends compte que ça a dû être une vraie frayeur pour elle. Léah devait être terrifié, seule dans une meute composer que d'homme, coupé de sa féminité, obligé de partager les pensées d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé, transformer en une créature le jour où son père est mort et être la seule représentante femelle dans toute l'histoire de son espèce devait être une agonie. Par-dessus le marché les gens ont eu peu de considération pour ses sentiments. Et il y a Peter, mon cher cousin qui a toujours voulu avoir une équipe de foot de ses propres chiots. Je doute qu'elle ait pu lui dire ses peurs quand il affichait clairement ses envies.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? Je chuchote.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu dises quoi que soit à Peter, elle cache son visage dans ses mains.

\- Tu n'es pas stérile Léah…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On n'est pas de la même espèce !

\- Non, mais on a beaucoup en commun et j'ai un très bon odora. Tu sens très fertile.

Elle ouvre la bouche et la referme avec une lumière qui ressemble à de l'espoir. J'entends Vasile s'amener.

\- Tu ne lui dis rien ! Je crache en roumain en me retournant vers lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire cousine, il siffle.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?

\- Justement ! Il s'accroupit devant elle et il m'est un doigt sous son menton. Tu n'as aucun problème, Léah, si tu veux des chiots mon frère t'en donnera autant que tu veux.

\- Vasile ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire ! Il m'ignore et fixe son attention sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas commencé, il sourit avec une lueur triste dans les yeux dans ses beaux yeux verts. Il ne fera pas les erreurs que j'ai faites, je t'assure.

Seb se tend, mon cœur fait une embardée pour lui. Je ne me suis jamais demandé comment il avait ressenti la perte du bébé d'Ariane. De sa fille. Seul Seb sait où est cette enfant qu'aucun des parents sait qu'elle vit et si Vasile est au courant il le tuera sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Tu…je… tu veux dire…. Elle bégaie en tentant de comprendre.

\- Hé, un peu d'aide, aboie Peter, ce serai génial !

Vasile se lève pour les aider à porter Embry au canapé tandis que je vais sortir la viande crue et de l'eau pour qu'il puisse reprendre des forces, je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas pensé à faire de la soupe. Les choses sont en train de devenir hors de contrôle, des choses moches vont arriver et personne ne va pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Je pose le plateau sur la table base et donne un bon coup d'œil au loup allongé sur le canapé. Embry va déjà mieux, comme je l'ai dit, il est solide. Les coupures et les morsures se sont refermées. Sam est son putain d'Alpha, il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

On entend un loup venir, Paul me tire derrière lui et je rebondis sur Adam qui me stabilise. Seb, Vasile et Peter font physiquement un bouclier devant Léah.

\- C'est Jacob, merde, je fais savoir alors qu'il entre sans frapper.

\- Comment il va ? Il demande en regardant tout le monde.

\- Je vais bien, grogne Embry en levant la main.

Je pose l'assiette de steak cru devant lui, il fait un reniflement de dégoût.

\- Tu es un loup bordel de merde, mange ton steak ! J'ordonne.

\- J'adore quand tu ordonnes des choses, gronde Paul.

\- Sérieux ? Demande Jacob ahuri.

\- Ben quoi ? Paul lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ben quoi ? Répète Jacob. Il paraît que Peter à demander un combat à mort à la pleine lune.

Je lève les yeux vers mon cousin qui ne cille pas devant l'accusation. Je m'accroche au premier truc pour ne pas tomber. La main d'Adam. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir et je m'assoie contre les jambes d'Embry.

Peter à défié Sam en duel.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, frangin ? Demande Vasile.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il a ordonné à Léah de rompre avec moi avec sa voix d'Alpha, sans lui laissai le choix.

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour le… Seb commence.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit ? Crache Peter.

\- Il a le droit de demander un combat à mort, dit doucement Adam.

\- Un combat à mort ? Tu as les cellules grises du cerveau griller ou quoi ? Claque Jacob.

\- La fille porte son chiot, c'est un droit légitime, il termine.

C'est vrai, la descendance prime sur l'ancienneté ou la loyauté. On n'est pas et on jamais été rivaux avec les autres meutes, on a jamais eu un problème à incorporer ou à laisser partir un loup mais de temps en temps les Alphas refuse de laisser aller une femelle et si elle porte le chiot d'un mâle d'une autre meute… alors le père a le droit de demander un combat.

Peter le sait et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Nous avons un combat a mort à préparer.

Comme si nous n'avions pas une armée de nouveau née et une créature non identifié sur les bras. La vie est génial !


	61. Chapitre 61 l'hériter

La grimace sur mon visage doit être comique si la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Mais honnêtement je m'en fous. J'attends … quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, vu la scène devant moi.

Tiffany Apple et Sue Clearwater assises dans notre salon face à face.

Je peux sentir la peur de tout le monde dans le salon.

Y compris la mienne.

La main de Paul est chaude sur mon épaule et la tête d'Embry est lourde sur mes genoux. Angie et Seth sont assis sur les escaliers, inutile de faire semblant dans une maison pleine de loups. Maman est adossée contre Mark qui touille son café avec angoisse. Leah sur les genoux de Peter, les deux mains protectrices sur son bas ventre et le reste est juste sur le sol, regardant avidement la bataille silencieuse devant nous.

Jacob se frotte le front et me regard avec de grands yeux battu. Oh non mec ! Je le pousse avec mon pied. S'il veut les interrompre, qu'il le fasse ! C'est que je tiens à ma vie moi !

\- Alors, Léah tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? Sa voix est pleine d'espoir désespéré.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers elle et Léah ouvre de grands yeux tandis que Peter à un sourire plein de fierté. Puis elle rétrécit les yeux. Oh oh !

\- Tu n'es qu'une petite merde Black ! Elle clache.

\- Ouai, pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas dire ce qu'elle a dire quand elle en a envie ? Crache Vasile.

\- Qu'est-ce que Léah devrait dire ? Demande Sue.

\- Pourquoi Embry est blessé ? Continue Tiffany.

Aussitôt le visage de Léah prend un masque de culpabilité, le garçon tente de ce relevé mais mec, on venait de lui briser les côtes quand nos mères et Mark ont débarqué, ce qui a conduit à la scène devant nous. Et heu… il faut recommencer à lui casser les os, ils ne se sont pas tous remis correctement. Embry se rallonge sur mes genoux en gémissant.

\- Le vieux Quil a appelé pour dire qu'il y a une situation, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tiffany nous regarde tous avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce que Embry a encore fait ? Accuse Sue.

\- Mon fils est un bon garçon alors ne prend pas ce ton !

Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, Léah se lève avec les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils fronçaient pour se placer devant sa mère.

\- Il n'a rien fait maman ! Embry n'a rien fait ! Elle donne un coup d'œil triste vers nous, il m'a juste défendu.

Sue pose son regard sur Embry qui retente de se relever mais je l'en empêche avec une main sur son épaule.

\- Hey, on ne t'a pas encore remis correctement les côtes alors reste où tu es mec ! Le gronde Paul.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas partager ta nana ! Souris Embry.

\- Je te botterais le cul après !

\- Et si j'aime être partagé ? Je passe une main sensuelle sur ses pecs. J'adore ce corps tout chaud, tout ferme ! Je me souviens que tu es très doué avec ta langue.

Le pauvre garçon se tend sur le canapé pendant que Paul lâche un grondement sourd, bas et très dangereux. Embry a les yeux fermés, murmurant ce qui ressemble une prière, tandis que tout le monde nous regarde avec des mines ahuries sauf Sue.

Non, elle, elle regarde le fils illégitime de son mari avec des yeux insondables.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a défendu ? Sa voix est perplexe.

\- Il y a eu des vampires ? Coupe maman.

\- Non, non, c'est de Sam qu'il m'a défendu, lâche Léah avec… tellement d'émotion dans la voix.

\- Sam ?

Et Léah dit tout, absolument tout, de la demande de Peter à partir en Pennsylvanie, a la colère noire de Sam et de son insulte jusqu'au moment où Embry s'est jetée sur lui. Sauf le chiot. Pas une seule fois Sue Clearwater n'enlève les yeux du garçon sur le canapé. Il y a une certaine douceur et chaleur qui s'allume quand elle le détaille. Tiffany a un regard de fierté et d'orgueil pour son fils.

Je peux sentir qu'il est vraiment gêné de l'attention, vu comment il se tortille sous la couverture.

\- Donc tu as demandé un duel à la pleine lune, Peter ? Questionne froidement maman.

\- Oui, tata, Peter répond s'en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu as demandé un putain de duel à la pleine lune ! Elle répète avec force.

\- J'ai un motif légitime, il dit en grinçant les dents.

Tout le monde ose à peine respirer devant la colère froide de ma mère. Mais je comprends. Elle est inquiète. Je n'ai jamais connu ma tante, la femme de mon oncle, mais quand elle est morte et qu'il a sombré dans la dépression c'est elle qui a élevé mes cousins. Ils sont pratiquement ses fils. Il n'y a aucune différence dans son amour entre eux et nous. Et maintenant le garçon qu'elle aime comme un fils, le plus doux des deux a lancé un combat à mort.

\- Tu as un motif légitime ? Elle grince.

\- J'ai un motif légitime, il répète avec force sans vaciller en se levant de son siège.

Quand tu as des responsabilités d'homme, tu assumes les conséquences comme un homme. Et c'est ce qu'il y a devant nous. Finis le garçon espiègle, c'est un loup mature maintenant.

Je peux voir le moment exact où maman comprend la signification de toute la situation.

\- Oh ? Ses lèvres s'écarquillent. Oh !

\- C'est quoi un duel à la pleine lune ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la décence de nous expliquer, à nous autre simple mortelle ce qui ce passe ! Tonne Mark.

\- C'est un combat à mort, répond froidement Peter en prenant la main de Léah qui lui lance un regard franc. On va avoir un bébé.

Mark se tient au mur fraichement reconstruit en regardant Peter et Leah.

\- Oh mon Dieu, mon bébé va avoir un bébé ! Cri Sue en se jetant sur sa fille.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Peter a juste demandé un combat à mort ! Cri Mark en allant secouer mon cousin par les épaules comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ? Demande Paul, elle va avoir un bébé c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille plus faire partie de la meute !

\- Tu ne peux faire ça comme ça, ce serait lâche. Peter veut faire les choses dans les règles pour que Léah ait toujours la protection de la meute et que la tribu ne se détourne pas d'elle, j'explique. Qu'elle ait toujours un endroit pour revenir.

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Il fronce les sourcils.

J'ouvre la bouche mais c'est Sue qui m'interrompt.

\- Parce que les loups sont les protecteurs, tu crois vraiment que le conseil va laisser partir la seule louve de notre histoire, sans rien dire, maintenant qu'elle a prouvé qu'elle est fertile ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que Sam à du refusé sa bourse pour l'université, ses yeux se fixent sur le bas-ventre de Léah.

Paul tremble et gronde, il a l'air de vouloir aller quelque part et arracher des têtes, je mets une main dans la sienne pour tenter de le calmer sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je le connais, il y a quelque chose qui le perturbe parce qu'il regarde Léah avec tristesse.

\- Tu n'aurais rien dû dire Peter, tu aurais dû la prendre et partir, il froisse son nez avec colère.

\- Pourquoi ? Ma voix est aiguë.

\- Parce que ça ne concerne pas la meute, ça concerne Sam et le conseil, dit Mark. Parce que Sam est toujours amoureux d'elle, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas la laisser partir et ça arrange le conseil qu'il a le pouvoir de le faire, pour garder le bébé et Léah ici. Je ne sais pas comment les choses fonctionnent, je ne prétends rien mais je pense qu'ils espèrent un loup qui n'aurait pas besoin de la présence de vampires pour que le gène soit actif mais qui pourrait mais qui pourrait se transformer comme il veut.

La réalisation froide et cruelle mais qui a tellement de sens nous frappe tous. Whoua, Mark est vraiment intelligent et Paul aussi parce qu'il a compris avant nous.

\- Un mélange parfait de nos deux espèces, gronde Seb dégouté, et s'ils veulent le faire avec Léah, ils voudront aussi le faire avec…, il me regarde avec une haine brulante qui n'est pas dirigée vers moi mais l'accusation l'est.

L'air dans mes poumons c'est juste tarie, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène dans la salle. J'ai vu les mains de Vasile se serrer en poings blancs près à briser tous les os qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Et je savais qu'il le ferait.

Juste de cette manière-là, j'ai eu peur de mon cousin. Ou plus exactement de ce qu'il est prêt à faire.

Mon cher cousin est l'homme qui a le plus de sang sur les mains. Oui, nous vivons dans un monde impitoyable et nous laissons vivre les humains qui connaissent notre secret mais cela ne veut pas dire que parfois il n'y a pas _d'ennuis_ qui doivent ne disparaître pas _._ Et c'est là que Vasile rentre en scène. Parfois la meute a besoin de certaines informations pour se protéger et certaines personnes sont retissant à parler. Il n'a aucun problème à utiliser certain ustensile pour le faire.

Je ne dis pas que c'est bien, nous protégeons les humains des vampires mais les amis, nous sommes des créatures de l'ombre et nous devons aussi nous protéger. Quelquefois nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais personnellement eu à me mêler de ce genre d'affaire, mes cousins ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à me garder loin de cela mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais reconnaître l'odeur du fer qui s'accroche aux vêtements de Vasile lorsqu'il venait à la maison.

Mon regard s'attarde sur Adam et je me souviens de ce qu'il était prêt à me faire et de ce qu'il m'a fait dans sa caravane. Il a autant de sang sur les mains que mon cousin. Je ne doute pas de cela.

\- Ça suffit, tonne Seb d'une voix effrayante.

Pendant que j'étais en train de dérivé plutôt que de me mettre en colère qu'une bande de vieux tocard veulent faire de Léah et moi des juments… aie, pardon, je recommence, des louves porteuses, tout le monde est en train de se foutre sur la gueule pour nous sortir du pétrin.

Voir Angie gueulé sur Sue est plutôt mythique.

\- Ces vieux rats crevés et pourrir doivent se faire prendre cure de jouvence dans la merde, elle crie quand tout le monde ne dis plus un mot.

\- Tu as des insultes de plus en plus élaborées ma sœur, je la félicite.

\- C'est notre sang si spécial, elle rétorque les poings serrés.

\- Ne va pas le dire à ces vieux rats crever et pourri, ils pourraient de séquestrer !

\- Comment tu arrives à rester calme ? Demande Paul qui tremble violemment.

\- C'est ça ou je vais aller chasser quelque tête mais ça fera plus de mal que de bien, je lui dis pendant que je tente d'arrêter mes mains de secouer tellement fort qu'elles deviennent floues.

\- Tout le monde s'assoit ! Claque Seb.

Ses yeux noirs nous regardent et on fait tout ce qu'il dit sans discussion. Il met ses deux mains sur son baggy jaune, redresse les épaules pleines de foulard multi-couleurs, fait cliquer ses bijoux de cheveux.

\- Nous devons mettre un plan d'action en place ! Il pointe son doigt vers nous.

\- Nous devons tuer Sam ! Grogne Vasile

\- Pourquoi tuer Sam ? D'accord c'est connard mais il ne mérite pas de mourir, plaide Léah.

\- Chérie…commence Peter.

\- Non, Peter, on pourrait lui parler quand il sera que je suis…

\- Je suis d'accord avec Léah, Sam ne mérite pas de mourir, merde ! On parle de tuer un homme, mon ami, rage Paul. J'étais terrifié quand je me suis transformé et il était là pour moi, il était là pour chacun des membres de la meute. Il était là quand Harry est mort ! Ouai, c'était un mouvement de bâtard ce qu'il a fait pour Léah et Embry mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut le tuer !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Paul, accepte Embry en se tenant les côtes.

\- Vous avez raison, il ne mérite pas de mourir mais vous devez changer d'Alpha. De préférence quelqu'un qui ne se fasse pas manipuler par ses émotions ni par le conseil. Et pour devenir Alpha à la place de l'Alpha il faut se battre contre lui. Et le tuer.

\- Ok, ok, donc ce n'est pas à Peter de se battre contre lui…commence Mark.

\- Mais je veux lui arracher la gorge, crache Peter.

\- Qui a dit que tu avais chance contre Sam ? Ok tu es balaise en loup mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es plus fort que lui, contrecarre Paul.

\- Paul, je l'appelle, Sam a tué des vampires mais tu crois qu'il a assez de couilles pour tuer un autre loup ?

\- Et Peter les a ? Il regarde mon cousin.

Je peux honnêtement comprendre pourquoi il dit ça, mais les regards insistant et le silence lourd des loups qui font partie de la meute à Seb répondent à la question.

Paul comprend que si Sam a démembré des sangsues, Peter a démembré des loups. Léah regard obstinément ses mains pour éviter de regarder Peter, elle n'a pas l'air surprise mais elle n'est pas enchantée. Elle doit encore avaler que ça fait partie de ce que nous somme. Et ce qui pourrait faire partie de la vie de son enfant.

\- D'accord, hum, n'importe quel loup peut défier Sam ? Demande Mark pour revenir au sujet.

\- Chez nous oui, il faut qu'il ait la force et l'appui d'au moins la moitié de la meute.

\- Chez vous mais pas chez nous, Sam est devenue Alpha que parce qu'il est le premier et le plus vieux. Il n'est pas le vrai Alpha, dit Mark. Le vrai Alpha n'aura pas besoin de le tuer juste de le battre pour prendre son héritage.

Jacob se racle la gorge et se tortille sur le sol vraiment très mal à l'aise.

\- Comment ça ? Seb fronce les sourcils.

\- Normalement, c'est de père en fils mais vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de loups depuis 3 générations, c'est l'héritier d'Ephraïm Black, complète Sue.

Je pose mes deux mains sur les épaules de Jacob le faisant sursauter, je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang, la bile à la gorge. Il a le charisme, la force mentale et physique, les gars l'aiment et le respect, de plus il ne se fera pas manipuler par le conseil comme Sam. Il n'utilisera pas ses pouvoirs pour obliger les gens à faire ce qu'il veut. Sauf qu'il a l'air mort de trouille et ce n'est qu'un gamin.

Je serre mes doigts pour lui montrer mon soutien pendant que tout le monde nous regarde. Il me lance un regard chaud et j'embrasse le haut de son crâne. Il met immédiatement sa grosse main sur la mienne. On n'est pas proche ou affectueux ou quoique ce soit mais les amis, il est mon sang, il est mon demi-frère, il est innocent d'une manière qu'aucun de mes cousins ou moi n'avons pas était depuis que nous somme chiot.

Il est mon putain de demi- non, pas demi, mon frère. Je ne l'envoie pas dans un combat qui pourrait le tuer. Un vampire c'est autre chose mais un loup, je ne le laisserai pas se battre et risquer de mourir pour les conneries des autres.

\- Non, je claque, c'est encore un chiot !

\- Maya…

La main de Jake tremble sur la mienne, sa prise devient plus ferme et il tire sur mon bras jusqu'à ce que je l'encercle, ma poitrine contre son dos dure. Je mets mon second bras autour de lui, pour le protéger de tout ce qui va se passer.

\- Je vais le faire, il dit.

\- Non, je rétorque férocement. Non. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit !

\- C'est vrai, accepte maman férocement, pratiquement maternel, Jake tu es trop jeune, tu ne sais pas ce que sait de te battre contre un autre loup.

\- Je ne vais pas les laissaient vous utiliser, Léah et toi !

\- Léah va partir cette nuit avec Peter et ils ne pourront pas utiliser Maya. Tu l'as connais, tente ma mère avec de légères larmes dans les yeux.

\- Ils le feront à travers Paul, tant que Sam reste Alpha, il fera tout ce que le conseil lui dit et Paul n'aura pas le choix.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de changer les choses, je serre plus forts mes mains sur son torse et il me tient plus fort.

\- Je vais le faire ! Et tu vas m'aider, hein ? Il me regarde avec des yeux qui sont exactement de la même couleur que les miens.

\- Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé !

\- C'est vrai, il n'est pas le plus vieux, dit doucement Sue.

\- Hein ?

\- Jacob n'est pas le plus vieux des enfants Black qui se transforment en loup, elle explique.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que le vieux avait un autre fils, je m'exclame en regardant mon frère.

\- Non, hurle Paul.

\- Y'en a pas, grince Embry.

\- Oh !

Je peux honnêtement dire qu'il y a quelqu'un en haut et en bas qui regarde ma vie comme une série tv en mangeant des pop-corn en se demandant comment faire de ma vie un enfer.

Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Et ne dites pas le contraire.


	62. Chapitre 62 Alpha à la place de l'Alpha

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! Grogne Paul nu sur mon lit.

Je soupire pour la énième fois. C'est vrai mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Non, pas si je ne veux pas que Jacob se batte.

Cette nuit c'est la pleine lune et deux semaines ont passé depuis que j'ai confronté Sam dans un duel. Il n'y a absolument pas grand-chose à dire sur la scène. Il a juste levé un sourcil et accepter. Au moins il a échappé à la peine de mort de Peter.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il a bien pris la grossesse de Léah. Paul et Jared ont dû l'éloigner pour éviter un accident qui aurait mal fini pour beaucoup de monde. Surtout pour lui. Peter n'attendait qu'un seul faux geste de sa part pour le tuer.

Honnêtement les théories sur l'empreinte sont toutes en train de couler une à une. Si c'était de la génétique un loup aurait déjà dû mettre le grappin sur Léah. L'amour vrai ? Nope, parce que Sam est toujours amoureux d'elle et je suis certaine que Sam n'aurait jamais regardé Emily. Oui, elle est gentille, douce et yada-yada mais soyons franc, ils s'étaient rencontré avant mais Sam n'avait pas accordé un œil à Emily, et ce n'est pas Léah mais Seth et Jacob qui me l'ont dit donc… Il en va de même pour Jared et Kim.

Je jette un œil sur Paul qui met son short.

\- Paul ? Tu serais sorti avec moi sans l'empreinte ? Je demande en séchant mes cheveux avec une serviette.

\- On en est encore là Maya ? Il souffle en prenant le tissu de mes mains pour continuer mon travail.

\- Je veux croire que toi et moi nous sommes différents. Je veux croire que tu n'es pas l'esclave d'une sombre magie qui t'as amené à moi.

\- Tu as peur que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ? Il fronce les sourcils.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds, Paul a cette manière de toujours révélé la peur chez les gens et il n'est jamais subtil à ce sujet. Il met une grosse main sur mon cou pour le masser, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il est tellement grand que je suis obligé de pratiquement me tordre le cou. Grands yeux aux paillettes de chocolat.

\- Nous sommes différents, tu m'as laissé le choix, tu as voulu être mon amie, tu as voulu que l'on se connaisse avant que l'on devienne amant même si tu savais que cela arriverait, il me dit doucement.

\- Emily aussi…, il renifle de rire.

\- Il y a une différence entre dire et vouloir. Tu le voulais dans tes tripes, je le sentais par notre lien, tu voulais plus que tout un ami et un protecteur. A ce moment-là j'étais libre, j'aurais pu regarder une autre fille, probablement couchais et sortir avec elle parce que le lien de l'empreinte était différent. Il n'était pas celui d'un couple.

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça, je dis d'une voix haut perchée toute la surprise dans ma voix. Si tu étais libre pourquoi tu voulais qu'on soit ensemble ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai quelque chose qui est bon, réellement bon qui est à moi, qui me voit pour ce que je suis vraiment. Et le fait que tu m'as laissé le choix ? Ça prouve que les ancêtres savent ce qu'ils font en ce qui me concerne. Tu me donne envies de me surpasser, tu me donne envies de le faire et tu crois en moi. C'est plus que qui que ce soit m'avait accordé. Si ça aurait été Rachel ou une autre fille tu crois qu'elles auraient résisté ? Non, et je t'aime encore plus pour ça.

Ça fait tout chaud au cœur sa grande déclaration d'amour. Il me prend dans ses bras dans un câlin d'ours pendant que je renifle. Non, je ne pleure pas. C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil. Si quelqu'un dit quoique ce soit je le tue.

\- Ça a dû faire peur aux empreintes.

\- Elles ne savent pas, Sam ne savait pas quoi faire parce que la rupture a pratiquement détruit Léah et ensuite….ensuite je crois que quand il a pris la décision d'en parler avec Emily parce qu'il était clair que tout était par rapport à ses choix à elle et bien…

\- J'ai présenté Peter à Léah, et il a vu qu'elle était bien plus heureuse avec Peter qu'avec lui.

\- Quand elle a muté c'était un bordel dans la tête de Sam, tu ne peux pas savoir. C'était une salope amère, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas la joie dans son crâne mais maintenant que j'y pense sans être en colère contre elle et avec la tête froide, il a fait des trucs pas cools pour elle.

\- Comment ça ? Je sais qu'elle n'était pas sympa avec Embry mais…

\- Rien à voir avec Embry, parfois, à cause de notre lien eh bien on a des souvenirs qui glissent, il n'a pas aimé la voir avec Peter alors il en envoya un des siens avec Emily.

\- Ce n'est pas cool, je m'exclame horrifié, oui elle est avec Peter mais ça veut pas dire que ça annule ses sentiments pour lui ou qu'elle a oublié la douleur de la trahison.

\- Ouai, maintenant que j'y pense je suis heureux que tu m'aies demandé d'être sympa avec elle. Se transformer en un loup géant, les vampires, l'empreinte, son petit ami qui est un loup-garou, la mort de son père et être dans la tête de son ex peut rendre n'importe qui amère.

\- Je suis géniale ! Mais tu n'as rien à propos de Jared.

\- Tu veux qu'il se plaigne de quoi ? Tu savais que le passe-temps de Kim était le pôle dance ? Elle a une barre dans sa chambre et une armoire pleine de déguisement sexy. En plus elle sait faire à manger et elle a une bouche sale quand elle est ivre, un truc de malade. Jared est un homme heureux et il bénit l'empreinte à chaque fois qu'elle l'attache au lit !

\- Ok, c'est bon je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de détail. Allez la lune va se levé, je lui donne une gifle sur le cul.

Il m'attrape le poignet et les muscles de sa mâchoire clic, je suis certaine que s'il n'était pas un loup ses dents se serraient fendu.

\- Ne le fais pas, il demande d'une voix sourde.

\- Je préfère mourir qu'être un loup en cage même si les barreaux ne sont pas visibles.

\- Maya, ce n'est pas un combat à mort comme les tiens mais…

\- Non Paul ! Ce n'est pas comme ça un Alpha. Et je ne laisse pas Jake se battre. Je ne serais pas la marionnette de vieillard qui reste dans l'ombre pendant que des chiots se battent à morts et qui veulent que je sois une chienne d'élevage.

Et il fait retomber son bras parce qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation. Elle se finit toujours de la même manière. Lui hurlant est allant se défouler dans les bois, en jurant et insultant tout, puis revient pour coucher vers moi. Le sexe en colère est étonnant. Comme ce qui est arrivé avant. Mais on n'a pas le temps de se crier dessus, de s'insulter et de bouder jusqu'à ce qu'on se jette dessus pour coucher ensemble.

* * *

Paul n'est pas venu avec moi, je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire comme toujours, aucun loup-garou n'aime que des étrangers regardent leurs transformations. Il a beau être mon petit ami nous sommes des acharnés des traditions.

Adam s'est placé à côté de moi, une place normalement réservée à un membre de la famille ou à un compagnon. Il y a un ordre de placement lorsque l'on se transforme à plus de deux. Membre de la famille à tes côtés ou si tu es dans une meute et que tu es un des commandants, tu restes près de l'Alpha. Nous ne sommes pas une meute, nous ne sommes pas de la famille, il n'est pas mon compagnon.

Je gronde profondément pour lui faire comprendre de se mettre plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas un manque de respect Maya, il dit calmement.

\- Non ? C'est juste une putain d'insulte aux membres de sa famille, crache Vasile qui se place devant lui dans sa gloire nue.

\- Chez moi c'est une demande.

\- On n'est pas chez toi, mec et Vasile, je peux me défendre, je regarde mon cousin.

\- Tu pourras lui demander de la séduire plus tard, pas sûr que son copain va apprécier mais c'est ton problème. Vasile reste à côté de ta cousine et Maya soit tranquille. Garde la tête froide, tu ne réfléchis pas bien quand tu es en colère ! Ordonne Seb en se mettant à genoux au centre de la clairière Peter à son côté.

Me séduire ? Ce type veut me séduire ? Il m'a kidnappé et il veut me séduire ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez lui ? Tu kidnappes une louve et tu l'as malmène pour voir si elle est assez solide pour porter tes chiots ? Paul va le tuer et je vais l'aider à en faire un hachis Parmentier.

J'ouvre la bouche pour l'insulter mais la lune chante mon nom et la douleur traverse tous mes nerfs, mes muscles et mes os.

Ça va être une longue nuit.

* * *

Je ne suis pas une petite louve. Non, je suis une louve très saine et jolie, merci beaucoup. Mais je ne suis pas taillé pour la lutte.

Je suis une chasseuse, une traqueuse. Je suis taillé pour la vitesse et le rabattage. J'ai aussi un excellent odora et… Sam est énorme par rapport à moi. De la même taille que Vasille et Seb, Peter est un plus petit. Je ne parle pas d'Adam. Adam est un monstre. C'est un monstre gris. Si la plupart des gens nous comparent à des ours bruns niveaux tailles, lui, lui c'est un ours polaire et il le fera paraître petit.

Je suis heureuse de me battre contre Sam, j'ai une chance contre lui parce que j'ai une stratégie et j'ai une bonne expérience de combat contre de gros loups. Je ne me risquerais pas une seconde à ne serait-ce le mordiller. Il m'assommerait d'un coup de patte sans même essayer.

Soyons honnête, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous transformer en loup pour tuer un vampire. Nous sommes aussi rapides et forts sur deux pieds que sur quatre. Nous n'aurions jamais survécu si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous le dis juste pour vous montrer à quel point il aurait été facile pour lui de me tuer dans sa caravane. Et à quel point j'ai raison d'avoir peur de lui.

Tout le monde est là. Le conseil, ma famille, tout ceux qui est dans le secret est là, dans la clairière choisie pour le combat. Mes cousins vont directement s'allonger aux pieds d'Angie qui est tenue fermement par ma mère qui est elle-même dans les bras de Mark. Paul est avec Embry et Jared, de chaque côté de lui, avec des yeux sombres et terrifiant, les poings serrer au point que j'entends ses os craquer.

Je vois Emily aller vers Léah qui se rapproche du côté de Seth montrant clairement qu'elle ne veut rien à voir avec sa cousine, une main sur son bas-ventre, très légèrement gonfler.

\- Nous sommes réunis ici parce que Maya a contesté l'autorité de Sam. Le vainqueur sera celui qui fera soumettre l'autre. Sam n'oublie pas que l'empreinte est sacrée. Maya, personne n'a besoin d'être mangé, claque Billy avec humour. Que les esprits soient avec vous.

Ouai, je suis une empreinte, Sam hoche sa grosse tête noire pour montrer qu'il ne blessera pas la copine d'un de ses frères.

Je n'avais assisté qu'à un seul combat pour devenir Alpha à la place de l'Alpha. Et c'était Seb qui avait tué Marcus. C'était un massacre. Personne ne savait quoi faire parce que personne ne savait qui gagnerait. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements de camps, et personne ne pouvait leurs en vouloir, Marcus était un putain de combattant et Seb à gagner in extremis.

L'atmosphère est épaisse, tout le monde est silencieux, montrant que le combat à commencer.

Mon adversaire se met immédiatement sur la défensive, me jaugent, me regardant de haut en bas. Il ne me sous-estime pas. Il sait quel genre de tripe il faut pour regarder un loup en tuer un autre et ne rien faire, puis le manger. Ce qu'il sait que j'ai fait d'après les souvenir de Paul.

Je ne peux pas le soumettre avec la force brute. Je ne peux même pas le battre dans un véritable combat. Je ne peux pas utiliser les phéromones calmantes. C'est déshonorant déjà, et c'est contre les règles, en plus.

Non, je dois être rapide, intelligente et vicieuse.

Alors je m'assoie sur mon cul poilu, les oreilles bien droites, les yeux grands ouverts et la queue battante comme un jeune chiot, le déstabilisant clairement. Sa tête est juste la caricature du gros loup surpris. Une tête de cartoon. Hilarant.

Je ne bouge pas les yeux pour voir la tête des autres, trop occuper à surveiller mon adversaire. Règle numéro un : ne jamais le laissé hors de vu.

Il teste le sol d'une patte, puis avance doucement en faisant un pas. Je ne l'attaque pas. Je remue juste la queue plus fort, comme un gros labrador qui attend sa friandise. Malgré tous nos points communs entre espèces, nous contrairement à eux, nous avons de vrais yeux de loup. Ambre loup contre noir humain.

Il avance encore, voyant que je ne bouge pas. Il s'approche de plus en plus et je ne fais toujours rien. Maintenant nous sommes truffe à truffe et je ne fais rien. Je force mon corps à ne pas me trahir devant mon adversaire. Il gronde contre moi, montrant ses dents et je sors la langue toujours dans mon imitation d'un chien joyeux.

Sam me renifle, mettant sa tête contre la mienne, si on était humains on serrait joue contre joue. Grosse erreur. Pour lui. Mais je ne bouge pas. Maintenant notre différence de taille est flagrante. Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule pour me pousser à bouger. Je lui lèche le cou à la place parce qu'il est vraiment plus grand que moi. Il sursaute comme un gros chiot et me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

Et je continue à jouer la chienne innocente. Il n'est pas encore là où je veux qu'il soit.

Il gronde contre moi sachant que ça éveillera mon instinct et que je grognerais contre lui pour lui donner une excuse pour m'attaquer. Ca a presque marché. Presque. Il avance tout en restant près de moi, fourrure contre fourrure. Je suis taillé pour la vitesse. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Ma tête est près de son estomac.

Là. C'est le moment.

Je me retourne d'un coup, sautant sur son dos saisissant en même temps son cou. Mes crocs profondément dans la chair, prêt à broyaient ses cervicales. Il a intérêt à connaitre sa biologie. Apparemment non, parce qu'il tente de bougé et je resserre mes mâchoires. Si je mets plus de pression je le tuerais. Même nous, nous ne pouvons guérir à une nuque brisai.

Il gronde, un de mes crocs claque un vaisseau sanguin, le liquide envahit ma gorge et son pelage. Le message est clair. Il n'a plus d'autre choix que de se soumettre. L'attaque n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde. Trop rapide pour l'œil humain.

Il faut être honnête, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, je ne veux vraiment pas le faire mais c'est un combat pour devenir Alpha, c'est mon droit de le faire s'il ne se soumet pas. Je préfère avoir sa mort sur la conscience plutôt qu'être une chienne d'élevage prisonnière de la Push.

Je mets plus de poids sur son corps pour l'obliger à s'abaisser au sol. Je gronde de manière menaçante quand il tente de résister. Il gémit, le son du sang gouttant sur le sol est écœurant. J'entends des halètements, des sanglots et yada-yada mais je me concentre sur le loup sous moi.

Avec pleurnicherie, il s'abaisse, pas facile de laisser le trône mais son instinct lui dicte le moyen de rester en vie et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Sam pose son ventre sur la terre, la queue entre les jambes, les oreilles plaqué sur le crâne.

Il s'est soumis.

Je le retins encore quelques minutes pour être bien sûr qu'il a compris sa place avant de le relâcher doucement. Je tourne autour de lui plusieurs fois. Sam garde sa position. Je détourne les yeux pour regarder les autres. Les garçons enlèvent leur short sans honte pour se transformer. Léah fait juste exploser ses vêtements.

Ils viennent tous en cercle pour se soumettre. Il n'y a pas de connexion instantanée, rien de magique, juste quelque chose de purement viscérale, d'instinctif. Ils sentent ce que je veux qu'ils fassent et ils le font.

Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais. C'est une connaissance qui vient des tripes et c'est tout. Je me retourne pour faire face à Sam. Il est un risque pour mon autorité, je devrais le tuer. Je penche ma gueule près de son cou. La truffe sur sa fourrure. Je devrais le tuer. Je comprends comment les autres Alphas peuvent se laissaient entrainer dans la soif de sang. Ce serrai si facile et si simple. Il gémit doucement et je grogne contre lui pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Et je lèche ses blessures. Doucement, de la manière maternelle que j'utilisais pour lécher les plaies des chiots dans la meute de Seb. Tendrement, avec amour, parce qu'il est dans ma meute. Parce qu'il est mon frère de meute. Parce que je suis son Alpha et qu'un Alpha prend soin des siens.

Je sens un autre lien s'ajouter. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'est Adam. Une fois la fourrure noire de Sam propre, je me retourne vers eux et ils se redressent de leurs positions de soumission.

Je lance le premier hurlement à la lune.

La forêt entière doit savoir qu'il y a un nouvel Alpha.

Merde, c'était moi le putain de vrai Alpha maintenant et le monde entier le serra.


	63. Chapitre 63 Alliance

\- Bienvenue, dit poliment le docteur. Tu es le nouvel Alpha, Maya ? C'est ça ?

Je regarde prudemment tous les vampires dans la clairière. Ouai, les gars, c'est moi l'Alpha et il est temps de faire le ménage.

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour parler de certaines choses, je déclare d'une voix ferme en tentant de me faire plus grande.

\- La situation à Seattle ?

Embry se place instinctivement près de moi à ma droite et Sam à ma gauche. C'est une stratégie politique, le mec était Alpha avant, je ne peux pas juste tout lui prendre. Un loup blessé dans son orgueil est plus susceptible de poignarder dans le dos. Quant à Embry, il est calme et diplomatique, il sera très facile pour lui de désamorcer les problèmes sans trop de résistance.

\- Pas seulement !

\- Nous vous écoutons, il sourit de manière engageante.

Je sens la présence rassurante de Paul derrière moi, je me détends légèrement, je suis très crispé si près de vampires.

\- Combien de fois les vôtres sont allez au lycée ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Ses sourcils montent haut sur son front.

Les autres nous regardent de manière ahurie, se demande ce qui se passe ? Vous aussi n'est-ce pas ? Ca va venir pas de problème ? Seb me donne un clin d'œil encourageant.

\- Je vais vous dire combien de fois nous, nous somme aller au lycée, je crache, une fois, et certain voit les locaux que quelques heures par semaine. Et encore, ils s'endorment en cours parce qu'ils patrouillent pour garder le territoire de vampire que vous avez fait chier.

Le doc regarde les siens, celui qui ressemble à un sudiste de la guerre de Sécession, si vous préférez, celui qui a un balai dans le cul, Casper ? Bref, nous regarde comme si nous étions des soldats, comme s'il nous évaluait. Quand à Edwin, il semble tout à fait d'accord.

Je sais ce que vous vous dite, mais une fois tout dis et fait, une fois que cette armée de nouveau-né exterminer, les garçons doivent retourner en cours, quoiqu'ils pensent une éducation scolaire est nécessaire.

\- Nous ferons des rondes pour soulager la meute, vous avez raison, toutes nos excuses mais le traiter nous interdit d'aller de votre côté du territoire.

Je regarde Sam et Embry, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, le premier secoue la tête, le second hoche la tête puis je regarde Seth. Ce gamin à 14 ans et il paraît que deux autres garçon encore plus jeune montre des signes de transformation. Tout mon instinct dit non.

Je le sais, je vais au lycée et le balaise Emmett, m'a protégé contre Adam à la morgue, ils savent se contrôler. Nous n'avons pas d'allié dans cet état et aucune meute n'enverra des loups pour nous aider, pas quand ils ont leurs propres terres à protéger.

J'ai menti à Agent K quand il m'a demandé combien nous étions en Pennsylvanie. Une meute depuis des centaines d'années, nous ne pouvions pas être qu'une vingtaine. Mais à l'époque je ne le connaissais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que nous comptions quelques centaines de loups éparpillés dans l'état. Mais ici je suis seul, je ne peux pas demander à Peter et Vasile de rester. Pas quand l'un à un bébé en route et l'autre…une fille qu'il pense morte. Tout le monde a une vie à la fin.

Whoua ! Seb à raison, j'ai vraiment grandi, il y a un an j'aurais dit aux vampires d'aller se faire foutre et que nous réglerons le problème tout seul. Mais je suis Alpha et j'ai des vies entre mes mains.

\- Pour des raisons évidente je ne peux pas vous laissé près de la réserve mais on a une armée et … quel que soit la chose qu'il y a dans la forêt, nous n'avons pas le choix que de s'allier.

\- Nous n'irons pas près des habitations, promet le doc.

\- Autre chose… je commence doucement.

\- Nous vous écoutons….

\- Bella Swann, on me dit qu'elle veut être des vôtres ?

Jacob me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, Paul serre la mâchoire comprenant que je compte faire réellement ce que j'ai proposé. Mais je regarde Seth, je pense à ses deux autres gamins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle veut être transformée !

Edna plisse le front et siffle doucement comme s'il avalait le grondement. Emmett, pose une main sur lui et la blonde sardoniquement. Elle a compris ce que j'ai prévu.

\- Qu'en est-il ? Vous vous opposer ? Les anciens ont…

\- Les anciens, je m'en fous, c'est mon territoire, c'est ma meute qui protège leurs culs, et nous faisons de même pour une fille qui veut être transformée alors pourquoi elle ne participe pasquand des gamins de 14 ans le font ? Je crache.

Edwilla siffle comme un serpent près à attaquer, le doc pose une main sur son autre épaule, tandis que la naine se met en position. Les autres se regardent comme s'ils envisageaient réellement la solution.

C'est un pari risqué, un nouveau-né si près de nous mais mon instinct me dis que cette fille saura se tenir.

\- Maya, gronde Jacob, tu vas les laisser la tuer ?

\- Oui, des dizaines de personne meurent à cause d'elle à Seattle, pourquoi elle ne devrait pas assumer les conséquences de ses actes ? Je siffle sachant que tout le monde entendra.

\- On protège la vie humaine !

\- Et ceux qui sont morts et qui mourront ? Compte-t-ils pour rien par ce qu'ils ne s'appellent pas Bella Swann ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Meilleure amie qui se fout de ce que tu ressens et qui a de toute manière choisit d'être un vampire. Tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher, quoi que tu fasses et je ne vais pas envoyer les nôtres dans une guerre quand une petite fille égoïste et sans importance qui se cache !

\- Non, crache le petit ami de l'humaine.

\- Alors nous ne vous aiderons pas ! Je rétorque.

Cela glace tout le monde, plus personne ne fait un bruit.

\- Quand la rouquine viendra, je lui dirais que nous ne la chasserons pas tant qu'elle ne tue personne. Vous serais seuls et où que vous irez elle vous chassera, laissez la fille et elle se fera tuer. Et ensuite bon débarra ! Vous avez fait le désordre, vous en payez les frais !

\- Vous n'oserez pas, m'accuse le doc.

\- Regarde-moi faire!

\- Nous avons des amis ! Siffle la naine.

\- Alors demandé leurs de venir ! Ou mieux demandé à Bella ce qu'elle veut !

\- Tu demandes maintenant ce qu'elle veut ? Ricane Edric.

\- Non, qu'elle vie ou qu'elle meurt, je m'en fiche, je réponds franchement et froidement, cette fille ne mérite pas les morts qu'il y a. Et encore moins que la meute se batte pour elle.

Ils se regardent et je reste droit pendant que les miens me fixe. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dis les protéger on pourrait être assez ou pas mais vaut mieux que ce soit les vampires qui meurent dans cette bataille que nous. Je préfère mettre toute nos chances de notre côté. Je dois penser à Seth et tous les autres enfants qui devront assumer le destin que ses vampires ont forcé sur eux.

\- Ce n'est pas un mauvais plan Edward, tente de raisonner Casper.

\- Tu penses qu'elle fera ce qu'elle dit ? Il demande légèrement désespéré.

Ils me regardent tous et le Sudiste à une grimace accusatrice. Je souris de toutes mes dents en écoutant leurs conversations.

\- Elle tuera Bella de ses propres mains et jettera son cadavre aux pieds de Victoria pour sauver les siens. Elle n'est pas naïve, ni innocente, Edward, cette fille à du sang sur les mains, peut-être que sa conscience la tourmentera mais elle n'aura aucun remords. Elle ne perdra pas le sommeil pour nous !

\- Nous prenons déjà les patrouilles pourquoi elle exige cela ? Il rage.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas lire leurs esprits ? Demande le doc.

\- Non, rien. Ni elle, ni personne Carlisle.

\- Certaines rumeurs disent que les enfants de la lune seraient des descendants de démons ! Fais savoir Jasper.

\- Les démons n'existent pas ! Siffle Barbie.

\- Vrai ou non, il y a certainement quelque chose de démoniaque dans cette fille ! On prend déjà les patrouilles ! Rage Edward.

\- Pour elle s'est un juste retour des choses, ce n'est pas une exigence, c'est ce que nous leurs devons, les Denali ne nous aiderons pas, pas après Laurent.

\- Ce sont eux qui l'ont tué Jasper !

\- Ils ont protégé Bella ! Raisonne le doc

\- Et maintenant ils veulent qu'elle se batte, claque Edward.

\- Un retour des choses, donnant, donnant, on n'a pas le choix. Elle ne bluffe pas. Regarde les autres enfants de la lune, ce sont des tueurs, nés et élevés, ils se sont protégé et caché pendant des milliers d'années, bien avant les Quileute ! Que crois-tu qu'ils seront capables de faire pour continuer ainsi ? Peut-être qu'ils protègent les humains mais c'est avant tout les leurs et ils tueront les Swann sans remords. Elle ne lâchera pas de terrain.

\- C'est toi qui as la plus d'expérience Jasper, que proposes-tu ? Demande Carlisle.

\- Acceptons les termes et partons d'ici une fois Victoria morte, nous pouvons protéger Bella pendant la bataille, de plus c'est un plan sain. Une fois que Victoria saura que Bella est transformée, elle devra décider de la date.

D'un seul coup tous les vampires se retournent pour nous faire face.

\- Nous acceptons mais nous devons parler à Bella, dit Carlisle.

\- Bien, vous nous feraient savoir quand vous compter la changer, je compte sur vous pour faire attention à son… alimentation. Et sur une note plus joyeuse, les patrouilles ! Adam et Sam sont gardent forestier, ils garderont le territoire en journée.

\- Vous pouvez nous faire confiance pour la nuit, déclare doucement Carlisle.

\- Puis-je vraiment ? Je me retourne pour regarder la meute.

\- Mets au moins deux loups au cas où, propose Embry. L'arrangement nous aide beaucoup, on peut dormir transformé.

\- Embry a raison. On se relayera, accepte Sam.

\- Et on s'occupera du week-end, je lève les bras, voyez ! On peut vraiment faire de bons alliés ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre temps, je souris. Bonne journée !

Ils reniflent justes et partent d'un coup, disparaissant entre les arbres.

\- Tu es folle, crie Jacob.

\- Moi je pense que c'est un bon plan, dis Quil.

\- J'uis d'accord, accepte Embry, Bella veut devenir un vampire personne ne l'arrêtera. Elle va le regretter mais c'est son problème.

\- Tu te fiche de moi ! Claque mon frère. On est censé protéger les humains ! Ils vont la tuer.

\- Dis-moi petit, tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ? Demande Adam.

\- Euh… qu'est-ce que ça avoir là-dedans ?

\- C'est une guerre, des gens meurent et on est en sous-nombre.

\- Ce qu'il essaye de dire ce que ce serai un miracle que nous nous en sortons tous vivant, j'explique.

\- Ma mère est morte, tuer par un nouveau-né et ils étaient six loup-garou. Elle s'est fait mordre, ce n'est pas une belle mort. Mon père a brisé sa nuque avec ses propres mâchoires pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Tu es prêt à faire la même chose pour un de tes frères ? Demande Peter.

Tout le monde est silencieux. Paul me prend la main, je lance un regard prudent vers lui, il est furieux mais il comprend pourquoi j'ai fait un truc dans le genre.

\- Quelqu'un ici à déjà tuer l'un des siens pour le bien commun ? J'ai chassé un vargulf et la femme qui la mordu. Je connaissais cette personne, je ne suis pas la seule, Peter, Vasille, et Seb, ils la connaissaient aussi. Vous savez ce qu'on a fait et pourquoi. Tout le monde doit payer pour ce qu'il fait et c'est vrai Bella n'a rien demandé. Mais vous êtes prêt à voir mourir l'un des nôtres ou une personne que vous aimez pour elle ?

Sam baisse la tête, Jacob serre les poings. Quil le pervers s'occupe seul de son grand-père, il comprend le sens du mot préserver les siens, de même qu'Embry, Sam et Jacob sont des idéalistes. Ça rentre dans leur tête tout doucement et ça fait mal. Seth à l'air de vouloir vomir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec le vargulf ? Il demande doucement.

\- Pas le vargulf, la femme qui l'a mordu. Ce que Maya veut dire, c'est que s'il faut sacrifier quelqu'un qui a fait une seule erreur et que si elle met la meute en danger alors on la sacrifiera pour tous nous protéger. Par ce que ce sont eux ou nous et vaux mieux eux que nous, explique Sam.

\- Donc on se protège du mieux que l'on peut, finit Paul amèrement en serrant ma main. Je comprends mais je ne l'aime pas.

\- Je te remercie ma sœur de m'apprendre cette douloureuse leçon mais peut-être que la prochaine fois tu nous préviendras, crache Jacob.

Je lève les yeux et il gèle en comprenant. Il a un sourire terrifiant et laid.

\- Il n'y a que Quil, Seth et moi qui ignorer la chose, il ricane.

\- Je ne voulais pas que Seth soit mêlé à ça et je ne savais pas comment toi et Quil réagiraient, j'avais peur que tu ailles prévenir Bella.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si tu m'avais dit, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si tu m'avais expliqué comme tu viens de le faire j'aurais accepté, pour notre père, pour Angie, pour Rachel et chacun d'entre nous !

\- Tu es vraiment sur de ça ? Je crie.

Il baisse les yeux et fui mon regard. J'ai ma réponse, chacun d'entre nous l'a. Il comprend mais il est tellement têtu qu'il aurait préféré faire les choses à sa manière, quitte à nous trahir.

\- Je vais te demander une seule fois Jacob. Tu es avec nous ou non ?

\- Ton père a vraiment tué ta mère pour qu'elle ne souffre pas ? Il demande d'une petite voix à Peter.

Le silence est la réponse la plus claire qu'il y a dans la forêt.

\- J'ai tué ma petite sœur, dis doucement Adam, le venin de vampire est mortel pour nous, tu peux le sucer autant que tu veux une fois dans le sang, il te donne la pire des morts. Tu peux l'entendre hurler à des kilomètres, et parce que nous guérison, la mort est lente. Ce n'est pas joli à voir. Tes intestins et ta vessie se relâchent, tu vomis ta propre merde et une fois fini, ton sang. Dans le meilleur des cas des organes fondent.

\- Dans le meilleur des cas ? Chuchote Seth.

\- Dans le meilleur, je répète.

\- Est-ce qu'on a des chances de sens tirer tous vivants sachant que tes cousins et Seth ne seront pas là ? Demande Jacob.

\- Je suis désolé les gars mais je dois rentrer à la maison, intervient Seb.

\- Je ne laisse pas Léah et mon bébé ici, s'excuse Peter.

\- Moi je suis là pour une bonne baston, vous n'inquiétez pas ! Sourit Vasile.

\- Je pensais que tu partirais avec Seb !

\- Tu as vraiment cru ça ? Il rit.

\- Oui, on peux s'en tirer mais je laisse rien à la chance, je mets tout de nôtre côté, donc on va s'entraîner !

\- Je suis avec toi Maya, mais ne doute plus de moi, demande Jacob.

\- Ne me donne pas de raison de douter, Bella n'est pas des nôtres !

\- Mec, t'avais la tête dans le cul de cette fille, c'est normal non ?

\- Oui mais maintenant j'ai Angie maintenant, il grogne.

Paul me tient fermement pour faire en sorte que je ne lui saute pas dessus.


End file.
